Helga's Baby
by KatherineHowardRose
Summary: Rated M for language, sexual content, and abuse. Arnold and Helga are in their senior year of high school, along with the rest of the gang. Helga struggles with her home life and teen pregnancy. Arnold finds that doing the right thing isn't going to be as easy as he had thought.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Helga slammed her locker shut, shifting the books into her bag. She started heading down the hall toward her algebra class. School had been lonely, she had just started her senior year of high school. Wolfgang and Helga had been an item her junior year, but they broke up at the end of the summer. Wolfgang was leaving for the military and neither of them wanted a long distance relationship. Helga sighed. She found that it wasn't Wolfgang she really missed, it was being with someone.

"Hey!"

A familiar husky voice startled her. She turned and saw it was Arnold. He was on the basketball team with Gerald, making him and his trim muscular body one of the most popular boys in school. Helga had learned to keep her jealousy in check when other girls fawned over him in the halls. W_hy is he talking to me? _She leaned against the lockers. "What do you want?"

Arnold shuffled his feet. She stared at him. _What is he being so weird for?_

"I...uh...you going to homecoming this weekend?"

Her face felt hot. She hadn't remembered when homecoming was since she had never gone to a school dance before. "No." She muttered.

Arnold's face fell. "Oh...do you have plans?"

Helga sighed. "No!" She snapped. "What's the big deal anyway?" Her insides writhed. _Stupid dance!_ While she was a proud girl, she didn't like being reminded that no one ever asked her to any of the dances. Wolfgang preferred to avoid the dances, his excuse had been that if he wanted to spend that much money he would rather go out and actually do something.

"Well...I...uh..." He closed his eyes and blurted out. "Will you go to the dance with me?"

When he opened his eyes he saw Helga's shocked face. Her mouth was open and her eyes wide. She tried to formulate words, but nothing was coming out.

"Helga?" He wasn't sure if she was really that shocked, or if she was mad at him.

"I...is this some kind of joke?" Her face darkened. _I will not be a joke date!_

Arnold was stunned. "No! Why would I do that?" He looked away. "I mean...if you don't want to go..."

He looked sad. Helga's heart began to hammer in her chest. _Oh my God! He really is asking me!_ She grabbed his wrist. "I..." She swallowed. "I would love...to go...with...you."

Arnold grabbed her hand in both of his. "Really?" He gushed. "Oh my God!" He bounced. "Okay! I'll pick you up at nine then!" He laughed. "I have to get to class." He turned and waved at her. "I'll see you Saturday!" He shouted down the hall as he ran away to class.

Helga stood rooted to the spot. People in the hall were staring, just as dumbfounded as her. She started heading to her class, her body numb. _Did Arnold really just ask me to homecoming?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Gerald was already at his desk when Arnold ran into the classroom with a grin plastered on his face. Gerald looked up, he had been talking with Nina, the head cheerleader. He and Phoebe were constantly getting into fights from his incessant flirting.

"Went well, I take it?" Gerald wiggled his eyebrows.

Arnold nodded. "Yeah!" He ran his hand through his hair. "I can't believe she said yes!"

Gerald leaned back in his chair. "What'd I tell ya? Best time to strike is after a breakup before some other guy can swoop in."

"Yeah..." Arnold got his notebook and textbook out for class.

He had distanced himself from Helga the year before. Seeing her with Wolfgang made his blood boil. At first, Arnold had been content to flirt with other girls, Lila included. Helga was always there, a good friend waiting to hang out with him or sit and listen to his girl problems. Then one Monday, Arnold walked past Helga's locker and saw her face locked onto Wolfgang's. It had made Arnold sick to his stomach seeing them make out.

It was then that Arnold had realized what a jerk he was, making Helga sit and listen to him yap on about other girls. He had been cruel to take advantage of her selfless friendship with him. That year all the girls seemed fake, whiny, and self-serving. Arnold had vowed that when Wolfgang was out of the picture he would get the balls to ask Helga out.

After class was over, Arnold walked down the hall in a haze. He replayed the moment over and over again in his head. _"I would love to go with you...I would love to go with you..."_

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone was leaning against his locker. He jumped when she grabbed his hand.

"Hello Arnold!"

"Oh...hi, Lila." He fidgeted, wanting her off his locker. "I um...I really need to get my stuff..."

Lila peeled herself off his locker and leaned into him. "I'm ever so sorry...it's just, I have something to ask you..."

She batted her eyes at him. Arnold started to feel uncomfortable. He had dumped her the summer of their sophomore year when he had taken her to his family farm for the weekend. Arnold had taken the bus back home, leaving Lila to find her own way back, when he caught her in bed with his cousin, Arnie.

"What do you want?" His eyes narrowed.

Lila smiled and shifted her feet, swaying her ample chest at him. "I'm ever so certain that I would adore going to the dance with you, Arnold."

Arnold rolled his eyes. "I already asked someone else." He gently shoved her aside so he could open his locker.

Lila looked behind her down the hall and then turned back to Arnold. "Well then, let me help you change your mind then." She jumped on Arnold, throwing her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He dropped his books, his eyes shot open wide, his hands out to his sides in shock. His heart turned to ice when he saw Helga standing a few paces away, staring at him with her mouth agape. She turned and ran down the stairs to the first floor. Arnold yanked Lila off of him.

"Get off me!" He gathered up his books and slammed his locker shut.

Lila grabbed his arm, "But Arnold..."

Arnold jerked his arm away and ran down the stairs, hoping to catch Helga. He was furious. _Lila is such a skank!_ When he caught up with her, she was about to enter her drawing class.

"Helga! Wait!" He panted.

She turned around, her face dark, her eyebrows knitted together. Helga crossed her arms. "What do you want?"

"Please, Helga! I didn't want that to happen!" He pleaded.

Helga rolled her eyes. "Oh I'm _real_ sure guys don't want chicks to find out about the girls they're seeing on the side, bucko."

Arnold shook his head. "No, Lila threw herself at me. Please, Helga, you have to believe me. Lila's been throwing herself at me since I dumped her."

Helga cocked an eyebrow. "Listen, football head, I'm going to be late for class. If you really mean it, then _prove it._" She entered the classroom, leaving Arnold alone in the hall.

He sighed as the bell rang. He was late. Arnold took the stairs two at a time and raced into his chemistry class.

"See me after class." Mister Babitt said as he wrote formulas on the board.

Arnold took his seat with Sid. They had always been lab partners since Sid didn't mind doing the gross work, and Arnold was happy to take notes for the both of them.

"Wow, you're never late, Arnold." Sid whispered.

Arnold scribbled in his notebook, rushing to catch up with what the teacher was writing. "Yeah, well, today hasn't been the most normal day."

He spent the majority of class only half listening. Sid completed their lab, dictating the results for Arnold to write down. He was preoccupied with thinking of a way to make Helga believe him. He decided to ask Gerald for advice during lunch.

When the bell rang, Arnold trudged up to the front desk and Mister Babitt finished erasing the board. He stood with his hands on the back of his chair.

"Arnold, I can't help but be concerned. You are an excellent student, is something the matter?"

Arnold sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's really nothing, Mister Babitt. I'm just having some girl problems..."

He nodded, he seemed relieved. "Well, Arnold. This is not the time to let your studies slip, it's your senior year. You have college to think about."

Arnold nodded. "Yes, Mister Babitt. I'm sorry for being late."

"Well, consider this a warning," he began picking papers up off his desk, "I don't want to have this conversation again."

"Thank you!" Arnold smiled. "I promise, it won't happen again!"

Mister Babitt waved as Arnold bounded out of the room. "Good luck!"

Gerald was banging on the vending machine when Arnold walked into the cafeteria. Arnold walked up to him.

"Steal your money again?" He pulled out a few quarters and handed them to Gerald. "You should really just start bringing your own Yahoos, you know."

"I know, I just keep forgetting." The vending machine popped out two Yahoos when he put his money in. He handed the other soda to Arnold.

They sat down at their table with a couple of their friends from the basketball team. It was next to the football players' table where Harold was crushing empty soda cans against his forehead while the other guys cheered him on. Helga and Phoebe had lunch the next period, so he wouldn't have his chance to redeem himself until after school.

"Gerald, I screwed up..." He sighed, "I mean...I guess, _I_ didn't screw up...but things got screwed up..."

"What are you talking about?" Gerald tried to ignore the food fight at the other table.

Arnold groaned. "Stupid Lila came up to me and kissed me in front of Helga!"

Gerald's eyes widened. "Damn Sawyer is such a slut!"

"I know!" Arnold growled. "She totally did it on purpose! And now Helga's mad at me."

"Well, there's only one thing to do, man." Gerald chugged his Yahoo. "Take her out on a date, and then..." he smirked, "get on your knees."

Arnold gave Gerald a funny look. "And beg for forgiveness?"

Gerald laughed. "Kind of..."

"Oh shut up!" Arnold shoved Gerald, he was pink in the face now. "Just because that's how you make up with Phoebe doesn't mean it'll work on Helga."

"Trust me," he winked, "it works on _every girl._"

Arnold rolled his eyes. "All right, I'll see if she'll go out with me. But what if she says no?"

Gerald put his hand on Arnold's shoulder. "She'll say yes. She's _mad_ at you, girls want you to squirm and do nice things for them when they're mad. It's not like she's flat out dumping you. She would've done that right then."

"I guess you're right..." Arnold leaned his cheek on his hand with his elbow on the table. "I could take her to Slausen's."

"There ya go!" Gerald started eating his sandwich. "And if Skankasaurus comes back, tell her off in front of Helga. She'll enjoy seeing Sawyer knocked down a knotch."

Arnold sighed. He hoped he didn't have to see Lila again anytime soon. When the last bell rang, he rushed to Helga's locker, hoping he would catch her before she left.

Helga was packing her bag with books for homework when she saw Arnold coming toward her. She sighed. "Crimeny, football head, you sure are persistent."

"Helga, I feel really awful about earlier..." He ran his hand through his hair, his hands were shaking. "Can I make it up to you?"

She closed her locker and leaned against it. "I'm listening."

_Gerald was right, girls are so weird when they're mad! _"I was thinking we could go to Slausen's for icecream, but we don't have to if you don't want to. We could always do something else..."

Helga smirked. _He is so cute when he's all flustered._ "Geez, Arnoldo, don't break fry your brain on my account." She straightened up from her locker and grabbed his hand. "Let's go get that icecream before I change my mind."

Arnold stared at her, his feet were moving of their own accord as she led him out of the school. _Maybe she does believe me...is that why she's forgiving me so easily?_

Rhonda, Nadine, and Lila were blocking their exit in the east hallway. The girls leveled their stares at Helga.

"Oh my! Look girls, the she-beast managed to kidnap someone worth while." Rhonda sneered. The girls giggled in unison, their glares sharp.

Helga snorted. "At least I don't go desperately throwing myself where I'm not wanted." She glared at Lila.

Lila broke from the group, twirling a lock of her glossy auburn hair. "Oh Arnold, I'm ever so certain that we can help you with your _predicament._"

"What?" Arnold stared at her, she was keeping her distance because she was afraid of Helga.

Rhonda snapped her fingers. "Come quietly Helga and we'll leave this mess behind us. After all, man candy like _Arnold_ is _way_ out of your league."

Helga growled, her fingers crushed Arnold's hand as she squeezed both her hands into fists.

Lila smirked. "Helga, I'm ever so certain that you're embarrassing yourself."

"That's enough!" Arnold yanked Helga behind him. His face was red with anger, his eyes were dark. "Why don't you go back to the farm and hump Arnie?" He growled at Lila. "I don't have time for trash like you."

He stomped past the shocked trio, dragging a startled Helga behind him. He paid both their fares for the bus and flopped down in one of the empty seats.

"Um...Arnold..." Helga whispered. "You're hurting my hand..."

Arnold released his grip. "Oh! I'm sorry." He watched as Helga flexed her fingers. "I don't know what got into me back there..." He looked down at his shoes. _Geez, she must think I'm a total asshole now!_

Helga smiled. "Are you kidding?!" She laughed. "I am going to treasure that look on Sawyer's face forever!" She continued to giggle.

"Really?" Arnold turned his head. "So, you're not mad at me?"

"We'll see, football head," she smirked at him, "we'll call it even if you make good on that ice cream."

Arnold smiled. "Deal!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Arnold held the door open to Slausen's ice cream, Helga smiled at him as she walked through. He followed her close behind to the counter.

Helga looked over the ice cream flavors and decided on vanilla with hot fudge. Arnold got a chocolate turtle sundae. They sat down with their treats and were about to dig in when the door burst open. Harold and the rest of the football team ran in and accosted the counter.

"Suddenly, I'm not very hungry..." Helga rolled her eyes.

Arnold picked up their dishes. "Why don't we take these to go?" He winked at her and shoved his way to the cashier.

They walked side by side toward the park, Arnold carrying the brown paper bag with their ice cream secured in plastic containers. They sat down on a bench overlooking the pond. Arnold took their ice cream out and handed Helga a plastic spoon. She swung her feet while eating her sundae.

"You know, this is actually kind of nice." Helga licked her spoon.

Arnold nodded. "I was worried that going out for ice cream was too over done." He shrugged. "I'm sure you've gone to Slausen's loads of times."

Helga took another spoonful. "By myself, or with Phoebe of course." She shook her head. "I've never been there on a date, if that's what you mean."

"Oh!" Arnold's eyebrows shot up. "Is there somewhere you usually like going?"

"I wouldn't know." Helga gave a cheerless laugh as she scraped the hot fudge off the bottom of the plastic cup. "Wolfgang never took me anywhere." She licked her spoon again, staring at the ducks on the water. "Mostly we hung out with his garage band, or played video games in his basement."

Arnold put his empty cup and spoon in the paper bag. "That sounds...kind of awful."

Helga nodded. "It was something to do...get out of the house..."

"Well, is there a place you've really wanted to go? Or something you've really wanted to do?" Arnold watched her as she fidgeted with the plastic spoon. _Why did she go out with that creep? It doesn't even seem like she liked him much..._

"I dunno," Helga sighed, "I don't really think about these things." She swung her feet, looking down at her shoes. "Really anywhere or anything that keeps me out late and away from home." She bit her lip. _So long as it's with you._

Arnold scooted on the bench so that he was a little closer. He fidgeted with his hands. "Well, you don't have to decide right now or anything, think on it." He grinned. "So, do you still want to go to homecoming with me?"

"What?" Helga looked up at him, then giggled. "Oh right, that. Yeah, I'd love to."

"That's great!" He took her hand. "I'm really glad, Helga."

She blushed, she wasn't used to him being so close to her. His hand was warm. "You know, ice cream doesn't fix everything." Helga razzed as she leaned toward him.

"I'll keep that in mind," he closed his eyes.

The sky had been growing dark as they had been eating their ice cream in the park. Now thunder rolled through and rain started pelting down. They jumped, startled by the sudden storm. Both were blushing furiously and giggled nervously.

"I'll walk you home." Arnold picked up the trash and threw it away. He held out his hand.

Helga took it, feeling his warmth radiate into her hand. They walked slowly back, their clothes and hair sopping wet. Arnold squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry that I forgot an umbrella this time."

She bit her lip, fighting not to swoon at the childhood memory. "Can't be perfect all the time, eh bucko?"

Arnold laughed. They stopped on the Pataki's stoop, they could hear Bob yelling at the television inside. Helga sighed, her shoulders slumped.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." She turned to go.

"Wait!" Arnold reached out for her. Helga turned, and he stammered, unsure of what to say. "I...um...you wanna hang out again? Tomorrow...after school?"

Helga smiled. "Sure." Her lashes were lowered, making her look very pretty before she went inside.

Arnold stood for a few moments, alone on her steps, staring at the closed door. He took a deep breath and jammed his hands in his pockets, and walked back toward the boarding house. His grandfather greeted him from the kitchen when Arnold walked in.

"Hey, Shortman! Quite a storm out there." Phil set his newspaper down. "Bit wet to be out and about."

Arnold nodded. "Yeah, I guess I just got caught up with things." He waved. "I'll be in my room, okay?"

"All right," Phil picked his newspaper up, "Good night."

"Good night, grandpa." Arnold climbed the stairs up to his room and changed out of his waterlogged clothes. He pulled on some pajama pants and toweled off his hair. Arnold stretched out on his bed, but he wasn't tired. He looked down at his book bag, he was in no mood to do homework. He could get it done in study hall tomorrow. Arnold fished his phone out of his backpack and scrolled through his phone numbers. He found Helga's number, they had exchanged phone numbers a few years ago. He stared at the screen. _Should I call her? What would I even say?_ He sighed and set the phone down on his bookshelf. _I'm being ridiculous, she's probably busy doing homework, or whatever._

The phone buzzed, startling Arnold. He sat up in bed and grabbed it, the screen said "Incoming Call Helga." He pushed the button and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, um...are you doing anything right now?"

Arnold smiled. "No, why?"

"I...um..." There was a hiss as she took a deep breath, she sounded frantic.

The smile dripped from Arnold's face. "Is everything okay?"

"Not really..." She whispered. "I don't want to be a pain..."

Arnold started pulling a shirt on while juggling the phone. "I can come and get you, where are you?"

"I'm at Gerald Field."

"All right, sit tight, I'm coming to get you." Arnold hung up and pulled his jacket and shoes on. He grabbed an umbrella and opened his skylight. The rain was really coming down. He climbed down the fire escape and jogged over to the empty lot. When he got there, he saw Helga, huddled on the little makeshift bench. It had been years since they had played there, the younger kids frequented it now. He walked over, his shoes squishing in the mud and held his umbrella over her.

He held out his hand. "You okay?"

She took it and resisted the urge to crumple into his arms. He drew his arm around her shoulder and drew her in so they could both walk under the umbrella. Helga was in the same clothes and she was soaking wet. When they passed the street lamp, he could see a red welt on her cheek and there was blood on her lip.

"What happened?" He whispered.

Helga shook her head. "Bob lost an important client. He got the phone call right after I walked in." She shrugged.

Arnold stayed silent. He led them back up the fire escape. _Why would he hit her like that? She didn't have anything to do with it!_ When they were in Arnold's room he could see the full extent of the damage. He took a shirt and some pajama pants out of his dresser, then grabbed a clean towel out of his closet, and set them on the bed. He realized that Helga still had her school bag.

"I'm going to get the first aid kit. I'll be right back. Get dressed, you'll catch a cold."

He closed the door behind him. Helga set her backpack down and took her shoes off. She took the neatly folded shirt and held it near her face, not wanting to get blood on it. It smelled like laundry detergent and faintly of Arnold. She swooned. _Oh, Arnold, you smell like sunshine, just like your golden hair!_ She peeled off her clothes and pulled the shirt on. It was big on her, swallowing her thin arms, and it fell to her mid thigh. She started toweled off her hair.

Arnold opened the door, holding the medical kit, and his face went red. He could see Helga's nipples poking through the shirt and she didn't have pants on. He fumbled for the door.

Helga giggled at him. "What are you doing? It's your room."

"Um...yeah..." He closed the door and busied himself with the bandages while Helga took an agonizingly long time to put the pajama bottoms on.

She sat down next to him on the floor. He dabbed her cheek with peroxide. "This'll sting."

"Crimeny!" Helga yelped.

Arnold whipped his hand onto her mouth and counted the seconds of silence. Once he was sure no one had taken notice he pulled his hand away. "You have to be quiet."

Helga bit her lip. "Sorry."

He cleaned the blood off her lip and put a cream over the welt on her cheek and put a bandage over it. Arnold smiled. "There, good as new."

"I'm sorry to be such a bother..." Helga rubbed her arm while she watched Arnold pack up the first aid kit and set it on his desk.

"You're fine." He chuckled. "I'm happy to help." A pang went through him as he remembered all the times he had asked Helga for advice. _How many times has this happened? Why didn't she ask me to help before?_ She had come to school many times with minor injuries, but she always blamed them on her rough housing after school.

"Thank you..." Helga sat with her hands in her lap.

Arnold flipped his couch out and got a quilt from the closet. He set his alarm on his phone and sat down on the couch. "You can have the bed."

Helga looked at his bed, then bit her lip and looked back at him. "Are you sure? I mean...I don't want to put you out..."

Arnold shrugged. "It's fine." He pulled his planner out of his school bag and laid down on the couch on his stomach. He propped himself up on his elbows, and checked what homework he needed to do. He didn't have much and decided what to do during study hall and what could wait.

Helga watched him for a moment, then turned her attention back to the bed. Her cheeks were growing warm. She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I can drive you back to your place tomorrow before school." Arnold looked back up at her. "So you can get dressed and stuff."

"Thanks," she played with the hem of the shirt, "that's really nice of you."

"How much time do you need?" He watched her. When she pulled on the fabric it pressed against her boobs so he could see the outlines of them.

"What?" She looked back up at him. "I dunno...I guess not long. I just have to make sure I catch the bus."

Arnold played with his pencil, "Okay, I'll wake you up at seven and then walk you over."

Helga nodded. "Well...good night..."

"Good night." He clicked his remote control and turned the lights off. He used his phone as a flashlight to continue looking over his schedule.

Helga scooted into the bed and pulled the covers up. She smiled, they smelled strongly of Arnold. She flopped down with her eyes closed on the pillow and snuggled the covers. She sighed.

Arnold pretended to be absorbed with his homework plans, but peeked up at Helga over his planner. He smiled when she hugged his pillow and sighed. Soon her breathing was quiet and slow. He chuckled to himself and put his things away. _Tomorrow should be interesting._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The alarm went off, making Arnold and Helga jump. Helga sat up, rubbing her eyes and trying to figure out where she was.

"Morning." Arnold yawned and stretched on the couch.

Helga whipped her head around and watched Arnold leave the room. _I'm in Arnold's room! What am I doing in Arnold's room?!_ She looked down. _I'm in his bed..._ She took a deep breath as the day before came back to her. Helga shook her head and threw the covers off her legs. She grumbled as she pulled her stiff clothes on from the day before. They were cold.

Arnold walked back in and Helga bit her lip. He smiled. "Go for it, no one will see you, they're all in the kitchen."

Helga headed down the hall to the bathroom. Arnold sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He started getting dressed, pulling on a shirt and jeans. When Helga came back in he was brushing his hair.

"So, how are we getting to the front door?" Helga scooped up her book bag.

Arnold grabbed his backpack. "We're not." He opened his skylight and climbed out, offering Helga a hand. They climbed down the fire escape and walked over to Helga's house. It was still early, so thankfully no one from their school was out waiting at the bus stops yet.

"I can wait outside." Arnold sat down on her stoop.

Helga stared at him. "You mean...you wanna go to school together?"

Arnold scratched the back of his neck. "I mean...if you don't want to...I don't..."

"Crimeny! It's fine, football head!" She laughed as she entered her home.

Arnold texted Gerald while Helga got dressed.

Arnold -Hey, not going to school together today-

Gerald -Why?-

Arnold -It's complicated-

Gerald -Had a girl over?-

There was a winking smilie face on the end of his message. Arnold rolled his eyes and decided not to answer, he'd rather just explain in person. The front door opened and Helga stepped out. Arnold looked up and his eyes grew wide. Normally Helga just wore the regular fair- jeans, tee shirt, and sometimes a hoodie. But today she had put on a black band tee shirt with a red plain mini skirt. She was still wearing a black hoodie and her usual sneakers, but she had tied a black ribbon in her hair.

Helga crinkled her nose. "What?" She snapped.

"Uh...nothing!" Arnold fidgeted with his hands and felt his face growing warm. "You...um...you look nice."

She smirked. "We going to school or what, football head?"

Arnold got to his feet. "Yeah...sure..." He swallowed and took her hand. She didn't pull away, instead she smiled and started walking with him.

Helga's heart started hammering in her chest when Arnold took her hand. She couldn't hide her smile as they walked to the bus stop. Most of the old gang had their own cars to drive to school. The handful of students waiting with them stared at Helga and Arnold. The couple stood, not saying anything. They paid their fare and sat in a bus seat together. Helga was keenly aware of the eyes on them, but Arnold didn't seem bothered. Helga took out her phone and started texting Phoebe, filling her in on the past day.

When they reached the school Helga felt her confidence drip away. She looked down at the skirt she was wearing. _What was I thinking? Why the hell did I wear this?!_ She swallowed hard, following Arnold off the bus. Arnold stopped to talk to his basketball buddies in the hall. Helga felt awkward, unsure of if she should leave for her locker or if she should wait. She spotted Rhonda leaning against some lockers with her crew. She was watching Helga, her eyes glued on the red skirt. She smirked.

Helga felt her cheeks grow warm and she retreated up the stairs to her locker. When Arnold turned around he saw that Helga was gone. Rhonda was deep in conversation with Nadine, but Lila blew Arnold a kiss. He rolled his eyes and hurried off to his locker. He found it hard to focus on his classes, he kept thinking about Helga and the skirt she was wearing. When he sat down at their table in the cafeteria, Gerald waved his hand in front of Arnold's face.

"Yo! Earth to Arnold!"

Arnold jumped and looked at Gerald. "Oh, hey."

Gerald rolled his eyes. "What is with you? And what happened last night? I'm _dying_ to know, man!"

"First of all _nothing_ happened." Arnold shot Gerald a look.

"_Oh yeah,_" he laughed, "I _really_ believe that."

Arnold scoffed. "I'm _serious!_ Helga called me last night, her dad...um..." he ran his hand through his hair, _this really isn't anyone's business..._ "Well...Helga needed help. So I went and got her and she stayed at my place."

"And then?" Gerald stared at him.

"And then nothing!" Arnold tore into his lunch. "Geez!"

Gerald waved his hands defensively. "Okay, okay." He rolled his eyes. "You are all hero and no prize, man."

Arnold chuckled. "Oh I wouldn't say that..."

"I knew you were yanking my chain!" Gerald banged his fist on the table. "Spill it!"

"Have you seen what Helga's wearing today?" Arnold grinned.

Gerald shook his head. "What are you getting at?"

Arnold pulled out his phone. He felt bad for sneaking a photo of Helga earlier without her knowing. He showed Gerald.

"Dear God! Is that seriously Pataki?" Gerald oggled the photo. "How did you get her to wear a skirt?"

Arnold pocketed his phone. "I didn't. She surprised me."

Gerald winked. "Oh I'm sure you're gunna get a surprise later."

They laughed. Arnold wondered to himself. _Would Helga really do something like that?_

When Arnold went to meet Helga at her locker after school he saw that she was bent over retrieving something from her locker. He ran over and tried to hide her from view.

"Helga!"

"Crimeny!" Helga banged her head on the top shelf of her locker. She turned and growled at Arnold. "What?"

His face was red. "Um...you really shouldn't bend over like that..."

Helga's cheeks turned pink. She slapped her forehead. "Dammit! I keep forgetting!" It was the third time she had forgotten she was wearing a skirt that day. One time a group of guys whistled at her as they passed her locker in the hall. Helga swore at herself, angry she had changed up her normal style.

"Um...so..." Arnold shuffled his feet. "Are you busy today?"

Helga finished packing her book bag and then slammed her locker shut. "No, why?"

"You wanna hang out?" Arnold felt silly, he hated how Helga could be so difficult to read.

He watched as something made Helga's eyes widen. Then she turned her gaze to him, her eyes were half lidded and a smile crept across her face. She snaked her arms around his neck.

"Of course, Arnold." She batted her eyes at him. "But first...I think I lost something under the west corridor staircase." She winked at him.

Helga half dragged Arnold down the hall. He saw Lila glaring at him, his eyes widened. _Well that explains things..._ When they arrived on the first floor of the staircase, Helga shoved Arnold under the stairs against the wall. Her eyes were sparkling and her cheeks were rosy. She giggled, looking up at him. He grabbed her and crushed his lips against hers. At first Helga went stiff, then she softened and pressed herself against Arnold, kissing back.

A cough made the both of them jump. They whipped their heads around and saw Rhonda standing with Lila. Rhonda looked deeply amused, Lila did not. Rhona took a step toward them. "Well, well. Isn't this an interesting find."

Helga's face darkened. "Get lost princess."

Rhonda shook her head, still smiling. "I'm just here for the gossip. Lila is the one who _insisted_ we interrupt your little rendez vous."

Lila crossed her arms and scowled. "I'm ever so certain, Arnold, that people like Helga will get you into trouble."

Arnold rolled his eyes. "Lila, I'm _ever so certain_ I would love it if you would _take a hint._" He got a wicked look in his eye. "In fact, I'll give you a _hint_ right now."

Lila gasped as Arnold roughly kissed Helga. When he pulled away, Helga's legs nearly buckled under her. Arnold gave a dark smirk at Lila. "Now, if you don't mind, my _girlfriend_ and I have things to do." He chuckled at her as he shoved Helga against the wall for effect.

Tears streamed down Lila's face. "You're horrible! I loved you, Arnold!" Lila ran out into the hall, crying.

Rhonda rolled her eyes and followed Lila out. Arnold looked back at Helga and the madness dripped away, his breathing slowed. Helga was staring at him, her eyes wide and her lips in a pout. He stepped back from her and pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes.

"Oh my God, Helga!" His hands dropped to his sides. "That was..."

Helga swooned, peeling herself off the wall. "Amazing..." Her voice was breathy and a dreamy grin spread across her lips.

Arnold stared at her. "You're not upset?"

Helga giggled and bit her lip. "As much as I would like to continue this little escapade, if we stay here much longer we're going to get caught...again." She took a step toward him. Her lips were parted. "Why don't we go somewhere else?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for this chapter taking so long. I was stuck at a crucial point with Helga as a character. You can find a draft with the other version I was kicking around on my DA.**

Chapter Five

Arnold's phone rang, interrupting their thoughts as they walked down the hall. Arnold shrugged and answered it.

"Hey, Arnold! Party at Dean's house tonight, you goin'?"

Arnold chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds awesome, Gerald. You can count me in. Later." He hung up and looked over at Helga. "So, I think I just found our somewhere else."

Helga rubbed her arm. "Oh...well I mean...Gerald invited _you _and..."

"What do you mean?" Arnold followed her onto the bus. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm just...not a _party person_ okay?" Helga snapped. She scowled out the window.

Arnold shrugged. "Well, we don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Maybe I _do _want to!" Helga spun on him. "It's just Gerald invited _you,_ not me." She crossed her arms and slumped in her seat.

"Um...well..." Arnold fidgeted with his hands. "I know Gerald's bringing Phoebe so I'm sure it's expected..."

Helga bit her lip. "So...I guess we're going then?"

Arnold nodded. "Is that okay."

"Sure," Helga smirked, "why not?" She looked down at her shoes. "What kind of party is it?"

"Uh, just a regular party I guess." Arnold saw that Helga was staring at her clothes. "Do you want to change into something else?"

"Why? Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing, football head?" She snapped.

"No," he blushed, "I um...like it. It's just...I want you to be comfortable."

A smile broke on Helga's face. _Oh, Arnold! Always considerate! Always thinking of others! How sweet your affections, how they melt my aggressive nature into that of pure joy! _She shrugged. "I'm not going to prance around like some tartlet anyway. But I would like to drop my stuff off. Nothing says 'party' like a bag full of books, eh, Arnoldo?" She chuckled.

Arnold laughed, glad he was able to side-step Helga's anger. They arrived at her stop. Arnold stood to get off with her, but she pushed him back down.

"I'll meet you at your place." She waved as she ran off the bus.

He got off a stop later at the boarding house. Phil accosted him in the hallway.

"So, Shortman! You got big plans tonight?"

Arnold's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

Phil laughed. "It's Friday, Arnold! I would be surprised if you didn't have plans! Anyway, some of the boarders think you had a girl over the other night." His eyes narrowed.

"Uh...that's real...funny, Grandpa..." He laughed nervously while backing away toward his room. "Why would anyone think that?"

Stella came out of the kitchen and bopped Phil on the head with a wooden cooking spoon. "Honestly, Phil! Quit harassing the poor boy! You know those boarders are always making up crazy stories."

Phil puffed out his chest. "But that's my job, I'm his grandpa. I'm supposed to give the boy a hard time..."

Arnold carefully closed his bedroom door, hoping not to attract anymore attention. He dumped his backpack onto the floor and flung himself on his bed, holding his cellphone. _Great, so much for being subtle..._ He sighed, staring up through his skylight. _I hope the party goes okay...I wonder whose going to be there._ He shuddered. _Geez, I hope no one invited Lila._

His cellphone went off with a text message, it was from Helga. -On my way over-

"Oh no!" Arnold jumped up and shoved the cellphone into his pocket. He pulled on a jacket and climbed up out of his skylight and down the fire escape. He met Helga right before she came to the door.

"Oh, hey, Arnold." She looked from him to the boarding house. "What are you doing outside?"

"I...uh..." he grabbed her elbow, "let's get going to the party."

Helga dug her heels in and stopped him. "Hey! You embarrassed of me or something?!"

Arnold shook his head. "No! That's not it at all...I just, they know..."

"Know what?" Helga cocked an eyebrow.

"The boarders know that you were over the other night," he sighed, "and I just don't want them thinking..."

"That we're sneaking around?" Helga smirked. "Oh yeah! Because sneaking out of your house to go to a party with a girl and _not_ tell anyone is _really_ going to help." She laughed. "Geez, football head, I must have mistaken you for an intelligent person."

Arnold rolled his eyes. "I just don't want them to act all crazy!"

"News flash, Arnoldo, they're _always _crazy." Helga looked up at the door. "Speaking of which, here comes the crazy now."

"Oh no..." Arnold whispered as he saw Phil open the front door and step out onto the porch.

"Hey! It's your friend, the grumpy girl with the one eyebrow!" Phil waved emphatically at Helga. "Hello Arnold's friend!"

Helga chuckled. "Hey, Phil! Indestructible as ever I see." She took a step toward him and pointed at her forehead. "And I fixed that problem years ago."

Phil laughed and waved his hand at her. "Oh yes, and you're not really a girl anymore either. What a lovely outfit! Are you and Arnold going somewhere special tonight?"

Arnold looked at Helga, he hadn't noticed that she had in fact changed her clothes. She still had the same skirt on, but she had thrown black leggings underneath and was wearing black combat boots. She had traded her band tee shirt for a black tank top and a black leather jacket. She had tied her hair into pigtails with black ribbon. She shifted her black purse on her shoulder.

"Nah, we're just goin' out to some party. Just a bunch of kids from school. You know how it is." She batted her hand at Phil.

"Well, have fun you two!" He waved and then went back into the boarding house.

Helga grabbed Arnold, linking her arm around his and dragging him down the block. "That wasn't horrible, now was it?"

Arnold blushed. "Yeah, I guess not. I'm sorry..."

"Well, sometimes it's hard to remember that you're a teenage boy with the primal pea sized brain of a teenage boy." She chuckled.

"Hey!" He playfully shoved her. "At least I'm better than those neanderthal football players."

Helga smirked at him. "Mmm...a bit."

Arnold wriggled his arm away and put his hands behind his back, giving her a side look as they walked. "Oh I see how it is...well then...I guess you wouldn't want to go to the party with a 'pea brain' like me."

"I didn't say that!" Helga bit her lip and tried to grab his arm back.

He snaked his arm around her back and then yanked her toward him. "You _sure_ you wanna go to a party with an idiot like me?"

_His smirk is so irresistible! Always able to spar with my witty barbs like a gladiator of the heart!_ Helga's knees buckled under her as she swooned, so they had to stop walking. "I would go anywhere if it were with you."

Arnold kissed her, his fingers digging into her back. While in the past he had found it desperate when girls fawned over him, with Helga it was different. Her adoration was odd, but genuine. _I've never felt this way before...I don't hear music in my head, or feel time stop, but I feel like I never want to let go. It's so strange..._

When their lips parted, Helga giggled at him, toying with a lock of his hair. "We're never getting to that party, are we?"

"Do you still want to go?" Arnold loosened his grip on Helga.

Helga shook her head. "I don't really care." She looked down at her shoes. _I just want to spend time with you._

Arnold took her hand in his. "Let's just go and see if we like it. And if we don't," he grinned at her, "we'll leave."

Helga smiled. "Sounds good to me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Lemons!**

Chapter Six

When they arrived at the party, Helga found her bravado drain away. She wanted to melt into the floor when she saw cheerleaders giggling with jock boys. Her ears felt warm and her hands started to sweat as Arnold steered them into the party.

A sandy haired guy with dark eyes held out his fist. "Arnold, my man!" They fist bumped. "Was startin' to think you weren't gunna show!"

"Sorry, Dan," Arnold smirked, "I got held up."

They laughed and Helga resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She scanned the living room and saw that neither Rhonda nor Lila were present. Nadine or Nina Helga could deal with, they were prissy little push-overs. Arnold led them into the kitchen and he opened a beer for himself. Helga grabbed a bottle of vodka and poured herself a shot. She slung it back, liking the way it stung her throat and warmed stomach. Vodka was the only alcohol Miriam kept in the house, so it was the only one Helga knew she liked.

"I didn't know you drank." Arnold watched her down the shot.

Helga shrugged. "Turns out I have more self control than Miriam, thank God." She ditched the cup. "I'm a little surprised to see mister-goody-two-shoes drinking."

Arnold laughed. "Yeah, I found parties are more fun if you play along."

"So...uh..." Helga rubbed her arm, "these people your friends?"

She felt nervous and out of place, especially since they were just hanging out in the kitchen alone. The loud music was starting to grate on her nerves.

"Sort of...I mean, I _know_ most of these people." He nodded to a knot of people talking in the living room. "But I don't consider most of them my _friends._" He took Helga's hand. "Let's go hang out."

Helga felt eyes burning into her, she saw some of the girls whispering to each other. She swallowed, nervous that someone was going to harass her and ruin the evening. They found Gerald sitting on a couch with some of the basketball team, and of course, Phoebe.

"Hey, Pheebs!" Helga waved at her friend. She looked over her skimpy blue tank top and dark blue pleated mini skirt. "Nice outfit."

Phoebe blushed, trying to pull her skirt down a little further. "Oh...um, Helga...I didn't expect to see you here."

Helga batted her hand. "Arnold insisted, so I thought we'd make an appearance."

The guys scooched on the couch so Arnold and Helga could sit down. Phoebe detached herself from Gerald so that Arnold and Helga could sit between them. Arnold and Gerald did their trademark handshake and started talking in low voices to each other.

Now it was Phoebe's turn to rake her eyes over Helga's outfit. "Quite the ensemble." She giggled.

Helga rolled her eyes. "Yeah...well...I felt like it..." She slumped into the couch. "So what's doin'? What's going on with this party?"

"Well, Dean's parents are out of town, so he decided to throw this party. Gerald usually invites Arnold to parties, and since well...you and _Arnold_ are together now...he assumed that Arnold would naturally invite you."

"Yeah, well...he convinced me to come." Helga shrugged.

"You didn't want to?" Phoebe leaned in, trying to keep her voice low.

"I'm just worried about the bitches." Helga whispered.

Phoebe nodded. Arnold and Gerald did their handshake again and Gerald stood up.

"I've got a serious need to cut a rug, babe." He offered Phoebe a hand.

Helga waved her hand. "Go on."

Phoebe waved at Helga and giggled while taking Gerald's hand. They disappeared into the crowd. Helga looked down at her feet, wondering how long they were going to stay at the party.

"You're bored, aren't you?"

Helga jerked her head up and saw Arnold giving her a concerned look. She waved her hands. "No! I'm fine!...just fine...I..."

Arnold laughed. "It's okay! Calm down." He took her hands in his. It had a soothing effect on Helga. She closed her mouth and stared at him. Arnold smiled. "What would you like to do, Helga?"

A blush crept across Helga's cheeks and the bridge of her nose. _I would like to kiss you, embrace you, feel your skin against mine! Run my hands through your corn yellow hair and let my soul be thine!_ Helga sighed.

Arnold watched Helga's face as she softened and a small smile appeared on her lips. Her eyes were dreamy, as if she wasn't all there. Arnold leaned in and whispered, "What would make you happy?"

Helga melted. She leaned closer to Arnold, wanting to taste his lips on hers. She lowered her eyelashes. Arnold put a finger on her lips and whispered in her ear. "Not here." He took her hand and they rose from the couch. They slowly wound their way through the party and up the stairs. All the rooms were closed and they didn't dare open any of the doors.

They found a dark nook near the end of the hall and Arnold leaned up against the wall. Helga collapsed into his arms, and he leaned down to kiss her. Their kissing was frenzied, and Arnold squeezed Helga against him. She was still worked up from their little game earlier under the stairs at school. Helga shifted, pressing her pelvis against the growing bulge in his pants. She moaned and Arnold held her tighter. As they kissed, Helga slowly rubbed herself against Arnold's pants. She lifted her skirt, wanting to feel the stiff zipper scratch against the fabric of her leggings. He moved with her, digging into her.

Helga leaned her head on Arnold's shoulder, her hot breath tickling his neck. He reached his hand down between them and reached them into her leggings, grazing her panties with his fingers. She bit her lip to suppress a moan as he rubbed her mound.

"You're all wet." He whispered as he slipped his hand up and under the waistband of her panties. The fabric clung to his skin as he rubbed Helga's bare skin. He was surprised when he felt no hair, his girlfriends in the past had, at least, thin little landing strips. He looked down at her. "You shave?"

Helga blushed. "I don't like hair..." her voice was small, Arnold found it adorable, "do you not like it?"

_She's so fucking cute!_ He chuckled. "It's just fine." Arnold kissed her again, sliding his fingers inside her. She stiffened and he felt her lips press harder against his. Her insides were quivering and he could feel more sticky fluid drip onto his hand. He gently bit her lip and continued kissing her, moving his fingers slowly. Helga started to move harder against his hand, little demanding whimpers escaped her throat.

She pulled her lips away and looked up at him, her eyes shining. "Please!" Her lips arranged in a pout.

Arnold's pants were getting tight, the zipper was starting to hurt him. He fought to ignore it, having big tough Helga beg was just too delicious. His eyes went dark and an evil smile spread on his face. "Please what?"

Helga made little complaining noises, her eyes pleading. "Uhn! Thiiiss!" She whined as she bucked against his hand.

"Oh, you mean..." he pumped his fingers faster, "this?"

Helga arched her back and Arnold had to support her to keep her from falling. She started panting, she fixed her eyes on him again. "Uh huh!"

He had never heard her voice sound so breathy and light. She crushed her lips against his and they kissed as he worked his hand. He shifted his wrists to get better access as Helga bucked against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs raised as she went up on her toes.

"Oh God!" She breathed in Arnold's ear, "I'm gunna..."

Arnold turned, pressing Helga against the wall as he slammed his fingers in and out of her. Her head banging against the wall. He used his free hand to cover her mouth to keep her from crying out. Her muffled groans were making him crazy. When he removed his hand she was desperate for breath. She slumped against him and he removed his hand, wiping it on his pants.

"Oh...Arnold...!" She sighed as she collapsed onto him. Her legs were like jelly and her insides were still twitching. Helga pressed herself against the bulge in his pants again, relishing the aftershocks. He gasped when she made contact with him. Helga looked up, grinning. "Does Arnold want a turn?"

Her voice was so sweet and plying, Arnold felt his heart jump. His face was already bright red, he darted his eyes away. "Maybe..."

Helga reached her hand down to his zipper and Arnold stopped her. "I...um...you want to do this?"

She giggled. "Yes!" Helga batted his hand away and pulled down his zipper. She slid down so that she was kneeling in front of him and undid the button. She pulled the band of his boxers down, causing his cock to pop out and bob in front of her, her eyes lit up. "Wow!" She whispered. He was quite large.

Arnold watched her, feeling slightly embarrassed. When she took his cock into her mouth he almost lost his balance. She snaked her hands around his waist and took him all the way in, deep breaths chuffing out of her nose as she relaxed her throat. Arnold looked down and stared at her, her little blonde head bobbing. _I must be dreaming...there's no way this is actually happening!_ He placed his hands on her head, stroking her hair with his fingers. He didn't want to push things, didn't want to upset her and ruin it, but he longed to yank on her pigtails as he had imagined so many times when he was alone.

"Uh...Helga..." he panted, "I'm...uh...close..."

She ignored him and kept going. Arnold shut his eyes, losing himself. _Oh God! She's going to let me cum in her mouth! This is crazy!_ Her warm mouth sucked harder and he felt the orgasm wash over him. His cock shuddered inside Helga's mouth and she swallowed. Arnold panted, dizzy from the unexpected pleasure. When he was done, she zipped hi back up and then stood up.

"I'll be right back." She smirked at him. He watched her disappear into the bathroom.

Arnold slumped against the wall, a grin plastered on his face. He sighed, and turned his head when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. His face fell when he saw that it was Lila.

"Arnold? Is that you?" She walked toward him.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Go away, Lila." Anger began to bubble up in place of his ruined bliss.

"Oh, Arnold? Whatever are you doing all alone in this hallway?" She smiled at him, but it was forced.

Arnold rolled his eyes. Helga exited the bathroom and her face darkened when she saw Lila. She shoulder-checked the conniving redhead and draped her arm around Arnold's shoulder.

"What do you want?" Helga scoffed, looking Lila up and down. She had on a green, low-cut top with a pair of skinny jeans. Her hair was in a side-braid with a little green ribbon.

"Oh, hello Helga. I didn't know you had such fashionable clothes." She smirked, her jab ringing out in her annoying sing-song voice.

Helga smirked back. _Time to twist the knife!_ She petted Arnold's hair. "I just _had_ to wear something special tonight. After all, Arnold is so _generous._" Helga widened her poisonous smile at Lila.

Arnold blushed, looking from Helga to Lila. "Um...we better get going." He took Helga's arm and led her past Lila to the top of the stairs.

Lila rounded on them, fuming. "I'm oh so certain, Arnold, that you should be more careful!"

They ignored her and exited the party. Both of them were annoyed, their little escapade nearly forgotten. Helga sighed as the night air hit them, she shivered.

"Leave it to little miss sunshine to ruin a party." Helga shook her head.

Arnold squeezed her hand. "Well...it was fun while it lasted."

She smiled at him, her leg muscles were a little stiff. "I had fun too."

"Really?" He chuckled. "I couldn't tell."

Helga shoved him and stuck her tongue out at him. Arnold grabbed her and kissed her, the both of them giggling. They grew quiet when they reached the bus stop.

Arnold sighed. "So, you going back to your place?"

"I don't know..." Helga shook her head, "If I'm lucky, Bob and Miriam will already be passed out."

A pang went through Arnold, he had forgotten about the other night when Helga had asked him for help. He drew her into his arms. "You don't have to go home if you don't want to."

Helga leaned against him, he was warm. "But the boarders are already suspicious. I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Let them be suspicious then," his voice was soft, "I just want you to be safe."

His voice cut through Helga, making her want to cry. It had been a long time since she had heard that comforting tone. She felt her stomach grow warm and she bit her lip, she was happy to have him back.

"You're always looking out for others..." she swallowed the tears back.

Arnold kissed her forehead. "No," he whispered, "just you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Helga climbed up the fire escape with Arnold, her stomach tightened, she felt guilty coming over again. She was worried that Arnold might get in trouble since people obviously knew he was sneaking her in and out of his place. She wished he would just be upfront about it.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Helga bit her lip as Arnold helped her down onto the floor.

He shrugged. "Yeah. It's late, I don't want to wake up the whole house anyway."

Helga unzipped her boots and kicked them off, and dropped her purse on top of them. She fiddled with the zipper on her hoodie, unsure of where to put herself.

"You hungry?" Arnold fidgeted with his hands.

"I thought you said you didn't want to wake the whole house up." Helga scoffed.

He shrugged again. "As long as we're quiet it'll be okay. It's just all the animals freak out when someone comes through the front door. It sounds like a freaking zoo."

Helga nodded. "Sure. But if someone catches us, _you _get to explain why I'm here." She smirked.

"Whatever you say, Helga." Arnold opened his bedroom door and gestured for her to go first. He shut the door behind them.

The two teens walked down the hall. They could hear some of the boarders futzing around in their apartments, but no one came out. They walked down the stairs to the kitchen, which was empty. Arnold hunted around in the fridge.

He frowned. "Um...I'm not really good at this..."

Helga rolled her eyes. "Move over..." She scanned the contents, then shut the fridge door again. She began opening the cupboards and then pulled out two boxes of mac and cheese. "I personally like this stuff when it's late. You game?"

Arnold nodded and hovered while she got out a pot and started boiling the water. He draped his arms around her waist and leaned his head against hers. "I could get used to this." He kissed her cheek.

"Crimeny, it's just mac and cheese," Helga scoffed as she dumped the pasta in, "you'd think I was cooking a four course meal!"

He played with her pigtails. "It's the thought that counts."

Helga managed to get the food on the table without Arnold burning himself or spilling anything. They sat down and started eating, but a pair of light footsteps made their hearts drop. Suzie rounded the corner in her pajamas and pink bathrobe looking haggard. She took out a cup from the pantry and poured herself a glass of water, then turned to the two teens sitting frozen at the table.

"Good night." She yawned.

Arnold nodded. "Good night Misses Kokoschka."

When they heard a door upstairs shut, they both sighed. Helga shook her head. "Was she even awake?"

"I dunno," Arnold shrugged, "she's usually pretty tired, so my guess is no." He went back to eating. "Besides, I'm sure she won't say anything. If anyone here is respectful, it's Misses Kokoschka."

Helga stirred her food. "If you say so."

Arnold washed their dishes once they were done eating and then they shuffled back up to his room. With a full stomach late at night, Helga was feeling sleepy. She sat down on the edge of Arnold's bed, waiting.

"I don't know about you," Arnold yawned, "but I'm pretty tired."

Helga nodded. "Me too." She untied the black ribbons and took her hair down, combing it with her fingers.

Arnold took out two shirts and two pairs of pajama pants and handed a pair to Helga. He fidgeted with his clothes. "Do you want me to leave or..."

"It's your room..." She felt embarrassed, but part of her wanted to get dressed in front of him, wanted him to look. She got up. "I have to take off my makeup anyway..." She walked down the hall to the bathroom with her bundle.

Arnold sighed and shut the door, getting dressed for bed. He clicked his remote, flipping the couch out of the wall. He sighed, it wasn't exactly the most comfortable place to sleep. He sat down and waited for Helga to come back. His phone beeped from his jeans pocket. He fished it out and saw that Gerald had sent him a photo from the party. Arnold chuckled at the picture of Phoebe dancing. He set his phone down on the floor near the couch.

"Hey," Helga whispered as she came into the room, shutting the door behind her. Her face was scrubbed clean and she was wearing Arnold's baggy clothes, carrying her own. She dumped her clothes on top of her pile and then stood near the bed, looking down at her hands. "So...um..."

"You can have the bed again...if you want." Arnold ran his hand through his hair. _Oh man! This is so awkward...this sucks..._

Helga rubbed her arm, still looking down at the floor. "Um...I don't want to kick you out of your own bed...I mean...I'm sure that couch isn't very comfortable..."

"It's fine..." Arnold shrugged.

Helga bit her lip. _Just ask him! It's not weird, I mean, you had his dick in your mouth a few hours ago! Just say it! Say 'Arnold will you sleep with me?' Oh! But what if he thinks I mean 'sleep'? Fuck! What the fuck? _She sighed and pulled on a lock of her hair. _Go on, say it! Say it! Say it!_ "I..." _Come on! Say 'Arnold will you lay in bed with me?'_ "That is...um...will...you...?" _Say it, stupid!_

Arnold stared at Helga. She was starting to shake and looked like she might cry as she tugged on her hair. His stomach prickled. _Great, she thinks you're creepy. She must think you asked her to come back with you for more. Good fucking job! Idiot!_ He sighed and straightened up. "Helga, I'm..."

Helga took a deep breath. _Hurry up!_ "Arnold, I...I don't want to...sleep by...myself..." Her face bloomed red. _See? There, you did it. That wasn't so hard._

"Really?" Arnold was stunned. He saw that her face was red. "Um...if you're sure..."

"Please?" Helga looked up at him, her teeth chewing on her bottom lip.

That look melted Arnold. She looked so vulnerable, it was a rare sight. He smiled and got up off the couch. Her big blue eyes followed him as he drew close. Arnold slowly slid his arms around her, embracing her. "It's okay." He whispered in her ear.

Helga felt like she was on the verge of tears and she wasn't sure why. She leaned into Arnold and could feel his heartbeat through his shirt. It soothed her. _See? He doesn't think you're crazy._

Arnold bent down and kissed the crown of her hair and then held her at arms length. "Let's get some sleep."

She nodded and got into bed. Arnold followed and they got under the covers. He clicked the lights off and draped his arm over Helga and she hugged his arm close to her stomach. Helga's body relaxed, he could feel the tension leave her body. He smiled. "Good night, sweetheart."

Helga bit her lip to suppress a giggle and squeezed his hand. "Good night." She whispered back.

Arnold sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. It was still dark out. He looked around, trying to figure out what woke him up. He looked down and saw that Helga was curled up in a ball next to him. She was still asleep, but she was crying and whispering to herself.

"No! Please stop! It hurts! Please! I didn't mean to!"

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Helga..." he shook her, "Helga wake up!"

Instead, she sobbed, shrinking from his touch. Arnold recoiled his hand, unsure of how to help. He noticed that her shirt was riding up in the back and there was a strange mark on her skin. He got out of bed and retrieved his cellphone, then used it as a flashlight on her back. He gingerly peeled the fabric up, exposing more of her skin. He gasped, there were red, rectangular welts, and bruises of different ages in the same shape. He saw white scars mixed in with the injuries. Arnold turned off his cellphone and replaced her shirt.

"Please stop! I didn't do it!" Helga pleaded in her sleep.

Arnold fought to keep his breathing under control. _She's dreaming about that...dreaming about how Bob made those marks..._ His mind whirled, realizing he had no idea how bad her parents really were. Arnold swallowed hard and looked down at the broken girl in his bed. Her hair was sticking to her face and wet with tears. He slid his arms under her and pulled her into his lap. A chilling thought struck him. _She's so light, she's really not that big for a girl her height...Bob could easily throw her across a room...I know I could..._ He shook his head and took a deep breath, staving off the anger.

Helga leaned against his chest, she started to calm down. Arnold wiped her hair out of her face and embraced her. "Shhh...I'm here..." he rocked her softly, "it's okay...I'm here..."

His voice pierced her dreams and she sighed, her body going limp in his arms. Arnold continued to soothe her, rocking her and petting her hair until she seemed to be deep in a restful sleep. He gently laid her back down on the bed and drew the covers up over her.

He draped his arm over her and got comfortable again, but sleep evaded him. _How often does she cry in her sleep? How often does Bob hurt her? Why does he hurt her?_ Arnold's head started to ache, his mind too tired to be angry. He twisted a lock of Helga's hair between his fingers. _I promise I will keep you safe. I will find a way._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Arnold moped at the breakfast table. Helga had gone back to her house in order to prepare. He had forgotten that tonight was the dance. After last night, he was really in no mood for frivolity. Phil plunked a mug of hot chocolate in front of Arnold on the table and took a seat next to him.

"What's got you down, Shortman?"

He took the mug and held it between his hands, enjoying the warmth. His bare feet were cold on the tile floor and he was still in his pajamas, his hair uncombed. "Grandpa, what do you do when you know someone is in trouble, but there's not really a whole lot you can do about it?"

Phil squinted at Arnold. "What kind of trouble?"

"Not that kind of trouble," he sighed, "like, bad things are happening to them."

"Hmm," Phil scratched his chin, "this wouldn't be about your little one-eyebrow girlfriend would it?"

"Grandpa!" Arnold groaned. "She does not have one eyebrow anymore!"

He laughed. "So it _is_ your little girlfriend!" Arnold rubbed his face and groaned again. Phil shook his head, smiling. "Oh what are you so worried about, Arnold? She's turned into quite the looker! Besides, you grew up together and me and Pookie like her."

"That's not the point!" Arnold was exacerbated. _Why do I even bother?_ "I just...I want to help her..."

Phil's smile dropped and he nodded sadly. "I know, Shortman. But sometimes people gotta help themselves. Besides, you're both young, it can't be that bad..."

Arnold shook his head. "It really is..."

"Well, if it's really that bad, then I don't know, Arnold...there's only so much a person can do." He put a hand on Arnold's shoulder. "I understand if you don't feel right talking about it, but we're here to listen whenever you're ready, or your little girlfriend is ready."

Arnold patted Phil's hand. "Thanks, Grandpa."

Phil jumped up. "Wait a minute! It's Saturday! Don't you kids have a dance to get to?"

"That's not until nine, Grandpa." Arnold felt a smile tugging the corners of his mouth.

"Well, your mom and dad are real excited about it! We're going to take so many pictures! It's going to be great!"

Arnold chuckled, "Whatever you say, Grandpa," and sipped his hot chocolate.

Helga squinted in the mirror. _Why is eyeliner so hard to do?_ She growled when she smeared a line and had to start over. She was still mulling over the night before with Arnold. She had spilled everything to Phoebe, and nearly punched a wall out when Phoebe giggled about Helga's stuttering description of Arnold's "male prowess." But she still couldn't shake the sad look he had given her when she left that morning, it was like he knew something.

Once her makeup was tamed, she slipped into her dress. While it wasn't amazing or fancy, it looked gorgeous on Helga's tall, thin frame. A lilac sleeveless dress made of silk with rhinestones along the neckline brought out the pale glow in her skin. It clung to her subtle curves and belled out a little at the bottom. Helga had forgone a low dip back and gone instead with a dress that had a high back with a low neckline.

She had saved up money from her odd jobs for Bob and bought the dress at a small shop with Phoebe. They had already hit the salon and their hair was piled full of glitter and magnificent curls. Phoebe had split and gotten dressed at her own house, since her parents wanted pictures. They were meeting up at the Pataki's and then heading out to the dance.

There were voices downstairs. Helga took a deep breath. _Well, he must be here. No turning back now._ She was about to have her fondest wish, to be escorted to a school dance by her beloved, Arnold. All the school would see them together and all the girls would be envious of her. She grabbed her clutch purse and headed down the hall.

Arnold had been nodding to all of Bob's ridiculous rules. Helga needed to be home by such and such time...he was not to try any funny business...His voice melted away when Arnold saw Helga at the top of the stairs. She smiled at him, her lashes lowered and her cheeks blushed as she sent him the most gorgeous side look, her lips curled up in a smile.

He felt his heart pound. _Could she possibly get anymore beautiful?_While Helga had always had an odd charm about her, Arnold had never seen her like this. Her hair was done up in curls with a matching lilac ribbon tied over the crown of her hair like a headband. Her hips swayed as she took the stairs, the dress swishing. He swallowed. "Helga, you look amazing!"

Helga felt her heart sing. _All for you my love!_ She giggled. "Geez, Arnold! Your eyes are gunna burn holes in me!"

He blushed and handed her the corsage. "Here...for you..." His hands shook a little as he slid the little band onto her wrist. He had asked for her color and had gotten tiny white orchids and sprigs of lilac to match.

"Thank you, it's pretty." Helga turned her wrist, looking at the flowers.

Miriam held up a camera. "All right now, smile!" The flash went off, momentarily blinding them.

Helga waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Let's get going!"

"Have a good time dear!" Miriam called out as they opened the front door.

When they reached her stoop, Helga froze. Parked in front of her house was a black stretch limo. While it wasn't a super stretch Hummer like Rhonda's would be, she was still amazed that they weren't riding in Arnold's old Packard or Jamey-O's borrowed car.

"You got a limo?!"

Arnold squeezed her hand. "Gotta get there in style."

The driver opened the door for them and Arnold helped Helga inside. Once they were comfortable, Helga and Phoebe greeted each other with shrieking and giggling.

"Hot damn!" Gerald rubbed his ear. "I think my ears are bleeding!"

Arnold chuckled. He had never seen Helga so happy or excited. _Maybe she would be like this more often if people would just give her a chance..._ As he watched her it dawned on him. _This is the first time she's done something 'normal' for her age._ It was bitter sweet, he was happy to share this moment with her, but it pained him that it was their last year of high school. He kicked himself for not taking her to a dance sooner.

The driver indulged them and blasted club music for them. They shouted along to the songs they liked and laughed at the crummy ones. When they pulled up to the school, there was already a large crowd of people milling around.

Helga's heart fluttered. _Well, this is it. My grand entrance!_ The driver opened the door and Arnold took her hand.

"You ready?" He whispered.

She nodded. "As I'll ever be."

Students getting a breath of fresh air, or smoking, outside gaped at them. Helga smirked.

"Crimeny, you'd think we were rolling up to the Oscars or something." She held her head up high and let go of Arnold's hand, sliding her arm through his.

Gerald and Phoebe were not far behind when they entered the dance. The school gym had been converted with decorations and a DJ. It almost seemed more like a nightclub than a school. Rhonda and her crew were already on the dance floor, when they spotted Helga and Arnold they turned up their noses. Lila sent Helga an evil glare.

"Pfft!" Helga snorted, "Looks like someone spit in their punch!"

They laughed and Rhonda made a noise of disgust as she pulled her girls aside to the refreshments table.

Arnold looked around and realized they were just standing like dummies in the entry way. "You...um...wanna dance?"

Helga nodded. "I would love to!"

Rhonda kept watch on them, her crew whispering and giving side glances. Arnold and Helga ignored them, lost in the blaring music. They were having way too much fun to care.

"You're a really good dancer!" Arnold exclaimed as she spun.

She grinned. "You'd be surprised at what I've learned, football head."

The look in her eyes made him squirm. She was enjoying this, keeping him guessing.

As the night wore on, the dances got slower, and the couples began pulling closer together. Arnold could feel Helga's hips against his as they waltzed. Helga jumped when Rhonda tapped her on the shoulder.

"After party at my place!" She chirped.

Arnold watched Rhonda sashay away. "You wanna go?"

Rhonda had melted back into the crowd, allowing Helga to recover. "What they hey, why not?"

He dipped her, making her swoon as he lifted her back into his arms. Arnold could see the redness in her cheeks. Her eyes seemed to sparkle. He pressed his lips against hers, his arms embracing her tightly.

At first Helga went stiff, she wasn't expecting Arnold to kiss her so blatantly in front of everyone, but as she absorbed what was happening she softened and kissed back. They had stopped dancing. Arnold held his hand behind Helga's neck, his fingers softly rubbing the little tendrils of hair that hung down. When they pulled away Helga bit her lip. "Wow..." she whispered.

Arnold felt flustered by his forwardness. "I'm sorry...that was..."

"Wonderful." Helga answered for him. Her voice was breathy and her eyes were dreamy.

They started dancing again, oblivious of their classmates' stares. Arnold twirled Helga, her dress flaring out. She squealed when he lifted her up into the air above his head and then lowered her back onto the floor, pulling her into him. He dipped her, threw her away at an arms length, and then reeled her back in. Helga's mind whirled. Arnold was pulling out every trick he knew, his excitement making him rough, but she liked it..

"What is Arnold doing with _her?_" Rhonda pointed at them with her cookie. "I mean, honestly! He could have his pick of the school!"

"Well, if he can have his pick of the school, maybe he wanted a challenge for once." Nadine smirked.

Ronda rolled her eyes. "He's not one of your animal experiments." She looked at Arnold and Helga again, watching the hunger in their eyes. "However, I've heard that freaks are the best in bed."

Rhonda shot Lila an icy look, "Perhaps he's tired of vanilla."

Lila pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Her insides burned as she watched Arnold stare into Helga's eyes. She rounded on Rhonda. "Is that why you've been fucking Curly on the side?"

Rhonda smacked Lila across the mouth. "Careful what you say!"

She rubbed her face, glaring up at Rhonda. "That was unnecessary."

"You know better." Rhonda's gaze was poisonous. "You know what not to say and when not to say it."

"Oh, I'm sure I'm _oh so sorry_." Lila growled.

Rhonda waved her hand. "In any case, we'll see if Arnold just wants a taste of the crazy. Or if _he_ is crazy." She rubbed her hands together. "Everyone knows it's the after party that brings out the _best_ in people!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Arnold and Helga were sitting on the school steps, Helga dangling her shoes from their straps. They were waiting for Phoebe and Gerald, who were still playing in the rented photo booth in the gym. Helga looked over at Arnold, he had unbuttoned the top of his suit and his tie was loose. She rolled a curl between her fingers, it was crunchy with hair spray.

"So, where are we going after this?" Helga looked down the street at the limos that were waiting patiently for their passengers.

Arnold shrugged. "Did you want to go to the party?"

She shook her head. "I dunno, seems like we're crawling right into the lion's den."

"Maybe Rhonda feels bad and wants to make it up to us by inviting us." Arnold ran his hand through his hair. He remembered the look Lila had given them when they walked in. He sighed. _Maybe this is a bad idea..._

"Oh yeah!" Helga scoffed, flopping her heels in her hand, "because Princess Rhonda is known for her _forgiveness_ and _generosity._"

Arnold gave a humorless laugh. "Then where do you want to go?"

Helga shook her head. "Beats me. We could always crash her party for the free booze."

"Helga!" Arnold rolled his eyes.

She laughed. "What? It's just a thought!" She grinned. "Besides, I'm sure you would have fun pissing off Lila some more."

Arnold rubbed his arm, he didn't like the idea of intentionally pissing someone off. As much as he disliked Lila, it still seemed like a mean thing to do. "I don't know..."

Gerald burst out of the school, dragging Phoebe along. He had his tie wrapped around his head and the first couple buttons of his suit undone. Phoebe was also carrying her shoes. Her face was bright red and Gerald's face was covered with pink lipstick smooches.

"Oh my!" Phoebe giggled. "That was invigorating!"

"Yes indeed, my fair senorita!" Gerald grabbed her hand and twirled her on the steps.

They burst out laughing and then sat down with Arnold and Helga. Gerald and Arnold exchanged their handshake.

"Now my cool cats, off to the party!" Gerald swung his hands in the direction of their limo.

Arnold shrugged. "What party are we going to?"

Gerald rolled his eyes. "Um _the_ party, duh! _Rhonda's_ party." He grabbed Arnold's elbow. "Stop acting stupid and let's go!"

Helga bit her lip, and Phoebe lagged behind, pretending to be busy wiping her glasses. "I'm sorry, Helga," Phoebe's face was no longer blissful, "I tried to convince him that we should just have our own after party, but he said we would be the laughing stock of the school if we don't go..."

"So?" Helga snapped. "What will that make me if those bimbos set a trap for me?"

Phoebe's face scrunched up as she tried to be diplomatic. "I don't know...maybe nothing will happen..."

Helga stood up, sighing and rolling her eyes. "Fine! We'll go to the princess's party. But if _anything_ happens, I will wring hair boy's neck!" She stomped off toward the limo.

Phoebe scurried after her. "You don't have to go!"

She rounded on Phoebe. "What am I supposed to do? Sit alone in Mighty Pete all night by myself?" She huffed, flinging her shoes around, "Oh and I suppose I'm just expendable, so long as _everyone else_ has a good time?"

"That's not true, Helga." Phoebe's voice was soft and small. She knew Helga was on the brink of tears. "You're not expendable."

Helga shook her head, trying to stave off the tears that prickled at the corners of her eyes. "Just go...have a good time." She started walking away from the limo and the school, still carrying her shoes.

Phoebe clenched her shoes in her hands, unsure of what to do. "Please, Helga! Don't do this!" She called after her friend as she watched her disappear down the block.

Gerald stuck his head out the window. "Babe! What is taking you girls so long?" Phoebe walked back to the limo, hanging her head. Gerald opened the limo door to let her in. "Where's Helga?"

"She refused to come with..." She whispered, still standing next to the limo. "She's really upset..."

"Ugh! Women!" Gerald rolled his eyes. "It's the party of the century, what's not to like?"

Phoebe balled her hands into fists at her sides. "Have you not listened to a word I've said all night?!" She exploded.

Gerald's eyes grew wide. "Phoebe...I..."

She thrust her finger in his face. "Now listen! Helga is worried that Rhonda and Lila are cooking something up to humiliate her! _That's_ why I said we should have our own party!"

Arnold's hands shook. Gerald and Phoebe were blocking the only exit from the limo. He bounced in his seat. _Where is she?!_

"I know she's your best friend, but we _talked about this!_" Gerald pleaded. "Pataki has this track record of _ruining _things with her _bad attitude!_"

Phoebe flung her shoes at Gerald. "Now is _not_ the time for your crap! I know Helga can be difficult, but this is _different!_"

Arnold shoved Gerald aside and was face to face with Phoebe. "Excuse me, Phoebe." She moved aside, and he jumped out of the limo. His face was dark and he stared right at Gerald. "Just go to your party," his voice was low, "if it means that much to you." He turned to Phoebe. "Where did she say she was going?"

She became flustered under Arnold's furious gaze. "Well...um...s-sh-she mentioned something about Mighty Pete..."

"Thank you." He headed down the sidewalk in the same direction that Helga had left with Phoebe and Gerald staring after him.

Helga had climbed up Mighty Pete and had contorted herself into a small corner, her shoes lying near the little throne. She was hugging her knees to herself and trying not to get her mascara on her dress.

_Why do I ruin everything? Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut and go to the party? Maybe they were right, maybe it would have been fine...Oh Phoebe! Please forgive me for making you choose between your boyfriend and your best friend. I'm such a selfish beast!_

She heard scraping and saw someone crawling up into the tree house. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to mask the sound of her breathing, afraid that it was a homeless man.

"Helga?"

In the gloom she could make out his blonde hair and his voice stabbed her in the chest. She jumped out of hiding and threw her arms around Arnold, scaring the daylights out of him.

"Oh my dear sweet, Arnold! I'm so sorry for tearing you asunder and making you choose between me and your childhood friend! I don't deserve your forgiveness for my selfish folly!" She babbled and sniffled.

Arnold embraced her tight. "What are you talking about?" He chuckled. "I'm so glad I found you, I was so worried when you took off like that!"

The separated and Arnold took some tissues out of his pocket and handed them to her. She looked up at him, her mascara running down her cheeks. "R-really?" She hiccuped.

He smiled. "Yes, really."

Helga wiped the makeup off her face and blew her nose. She ditched the used tissues in the little bucket that had been assigned as the trash can. She swallowed, getting her breathing under control. "I'm really sorry..."

"Sorry for what?" He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. "You were right." He handed it to her.

Helga took the phone and looked at the picture displayed on the screen. It was sent from Gerald's phone. It was a photo of Lila dumping beer all over a girl in their class known as Gloria, who, consequently, had a striking resemblance to Helga. She handed the phone back to Arnold, not saying a word.

"Gerald's really sorry..." Arnold put his phone back in his pocket. "He thought that you were just being dramatic...he didn't realize how much Lila hates you..."

"Yeah..." Helga sighed, nodding, "it's fine. After all, I do have a bit of a reputation for ruining everything." She stared at her feet.

Arnold took her by the shoulders. "It's not your fault. I want you to understand that you _don't_ ruin everything. Bad luck just seems to follow you..." He slid his hands down her arms until he was holding her hands in his. "Please don't beat yourself up."

Helga couldn't find the strength to yank her hands away. She shook her head. "Arnold, we're spending our after party in a goddamn tree!"

"So?" Arnold smiled and pulled her in close, placing his hand in her waist. "What's wrong with that?" He started moving her into dancing.

"Don't tell me you see a bright side to this, football head." Helga scoffed, but she was starting to smile as Arnold slowly twirled her.

"Of course I do, you know me," he winked, "always lookin' on the bright side!" He dipped her. "Besides, I think it's kind of nice. It's quiet...we have the dance floor all to ourselves...what's not to like?" He flashed her a smile.

Helga turned into a puddle in his arms. _So sweet and caring! How is such a god of a man mine? _

Arnold's phone beeped. Helga raised her eyebrows. "Okay, okay," he let go of her and pulled his phone out, "it's from Gerald..."

"Well?" Helga tried to look at the phone over his shoulder, he had a huge grin on his face.

He showed her the picture, Rhonda looked like she was shouting at Lila from her doorstep. Lila was on the ground, outside, looking drunk, and her dress was falling off. "Gerald says Rhonda is inviting you to her party 'personally' as an apology. Apparently, Lila isn't high school royalty anymore..."

They were both grinning so wide that their faces hurt. Helga giggled. "Well, I guess the princess cares more about her reputation for throwing a good party than her friends."

Arnold offered her an elbow, "Shall we?"

"Just let me grab my shoes!" Helga laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Rhonda's party was in full swing. Unlike most of her parties, the circle drive was devoid of cars since the limos were all dismissed. Taking the bus home or hoofing it would be the price to pay the next morning.

Arnold felt like his head was light and his body was some other creature he couldn't quite control. He set his cup down, abandoning it. _Where's Helga?_

He wandered through the crowd. People were everywhere, on the floor, on the couches. He finally spotted her coming down the hall from the bathroom. "Helga!" His tongue felt thick. "C'mere!"

Helga looked up and saw Arnold standing, unsteady, at the end of the hall. She picked her way toward him, her feet not exactly cooperating.

"What, football head?" She slurred, hiccuping. She leaned against him. "Mmm, you're warm!"

They toppled back into the wall, giggling. Arnold petted Helga's hair roughly. "I got a great idea!" He grabbed her hand. "C'mon!"

She allowed him to half drag her up the stairs. He threw open a door, revealing one of the many guest rooms in the house. "Ta da!" Arnold threw his hands in the air.

Helga felt a little tug in the back of her head. _This is not a good idea!_ She batted it away like a fly. "This is a great idea!"

"Yeah!" Arnold tried leading her to the bed, but instead they tripped and fell onto it.

Helga clawed at the sheets, trying to hoist herself up. Arnold pushed her and then climbed on the bed too. They fumbled with zippers and buttons, their lips crashing into each other. Their clothes lay tossed all around the floor. When they were both naked, Arnold took the condom he had pulled out of his pants pocket and set on the bed, and tried to rip open the wrapper.

"This...stupid...!" His fingers were numbed from the alcohol, making his task next to impossible.

"I do it!" Helga grabbed it from him and tried to rip it open, but she was no better.

"No...doing it wrong..." He took it back from her and tried again. They had squished the package, making it even more difficult to open. He threw it, "You know what? Fuck it!"

"Fuck it!" Helga parroted.

Arnold got on his knees between Helga's legs and fumbled around. "You 'kay with this?"

Helga nodded. "Yeah, but I dun-know how." She held her finger up to her lips. "Iz mah first time. Shhh! Don' tell anyone!" She giggled.

Arnold giggled too. "Iz 'kay. I won' tell!"

A yelp escaped Helga's throat when Arnold pushed in. She felt her muscles tense up. Arnold kissed her.

"S'okay." He kissed her, his eyes warm and loving. "Breathe."

Helga nodded, concentrating on her breathing was hard. Arnold was on top of her, staring into her eyes. It was hard for her to calm down, but she relaxed enough for them to continue. Arnold went slowly, it still hurt, but Helga was getting used to it.

"So...little..." Arnold groaned. It was getting more difficult for him to go slowly. His body wanted to pound Helga into oblivion, but something in the back of his mind stopped him, holding him back. _Don't hurt her..._

Helga didn't know when exactly it had happened, but it had stopped hurting and had started to feel good. She wound her legs around him, giving him deeper access. Helga felt herself melting as his cock rubbed her insides. She had never felt so good, she wanted to feel more. She started moving faster against him, whimpering for him to oblige her.

When Helga shifted he groaned, she was pulling him in more. Her hips bucked against his, when he looked down and saw her back arching, her mouth open in a pout, he lost his mind. He pulled her up, holding her hips up with his hands. He moaned as he slammed her against him. Her breasts jiggled back and forth.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah-arr-null-dah!" She cried out.

He licked his thumb and dug it into her clit as he continued to pound into her. "Come on! Come on!" He moaned. "Cum with me!"

"Yes! Yes!" Helga picked up speed, her walls were tightening around his cock.

"I'm gunna...!" He cried out as he exploded inside her. His hand became soaked as his thumb worked her clit. Her back arched and she bounced on the bed, clawing at the sheets.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She screamed. Her hair was a mess, flying around her face as she tossed and turned.

Arnold fell over onto the bed, panting. Helga continued to twitch, trying to catch her breath. She rolled over, draping and arm and a leg over his limp body. Without saying a word, they both fell asleep, exhausted.

Arnold fell over onto the bed, panting. Helga continued to twitch, trying to catch her breath. She rolled over, draping and arm and a leg over his limp body. Without saying a word, they both fell asleep, exhausted.

Arnold woke up feeling sticky and tired. He rubbed his eyes. It was still dark out, but the party had quieted down. He looked down at the bed and saw Helga, naked and curled up in her sleep.

A jolt went through him. _Oh no! No!_ There were little spots of blood on the sheets next to them. Arnold felt a wave of nausea. _What have I done?_

Helga rolled over and wrapped her around around his waist. She smiled and snuggled up to him. He stroked her hair, still trying to think. Their clothes had exploded all over the room. That was what they needed to do- get dressed. He nudged Helga.

"Helga...Helga! Wake up!" He whispered.

She jumped. "Huh? What?" She sat up and stretched, yawning.

Arnold slid off the bed and began gathering their clothes up. He set her clothes next to her and started pulling his on.

Helga looked around and then her eyes shot wide open. Arnold was getting dressed and she was on the bed with her clothes piled next to her. _Did we...?_ She tried to remember through the drunken haze. Her thighs and crotch were sore. _Oh yes we did..._

She began pulling her underwear and crumpled dress back on.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Arnold took her hand as Helga slid off the bed, fully dressed.

_You idiot!_ His head pounded. _You better not let anyone see you! How could you? You took advantage of a drunk girl! _His insides writhed as they snuck through the house past the sleeping bodies.

Helga swallowed her nausea. _I can't believe this! I slept with Arnold! Arnold!_ She bit her lip, her insides burned. _I just wish we hadn't been drunk for it..._

The pair made their way safely out of the house. Their guilt burning hot as Arnold led her down to the bus stop. Helga felt hot and her head hurt. Her throat was strangled with tears. Arnold looked at her, feeling horrible. _She's upset...great...I'm an asshole._

Helga looked down at her shoes. "Arnold..." she whispered, her voice thick as tears threatened to spill, "I don't wanna go home yet..."

"Okay..." He took her hand in his and squeezed it. "Where do you want to go?"

Hot tears plopped off her eyelashes. She mustered up her courage and looked at him. Her cheeks and nose red. "Can I come home with you? Just for a bit?"

Arnold felt his cheeks grow hot, he didn't like seeing her cry. He wiped them away with his thumb and kissed her forehead. "Of course you can."

They boarded the bus and Arnold paid for both of them. Save for a man who smelled strongly of whiskey, they were the only ones on the bus. It was past three in the morning and the sky was becoming grey. When they reached the boarding house the first streaks of sunlight were creeping into the sky.

The boarders were all sleeping, and not a soul had been out to see them climb the fire escape. Helga sat on the bed while Arnold dug out more comfortable clothes. He threw one of his old tee shirts at Helga and then changed himself into a tee shirt and sweat pants, they had already worn all his pajama bottoms. Arnold blushed, Helga was sitting on his bed in his shirt and her panties. He swallowed. _Now is not the time!_ He took a shaky breath and sat down next to her.

The silence roared in their ears as the air between them crackled. Neither of them knew quite what to say, suspecting they had wronged the other. Arnold finally swallowed the burning in his throat and spoke up.

"I...I'm really _really _sorry..." He rubbed his face with his hands. "I don't know what go into me...that was wrong."

Helga felt her heart drop. _He didn't really want you, you idiot! He was just drunk..._

She hiccuped. "Was it really that bad?"

Arnold jerked and grabbed her by the shoulders. "No! I just mean...it was wrong of me to do that...when you were drunk..." His eyes scanned her face. "I just wish it had been different..."

Helga nodded. "So...so _you...like__me_ like me?_"_

Arnold began to laugh. He took Helga into his arms and rocked her as she buried her face into his shirt. "Oh Helga!" _She is so adorable!_ "Why do you think I went to the dance with you? Why do you think I've been calling you _my girlfriend?_ You goof ball?"

Helga wrapped her arms around his middle. It felt good being held tightly and rocked in his arms. He was warm. His fingers sent pleasant chills through her as he played with her hair.

"I really like you, Helga." He whispered. "And I feel really awful that I took advantage of you like that." He remembered the blood on the sheets and pried her away so he could look at her. "I need to ask you something really important."

Helga stared at him, unsure of what he wanted. Her head throbbed, her hangover taking over.

He took a deep breath. "I know this is embarrassing, but I _need_ to know. So please don't lie to me..." He took her hands in his. "Did I take your virginity?"

Helga looked down and bit her lip. She felt stupid. She had been saving it, hoping for the day her fantasies came true and Arnold wanted her. But they had been drunk, but at least it had been Arnold all the same. She nodded and whispered. "Please don't be upset..."

Arnold squeezed her hands. "I wish I could have made it special for you...I feel like a dick...I mean...I thought..."

She sighed. "You thought I had sex with Wolfgang before..."

Arnold nodded. "I mean...he told everyone at school..."

Helga groaned, she rubbed her eyes, "He did that just to embarrass me! He tried to get me to do it, a _bunch_ of times. But I didn't want to..." She bit her lip and looked up at Arnold. "I...um..." She looked at him. "I'm glad it was you."

"I'll make it up to you." He whispered. "I promise."

Helga hugged Arnold again, she smiled. _My fair prince, always seeking to do the right thing! Your chivalry makes my heart flutter. How I wish for those simple words like no other..._

Arnold pulled the covers around them and they laid back onto the pillows, Helga still wrapped around him. The morning sun was getting stronger, and doors banged open and shut as the boarders woke up and went about their business. Arnold pulled the shades and let sleep take over.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Helga slammed her locker door. It was fourth class and already she wished the day was over. Girls were giving her strange looks as she walked down the halls. She couldn't tell if the news had somehow leaked, but no one brought it up. As if Helga wasn't in a prickly enough mood, Rhonda blocked the way to her next class.

"Move it, princess." Helga snapped.

Rhonda smirked. "I'm glad that you enjoyed my party."

"You want a 'thank you' card or something?" Helga sneered.

"No." Her smile still plastered on her face. "I just thought I should let you know, next time you should shut your door."

She watched Helga's facial expression melted into one of horror. Rhonda chuckled to herself.

"I'm glad we understand each other." She shifted to her other hip. "Now we are one for one, Pataki."

"You're bluffing!" Helga sputtered. Her cheeks were red. In her heart she knew Rhonda had seen everything.

Rhonda snapped her fingers. Nadine opened the small paper bag she was holding. Helga looked inside and saw the crumpled unused condom she and Arnold had fumbled with.

Helga glared. "So?"

"Let's not get into vulgar details." Rhonda purred. "You know that I know." She held out her hand. "Let's just agree to stay out of each other's way. Wouldn't want a scandal, now would we?"

Helga entwined her pinky with Rhonda's, her glare trying to burn the smirk off Rhonda's face. "Fine, but the minute your lips get loose, mine will drop the bomb."

"Agreed."

The girls released their hands and walked their separate ways as if nothing had transpired between them. Helga had caught Rhonda in the janitor's closet with Curly's head between her legs their sophomore year. Helga had been saving the knowledge to keep Rhonda on her toes. Rhonda's boyfriend, the football quarterback wouldn't like to know he was being cheated on, and Rhonda wouldn't like the school to know that she was fucking the school lunatic on the side. Now that secret would protect Helga from the school knowing she had spread her own legs in a drunken haze.

After the last bell, Helga found Arnold waiting at her locker. She sighed, not wanting to add more fuel to the school's gossip.

"Hey Helga." Arnold seemed cheery. "You wanna hang out today?"

"Like where?" She grumbled, exchanging her books and notebooks in her locker.

"Um...wherever would make you happy..." He studied her face. "What's wrong?"

She shut her locker door and pulled her jacket on. "I can't tell you here."

"Tell me what?" Arnold picked up Helga's backpack and slung it over his shoulder.

She tried to grab it back. "You don't have to do that you know."

"It's fine." He followed her out of the school. "Just tell me where you want to go."

"Let's go to Mighty Pete, no one goes there."

Helga stayed quiet while they walked, trying to formulate the best way to tell him. He clearly wasn't bothered by all the ridiculous attention, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be bothered about Rhonda.

They sat in the shade of the old tree, stretching their legs out on the grass. Arnold set down their school bags and wrapped his arm around Helga's shoulders. "Okay, we're here."

Helga sighed and picked at the blades of grass. "We left the door open."

"What?"

"At Rhonda's party. We left the door open."

Arnold's face fell. "Who knows?"

"Just Rhonda." Helga ripped at the grass. "She won't tell, I have some dirt on her. But I know it's tempting for her, so we have to be careful."

"So if she promised not to tell, then what's the problem?"

Helga looked up at him. "I don't trust the princess as far as I can throw her. She's going to milk it for all it's worth."

Arnold swallowed. "Is it really that horrible?"

"Yes!" Helga snapped. "This is about me looking like a drunken whore and you slumming it!"

"Wow, when you put it that way...it really does make us sound awful..." He looked down at the grass.

Helga shook her head. "I just hate the way gossip can twist things. I'm used to people treating me like shit..." She looked down at her shoes. "I don't want them to treat you like that..."

Arnold leaned against the tree trunk. "You know I don't care about what people think."

"Yeah," Helga rolled her eyes, "real easy to say when no one thinks poorly of you."

"I'm serious," he looked over at her, "if that's what people think, then they're idiots."

Helga scooted so she could lay her head in his lap. "Just don't tell anyone." Arnold opened his mouth and Helga laughed. "You know Geraldo doesn't count. You would tell that boy your social!"

Arnold chuckled, "Good, because I told him anyway."

"What, you're social security number?" Helga grinned.

He rolled his eyes while still smiling. "Yeah, and my pin number. He said I should take you out to dinner to make it up to you." He played with a lock of Helga's hair. "I figured you wouldn't want a whole bunch of fuss."

"Well, I do like to eat..." Helga joked, "you don't have to 'make it up to me,' I'm fine. I just don't want the gossip sharks to tear into us."

Arnold looked down at her, his eyes soft, his unruly hair falling into his face. "Then we won't give them a reason to."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Helga sat up in bed, nausea had woken her up. She ran out of her room and into the bathroom. It was still dark outside, early enough that no one else was awake. She shut the door and vomited into the toilet. She felt cold, her body shivering. She rinsed out her mouth and brushed her teeth. Helga put her hand on her forehead. She didn't feel especially warm. _Must have been Miriam's cooking..._ She climbed back into bed.

When her alarm went off Helga felt awful. She considered the possibility of calling in sick to school, but that would mean dealing with both her parents. It was Wednesday, the day Bob worked from home. She would rather be sick at school.

The motion of the bus made her feel even worse. Helga leaned her forehead against the window, the cold glass felt good against her skin. Phoebe tapped her arm.

"You don't look well, Helga. Do you want me to escort you to the nurse when we get to school?"

Helga shook her head. "No, they'll send me home, or worse call home." She swallowed. "I'd rather ride it out."

Phoebe held out Helga's coat. "Can you at least put this back on when we got off the bus? You'll freeze!"

"Too hot!" Helga moaned, pushing the coat away.

When they reached the school, Helga took deep breaths through her nose to stave off the wave of nausea while trying not to attract attention. Phoebe followed her close behind. When they disappeared into the bathroom, Helga ran for an empty stall and threw up again. Phoebe had tied Helga's hair back into a pony tail on the bus. Nadine exited a bathroom stall, much to their horror.

"Feeling under the weather?" She looked over at Helga as she washed her hands.

Phoebe nodded. "I think it might be food poisoning."

Nadine nodded, "Well, Helga should eat some bread. I'm sure it will help absorb the toxins in her system."

"Thank you, Nadine." Phoebe smiled, relieved that she was leaving.

Helga exited the stall and splashed her face with water. Her skin was ashen and she had dark circles under her eyes. She took a deep breath and shouldered her backpack from where she had dropped it on the tile floor.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Phoebe looked her over, Helga looked like death.

She nodded. "No nurse, no going home. I'll hide in the janitor's closet if I have to. At least there's sawdust in there..."

Phoebe dug around in her backpack and pulled out a little pill case. "Here, I carry anti-acids with me. Two should do the trick."

"Thanks, Pheebs." Helga popped the pills and took a slug of water from the bathroom faucet. "We should get to class."

"Going!" Phoebe chirped as she followed Helga back out into the hall.

When Arnold caught Helga at her locker after school, he stopped dead in his tracks. She hadn't been at her locker before school and every time he saw her in the hall, she darted into a bathroom. Seeing her up close, he realized she hadn't been avoiding him, that she had been sick all day.

"Helga, what's the matter?" He tried to grab her backpack to carry. "Let me take those. What were you doing in class all day like this?"

She leaned against her closed locker. "Bob's home all day today." Helga found that she was starting to get short of breath. "Can't be home with him..." She felt the familiar rush and dashed off to the bathroom, leaving Arnold standing by her locker. He picked up her backpack from the floor and waited. When she reemerged, she looked even worse.

Helga reached for her backpack, but Arnold evaded her. He took her arm and started leading her down the hallway. "You're coming home with me." He said firmly. "I'm not leaving you alone like this."

"I'm fine." Helga sighed.

"No, you're not." He put his arm around her. "You've been sick all day!"

She shrugged. "On and off. I don't have a fever or anything. Phoebe thinks it's food poisoning."

"Helga, I really don't feel okay with leaving you alone like this." Arnold pulled out his phone. "I can call home and get us a ride, okay?"

Helga waved her hands. "I don't want you to get in trouble!"

Arnold rolled his eyes. "I'm fairly certain my parents aren't going to suspect anything with you throwing up every ten minutes."

"Please," Helga pulled on his arm, "I don't want to make a big deal of this."

He pocketed his phone. "Well then where do you want to go?"

"I don't know!" Helga ran her hands through her bangs, shaking her head. She had an overwhelming urge to cry, she bit her lip. "I just..."

Arnold set their bookbags down on the floor and wrapped his arms around Helga. He rested his chin against her hair. "Let's just take a minute to calm down."

She nodded, leaning into him. Taking some deep breaths, Helga felt the nausea and panic drip away. They separated and Helga rubbed her eyes. "I don't want to go back to my place just yet, if I wait until dinner time maybe I'll get lucky and Bob will fall asleep in front of the tv..." she rubbed her arm, "but I don't want to keep going to your place and putting you out like that..."

"You're not putting me out." Arnold shrugged. "If you don't wanna come over, that's fine. But I want you to know that you're always welcome."

Helga bit her lip. "Thanks, Arnold."

"I know, why don't we go hang out at the park. Then when you're ready I'll take you home." Arnold picked up their school bags and slung them both over his shoulder. "Sound good?"

She nodded and followed him out of the school with Arnold's arm wrapped around her shoulders.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Helga shuffled into the convenience store behind Phoebe, her sweaty hands balled into fists and shoved into the pockets of her hoodie. It had been over a week since Helga's first bought of illness and she still showed no signs of recovery. Much to Helga's horror, she also had been skipping her menstrual cycle. It wasn't all that regular to begin with, but this had been the longest she had ever gone without it.

They dodged around the store, trying to appear normal. When Phoebe finally corralled Helga in the feminine products aisle, Helga had a headache from clenching her teeth. Phoebe shuffled her feet while Helga's eyes darted over the different tests. Her breathing was shaky. She covered her eyes with her hands. "I can't do this, Phoebe..."

"Here..." Phoebe plucked a box off the shelf. "This one seems to be the most accurate."

She held it out to Helga. Helga wiped her eyes and took the box. They walked over to the cash registers, she had the cashier with the lazy eye ring them up.

"That'll be fifteen ninety-seven."

Helga handed over a twenty and shoved the change in her pocket. The cashier put it in a plastic bag and handed it to them. Helga snatched it up and ran out of the store with Phoebe.

Helga shoved the test into her backpack. "I can't do it at my place, Miriam might catch me."

"Well, we could do it at my place." Phoebe took Helga's hand. "It'll be okay..."

Phoebe sat on her bed while Helga used the bathroom. Helga had drank a large glass of water, but fear was making it impossible for her to pee.

"It's just a stupid test..." Helga muttered to herself. "It doesn't mean anything..." She sat on the toilet, holding the test between her legs. She stared at the blank LED screen. Finally, she clenched her eyes shut and tried to distract herself. _Stupid Miriam nearly falling down the stairs this morning..._

A few moments later Helga came into Phoebe's room, holding the test.

"I still have to wait a bit." Helga muttered as she held it.

Phoebe adjusted her glasses. "Oh dear..."

Helga looked down. The little screen read "Pregnant."

The test clattered onto the floor as Helga dove into Phoebe's lap. She sobbed into Phoebe's skirt. Phoebe stroked Helga's hair.

"Oh, Helga..." Phoebe's vision swam as tears pooled in her own eyes. "Was _it...that_ night?_"_

Helga's hysterical crying made it impossible for her to be understood. Phoebe sighed as fat tears rolled down her cheeks. Helga emerged from Phoebe's lap, her face messy with tears and snot. She wiped it off on her sleeves, shaking her head.

"Oh, God! Why?" She begged the ceiling, "Why when my life is going perfectly must it all crumble before me? I have flown too close to my sun god and now I am utterly destroyed!"

Phoebe bit her lip. She knew Helga's theatrics were just a lot of pretty words. Helga drew her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees, and sniffled.

"You have to call him." Phoebe's voice was shaky, "You have to tell him."

Helga shook her head and buried her face into her legs. "No!" Her voice was muffled. "I'm not going to ruin his life too!"

Phoebe bopped Helga on the head with a pillow. "You can't keep this from him!" She picked up her cellphone from the bed and thrust it at Helga.

"Fine!" Helga uncurled herself and dug her own phone out of her purse. She dialed his number, her breath shaky as she listened to the ringer.

"Hello?"

His voice filled her with a mix of comfort and dread. "A-arnold...um...hi..."

"Helga? What's the matter?"

She squeezed her hand into a fist and dug her knuckles into her leg. "I...I need to tell you something..."

"You can tell me anything."

Phoebe gave Helga an encouraging smile.

"I'm..." She pressed her fist into her leg harder, fighting the urge to break down and cry. "I went to the store...you know how I haven't been feeling well lately. I bought a test and I'm...I'm pregnant."

There was silence on the other end. Her heart wilted, she waited for him to berate her, to tell her goodbye forever.

"How far along are you?"

She had done the math. "A little less than two months."

"Do you want me to come over, or should I come get you?"

Helga was shocked. _He wants to see me?_ "I'm...I'm at Phoebe's...I can just come over there..."

"All right, see you soon."

Helga hung up the phone and buried her face in her hands. "He's going to leave me!"

"No!" Phoebe rubbed Helga's shoulder. "He wouldn't do that..."

"Why else would he want to see me?" She started to cry all over again. "He's just to _noble_ to do it over the phone!"

"Stop it!" Phoebe shook Helga. "You know he wouldn't do that. Now, do you need me to drop you off?"

Helga wiped her eyes on her already soaked sleeves. "Uhn huh..."

Arnold was waiting for her on his stoop. A small blue car pulled around the corner and stopped in front of the boarding house. The passenger door opened and Helga stepped out. His eyes went right to her belly when he saw her. Phoebe waved to Arnold, and he waved back. Helga slammed the door shut and Phoebe drove off.

"Hi." She stood on the sidewalk, wondering why she came.

He stood up. "Hi."

She picked at a loose thread on her sleeve. "You wanted to see me?"

Arnold nodded. "Come in, I'll make hot chocolate."

They crept up into Arnold's room with mugs of cocoa warming their hands. Once the door was closed they stood, unable to meet each others eyes.

"I haven't told anyone else." Helga bit her lip. "If you want, I won't tell anyone that it's yours." She took a deep breath. "But I won't get rid of it...I'll do this by myself if I have to..."

Arnold ran his hand through his hair and then chuckled to himself. "Well, I guess that only leaves one thing."

Helga looked up at him. "What's that?"

He smiled at her. "I guess I'm going to be a daddy then."


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much everyone for the wonderful reviews. I've been having fun writing this story, so I'm glad you're all enjoying it. I do plan on writing about Helga and Arnold actually being parents, so stick around! There's so much more to read!**

Chapter Fourteen

Helga was reeling. _Arnold wants to stay? Arnold wants to be a daddy?_ She had expected a miserable goodbye. This was too nice, even for him.

"Helga, are you okay?" Arnold put a hand on her shoulder.

She snapped back to attention. "Why would you want to do this? Why would you want to ruin your life?"

Arnold's face fell. "We're in this together. It's only right that I do my part."

"You don't have to always do what's right." Helga whispered. "You're better than this. I'm Helga the fuck up, you're Arnold the good boy."

"I'm not that good." Arnold rolled his eyes. "I got drunk and impregnated you at a stupid after party. Doesn't sound very 'golden boy' to me." He gave her a stern look. "And you are not a fuck up. Just because your parents can't see your hard work and accomplishments doesn't mean they don't exist."

Helga winced. She didn't like to admit that she actually did well in school. "I'm not worth this. You can have any girl..."

Arnold pressed his lips against hers, then pulled away looking in her eyes. "You _are_ worth it. I don't want _any_ girl. I want _you._"

Helga was taken aback. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes really." Arnold sat down on the bed and patted the covers next to him. He set his mug down on a shelf.

Helga sat down and sipped her hot chocolate. Happiness started to warm her chest. _Arnold said he would stay._

Arnold wrapped his arms around Helga. "Now stop being silly." He kissed her hair. "What we need is to start planning. You said it's been about two months?"

Helga nodded. They both knew exactly which night they were counting from.

He started counting off on his fingers. "So probably in June then."

"That sounds about right." Helga drank her hot cocoa, the sugar coating her mouth.

"Well at least finishing school won't be a problem." He thought to himself. "A lot of colleges these days have 'family housing'." He smiled at her. "I know we can make this work."

Helga sighed. "It won't be easy."

Arnold laughed. "No, but I'm willing to give it my best shot."

"I don't want to tell anyone yet." Helga looked down at her shoes.

He rubbed her shoulder. "We'll tell them when you're ready."

"I'm glad it was you..." Helga whispered.

Arnold kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. "Me too." He drew back. "When will you start to show?"

Helga unzipped her jacket, then unzipped her hoodie. She pulled her shirt up. Arnold put his hand on her belly. It bulged out a little, but not much more than if she had been bloated or had gained a little weight.

"Five months is when it'll start getting too ridiculous to hide." She shivered. Arnold's fingers grazed her skin, their warmth melting into her.

"Well, we have some time then." He withdrew his hand and Helga put her shirt back down.

Helga pulled on a lock of her hair and sighed. "Well, the _princess_ is gunna have a field day with this!"

"Why would we tell her?" Arnold frowned.

"Pfft!" Helga snorted. She leaned back on her elbows and looked up at Arnold. "She finds out about _everything._ Besides, I can't exactly hide getting sick or my stomach ballooning out."

Arnold started tracing little circles on Helga's belly. "Well then we should just beat her to it."

She rolled her eyes, "And just how are we..." her eyes lit up and she rolled over onto her stomach, propping her chin up with her elbows. "Oh this'll be perfect!" She giggled.

"What?" Arnold watched her face change. "What'll be perfect?"

Helga scooted herself into Arnold's lap, resting her head on his thigh. "We'll have a baby shower!"

"And?" Arnold started running his hand through Helga's hair. _Girls are so weird, I thought the plan was not to tell Rhonda!_

"Because if we beat her to it, then she can't spin it!" Helga broke out into goosebumps as Arnold started rubbing her scalp. "Plus she'll be too distracted by _fashionable baby clothes_ to create problems."

He sighed. "But I thought you said we didn't want people to know."

Helga yawned, his fingers were soothing on her skin. She felt her muscles begin to relax. "I don't...we'll wait until I start to show..."

Arnold looked down and saw Helga's eyes start to close. He smiled. _She's so cute when she's relaxed. I bet being so stressed lately has taken a toll._ He started massaging her neck, paying special attention to the pressure points. "So I take it this is your genius plan to get back at Rhonda?"

"Uh...huhn..." Helga whispered, her body felt like pudding. Her face softened as she started falling asleep.

He swept her hair back from her face and let the golden locks spill onto his lap. _Oh, Helga,how is it you're always falling asleep in my bed? Do you ever sleep at home?_ He chuckled. _Probably not, between Bob yelling and the general chaos... _He started to feel sadness creep into his chest. Thinking about Helga's parents made him upset. _Maybe this was for the best..._ His hand slid down to her stomach. _Maybe this was supposed to happen, so I can take you away from all that..._

Helga had completely fallen asleep, her breath was warm on his leg. Arnold gently scooted Helga onto the bed and pried her shoes off. He slid her under the covers and kissed her forehead. He closed the shades, took the empty coffee mugs off the bookshelf, and went down to the kitchen to wash them. Stella was busy cooking dinner, she noticed that Arnold was washing two cups instead of one.

"Oh, do you have a friend over?" She asked over her shoulder as she peeled potatoes.

A stab of panic went through Arnold. "Uh...yeah! Yeah, we're doing a school project. Is it okay if we eat upstairs?"

Stella smiled at Arnold, then went back to dicing the potatoes, "Of course. Just make sure there's more work than playing."

Arnold swallowed hard, hoping his face wasn't pink. "Of course, mom. We'll get it done."

"Well, all right. Dinner will be ready in about an hour. So no snacks!" She scooped the potatoes into a large pot of boiling water.

"Sure thing, mom!" Arnold called as he ran back up to his room. Arnold hated lying, but the truth was he _did_ have a project to finish, it just didn't require Helga to be there.

When Arnold returned to his room he found Helga still asleep. He decided to put his homework aside and work on his more pressing project- Helga's pregnancy. He fired up his laptop and started scouring the internet for advice. When Stella knocked on his door, Arnold almost jumped out of his skin.

"Come down and grab a plate!" She called through the door.

Helga shot up in bed, startled. Arnold jumped up from his chair. "Uh, yeah! Coming!" He sat down on the bed next to her and started smoothing her rumpled hair. "It's okay...my mom made dinner, you hungry?"

She blinked at him, still in a daze from sleep. Helga nodded while still looking confused and rubbed her eyes. After a few moments she remembered where she was and started to panic.

"Oh my God! Does she know I'm here?! Are you in trouble?" She spluttered as Arnold tried to grab her hands to calm her down.

"Kind of." He managed to grab one and stroked it. "I told her we're doing a school project. Just make something up when we go down to get a plate. She said we could eat up here."

"B-but won't they be suspicious?" Helga bit her lip. "I'm a girl!"

Arnold rolled his eyes. "Helga, my family is too trusting for their own good. It'll be fine."

Helga nodded and rolled out of bed. She dug a hair tie from her purse and pulled her hair back into a ponytail to hide the frizz from sleeping on it. She straightened her clothes and took a deep breath. "Do I look okay?"

"Of course you do." He smiled. "You worry too much." He winked at her.

"Well I _have_ to worry," Helga smirked, "after all, your honor is on the line, football head."

Arnold laughed. "Try not to worry too much. Stress is bad for the baby."

A shiver went through Helga. _He really means it, he really does want to stay. Oh cruel fate, you give me everything I have longed for, and yet in the terribly wrong order! My poor beloved, trapped by our folly. How can one be so kind and generous and devoted? I do not deserve his tender care!_ She swooned and Arnold stifled a laugh. Her eyes were sparkling and a wide smile was on her mouth.

"You are so cute." Arnold whispered as he snuck a quick peck on the cheek before they entered the kitchen.

Helga rounded the corner with him, fighting the rising blush on her cheeks. She was face to face with a table full of the boarders and Arnold's family. Stella was still bustling around the kitchen, bringing more food to the table. Miles gave Helga a fantastic smile, making her face go red. She reached for a lock of hair to pull on, but remembered that her hair was pulled back, and instead shoved her hands in her hoodie pockets.

"Hey kids! Grab a plate!" Miles pointed at the empty plates on the table. "Hurry before all the vultures eat everything!"

The dining room was noisy with talking and silverware clinking. Helga picked up her plate and held it against her chest. She tried to ignore the amused look on Phil's face. Arnold lead her into the kitchen where Stella still had plenty of food on the counter and stove.

"Oh hey, guys!" Stella was drying her hands on a tea towel. "Help yourself! And don't be bashful about filling your plate, seconds aren't exactly guaranteed."

"Th-thank you." Helga gave a small smile. Guilt began to weigh on her heart. _I am ruining this family!_

While she was distracted, Arnold took Helga's plate from her and started piling on food. Stella took another platter to the dining room.

"Hey!" Helga tried to get her plate back. "What are you doing? That's way too much!"

Arnold leaned in to her and whispered, "You're eating for two, remember?" When he pulled away he had a sexy smirk on his face.

Helga swallowed. _Don't tell me this daddy shit is turning him on!_ Her face burned and she hissed back. "Yeah, but not a _baby whale!_"

"You don't eat enough anyway." Arnold handed her plate back to her. It was loaded with sauteed potatoes and mushrooms, slices of roast beef, two dinner rolls, and a little mountain of peas and carrots.

She rolled her eyes. "You trying to fatten me up?"

Arnold laughed. "No!" His eyes went soft. "I just want to take care of you."

Helga could feel her legs weaken beneath her. Those words were like a balm on her soul. She swooned again. Arnold was amused by her demeanor.

"Come on," he jerked his head toward the hall, "let's get upstairs before this food gets cold."

They grabbed silverware from the drawer and headed back up to Arnold's room. Helga took deep breaths, trying to suppress the flutter in her chest and the warmth in her face. _Arnold wants to take care of me!_


	15. Chapter 15

**I deeply apologize for the delay. Work has been very busy these past couple weeks since the holidays are looming. I will try to update again soon.**

Chapter Fifteen

Phoebe picked up Helga so they could drive to school together and talk in private. Her parents didn't need the car because they were off on a work seminar. Helga was grateful for the cold weather, as the layers would make it easier for her to hide her pregnancy. She yawned as she climbed into the car.

"Fatigue is a common symptom this early in pregnancy." Phoebe chattered as Helga threw her backpack in the backseat and clipped her seat belt. "Are you drinking enough water?"

"Like a fucking camel." Helga rolled her eyes. "I have a water bottle in my bag."

Phoebe pulled out of the driveway and headed toward the school. "You really need to take care of yourself. Are you doing any research? I found some helpful articles I think you should read."

"Pheebs, it's just a baby, it's not a lab experiment." Helga picked at a thread on her coat sleeve.

"I'm serious!" Phoebe shot her a look. "You also need to set up a doctor appointment to make sure the fetus is developing properly. This is a critical time, Helga."

Helga sighed. "All right, fine! I'll look over those articles and whatnot after school." She shifted in her seat. "It's not like I wanted this to happen."

"Well, it's a little late for that." Phoebe sighed. "We just have to focus on moving forward."

As they pulled into the school parking lot, they saw the bus pull up. Gerald and Arnold exited the bus, Arnold looked exhausted.

Helga's heart fell. _Oh my dear sweet boy! What have I done to you? Did you spend your night tossing and turning with worry as I did? Is your heart full of trepidation and confusion? My darling! My love! I will be the best..._ Her eyes bulged as her thoughts tripped over the word "wife." She shook her head. _One step at a time, ol' girl! Let's not get ahead of ourselves._ Helga's stomach started to churn. _After all, he could realize how difficult this will be and leave! But he said he would stay...but Arnold is such a noble, honest boy, of course he would say that...but this would ruin his life,why would he subject himself to such misery? I..._

Helga shoved her bookbag to Phoebe and promptly vomited onto the asphalt. Her high level stress seemed to make her sick far more often than what the pregnancy websites had suggested was "normal." She coughed, shaking, while Phoebe dug the water bottle out of the bag and handed it to Helga.

"Thanks." Helga rinsed her mouth and spat on the ground before taking her bag back. The boys had already entered the school.

"Ready?" Phoebe's eyes scanned Helga's pale face.

Helga nodded and shifted her backpack on her shoulder. "Let's just get today over with."

Once inside, Helga found Arnold waiting at her locker. She took another sip from her water bottle to stave off the building nausea. "Hey." She muttered.

"How are you feeling?" Arnold scanned her face. She seemed tired and her breathing was heavy.

"I've been better." She tried out a shaky smile. _Don't be dramatic! Make things as easy as possible so he won't leave!_

Arnold rubbed the back of his neck. "Um...are you gunna be okay for class and stuff?"

Helga nodded, swallowing the acid building up in the back of her throat. "Uh huh..." She took a deep breath. "One sec!" She dashed off to the bathroom and dove at the nearest toilet. She vomited her meager breakfast of dry toast and water. When she went to wash her hands, she saw Rhonda leaning against the paper towel dispenser with a smug look on her face.

"Well, well." She purred. "What do we have here?"

"Move it, princess!" Helga tried to shove Rhonda away from the paper towels.

"My, my...so rude." Rhonda side stepped so Helga could dry her hands off. "I see you're _still_ feeling under the weather. Nadine told me all about it."

Helga knew she would have thrown up again if she had anything left in her stomach. Her insides went cold as she watched Rhonda's face light up with an enormous grin. Which showed off her invisible braces.

"Well, I guess Lila did have one thing right." She giggled. "Arnold _should _have been more careful." She winked and opened the bathroom door, "ta ta, darling!" and exited.

Helga was shaking. _Rhonda knows!_ The room spun, and Helga gripped the sink to maintain her balance. _Oh God! Rhonda knows!_ She took more deep breaths, willing her body to cooperate. Eventually, she was able to emerge from the bathroom without fainting or vomiting.

"Oh, Helga!" Arnold smoothed her hair, her forehead was damp with sweat. "What happened?"

_Don't make him worry! This shit is already horrible enough!_ "Nothing! Nothing...I just..." she gave a cheerless laugh, "not getting enough...something...I guess..."

Arnold tried to fight Helga off from taking her bag back. "I really don't think you should be at school. You clearly need to rest."

Helga's head was throbbing, she desperately needed the water bottle in her bag. "It's okay, Arnold. I can't afford to skip any days in case...in case something comes up later."

He sighed, then wrapped his arms around her, startling her. "Just please promise me you'll take it easy? I need you in one piece."

She could feel his hands shaking as he held her. _He's really worried about me...oh you idiot! You need to fake it better! _Helga hugged him back. "I'm fine. Mornings are just difficult. Don't worry." She snuck a kiss on his cheek.

Arnold pulled away, smiling. "If you get worse, I will drag you out of school kicking and screaming."

Helga cocked an eyebrow. "Sounds kinky." Arnold rolled his eyes, and she laughed. "We better get to class or we're gunna be late, football head."

They separated and headed to their classes. Helga dug out her water and drank it as she walked. She wasn't looking forward to filling it up in the school water fountains. It was bad enough that pregnancy had made her have super senses and now she could taste all the gross minerals in the water at home. She sunk onto her stool in front of her drafting table, waiting for their teacher to unlock the cabinet so she could finish her water color. The smell of the acrylic paint was worsening her headache. She rubbed her temples. _This is going to be a long day..._

Arnold ran his hand through his hair and stared at the cafeteria table. Gerald nudged his shoulder.

"Hey, man, you've been quiet all day. What's up?"

He sighed and looked up. "You have to promise not to react. I can't let anyone besides you and Phoebe know..."

Gerald narrowed his eyes. "Is something going on with you and Helga? Because neither of you seem like players..."

Arnold rubbed his eyes and groaned. "No! Well...kinda..." he shoved his lunch away and shook his head. "For the first time, I'm actually scared, Gerald..."

"Oh no! You don't mean!" Gerald's eyes were wide as he looked at Arnold in horror. "No!"

Arnold nodded, his stomach churning. After Helga had gone back home the night before he had stayed up late researching doctors in the area. This lead to him finding articles about deformities, mental disabilities, and other horrifying prospects. At first he thought all there was to it was to keep Helga fed and then a cute little baby would pop out. Now he felt that his chemistry midterm would be easier than the pregnancy.

"Dude..." Gerald shook his head. "Really? You're really sure?"

"Yeah...She wouldn't have told me if there was any doubt." Arnold sighed and rested his forehead in his hand with his elbow on the table. "And I thought school was hard..."

Gerald patted him on the back. "Well, my man, Pheebs and I will do whatever we can."

"Thanks, Gerald." Arnold muttered.

Helga muttered to herself as she exchanged books at her locker. Phoebe had her after school practice with the debate team, so she wouldn't be able to drive Helga home. The thought of riding the bus made her queasy. She considered walking, but her feet had started to swell, giving her little choice.

Arnold sighed as he walked toward Helga. He had paid little attention to his classes that day. Instead his imagination had tormented him with visions of deformed babies. He noticed that Helga's knuckles were white from clinging to her locker door. _Be supportive, she has it way worse than you... _"How are we doing?"

She jerked her head up and saw little spots of light floating around Arnold's face. She felt his arms catch her as the floor rushed up to her.

"Helga?" He shook her, her eyes were glassy. "Helga!"

"Wha?" Her vision came back into focus. Arnold was staring at her, frowning. "S'matter?"

Arnold kissed her forehead. "Oh my God! How are you going to get through your classes? This is ridiculous!"

Helga swallowed and found her feet, but Arnold refused to let go. "I'm sorry, I just moved too fast and got dizzy..." She bit her lip. _Why am I being so stupid? What's wrong with me?_

"You don't need to apologize." Arnold played with her hair. "I'm just so worried about you..." He whispered, "_both of you._"

She tried to push him away. "I don't want you to worry..."

Arnold released her, still frowning. "We'll make it work...you just have to let me help you." He looked over her heavy backpack. "You aren't carrying all of that, are you?"

Helga hefted it onto her shoulder, almost falling over from her fatigue. "I have a lot of homework...stupid midterms..."

"Oh...well..." Arnold's backpack was also heavy with study material. "Maybe we could study together?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry...I really have to do this at home. I have to stop by the art room and pick up my art bag so I can finish my water colors. My inspiration board is on my wall..."

"You're not going to let me help you carry anything, are you?" He followed her down the stairs toward the art room.

"It's really not that heavy!" She protested. Although her feet were already throbbing and her back was starting to cramp. "I'm sure you have plenty of homework too."

Arnold nodded and watched Helga enter the art classroom. She greeted her teacher and then loaded up a large, rectangular, flat black shoulder bag. She slung it over her other shoulder and waved goodbye to her teacher.

"Please let me carry something!" Arnold pestered her as she trudged down the hall.

"Crimeny! Fine!" She hoisted her bookbag over to him, her arm shaking. Arnold took it, then tried to take her art bag as well, which she swept away from him. "No one carries this bag but me!"

He waved his hands in defeat. "Whatever you say, Helga."

They boarded the bus and crammed into a bus seat together with all their bugling school bags. Helga started texting Phoebe, and Arnold texted Gerald. They rode in silence as Helga fought to overcome the swaying of the bus. When they neared her stop, Arnold squeezed her hand.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Helga smiled and gathered up her things. "Yes. I'll call you later."

They exchanged a short kiss and Helga departed. Arnold watched her walk down the sidewalk, bogged down by her things. Guilt was crushing his heart like a snake, but he knew forcing his help on her would just make her angry and add more stress. He sighed and stared at his phone, _how are we going to survive seven more months of this?_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Helga trudged through the front door, closing it softly behind her. She didn't want to draw Bob's attention, he had been on edge for a week now. There was an important company client sale that he was working on and he had started taking the stress out on her.

"Olga! Is that you? I need to talk to you!" He shouted from the living room.

She smacked her forehead with her palm. "Coming dad! And it's _Helga!_" She rounded the corner. "What do you want?"

Bob was sitting in his favorite chair, he took his eyes off the television to look at her. "I've been hearing you throw up in the bathroom a lot lately. You getting into Miriam's booze?"

Helga rolled her eyes. "No _dad,_ I'm just stressed from school."

"I don't buy that crap for a minute." He glared at her. "Just because Miriam is a dead beat drunk doesn't mean you get to be too!"

"I'm _not_ drinking!" She growled. Her stomach started feeling upset. "I need to go."

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Bob yelled after her as Helga ran off to the bathroom.

He hovered in the doorway as Helga vomited into the toilet. She sat back on her haunches, panting. Her phone beeped. Helga didn't realize that Bob was watching her and pulled her phone out. He grabbed it.

"What? You planning a party with your friends or something?" He opened the text. It was from Arnold.

-I hope you're feeling ok. Let's look into getting you some vitamins tomorrow.-

He grumbled. "What the hell is this supposed to mean? Vitamins...?"

Helga tried to grab the phone away from him, horrified. "Give it back! That's none of your business!"

Bob scrolled up through her messages with Arnold. His face went red with anger. "'Don't stay up too late. You need to rest for the baby.'?!" His fist clenched the phone.

Helga was frozen. She had figured they wouldn't notice since they never seemed to notice her anyway. She had already been thinking up excuses for her growing waistline.

"This bozo knocked you up?!" He pointed at the phone, then threw it at her. It clipped her on the chin.

Helga shrieked in pain, holding her face with one hand while scrambling to pick up her phone with the other. "Get away from me!"

Bob grabbed her arm, his fingers digging into her skin. "You are getting rid of it! I'll have none of this crap shitting on the Pataki name!" He backhanded her.

"The 'Pataki name' is already shit!" Helga screamed at him. She shoved him, catching him off guard, and she was able to escape back into the hall way. Her heart jolted when she heard his heavy footsteps following her.

"You will vacuum that filth out!" He charged at her. He had taken off his big white belt and was looping it between his hands. "I will _make_ you keep your legs closed, you whore!"

Helga reached for the door knob and yanked. The door cracked open, but Bob had grabbed her other arm. He wrenched her away so that the door banged open. She held her free arm over her stomach. "No! Please!"

Bob shoved her against the wall and ripped her coat off. Helga fought his hands as he tried wrenching her hoodie off. He slapped her in the face again, her hands flew up to her cheek. He took advantage of her distraction and broke the zipper of her hoodie and ripped it apart, throwing it onto the floor. He grabbed her hair and spun her around, Helga grabbed her stomach, trying to block it from colliding with the wall.

He raised his arm, holding the looped belt. "You will get that shit raked out!" His arm swung, the leather cracking against the thin fabric of her shirt. Helga bit her lip, trying not to scream as the slap burned her skin. Another wallop came down, dots of blood started to seep into her shirt. Helga usually wore black shirts, but today she had worn a pink shirt, and the blood showed like little rose petals on her back as Bob rained blows down.

"You will listen to me!" Wham! "Olga never shamed herself!" Wham! "You will not disrespect the Pataki name!" Wham! Wham!

Sobs escaped Helga's throat as tears streamed down her face and her nose started to run. When Bob spun her around to smack her again, her fist shot out and connected with his chest. Bob was furious, his face reddened as his fist connected with her ribcage. Helga fell to the floor and rolled into a ball, pulling her knees up to protect her baby. His hands dug into her ribs as he tried to pry her up off the floor. He managed to roll her over, but this just allowed Helga to kick at him on her back.

"I will rip it out myself if I have to!" He bellowed. Bob grabbed Helga's hair and tried hauling her to her feet.

He was about to punch her unprotected stomach when he felt something collide with the side of his face. Bob dropped Helga and turned.

"Get the fuck away from her!"

Helga half-crawled behind Arnold. His fists were up, ready to strike again.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Bob's rage had broken, shocked that someone had actually hit him back.

"Helga and I are leaving." Arnold's voice was poisonous, his eyes narrowed.

Bob's anger rekindled. "That little slut isn't going anywhere except a doctor to have that filth wiped out!"

Arnold socked Bob in the jaw, knocking him into the wall. "Don't you threaten my baby!"

Helga had never seen Arnold so angry. Bob rubbed his jaw, staring at Arnold in disbelief.

"Let's go." Arnold took Helga's arm, bent down to grab her things, and roughly steered her out the door.

"I'll call the police, you punk!" Bob shouted after him. "I'll have you arrested for kidnapping!"

Arnold ignored the empty threat. All he could think of was the vision of Bob standing over Helga, holding a white, bloodstained, belt. He gritted his teeth remembering the night when he had found the marks on Helga's back.

Helga started to pull on Arnold's arm, forcing him to notice that he was walking too fast. Helga was gasping for breath. He stopped. "I'm sorry..." Arnold let go of her arm and helped her back into her coat. She fought to regulate her breathing. Arnold shuddered with anger, mad at himself for making things worse. When she was able to speak she nearly broke down crying.

"I was so scared..."

Arnold stroked her cheek. "I was too." He looked her up and down. "How bad did he hurt you?"

Helga bit her lip, clutching her stomach. She felt nauseous again.

Arnold's breath hitched. "He didn't..."

"No..." she shook her head. "The baby's safe."

"Oh thank God!" He drew her into an embrace and kissed the top of her head. Then he drew her back at an arm's length. "Did he hurt you bad? Do we need to go to the hospital?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so..."

They sat down on the bus stop bench. He explained to Helga that he was worried about how tired she looked at school, and had texted her about getting her dinner. When she hadn't responded, he had gotten worried and went to her house. When he heard the shouting and saw the door open he had run in.

"I can't believe he would hit a pregnant woman..." Arnold shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "I knew he wasn't winning any awards for 'dad of the year,' but _really_!"

Helga rubbed her stomach, trying to settle the acid that was building at the back of her throat. "Yeah, well...not exactly winning any prizes over here..."

Arnold took her hand and stroked it. "This isn't your fault." He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. "It was just an accident."

"I was _just an accident..._" She growled.

Arnold rubbed her belly while looking into her eyes. "You know that's not what I meant. I mean that we should stop thinking about this as a problem. I want us to be a family, a _happy_ family." He kissed her.

"You can't really mean that." Her lips pouted once they pulled apart. "You can't _want_ this..."

"Helga, things don't always go according to plan..." his eyes flicked down to her stomach, "or necessarily in the right order." He smoothed her hair. "But I _want_ this. I want to stay by your side and be a family." He blushed.

Her eyes widened. "What?"

Arnold rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at his shoes. The bus arrived, startling them. When they sat down in the bus seat, Arnold let Helga hold her art bag. It was only one stop, but Helga was in no position to walk at this point. Both of them felt dread creep up from their feet into their chests as they exited the bus and hit the sidewalk.

Arnold took a deep breath and turned to Helga. "Are you ready?"

Helga felt her hands start to sweat. She nodded.

Together they walked into the boarding house hand in hand. Arnold's parents and grandparents were at the table, starting in on dinner with the boarders. When they saw Arnold and Helga they fell silent.

Stella covered her mouth with her hands. Arnold turned and saw that Helga had two big welts on her cheek and chin. "It's not what you think!"

A chair scraped back. "Arnold, what's going on...?" Miles had stood up, but wasn't sure of where to go.

Arnold sighed. "Can we go sit in the front room?"

The boarders ate in silence as Arnold's family filed into the living room, everyone securing a place to sit. All eyes were on Arnold and Helga, making Helga all the more painfully aware of the bruises forming on her arms.

"Mom...dad..." Arnold began. "I..um...I had to bring Helga here..."

When no one spoke, he continued. "You see...Helga and I have been...dating...and well...we um..."

Stella's face was in her hands and Miles looked horrified. Arnold's grandparents seemed to be at a loss for words, just staring at him.

"Well...we found out that Helga's...pregnant." The word shot around the room like electricity. "We had planned to tell you...but not like this..."

Helga finally spoke up. "I'm so sorry..." Her voice cracked. "My dad found out and went ballistic. If Arnold hadn't of..." Hot tears blinded her vision. _Oh no! Don't cry in front of them! Don't cry!_ But it was too late. Tears fell from her cheeks and stained her shirt. She buried her face into her hands. She was ashamed. _I am ruining Arnold's family!_

"Has he hurt you before, honey?" Miles' voice was so entrenched with pain and concern that Helga broke out into sobs. She felt disgusted that they actually felt sorry for her.

Arnold's voice was low. "This has been going on for a while..."

The air was thick with all the unspoken things everyone was unable to voice. The bruises on her arms had come in, Bob's hands looked monstrous on her thin arms. It was the first time that Arnold had realized how small Helga actually was. Even though she was tall, she was wire thin. Anger flooded him all over again.

"Helga, we would prefer if you stayed." Miles' voice was like a balm on Helga. She opened her eyes, his face swam in her vision.

Arnold relaxed. He had been terrified that his parents wouldn't understand. So long as Helga stayed at the boarding house Bob wouldn't be able to touch her.

"Does your father work?"

Helga sat up so she could answer Miles. "Yes. He has a meeting tomorrow at nine." She sniffed and wiped her eyes on the back of her hands.

Miles nodded. "We'll take you tomorrow to get your things while he's away."

"I'll call the school." Stella got up off the couch and disappeared into the kitchen.

"You don't have to do this..." Helga felt guilty. _Why are they being so nice? Why aren't they kicking me out and telling me to stay away from Arnold forever?_

"Yes we do." Miles smiled. "You're family now."

A hot wave went through Helga. _Family?_ Her mind whirled, she made a clumsy dash for the bathroom. Arnold close behind.

Arnold held her hair for her, then rubbed her back when she was finished. "All better?"

Helga nodded, then rinsed her mouth out in the sink.

He squeezed her hand. "Good. Let's go sit down."

When they returned to the living room, Stella was back on the couch.

"How far along are you, sweetie?"

Arnold looked down at Helga. "Almost three months."

"I take it you haven't eaten dinner yet." Stella got up. "I'll fix you a plate."

Everyone filed back into the kitchen. It took some coaxing from Arnold to get Helga to join them. She whimpered that she was imposing, which made everyone laugh.

Arnold pushed her into a chair and sat next to her while Stella piled mashed potatoes and chicken onto Helga's plate.

"You are going to live here, and we are going to feed you, and that's final." Miles joked. He scooped up a forkful of mashed potatoes. "Mmm...good dinner, honey."

Stella waved the serving spoon at him. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Helga ate like a timid deer at first, taking in her surroundings. She listened to their dinner table banter and felt the knot in her stomach melt away. Arnold kept piling food onto her plate and she suddenly found that she was ravenous. All the faces at the table were smiling at her.

_This can't be real._ Helga thought to herself. _People don't just welcome a fuck up into their home._

"Arnold, can you handle getting Helga's homework from her teachers tomorrow?" Stella asked.

"Of course." Arnold took another chicken thigh. "You sure you don't want me to stay and help?"

Miles shook his head. "We will have plenty of help. Sorry, but you're not getting out of school tomorrow."

After dinner Helga found herself climbing the steps up to Arnold's room. She felt awkward with his parents not caring about them sharing a bed. She rubbed her belly. _Not that it makes a difference now..._

Arnold fussed, trying to get things cleaned up while searching for suitable pajamas for Helga. She sat on the edge of his bed, watching his frantic behavior. She giggled at him.

"What?" He asked, his arms full of dirty laundry.

"You're just so funny, getting all worked up over nothing." Helga grinned. _Maybe this won't be so bad._

Arnold threw the clothes in his hamper. "What, you mean like how you were getting worked up at dinner?"

Helga scowled. "I don't like it when people watch me eat..."

"Here," Arnold handed her some pajamas, "and don't worry, it's just an old shirt."

She swallowed, remembering that her back was bleeding. He disappeared down the hall and returned with the first aid kit. It was just like the night she had first slept over. She felt a small bit of relief that she didn't have to sneak in and out of Arnold's house anymore. Her hands shook. While Arnold had technically seen her naked, they had both been drunk. He was busying himself with the kit while she worked up the courage to take her shirt off.

_Stop being stupid, he just wants to fix the cuts on your back. Besides, you did fuck him after all. What is there left to be shy about?_ Helga fought with herself as she sat down on the floor with her back to Arnold, and pulled her shirt up over her head. She knew he could see them, all the crisscross bruises and scars with the new red welts. She gingerly unhooked her bra, the clasp was bloodstained like most of her bras.

Arnold tried not to stare, it was even more awful to see her back in the light. Seeing Bob holding the bloodstained white belt when he had rescued Helga had affirmed his fears. There was hardly any smooth space on her back left. He dabbed the peroxide soaked cotton ball on the fresh wounds. Helga dug her teeth into her lip to keep from yelping. Arnold taped gauze onto the areas and then helped Helga pull her pajama shirt on without disturbing the bandages.

"There, good as new." He smiled, hugging her from behind. His hands brushed her chest and he felt her wince. He pulled away. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean..."

Helga shook her head. "No...they're just sore. It's okay." She stood up and gathered the pajama pants in her hands. "Thank you..."

"Of course." He shrugged and put away the kit while she changed out of her pants. He couldn't help sneaking a peak of her bright red panties. He got up to put the kit back in the bathroom. _Geez, what's wrong with me? She's had a horrible day and that's what I'm thinking about?_ He shook his head as he walked down the hall.

Ernie stopped him on the way. "Hey, Arnold. I uh...I know this is going to be hard for you, but I want you to know that I'm here for you. Anytime you want to talk or smash something, you let me know."

"Thanks, Mister Potts." Arnold smiled. "Good night."

"Turning in kinda early, eh?" He winked.

Arnold rolled his eyes. "Actually we have midterms coming up. We have a lot of homework to do."

"Ah, bummer. Well, good night, Arnold!"

Ernie returned to his room and Arnold replaced the medical kit in the bathroom cabinet. When he came back into his bedroom, he saw Helga sitting on the floor staring at her planner.

"Stupid tests..." Helga shook her head. Her nausea was gone, but her head was throbbing.

Arnold sat down and opened his bookbag. "Tell me about it..." he pulled out his own planner and stared at the huge list of assignments.

They sat in silence, agonizing over their workload. Finally, Helga sighed and tossed her planner and reached into her bag for the book her English class was working on. She had already finished it, but now needed to find specific quotes for her half-written paper.

Arnold started in on his chemistry worksheets. Looking up at Helga from time to time, he watched her relax and lean against the wall. Reading soothed her, and soon her headache abated. She put sticky notes on pages to mark quotes, she still had a few days to finish the paper and she had other assignments due the next day.

It was nearly one in the morning when Arnold set his assignments aside and sorted which ones he still needed to finish in study hall. Helga was fighting to stay awake, reading the same math problem over and over.

"Don't worry, you don't need to finish." Arnold took her papers away and stacked them near her backpack. "You need to rest. You have all day to work on things tomorrow. Just give me your schedule and I'll pick up your homework tomorrow."

Helga nodded and let him lead her over to the bed. She crawled under the covers and when Arnold laid down next to her, she rested her head on his chest and curled up against him.

He smiled at her as she fidgeted to get comfortable. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're getting used to this."

"Y-y-ooou...wish...f-ff-football...he-head." She fought to finish her sentence as she yawned.

Arnold chuckled. "Whatever you say, Helga. Whatever you say."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Arnold woke up with a headache, he hadn't slept well. Helga was still wrapped around him and it was a challenge for him to pry her off without waking her up. He plodded down the hall to shower just as Mister Hyunh was exiting the bathroom.

"Good morning, Arnold." He ruffled the towel on his head to dry his hair faster. "Is your girlfriend really living here?"

"Yes, Mister Hyunh." Arnold sighed. "She's upstairs, sleeping."

Mister Hyunh nodded. "That's good. Raising a baby alone is very difficult. Very difficult." He smiled. "I know you will be good father, Arnold."

Arnold shrugged, his face growing warm. "Uh, thanks, Mister Hyunh." He side-stepped him and locked the bathroom door. Arnold rubbed his face and groaned. _Why is everyone so sure I can do this?_ He shed his clothes and stepped into the shower. Thankfully, the hot water tended to last for much longer since his father had put in an additional water heater a few months back. Arnold stood for a few moments under the hot water. _What if I can't do this? _His mind drifted to Big Bob and how he had treated Helga her whole life.

When they were kids, Helga had bragged at school that her father was taking her to the mega wrestling show that evening. She had patiently waited on the school steps for him to pick her up. Arnold had stayed with her, worried that Bob would forget and just leave her there.

Helga scowled. "You don't have to babysit me, Arnoldo."

Arnold shrugged. "I just thought I'd keep you company. Besides, my grandma thinks it's Lief Erikson day and is attempting to sing opera today."

"You and your crazy family, heh!" Helga giggled. "It's a wonder you're still in one piece."

Arnold had kept the conversation light and Helga had actually been decent company. As the hours dragged by, her mood worsened and she started snapping at him.

"Geez! Do you really need to stare at me, football head?!" She clenched her teeth.

"I'm sorry, I just..." Arnold's eyes darted down at the concrete stairs. "Sorry..."

Helga jumped up and threw her bookbag, it exploded on the stairs, sending her supplies flying. "You should be!"

Arnold looked up and saw a tear roll down her cheek. He darted his eyes back down, knowing she hadn't wanted him to see. Both of them knew Big Bob had forgotten and wasn't coming.

"Um...why don't I make it up to you?" Arnold shrugged. "Let's go to Slausen's and get some ice cream. Okay?"

Helga sniffled and wiped her face on her sleeve. "Oh-okay..."

Arnold helped her pick up her books and shove them into her broken backpack. Helga began picking up her things too. They bumped hands reaching for her purple assignment book.

"S-sorry..." Helga rubbed her arm. "I'm...um...sorry I yelled...Arnold..."

He smiled and handed her the backpack. "It's okay. Come on." He held out his hand.

The look on her face had been priceless. Her eyes had shot open wide, her pupils huge as she stared at his hand. Her cheeks had turned pink and her hand was sweaty when she had gingerly placed it on his. "F-fine...but no mushy stuff!"

Arnold grinned as they walked. "Whatever you say, Helga. Whatever you say."

The water pelted down on Arnold's scalp as he dug his knuckles into his face. _You can do this...You can do this..._ He turned and started actually showering, rubbing shampoo into his hair. _Helga needs you...she always needs you..._ He sighed. _I've always liked that, being needed._ His breathing slowed. _I just need to be positive, everything will be fine. The baby will be fine and look like a normal person...it will be fine..._

When Arnold stepped out of the bathroom he saw Helga waiting outside the door. She smiled at him.

"Morning, bucko." She smirked.

Arnold smiled. "Morning, Helga." He passed so she could enter the bathroom.

"You better have left me some hot water, or else you'll have to answer to Ol' Betsy!" She laughed as she closed the door.

He climbed the stairs up to his room, still smiling. He dressed and double checked his backpack, then headed back downstairs for breakfast. When he reached the kitchen, Phil and Oskar were already at the table.

"But Grandpa, why do Arnold and his girlfriend get to live here without paying rent?" Oskar whined as he tried to steal more pancakes onto his plate.

Phil smacked Oscar's hand with the spatula. "Quit being an idiot, Oskar! And stop calling me grandpa!"

"Morning." Arnold muttered as he sat down. Phil plunked some pancakes onto Arnold's plate and passed him the syrup.

"So, Arnold, when is your girlfriend going to start paying rent?" Oskar laughed.

Phil smacked Oskar in the head with the spatula. "I said quit being an idiot!" He sat back down in his chair. "Just ignore him, Arnold. Pookie and I are happy to help. Why, I remember the day when your mom and dad came home with you!" He hugged the spatula. "It'll be nice to have a baby again!"

Arnold picked at his pancakes with his fork. "So you and Grandma aren't mad?"

"Mad?" Phil waved his hand. "Of course not! These things happen." He narrowed his eyes. "I did expect better from you, Arnold, but as long as you take responsibility then we won't be mad."

"Thanks, Grandpa." Arnold sighed and took a bite of his pancakes.

Oskar looked around. "So where's your girlfriend anyway? Can I have her pancakes?"

"No!" Phil yelled. "Stop trying to be such a weasel!"

Arnold swallowed. "She's in the shower. She'll be down soon."

"But why does Arnold's girlfriend get to live here for free? She should pay for her own pancakes." Oskar whined, smearing the syrup on his plate with his fork.

"You don't pay rent either, even though you should!" Phil shook his head. "You make poor Suzie work herself to death to pay the rent!"

Oskar shrugged. "But Suzie likes to work."

Phil's eyes lit up. "Hey there! Don't be shy, come have some pancakes!"

Arnold turned around and saw Helga peaking in the doorway. She came into the room, looking nervous. She sat down next to Arnold and Phil loaded up her plate.

"Th-thank you." Helga stammered. She still wasn't used to everyone being so nice. Back home she would have looked through the fridge to see if there were any edible left overs or eat dry cereal because the milk was always expired.

Arnold passed her the syrup and tucked into his food. He didn't have much time before he needed to catch the bus for school. Helga was frugal with the syrup and ate small bites. He figured that she was probably fighting the morning sickness. He finished his breakfast and left his dishes in the sink. He poured Helga a glass of water and set it on the table for her.

"I'll stop by the store and bring you home ginger ale after school." Arnold kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you." She smiled, trying to ignore Phil's obvious amusement. "I'll see you later."

"Promise me you'll take some time to relax?" He smirked at her.

Helga rolled her eyes. "Yes! You're gunna be late!"

Arnold jogged down the hall to get his backpack. Helga finished off the glass of water. Her stomach was not happy about fluffy pancakes and sugary syrup. Stella and Miles came in from the garden and slung their coats onto an empty kitchen chair. They smiled when they saw Helga at the table.

"I didn't think you'd be up so early." Stella wiped her forehead on her sleeve as Miles filled up a glass of water from the sink.

Helga shrugged. "Guess I'm just used to it."

Miles guzzled the water and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "We'll take you over a little after nine. I have to go find some empty boxes."

"You really don't have to..." Helga played with her fork.

"Don't be silly, dear." Stella waved her hand. "We have the day off anyway. It's really no trouble."

Helga felt weird leading Arnold's parents into her house. They carried stacks of boxes. She had tried to convince them earlier that she really didn't have so many possessions, but they had brought them anyway. She led the way up to her bedroom. It was just how she had left it.

Stella looked around at the room. Her heart went out to the young girl who was gathering books off a shelf. The room was bleak and quite bare for a teenage girl's room. She wanted to reach out and embrace Helga. _This is no place to live..._

Miles helped her gently stack books into the boxes. He noticed most of the books were old classics and looked well read and worn. "You like to read?"

Helga nodded. "A book can take you anywhere."

Miles liked that answer. Stella had started stripping the bed, folding the sheets and comforter into a box. Helga lifted her bulletin board off her wall, the magazine clips and papers fluttering as she set it near the door. She then disappeared into her closet, throwing her meager wardrobe out onto the floor. She ejected the shoes from their shelves. All that was left was her stacks of journals in the back. She began hauling them out. They filled an entire box, years of writing.

Stella began folding the clothes Helga had thrown on the floor while Helga crawled under her bed. She pulled out a shoebox full of photos and trinkets. Miles ripped a page from Helga's school notebook and wrote a note to Bob, telling him that if he pursued Helga they would file a restraining order. Helga disappeared into the hall, and emptied the bathroom of her toiletries. When she came back, she saw Miles and Stella exchanging looks. They stopped when Helga walked in.

"I'm really sorry about this." Helga whispered as she dumped her things into an empty box.

Miles shook his head. "Don't be. It's for the best."

Helga finished emptying out her dresser, helping Stella fold the clothes and pack them up. Miles looked out the window, deep in thought.

"Is this everything?" Stella asked as she taped the last box closed.

Helga nodded.

They carried the boxes down to the Packard. Helga was on edge that her father would suddenly appear in the doorway, but he never did. Once the car was full Helga took one last look around. She saw the framed photos hung in the hallway. All of them depicted her parents, Olga, or her parents with Olga. She searched for the one that had her in it. Under the photo of Olga at her first piano recital was a Christmas photo. Olga was opening presents and Miriam was sitting on the couch. Helga was sitting in the corner, next to the tree. Instead of her usual scowl she looked sad. That was the Christmas Bob and Miriam had forgotten to buy her presents. Helga took the picture off the wall and threw it onto the floor. She stomped on the cracked glass with her shoe, further destroying it. She looked down at it and sighed. Then headed out the door without turning back.

Miles and Stella had been at the foot of the stairs when Helga had her final, destructive, goodbye. They watched as she threw the frame down and ground her foot into the glass. When she walked out the door they inspected the photo. Miles held Stella tight when they saw the picture.

"Maybe this was meant to happen." He whispered. "That poor girl needs a real family."

Stella nodded. "At the very least, she needs to leave this one."

They walked out the door together, joining Helga in the car. Helga didn't look out the window, didn't look back at her childhood home. She never wanted to see it again.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

After school, Arnold ran up the stairs to his room. He threw the door open and dropped his backpack and the sixpack of soda. Helga was lying on her stomach on his bed. She had been writing before he came in.

"Woah! Where's the fire, football head?"

Arnold sighed, relieved. "I was scared you wouldn't be here."

Helga sat up. "Afraid Big Bad Bob was holding me captive?" She giggled.

He nodded. "Did you get your things?"

She pointed to the pile of boxes.

"Why didn't you unpack them?" He hefted one down and pulled the flaps open.

Helga swung her legs over the side of the bed and came over to help. "It's your room, I didn't feel right just putting my stuff wherever and moving your stuff around."

The box he had opened was full of books. "You're living here now, you get to have a say too..." he looked up, "aw man...I'm gunna have to make another bookshelf."

Helga wrung her hands. "You don't have to do that..." She picked up the books and stacked them on the floor next to the wall.

"It's fine." Arnold watched her pick up each book and look at it before sliding it on top of the stack. He opened another box, this one was full of folded clothes. He scooted it aside, not wanting to try and figure out where Helga wanted to put them.

"This sucks..." Helga muttered as she stared at the book in her hands. "Why is everyone being so nice to me? I don't deserve it..."

Arnold sat down on the floor with her. "You don't need to feel guilty. I'm glad that you live here now, now I don't have to worry."

Helga shook her head. "You know Bob isn't going to give up that easily..."

"Why would he care? I thought he didn't like you." Arnold watched Helga rub her fingers on the book spine.

She sighed. "He doesn't. But he also doesn't like when things don't go his way." She set the book down. "You beat him at his own game. He'll want to get me back because you stole me."

"Stole you?" Arnold scoffed. "Helga, you're not a piece of furniture, he doesn't _own_ you."

Helga bit her lip. "Yes he does..." she whispered.

Arnold stared at her. "What do you mean? You're a person, people can't own you."

She drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them, looking down at the carpet. "I don't want anyone to get hurt..."

"What are you talking about?" Arnold watched her as her teeth tore into her lip. Her nose was turning pink. "What did he say to you?"

Helga shook her head and buried her face in her knees. Her chin was trembling. _What were you thinking? You should have gone back home and you know it! Now Bob is going to come here and ruin everything!_

She had tried to run away when she was eleven and Bob had beaten her after she had brought home poor grades on her report card. She hadn't gotten far before Bob and found her and taken her back home to watch him wallop Miriam. Helga had pressed herself against a corner of the living room, trying to melt into the walls.

"You idiot! You have _one job_, Miriam! And that's to keep this bullshit..." he pointed at Helga, "in line!" He swung at her, but Miriam dodged him.

"Please, Bob!" Miriam put her hands up, her lip trembling, "please stop! She was just upset, kids do this sometimes!"

Bob raised his hand again. "Not my kid!" He came down hard, his hand making a loud -crack!- as he struck Miriam across the face. She crashed onto the floor, thrown completely off balance.

"Mom!" Helga screamed, frozen in her corner.

He pointed at Miriam. "I put up with your drunken bullshit day in and day out! Quit bein' soft on the girl, or else!" He grabbed Miriam's wine glass and threw it, it smashed into the wall, streaks of purple rained down.

Miriam's lip was busted and her glasses were askew. She pulled herself into a sitting position, looking down at the floor. "Please, not in front of Helga!" She whimpered.

"She's not a child, Miriam!" He screamed. "It's time she realized what the world is really like!"

Miriam pulled herself to her feet, wobbly from fear and shock. "Why do you think Olga ran away to California and has never spoken to us?!" Her voice cracked, but she narrowed her eyes at Bob. "Because you have no respect for this family!"

"Respect?" Bob laughed, it sent chills down Helga's neck. "I'll show you _respect!_" He grabbed the front of Miriam's shirt and shoved her so that she tripped and fell onto the couch. "_I_ am king of this house! _I_ pay the bills! _I_ put food on the table! What do _you_ and the girl do? _Nothing!_ You don't deserve any respect!"

Arnold wrapped his arms around Helga. "He can't hurt you anymore. I won't let him." He could feel her shaking. It was weird, seeing Helga scared. It made him angry thinking about how Bob had terrorized her. "I'll keep you safe."

Helga leaned her cheek against his shoulder, her tears made the fabric of his shirt damp. Her insides felt hot, she hated herself. _What is wrong with you? Arnold is a person, not some magical hero. You're selfish. How dare you ruin his family and live in his house like some privileged angel! You should have kept your messed up life to yourself!_ She could feel his hand petting her hair, it sent shivers down her back. His embrace was soothing, it was what she fell asleep imagining every night. _Who am I kidding? This is everything I ever dreamed of! I cannot fight my desire, not when he so willingly dotes upon me. Arnold, please forgive my greedy heart!_

"Please don't leave me..." she whispered.

Arnold felt the air rush out of his lungs. He squeezed Helga tight. "Never."

Helga swooned. _Never! Never! My generous, kind-hearted, golden haired angel! Such a promise, I can't help but dream that you may keep it! Oh to be with you forever and know I am yours. _She went limp and stopped sobbing. The fear melted away and all she could think of was Arnold's arms wrapped around her.

He felt her suddenly relax and he sighed. It was endearing how simple things changed her bad moods. Arnold softened his grip and lifted her chin so he could look at her. Her eyes were red, but they were so filled with adoration he couldn't help but smile. He pressed his lips against hers, and she kissed him back.

"Now then," he wiped her tears off her cheeks with his thumb, "let's go through these boxes."

Helga nodded, she sniffled and stood up, wiping her face on her sleeve. Arnold hefted the boxes down so they were all on the floor. Helga began opening them up and assessing the contents. When Stella knocked on the door they were busy rearranging Arnold's meager closet.

"Hey, kids!" She nudged the door open with her hip, carrying two plates. "I thought you would both be busy getting settled, so I brought you dinner."

"Thanks, mom!" Arnold helped her with the plates. Each one had a grilled cheese sandwich and a mug of tomato soup.

Helga took her plate. "Thank you so much..." It smelled delicious, she looked up at Stella. "Um...can I help out in the kitchen sometime?"

Stella sighed, it warmed her heart. "Of course you can. You can help me with the roast tomorrow after school."

"Thank you!" Helga was grinning. "I just...I want to do my part..."

"I know." Stella put her hand on Helga's shoulder. "We don't want you wearing yourself out, but I know we can find some chores for you to do." She crossed the room back to the door. "Come back down if you want seconds!" The door clicked shut behind her.

Helga turned and look at Arnold. He was smiling at her. She bit her lip, feeling bashful. They sat down on the floor together to eat.

"So, are you gunna be my little house wife?" Arnold teased as Helga dunked her sandwich into her soup.

She rolled her eyes. "Crimeny! I said I just wanted to help out. It's not like I said I wanted to start picking out doilies and curtains, geez!" Her cheeks were pink.

Arnold smirked. "But you would be making dinner..?"

"Yeah, I like to cook. So what?" Helga stared at him, the look on his face was making her feel like her insides were melting. She bit her lip.

"You _like_ to cook?" He chuckled. "Hmm...strangely enough I can imagine you in a cute little pink apron."

Helga's face was hot, she scowled at him. "What is this? The fifties?" Her voice was starting to get high, the idea of playing house with Arnold was a dear fantasy of hers.

_"__Just_ a cute little pink apron..?" His face was dark, he had a dangerous glint in his eye.

Her eyes grew wide. _He is turned on by this daddy thing! Man, I never pegged football head for a traditionalist... _She swallowed_, _her cheeks were bright red. "Um..and wearing...shoes?"

He shoved his plate aside and crawled over to her, shoving her plate too. "What kind?" His voice was husky.

Helga's eyes darted around the room. "Uh...pink ones?" Her heart pounded as she stared up at him. _Arnold is playing house with me, I think I'm gunna die!_

He lowered his eyes and drew his lips closer to hers. "Oh you can do better than that..." He whispered.

The gears in Helga's mind clicked, she giggled. "Oh, you mean..." she got up and dug into an open box of shoes, "like..." she snatched up her pair of pink stilettos, "these?" She smirked as she waved them at Arnold.

Now it was Arnold's turn to be shocked. "You would wear those?"

Helga shifted her weight on her right hip. _Oh man, this is way too much fun!_ "Well, I mean...I _could..._" She rolled her eyes up to the ceiling in mock thought. "But I don't have any aprons." She shrugged. "Sorry, bucko."

They both jumped when Arnold's phone went off. Helga scowled and dumped her shoes back in the box. Arnold rolled his eyes as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

Gerald's voice sounded concerned. "What's wrong, man?"

Arnold pulled his plate back in front of him. Helga sat back down and started eating again. "Nothing, what's up?"

"I heard a rumor going around school that Helga moved in with you. Is it true, man?"

"Yeah," Arnold sighed, "it's true."

"Dude, don't you think you're taking this a little too far?"

Arnold pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "It's complicated..."

"Well, I hope you know what you're doing..." Gerald sighed. "I think you're in _way_ over your head."

"Look, I appreciate your concern, Gerald, but it really is for the best..."

"Ow!"

Arnold jerked up and saw Helga doubled over, clutching her stomach.

"Why don't we hang out later? You can explain it to me...Arnold?"

"I gotta go!" Arnold threw his phone down. "Helga! What's wrong?!"

Helga curled up, clenching her eyes shut.

"Oh God!" Arnold jumped to his feet. "Um...don't move!" He ran out of his room down to the kitchen.

His mother was washing the dishes from dinner. "Oh, Arnold. What's the matter?"

Arnold panted. "Something's wrong with Helga!"

"Oh dear!" Stella wiped her hands and then followed Arnold back upstairs.

When they reached his bedroom, Stella saw Helga sitting against the wall rubbing her stomach.

Stella knelt down next to Helga. "Helga, sweetie, what's the matter?"

"I don't know," Helga took a deep breath as the pain subsided, "all of a sudden my stomach just started to hurt really bad. I feel better now though."

"Oh is that all." Stella smiled. "It's okay, Helga. This will happen once in a while. The baby will grow these next few weeks and your body is just trying to make room. Whenever this happens, just try to relax until it passes."

Arnold wrung his hands. "So this is _normal?_"

Stella stood up and nodded. "Uh huh. But that reminds me, have you and Helga found a doctor yet?"

"No." Arnold sighed. "We should probably do that, shouldn't we?"

"These next few weeks are crucial to the baby's development." Stella crossed her arms. "If anything happens to Helga, the outcome could be drastic. You two need to start being more on top of this."

"Yes, mom." Arnold rolled his eyes.

Stella left the room and Arnold sat down next to Helga. "You okay?"

Helga rubbed her stomach. "Yeah, I'm sorry for scaring you. I feel kinda stupid..."

"You're not stupid..." Arnold picked at a loose thread on his shirt. "I'm sure it's scary having all these weird changes happen to you...Tomorrow is Friday, how about we look up some doctors and see if we can make an appointment for tomorrow after school?"

"Well, I doubt we can get in on such short notice, but it's a start." She shrugged.

Arnold took their dishes. "Why don't you start looking on my laptop while I wash the dishes?"

"Sure thing." Helga got to her feet, then collapsed into the wall. "Woah!"

"Helga!"

She waved him off. "I'm fine! I just stood up too fast." She sat down at his desk where her huge desktop computer was crammed next to his laptop. "I'm a lot sturdier than I look."

Arnold sighed and went downstairs. Phil was at the table reading the newspaper and smiled when he saw Arnold come in.

"Hey, Shortman! How's your girl doing?"

"Fine," Arnold set the dishes in the sink and started the water, "we have to find a doctor though."

Phil's hands flew up to his head. "Oh no! That's terrible!"

"No, Grandpa." He scrubbed the cheese of the plates. "We just need Helga to get a regular check up and whatever."

"Oh well that's a relief," Phil picked the newspaper back up, "so, what do you think it's going to be?"

Arnold almost dropped the plate he was rinsing. "What?"

Phil chuckled. "Come on, Arnold! Aren't you curious to know if it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

He realized that he had been so swallowed up by wondering if his baby would have the correct amount of limbs and in the right places that he hadn't even considered wondering about the sex. "Uh...I hadn't thought about it...I guess maybe we could find that out too."

"What have you been so worked up about?" Phil narrowed his eyes. "Is everything all right between you two?"

Arnold set the dishes on the drying rack. "Everything's fine...I just..." he sat down at the table. "I guess I'm just worried."

Phil smiled. "What's there to worry about? It's not like you're baking the bun!" He laughed.

"Grandpa!" Arnold rolled his eyes. "I just didn't realize it would be this complicated. I keep seeing articles about babies born dead or messed up..." he set his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hands, "It's awful, I can't focus on supporting Helga..."

"Aw, don't worry, Shortman." Phil put a hand on Arnold's shoulder. "Helga's a robust little lady. I'm sure the baby will come out fine. But if you're so worried, I'm sure going to the doctor will make you both feel better."

Arnold nodded. "Yeah," he smiled, "I have to go help Helga look up a doctor." He got up from the table. "Thanks Grandpa!" He ran back up the stairs.

When he opened the door, Helga swiveled in the computer chair. "One sec, Geraldo," Helga held out Arnold's phone to him, "it's for you, football head."

Arnold took his phone. "Why did you answer my phone?"

Helga shrugged. "You hung up on him earlier and he called back. I thought he should know the both of us are still alive and in one piece. Oh, and by the way, I can handle a little internet search. Why don't you go hang out with tall hair boy and sing koombayah or whatever."

"Um, thanks, Helga..." he put the phone up to his ear, "hello?"

"Arnold! So you wanna go get some coffee or what?"

Arnold ran his hand through his hair. "Sure, I'll meet you in fifteen minutes." He hung up and smiled at Helga. "You really sure?"

Helga waved her hand. "Yes, football head! Only Phoebe could figure out how to kill herself with a computer keyboard. Now, get outta here before I change my mind."

"Thanks, Helga!" Arnold hugged her, "you're the best!"

She swooned, then turned back to the computer. "I am pretty amazing."

Arnold grabbed his coat and changed into a pair of boots. "Bye, Helga!" He put his phone in his pocket and opened the door. "Call me if you need anything! Love you!" He jumped down the stairs and ran out the front door.

Helga nearly fell off the computer chair. _Did Arnold just say he loves me?_ She could hear the blood pounding in her ears as her breathing picked up speed. _Arnold...loves me?!_ Helga jumped up from the chair and grabbed her backpack. She rifled through it until she found her current journal. _Oh delicious fate! What a sweet tidbit you have thrown my way! Arnold said he loves me!_ Her pen raced across the paper as she tried to keep up with the feeling exploding from her heart.

Arnold stopped himself when his feet hit his stoop and the front door closed behind him. His eyes grew wide. _Oh my God! Did I just say what I think I did?!_

"Yo, Arnold! What are you doing?" Gerald broke him out of his thoughts. "What is going on with you?"

"Gerald, it's terrible!" He threw his arms in the air. "I think I just flippantly told Helga the 'L' word!"

Gerald shook his head. "Mmm, mmm, mmm! You've got it bad. You need to chill out." He put his arm across Arnold's shoulders. "Let's go get that coffee and you tell me all about it before you fuck something else up."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

By the time the boys reached the café, they were dusted with snow. They had taken off their gloves, and were warming their hands by holding their coffee cups at a little corner table.

"So?" Gerald cocked an eyebrow.

Arnold leaned into the table. "Where do you want me to start?"

Gerald sipped his coffee, then picked up the pitcher of cream to add more. "For starters, why is Helga living with you? I know she's preggo and all, but really?"

"She's not safe at her house." Arnold stared at his coffee, some of the cream was still mixing. "Bob's been abusing her for years, apparently..."

Gerald waved his hand. "The details are not my business, but how bad is it?"

"The day I took Helga home for good I caught Bob beating her bloody with one of his belts. Then he tried to punch her."

"Wow..." Gerald's eyes were wide, "you know, Pataki makes a _lot_ more sense now..."

"Yeah, well," Arnold took a sip, "I couldn't just leave her there. Bob was intent on killing the baby..." He looked up at Gerald. "It's my baby too."

Gerald nodded. "Well, I'm just glad you aren't living in some fantasy land, playing house. Considering the circumstances, I assume your family is cool with it?"

"Yeah, they helped Helga get her stuff while Bob was at work." Arnold rested his cheek in his palm with his elbow on the table. "How did everyone at school find out anyway?"

"Who knows," Gerald shrugged, "you know how it is. The juicier the story, the less likely it'll stay under wraps. So, your baby momma is living with you now, and apparently, you let the "L" word slip?"

Arnold groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm so dumb! She must think I'm an insensitive idiot! I kinda said it over my shoulder as I ran out the door to come here..."

"Did you mean it?"

That made Arnold think. _If I said it, then I must feel that way...I do care about her, a lot...I love Helga..._ A smile crept across his lips. _I love Helga..._ His smile got bigger. _I think I just might..._

"Earth to Arnold!" Gerald scoffed. "Can you go five minutes without going all soft on me?"

Arnold took another sip of coffee, his cheeks were warm. "Sorry...I think I do mean it. I just feel bad for saying it so casually."

Gerald waved his hand. "Trust me, while girls love ridiculous romantic crap, it doesn't matter how you drop an 'I love you.' I'm sure Helga is prancing around in your room right now." He chuckled at the thought.

Arnold's eyes widened. "Really?" The image of Helga frolicking in a romantic-induced haze in his room was quite comical.

"You should've seen Phoebe when I first said it to her!" He smacked his hand on the table, laughing. "She was all, 'Pardon me for a moment!' and went to the bathroom to call Helga to tell her! She squealed so loud in there, I thought all the windows would shatter!"

Arnold chuckled. "Geez, girls are so weird..."

"Tell me about it!" Gerald rolled his eyes. "One minute they're acting like life is full of sunshine and rainbows, and the next..." he shuddered, "a word of advice- do _everything_ in your power to avoid making your girl mad."

"I think I can handle Helga mad." Arnold shrugged, remembering how she had constantly teased him in grade school.

"Not the same, man." Gerald shook his head. "No, she's _your girl_ now. Girlfriends can come up with some of the most terrifyingly cruel ways to put your balls in a metaphorical vice!"

Arnold cringed. "I'll keep that in mind."

They jumped when Arnold's phone rang. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Arnold!" Helga sounded frantic.

Arnold felt a knot form in his stomach. "Is everything okay?"

"No! I mean, yes...uhhh!" She growled. "I don't want to bother you while you're hanging out with Gerald..."

Gerald made a motion with his finger near his temple implying Helga was crazy. Arnold narrowed his eyes, making Gerald laugh.

"Just tell me what's the matter?"

"I need...when you're done hanging out...I need something _hot!_"

"You need something hot?" He felt terribly confused. "Helga, what do you need something hot for? Are you cold?"

"No!" Helga sounded frustrated. "I need something hot and_...crunchy!" _She shrieked. "Can you bring me some nachos from El Taco?"

Arnold rubbed his eyes, Gerald was nearly in tears laughing at him. _Oh God, Helga's having cravings...and here I thought I might get to avoid this nonsense..._ "What kind?"

Helga sounded much happier now that she had discovered what her hormone drunk brain wanted. "I'll text it to you! Thank you! I love you!" Then she hung up.

"Oh Arnold!" Gerald pretended to swoon. "I love you! Please bring me some nachos and whatever the hell else my crazy brain tells me to eat! Ahahaha!"

"Gerald!" Arnold growled. He threw his hands up in the air, exacerbated. "Why the hell does she want nachos? She just ate!"

"You know that's beside the point, right?" Gerald smirked. "Dude, this is what pregnant chicks _do._ They make psycho demands and you give them whatever they want unless you want your balls ripped off."

Arnold rolled his eyes. "What's with you and balls today?"

Gerald shrugged. "I'm just speaking the truth. Come on, let's go get your girl some nachos before she goes on a rampage."

Arnold's phone beeped with a text message from Helga.

-Nachos with cheese, but not spicy, and I want some rice!-

"Pfft!" Gerald cracked up when he read the text. Arnold was becoming more annoyed. "Watch, she's gunna ask you to get her peanut butter cookies, or coconuts next!" He laughed.

"Hilarious." Arnold dead-panned as they walked to the local taco joint. They picked up the nachos and started walking back to the boarding house.

"Well, good luck, man." Gerald did the handshake with Arnold. "See you at school tomorrow!"

"See you!" Arnold waved as he opened the front door. As he walked in, he heard Ernie in the kitchen.

"Kokoshka! Where did all the peanut butter go?!"

Arnold shook his head. "Don't tell me..." he trudged up to his room.

Helga was sitting on the floor with Arnold's laptop. She had her planner open next to her, and she was eating peanut butter out of a cup with a spoon.

Arnold rolled his eyes. "Oh, what a surprise..." he muttered.

She looked up. "Hi! Did you have fun with Gerald?"

"Sort of." He handed her the plastic takeout bag. "Here's your nachos."

Her face lit up. "Thank you!" She tore them open and started eating them.

"So, did you find anything?" Arnold took off his boots and his coat.

Helga nodded, her mouth full of nachos. She handed Arnold her planner.

"Friday? That's great!" Arnold smiled. "How did you get an appointment on such short notice?"

She swallowed. "Turns out they had some lady cancel, so they had a slot open." Helga handed him a little notepad. "I've been researching different questions we should ask."

Arnold scanned the list over. The thoughts of the baby being born normal bubbled up again. He made a mental note to ask about it. "Hey, how come you didn't put 'ask about the gender' on here?"

"Because I'm barely three months along." Helga shrugged. "I looked it up and you can't really be sure until five months."

"Oh." Arnold felt disappointed. "Well, what can we find out?"

Helga turned the computer toward him and he sat down. "We can find out if the baby is developing properly, and what sort of stuff we should do to make it grow better."

Arnold nodded, that was what he wanted to know the most. Helga polished off the rest of the nachos and threw the remnants away. She opened the door. "Be right back."

He started looking through the different articles Helga had pulled up. There was stuff on cravings, pains, various symptoms, statistics on how reading or playing music might make the baby smarter, and even a little chart that showed illustrations of growth for each month of pregnancy. When Helga came back, she sat next to him and he pulled her into his lap.

"You really are serious about this, aren't you?" He whispered into her ear.

Helga leaned back into him and nodded. "Of course. It'd be stupid not to be. I can't just ignore that a little person is growing _inside me._"

Arnold chuckled. "I guess that would be hard to ignore." He hugged her close and put his hands over her stomach. "I really did mean what I said earlier...I just didn't mean to blurt it out like an idiot..."

"But that's what was so cute about it." Helga laughed. "I'm really glad you meant it." She bit her lip and played with his hands. "I...I've been waiting so long to hear it..."

He kissed her cheek. "I know." He looked back at the computer screen and saw there was one more tab he hadn't opened. He went to click on it and Helga grabbed his hand. He looked down at her. "What?"

"I...uh..." She tried to grab the laptop to close the tab. "Nothing! I just..."

Arnold wrestled her away from the laptop, giggling. "Oh, is it really that embarrassing? Now I _really_ wanna see!"

Helga's face was bright red. "I was just...it's nothing! Just close it! It's nothing!" She protested.

Arnold succeeded in opening the last page Helga had been reading. It was an article about having sex while pregnant and how to go about it safely. A wicked smirk spread on his face. "Oh! So this is what you didn't want me to see?" He started to laugh. "Hmm...let's see what else my naughty girl has been up to..."

"No!" Helga tried to grab at his hands, but he batted her away. He knew that if she _really_ didn't want him to see, she would have clocked him in the head already.

When the browser history came up, Arnold's eyes grew wide. "My, we've been busy today..." He scrolled through the web pages Helga had been on since he had left for school. "Quite a lot..."

Helga bit her lip as he opened some of them. A few were even searches on clothing sites for pink aprons. But what really took the cake was a kama sutra guide specifically for pregnancy. Arnold closed the laptop and turned back to Helga. She was fidgeting and her face was pink.

"So..." he ran his fingertips down her cheek, "having some naughty thoughts, are we?"

She giggled nervously. "I...don't...know?" She shrugged.

Arnold picked her up with his hands under her arms and plunked her onto the bed. "I think you do." His voice was sing-songy.

Helga chewed on her lip, the gleam in Arnold's eyes was driving her wild. They hadn't been intimate since the episode at Rhonda's party, and since Helga had found out she was pregnant, she hadn't felt comfortable asking Arnold to play with her. But with him so obviously lusty and in her face, it was hard to resist.

"I'm waiting." Arnold sang as he played with Helga's hair.

"All right, fine!" She burst. "I want you to plow me like a field! Bang me like there's no tomorrow! I've been in sweet agony for so long! Please put me out of my misery! I don't want you to treat me like a lady! I crave you! I want you to make me feel like the bad, bad girl I am!" Helga grabbed his shirt collar. "Please!"

Arnold was shocked, his cheeks flushed. "Gee, Helga. Why didn't you just tell me before?"

Helga had a mad gleam in her eyes, she yanked on his shirt. "Shut up and take your clothes off!"

"Take it easy!" He laughed, pulling his shirt over his head. He leaned down and kissed her. Her hands came up and raked through his hair. He felt her hips come up to his and press against him. He could feel how hot she was through her pants.

They stopped kissing so Arnold could pull Helga's shirt off. She latched back onto his lips and reached under her back and unhooked her bra, throwing it onto the floor. Helga reached down and fumbled with the button on Arnold's pants. He stopped kissing her and sat back on his haunches so he could undo the button and zipper. Helga did the same and kicked her pants off. Arnold took both their jeans and threw them on the floor.

"Oh, Helga, you're so beautiful..." Arnold whispered as he scanned Helga. He could see where her stomach was starting to bulge out a little.

Helga wriggled on the bed. "You really think so?"

Arnold nodded, leaning over her, he traced lazy circles on her stomach with his fingertips. "Are you sure you don't want me to treat you like a lady?" He smirked.

Before she could answer, he grabbed her panties and yanked them down. Helga moaned, her skin felt like it was on fire. He stuffed two of his fingers in her slit and covered her mouth with his free hand. Her muffled squeals and moans were making him excited.

"Are we enjoying ourselves?" Arnold dug his thumb into her clit, his hand was soaked with her juices.

Helga managed a nod, her eyes were rolling into the back of her head. Arnold removed his hand from her slit, causing her to buck and whimper. He removed his other hand and started to take off his boxers.

She rolled over so that she was on her hands and knees. "Please?" She whined?

Arnold stared at her as she waved her ass at him. Her slit was dripping, and her inner thighs were shiny with fluid. "Damn, Helga..." he whispered.

He grabbed her butt and positioned himself. As he penetrated her, Helga cried out. Arnold was quick to cover her mouth again. Helga started bucking against him and Arnold pushed back. His arm grew tired and he had to let go of her face and use his arm for leverage. Helga wadded up his bedsheets and bit them to keep quiet. As Arnold pounded into her, Helga leaned on her shoulder so she could snake her hand down to her crotch. She sunk her fingers into her clit and began rubbing it hard.

Arnold felt Helga start to tighten up and he tried to ease up, but she was having none of it. Helga bashed herself against him harder, forcing him to pick up the pace again. He panted, "Helga...I don't think...I can hold on..." He was close and he knew if he disappointed her, she would pummel him.

Helga neared her climax and reared up. Arnold caught her and held her tight against him. He pulled his legs under her as she bounced on his lap. He put his hand over her mouth again as she came. Her walls clamped down on his cock as she rode him into oblivion. Arnold clenched his teeth to keep from screaming as he came inside her. Their chests were heaving and Arnold dropped his hand from her face. Helga lifted herself off him and laid down on the bed.

Arnold leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath. "Oh...man...! Helga...! Wow!"

She nodded, unable to speak. Her body felt as if it were made of jelly. She looked up at Arnold and smiled.

"I'm...tired..." Arnold laid down next to Helga, and draped his arm over her.

"One sec..." She scooted out of bed and grabbed the tissue box from his desk. Arnold looked up at the ceiling while Helga cleaned herself up. She came back to the bed and snuggled against him.

Arnold kissed her forehead. "Goodnight..."

"Mmm...night." Helga whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Arnold woke up the next morning feeling cold. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. When he look down at the bed he saw that somehow they had kicked all the covers off the bed and onto the floor during the night. Helga was still naked, hugging a pillow in her sleep. Arnold blushed and rolled out of bed to put some clothes on. While he was putting on his shoes, Helga woke up. She stretched, and Arnold realized he was staring when she scoffed at him.

"What?" She snapped, crossing her arms. This made Arnold's face grow warmer, as it deepened her cleavage.

"Nothing!" He blurted, averting his gaze.

Helga picked up the shirt Arnold had tossed off from the day before and put it on. It covered down to her thighs. She went to open the door.

"Wait, Helga!" Arnold reached out to stop her. "You can't go out dressed like that!"

She turned around and glared at him. "I am pregnant, and I have to pee, _now!_" She growled. "If anyone doesn't like it, they can go die in a fire for all I care!" And with that she exited into the hall, slamming the door behind her.

Once they were dressed, Helga and Arnold left for school. They found it difficult to concentrate on their classes. Thoughts of the baby engulfed their brains. When they were finally on the bus on the way to the doctor's office, Helga was testy. She was busy texting Phoebe who was off at her grandmother's with her parents for the weekend.

"We're gunna be late!" Helga snapped.

Arnold patted her hand. "Don't worry, we have plenty of time." He smiled. "I'm excited too."

Helga looked up at him. "What if the doctor's some nut job?"

He laughed. "I doubt that, this is a really nice hospital." Arnold kissed her hair. "It'll be okay."

When they reached the hospital, Helga felt a knot forming in her stomach. _This is it, the moment of truth. I find out if my baby is fine, or if I'm growing some crazy alien!_ She took a deep breath.

"Just stay calm." Arnold squeezed her hand. "I'm right here."

"I am calm!" Helga snapped.

Arnold rolled his eyes. He led them up to the receptionist desk. "Umm, hi! We're here to see Doctor Mavin?"

"Hall 29B in the Maternity Ward." She pointed toward a pair of doors. They followed her instructions and found themselves in a waiting room.

Helga sat down while Arnold signed them in. She swung her feet, hospitals always made her nervous. Thankfully her idiot father hadn't canceled her health insurance, she had double checked the day before. She looked around the room as Arnold sat next to her. There were a lot of heavily pregnant women, most of them were twice Helga's age. She fidgeted with her hands, worried they were judging her.

"Miss Pataki!" A nurse called from the open door. "The doctor will see you now."

The two teens got up, some of the women looked up and wrinkled their noses at them. Helga bit her lip and followed the nurse down the hall to one of the rooms. She sat down on the paper covered bench while Arnold took a seat in one of the chairs.

"God! Those bitches!" Helga exclaimed after the nurse left.

Arnold shook his head. "Yeah, that was pretty rude."

Suddenly, the door opened again and the doctor strode in. "Well, hello, Miss Pataki!" He beamed, then turned to Arnold. "And you must be Mister Shortman! Congratulations!" He sat down at the computer and logged in. "Now, I need a little information before we can begin. Then we'll take a peek into that tummy and see how baby is doing, all right?"

Helga found that she liked him, his cheerfulness put her at ease, when normally that kind of behavior irked her. She ran through the questions with him, getting stuck on a few. Finally, he clapped his hands together and stood up again. "Well, it sounds like you're a good, healthy mommy! Now, let's run some tests."

Arnold felt awkward sitting in the room while the doctor peered at her with his instruments and listened to her heartbeat. He sent her out into the hall to fill up a cup, leaving Arnold alone with the doctor.

"I know this must be a bit uncomfortable for you," the doctor smiled, "but it's admirable that you're here with her. Most girls her age that I see are completely alone."

Arnold shrugged, "Yeah well...I'm sure it's no picnic to be pregnant either..."

The doctor shook his head. "No, not really. There are a lot of symptoms and changes Miss Pataki is going to experience that are going to be a little scary." He handed Arnold a pamphlet. "This should help the both of you, but I highly recommend reading more articles on the matter."

Helga came back in and the doctor led her to a padded chair. Arnold opened the pamphlet and started to look it over. It talked about back pain, insomnia, swollen feet, the more he read, the more awkward he felt.

The doctor flipped a switch on a large machine, which started to hum. He pulled out a tube. "Now, if I could just ask you to pull your shirt up for me...there we go...this will be a little cold..." he began to smear the gel on her stomach. Helga giggled and Arnold looked up. The doctor set the little wand on Helga's belly and started sliding it around. "We're going to look at the baby now, if you want to come over, daddy."

Arnold blushed, he wasn't used to the title yet. He stuck the pamphlet in his pocket and came over, looking at the little screen. Helga looked up at him and took his hand. He looked down and smiled at her.

"Ah! There we are!" The doctor exclaimed. On the screen was a little blob. He started pointing. "Now then, here is the head, and the spine is currently developing...here are the hands, the fingers will start to appear in the coming weeks...and here are the little feet..."

Helga was transfixed by the screen. _That's my baby! _Her heart swelled. _My baby!_

Arnold felt so proud, he squeezed Helga's hand as he stared at the little fetus. "S-so, everything's normal?"

The doctor nodded. "Your baby is developing normally. I know it looks a little strange right now, but in a couple months it should look a little more like a 'baby.' I don't see any abnormalities, and if you're still concerned, we can take an amniotic fluid sample at your next visit to run tests for any disabilities that we wouldn't be able to see physically."

Arnold nodded. "Yeah, that would be good." He looked down at Helga, grinning. _Our baby is normal! It's normal!_

Helga nodded, "Sure, couldn't hurt."

"Would you like a print out to take home?" The doctor asked as he froze the screen and took the wand off Helga's belly.

"Yes!" They both shouted. They looked at each other and laughed.

The doctor smiled. "Certainly." He pressed some buttons and the printer went to work. He took the photo and slid it into a white folder and handed it to Helga. "There you are."

"Thank you!" Helga beamed. The doctor handed her some paper towels to wipe the gel off with. She handed Arnold the folder while she mopped up her stomach.

He opened it and looked at the photo. "It looks like a little gummy bear..."

Helga looked up at the photo. "Yeah! It does!" She giggled. "Our little Gummi Bear!"

They thanked the doctor and went back out into the waiting room. They were blissfully ignorant of the staring women as they signed out and Helga handed over her insurance card so they wouldn't have to pay. When they left the hospital, Helga was humming to herself, hugging the folder on the bus.

"Careful," he laughed, "you're gunna bend it."

She let go and held the folder in her lap. "Oh...oops..."

Arnold kissed her. "You're so cute!"

Helga blushed and followed Arnold off the bus to the boarding house. The boarders were hanging out in the dining room while Stella and Pookie were in the kitchen cooking.

"Hey! We're home!" Arnold called.

They dropped their bags in the hallway and went into the dining room. The boarders gave them a hearty greeting and asked them about their day.

"Well, we got our first picture of the baby!" Arnold took the folder and waved it as they sat down at the table.

The boarders all started shouting, clamoring to see. Phil snatched up the folder. "I'm the grandpa! I get to see first!" He opened the folder. "Aw! Look at the cute little blob!"

Ernie snatched up the folder next. Helga felt embarrassed having everyone paw over the photo. Arnold squeezed her hand under the table and smiled at her. "We won't know the gender for a while, but for now we're calling it Gummi Bear."

"That's so cute!" Suzie giggled as she took a turn looking at the photo. "So I take it the doctor says you're doing well, Helga?"

Helga nodded. Stella and Pookie came in, curious about the commotion. Stella scooped up the folder. "What is this..?" Her face lit up when she opened the folder. "Oh my God! Helga!" She turned to Helga, smiling at her. "It's beautiful!"

Helga blushed while Pookie took a look and exclaimed. Stella ran back to the kitchen to get Miles, who was chopping wood in the backyard. When he came into the dining room, he was out of breath.

"Wow!" Miles smiled when he saw the photo. "This is amazing!" He hugged Stella. "We're going to be grandparents!"

Helga felt weirdly uncomfortable and happy about all the attention. The photo was passed around some more until dinner was put on the table. Stella set it on a shelf for them so food wouldn't get on it while they ate.

Stella beamed at Helga. "Let's start putting together a planner after dinner." She clapped her hands. "There's so much to do!"

Miles nodded. "Oh man, I'm gunna have so much fun building the nursery!"

"You sure about that, dear?" Stella's smile waned. "Remember what happened last time?"

He scoffed. "Okay, so I need to use a real work table this time. Plus Arnold will help!"

Ernie gestured with his fork. "We'll all help!"

"By 'we,' you mean all of you, right?" Oskar chucked.

Suzie boffed him over the head. "Oskar!" She turned to Arnold and Helga. "We'll all help."

Helga smiled. _Maybe things won't be so bad after all._ She looked around the table and saw all the happy faces looking back at her. She chuckled. "Well that's great to hear. We need all the help we can get!" She grew shy at her boldness. "Thank you."

Stella patted her hand. "We're family."

Helga felt her face grow hot. It still felt like a dream to her. _I'm part of this family..._ Dishes clanked as they passed the roast and potatoes around. Everyone was relatively polite with each other, and no one called her 'Olga.' Helga sighed. _I could get used to this._

Arnold watched Helga out of the corner of his eye. It made him happy to see her finally getting comfortable. When they finished with dinner, Helga smiled as she walked up the stairs with him. She was still holding the ultrasound picture. Arnold put his arm around her waist.

"Oh, Arnold!" She sighed once they were in his room. She put her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his chest.

He embraced her, resting his cheek against her hair. "I love seeing you happy like this." He kissed her. "You're so beautiful when you smile."

Helga melted. _Oh, Arnold, my darling! If only I could spend each and every day with you and never have to surrender to the judgmental eyes of our classmates again! Oh how I long to be carefree and sweet!_ She nuzzled against him, basking in his affections.

"So, are you gunna hang out with Phoebe tomorrow?"

She broke out of her reverie. "What? Oh...er...no, Phoebe's out for the weekend." She sighed, pushing away from Arnold, disappointed at the distraction. "Something about her grandma." She sat down on floor and unzipped her backpack.

Arnold stared at her, confused at her mood swing. "Oh...well...I guess we can spend the weekend together then. It'll be nice since I start basketball on Monday."

Helga jumped. "Basketball?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah. With Gerald as captain, I'm sure we'll make it to state this year." He smiled as he started pulling out his homework too.

_Oh no!_ Helga bit her lip. _That means he'll have practice every day after school, and games and stuff..._ She chewed on her lip, watching him start in on his math homework. _I'll start to show soon, and I'll have to deal with it without him..._

Arnold looked up and noticed the distressed look on Helga's face. "Is something wrong?"

Helga shook her head. "I'm fine! Just thinking!" She picked up one of her books. "Yup! Just spacin' out!" She laughed nervously as she pretended to read the book she was holding.

He narrowed his eyes. "Helga, that's your math book...and it's upside down..."

She laughed again. "Oh! Will you look at that!" She tossed it onto her school bag and picked up the book she was reading in her English class. "H-how silly of me!"

Arnold sighed. "Helga, are you worried about being left alone?"

"N-no..." Helga kept her eyes glued on her book. "Wha-why would you think that? That's ridiculous!"

He put down his homework and scooted over to her. He gently took the book out of her hands and lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You don't have to be tough all the time. It's okay if you're scared."

"I'm not scared!" Helga pouted.

Arnold giggled. "I'm not going to suddenly ignore you just because of basketball." He poked her nose. "If you really don't like being by yourself I'm sure no one would mind you doing your homework in the bleachers during practice. A lot of the guys' girlfriends do it."

Helga blushed. "R-really?"

"It'll be nice, then I'll know exactly where you are and how you're doing." He smirked. "So long as you don't distract me."

Helga giggled. "Well, I can't make you any promises. You do have a tendency to get distracted, Arnoldo."

He shrugged. "It's hard not to be when you're constantly around a pretty girl." His voice was taking on a more husky tone.

"Oh, and who might that be?" She decided to play along.

Arnold played with Helga's hair. "Oh, she's smart, and funny. And she has the prettiest blue eyes..."

Helga cut him off with a kiss. She planted a trail of kisses down his neck, then bit him. Arnold got so excited that he lunged at her, knocking Helga onto her back. She wound her arms and legs around him as they kissed. Arnold was about to stick his hand up her shirt when there was a knock on the door. They bolted upright and grabbed their abandoned homework just before Phil opened the door.

"Hey, you two!" He was carrying a tray. "Pookie baked some cookies and I thought you might want some."

"Oh! Thanks!" Arnold stood up and took the tray. He set it down next to Helga, and she plucked a cookie from the plate.

"I can't believe you kids are cooped up in her studying on a Friday night!" Phil exclaimed. "Seems like a shame."

Arnold shrugged and took a cookie. "Well, I do start basketball next week, I want to make sure I don't fall behind with my studies."

Phil scoffed. "Oh, you have all weekend for that!" He laughed. "Tell ya what," he dug around in his pocket, "he's twenty bucks, go take your gal out, Arnold! And don't tell Pookie I gave you money."

"Wow, thanks, Grandpa!" Arnold stared at the money as Phil handed it to him. "Are you sure?"

"Course I'm sure!" Phil laughed as he opened the door again. "Besides, you need to have fun now, you'll be really busy when the baby comes! Goodnight, kids!" He shut the door.

Helga and Arnold stared at each other. Helga crammed the rest of the cookie in her mouth. He pulled out his cellphone and started texting Gerald.

"But I can't drink!" Helga whined. "We can't go to a party..."

Arnold's phone beeped, he grinned and showed her the text. "That's okay, where we're going you don't need to drink to have fun."

Helga gave Arnold a sly look. "I'm in!"


	21. Chapter 21

**I apologize for the delay. I had to write a couple practice chapters to decide where I wanted this chapter to go. It's hard to have them party when Helga can't indulge! Anyway, I've also been busy wrestling with a drawing that I've been wanting to do, but I just can't get it right. Anyway, here is the next chapter! Thank you all for your wonderful support, it's really amazing to read all your comments! So many of you demand faster updates and say you just can't put the story down, those are the best compliments ever, thank you!**

Chapter Twenty-One

Helga ran to the closet and started throwing clothes. Arnold moved the tray out of the way before she spilled it.

"Is this really necessary?" He sighed as she continued rejecting clothes and throwing them onto the floor.

"Yes!" Helga scoffed, "This closet is so full I can barely see what I'm picking!"

Arnold rolled his eyes. "Why can't you just go dressed the way you are?"

She stopped and turned to look at him, she had a pink cardigan sweater in her hands. _"Because_ I'll suffocate to death in this!" She gestured toward her purple long sleeve shirt and jeans. Helga went back to rampaging her wardrobe. "Here it is!"

His eyes went wide when he saw her hold up a pink pleated mini skirt. He bit his lip, on the one hand, it was December and he was worried she would freeze, on the other, he told himself to shut up and hope she puts it on anyway.

"Ooo! Yes!" Helga squealed as she found the top she wanted. She wrenched off her clothes and pulled the skirt on with a black and pink tank top. She looked at herself in the mirror, her brow furrowed. "No...this looks stupid!"

Arnold swallowed as his cheeks grew warm when Helga pulled off the green panties she had been wearing and threw them into the laundry bin. She went to the dresser. The skirt didn't hide much, he could see the bottom part of her butt.

She looked up at him. "What're you standing around for? Why aren't you getting dressed?"

"Uh..." He stared at her, "b-because I'm already dressed?"

Helga rolled her eyes at him and continued searching in her underwear drawer. "I know you have fun clothes, go put them on!"

"Uh, yes, Helga!" He blurted and went over to the destroyed closet. He pretended to look through the crammed space, but watched as Helga pulled a pink thong out and put it on. She pulled the skirt down so that it covered more, but the little triangle in the back peeked up over the top of the skirt.

"Move it, football head!" She shoved him out of the way. "Geez, if I don't help you, we'll be here till Christmas!"

She threw a pair of black jeans at him and then squeed when she unearthed a black sleeveless shirt. Helga shoved it at him. "Put it on!"

Arnold cringed. "Really?"

"Did I stutter?" She growled.

"Okay..." He sighed. Helga started doing her hair up into fluffy pigtails while watching him get dressed. She then peeled herself away to do her makeup in the mirror.

"Are you sure about this?" Arnold whined.

Helga turned back around, zipping up her makeup bag. When she saw the clingy shirt showing off his muscular torso, she dropped the makeup bag and her knees went weak. She swooned. "Oh, _Arnold!_"

He ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't understand why she had wanted him to wear an undershirt with nothing over it, he felt weird. "So...uh...are we ready?"

"Uh huh." She nodded, still staring at him. Arnold grabbed his black hoodie and pulled it on. Helga's face dropped with disappointment.

"What? It's cold outside!" He exclaimed.

Helga pouted. "I don't hear you telling _me_ to put a coat on..."

Arnold blushed and rolled his eyes. He grabbed Helga's black hoodie and waved it at her. "Come put your coat on..." He muttered.

"Is it so wrong to want _you_ to look sexy and possibly be cold once in a while?" Helga scoffed as she took her sweatshirt from him. "Let's get going."

He followed her up the stairs to the roof, her butt on full display for him. He blushed. _I guess it wouldn't kill me...After all, she does dress up for me sometimes..._

When they reached the roof, Helga started to shiver. The wind was blowing snow, making it even colder. Their hands were red after they climbed down the fire escape, the cold metal having frozen their hands since neither of them wore gloves. Arnold put his arm around Helga to help keep her warm as they walked down to the bus stop. They stood since the bus bench was covered in snow. After a few minutes of shivering together, Gerald came into view.

"Hey, guys!" He waved at them. "You ready?"

"So, Geraldo," Helga's teeth chattered, "h-h-how did you f-find out about this?"

He shrugged. "Iggy's the inside man."

The bus rolled up and they paid their fare. Helga snuggled up to Arnold, she was still cold.

"Who else is going?" Arnold watched as Gerald pulled out his phone and started texting.

"Not a whole lot of people we know. It's mostly college kids. But Sid'll be there, and a few of the other guys." Gerald smirked at his phone. "Don't worry, these sort of parties are 'beneath' girls like Rhonda."

They stopped near the industrial part of town. Helga stuck close to the boys as a homeless man stared at her from an alley. The factories stunk, it was making her feel nauseous.

"Not to worry," Gerald smiled, "it's just through here..."

He led them to an old bottle plant and knocked on the door. It slid open and loud music engulfed them. Gerald led the way down some rickety metal stairs. Arnold held tight onto Helga, afraid she would trip and hurt herself. When they reached the landing, they could see the huge crowd of people dancing before a makeshift stage. The DJ had a huge setup, they could feel the floor vibrate when they joined in the crowd.

The music was too loud for them to talk, but Helga liked that. She picked up the beat and started to dance with Arnold. Everyone was in their own little world, no one spoke, people paired up and split off as the bass flowed up and down. A candy girl came up to them, waving lollipops, Helga reached to take one when Arnold grabbed her hand. He shoed the girl away and took out his phone and typed -all the candy is LSD- and showed it to her.

Helga's eyes grew wide. She took another look around her at the dancers. Some were holding weird looking pill bottles covered in stickers. Some had lollipops in their mouths, others placed pieces of paper or white pills on each others' tongues. She looked back at Arnold and he shrugged.

It was starting to get hot from all the bodies jumping up and down, so they took their hoodies off and tied them around their waists. Arnold started to dance again and Helga joined him. She couldn't tell if her heart was fluttering because of the music hitting her, or because Arnold's muscles were shiny with sweat. Either way, she gave in and let it take her. She forgot all about school, Lila, the pregnancy, she just wanted to keep dancing. Adrenaline shook her, making her skin crawl in a pleasant way.

Arnold was watching Helga go crazy, he had never seen her abandon her tough exterior in public. She had pure joy on her face as she bounced. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't want to ruin her moment. Just as the song was about to climax, it cut out and static crackled in the air. It was as if everyone woke up from a trance and into a nightmare. People started running and screaming.

"Helga!" Arnold grabbed her hand and pulled her close as the dancers stampeded.

"What's going on?" Helga shouted over the noise.

Gerald ran up to them. "Run! Cops! Run!" She started shoving them toward the back door.

They cut through the crowd, Arnold was holding Helga's hand so tight that her fingers were red. Before he could pull her out of the way, a boy in all purple and pink slammed into Helga, knocking her to the floor. He didn't stop, he kept running for an exit.

"Helga!" Arnold screamed. He couldn't see her, there were too many people.

Cops burst in through the front, beams of light from their flashlights cut through the darkness. The screaming reached a frenzied pitch. As Arnold's heart sank, thinking Helga was surely trampled to death, Gerald knocked another dancer to the ground as he steamrolled his way through. Helga was in his arms.

"Go!" Gerald screamed at him. The boys booked it and Arnold threw the back door open. Kids were running everywhere and cops tried to chase some of them. "This way!" Gerald called over his shoulder, leading them away from the madness.

"Is Helga okay?" Arnold panted as they ran for the boardwalk.

Gerald gritted his teeth. "Worry...later!" His chest was on fire from running while carrying Helga's dead weight.

When they reached the bus stop next to the old diner, they sank down on the snow covered bench. The cops would give up looking before they reached the end of the boardwalk. The boys panted, the sweat steaming off them in the night air.

Gerald passed Helga over to Arnold. She was passed out. He lifted her shirt to check her stomach for any signs of bruising. Arnold held her against him. _I'm so stupid! How could I let this happen? What was I thinking taking us to an illegal party?_

When the bus rolled up, Gerald paid the fair for all of them since Arnold's hands were full. They sat down in some empty seats. Across from them a pair of guys were passing strong alcohol in a brown bag back and forth. Helga opened her eyes and moaned.

"Helga!" Arnold squished her, he was so happy. Helga's hand flew up to her mouth. Arnold loosened his grip. "Oh...sorry..."

Helga swallowed and took some deep breaths, the smell of cheap whiskey and the throbbing in her head were making her queasy.

Arnold slid her into the bus seat next to him, sandwiching her next to Gerald. He looked into her eyes, they didn't look glassy. "Helga, are you okay?"

"Where are we?" Helga rubbed her head.

"We're on the bus, going home." Arnold scanned her face, hoping that there weren't any bruises. "Do you feel confused?" _Oh God, I hope she doesn't have amnesia again! _"Do you know who I am?"

Helga scowled at him. "You're the father of my child and don't you _dare_ forget it!" She snapped.

Arnold laughed. "Oh good!" He sighed. "I did _not_ want to have to explain the concept of pregnancy to you."

"What are you talking about?" Helga crossed her arms.

Gerald nudged her. "You got close-lined by a candy kid and hit your head on the concrete floor." He smirked at her. "But don't worry, _I_ saved you before anyone could turn you into blood pudding."

Arnold glared at him. He was still riled up from the adrenaline of fearing for Helga's life and running from the police. "I tried to save her! It's not my fault I got knocked back so far!"

Both Helga and Gerald gaped at Arnold. He was shaking, his hands balled up into fists.

Gerald held his hands up defensively, "I-I know, man...It's cool...what are bros for?"

Helga jumped when Arnold grabbed her and plunked her back into his lap. "She's _my _girl! You have your own!"

"Uh...yeah..." Gerald nodded, he had never seen Arnold freak out, "I think you need to calm down, man..."

"I am calm!" Arnold shouted.

They rode the bus in silence. Helga was uncomfortable, her leg was falling asleep. Arnold was glaring straight ahead, and Gerald was pointedly staring out the window. When their stop came, they piled out of the bus and Arnold finally set Helga down. She shook her leg, trying to return blood flow.

Arnold kicked a pile of snow. "I'm...I'm sorry...that wasn't cool..."

Gerald punched Arnold's shoulder. "No, you're a big idiot." He smiled. "But it was funny to see you act like a dude for once."

Arnold rolled his eyes. They did their handshake and started walking. Helga hobbled along. Arnold noticed her strange behavior and rubbed his arm. "You okay, Helga?"

"Just fine!" She snapped. "Just busy pretending to be crippled!"

He crouched down. "Get on."

She climbed up on his back and he carried her. Helga giggled and then grabbed his hair like she had when she had pretended to be blind. "Giddy up!"

"Ow! Helga!" Arnold cringed as she had fun at his expense. "Really, I thought you grew out of this sort of thing..."

"Pataki act like an adult?" Gerald scoffed. "That'll be the day."

"Why don't we do this more often?" Helga giggled.

Arnold rolled his eyes as he struggled to hang on since Helga was kicking her legs. "Helga, please! I'm not a pony!"

Gerald laughed. Helga pretended to pout. "But...you're _my_ pony..."

He sighed and tried to ignore the both of them. Gerald headed down toward his house. Arnold trudged up to the boarding house. It was nearly one in the morning, so they probably wouldn't bump into anyone in the hall.

"You're going to make me carry you to bed, aren't you?" He droned as he managed to open the door without dropping her.

"Could you?" She bounced.

Arnold winced. "Yes, just please stop bouncing."

Helga stayed still as he carried her up the stairs to his loft. He deposited her onto the bed and then sat down in his computer chair to crack his back.

"Does it really hurt that much?" The excitement was gone from her voice, she felt bad for taking advantage of him.

He shook his head. "I'll be fine."

Helga got up off the bed and went over to him. He was taking his shoes off. When he sat back up, she planted her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to stay seated. She kissed his head and started rubbing his shoulders. She had read about pressure points to help her relieve stress when she was still living at home. Arnold turned to butter in her hands as she eased the tension out of his back.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Arnold's voice was slow and dreamy, he had a big smile on his face.

Helga shrugged and sat back down on the bed. Arnold sat down next to her as she kicked her shoes off.

"I was so scared when you got knocked down." He whispered.

She nodded. "It's okay...don't feel bad." She put her hand on his leg.

Arnold shook his head. "I feel so stupid!"

Helga put her arms around him. "No, you just panicked. I'm in one piece and I'm not hurt. That's what counts." She kissed his cheek.

He nodded. "I just feel stupid for not being more careful." He turned and looked at her. "I have a lot to lose now."

They smiled and kissed. Arnold swept Helga's bangs back and kissed her forehead.

"Come on, let's get some sleep." He stood up and swept his shirt off. "I'm sure Gummi Bear is all tuckered out from the excitement."

Helga giggled. "Probably, I know I am!"

Arnold watched Helga dig in his dresser for one of his shirts. She threw off her clothes and pulled it on. He sighed. _I have so much to lose now..._

Helga gave him a funny look. "What?"

He smiled as he got into bed and patted it for her to join him. "Nothing. Just thinking about you."

She climbed into bed and snuggled against him. "Well, I am pretty amazing."

Arnold wrapped his arms around her. "Yes, yes you are."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

After the scare at the rave, Helga and Arnold had decided to spend the remainder of their weekend quietly at home. When Helga started to get stir crazy, they went out into the backyard and built a snowman, or rather, Arnold built a snowman and then Helga "murdered" the snowman.

Helga was grouchy when the alarm went off, it was Monday morning and she knew Arnold would have to stay late at school for basketball practice.

Arnold was getting his gym bag together while Helga got dressed. She muttered to herself as she brushed her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. Arnold was too busy texting Gerald to notice her bad mood.

"Let's go!" Helga scoffed as she grabbed her coat and backpack.

Arnold slung his gym bag and backpack over his shoulder. "Sure thing."

She sighed and tromped down the stairs while trying to juggle putting on her coat and holding her backpack at the same time. When they stopped to wait at the bus stop, Arnold started texting again.

"Why don't you just marry him already?" Helga snapped, glaring at Arnold's phone.

He looked up. "What's the matter?"

She crossed her arms and pouted. "Nothing!"

"Um...okay..." Arnold put his phone away and ran his hand through his hair. _Just ride it out...it's probably just a mood swing thing..._

The bus pulled up and they got on. Helga flopped down in one of the seats and Arnold sat down next to her. She stared out the window and sighed. _Forgive me, my love! I so deeply crave your affections that I don't want to share you. I admit it, I am afraid that you will not have time for me once you start playing basketball. You'll be too busy with practice and games, and then all the after parties that adored athletes are privy to. Is it so wrong that I cherish you so dearly?_

Arnold fidgeted with his hands, he didn't want to text Gerald back because he knew Helga would get mad all over again. He looked at her again, she was still staring out the window. _I already asked her what's wrong, if I ask again she'll get mad at me. I wish I knew what she was thinking..._

They exited the bus and headed into the school. Rhonda and Lila were leaning against some lockers while Nadine told an amusing story. The trio watched as Helga walked past, Lila gave her an especially evil look.

Helga rolled her eyes and looped her arm through Arnold's, making Lila fidget with envy. When they reached Helga's locker, she was in a much better mood from fantasizing about torturing Lila.

"So, are you going to stay after school?" Arnold looked from Helga to the floor, worried he would ruin her improved mood.

She shrugged. "Sure, why not." She started exchanging books from her locker. "Not like I have anything better to do." Helga closed her locker and kissed Arnold on the nose. "Better get to class, football head."

He smiled as she headed down the hall. He went back down the stairs to meet with Gerald before heading to class together.

"So, ready for the first day of pain?" Gerald laughed as he hoisted his own gym bag.

Arnold chuckled. "You bet!" They started walking toward their algebra class. "I can't wait for the first game! I miss the rush!"

Gerald nodded. "Tell me about it," he flexed one of his arms, "plus I need to work out!"

The boys laughed as they took their seats. With the football season officially over, they knew the female attention would once again be in their favor. Normally, Arnold had enjoyed this perk, but now he worried it would complicate things.

Helga was distracted during her classes, every time she opened her school bag, she saw the white folder sandwiched between her books. She decided that she was too impatient, she would show Phoebe at lunch instead of after school. When the bell finally rang, Helga dashed to the cafeteria, beating Phoebe to the table.

"Hey, Pheebs!" Helga waved as Phoebe approached the table.

Phoebe pulled out a chair and sat down. "Oh my, Helga. You seem excited."

"Very!" Helga pulled the plain white folder from her backpack and handed it to Phoebe.

"But, Helga," Phoebe stared at the folder, she knew exactly what it was, "weren't you going to show me after school? Aren't you worried?"

Helga leaned back in her chair. "I'll explode if I wait that long! Open it!"

Phoebe sighed and opened it. The black and white photo was a little grainy, but Helga had stared at it so often over the weekend that she could make out every detail. She leaned over Phoebe's shoulder.

"Oh Helga..." Phoebe sniffled. "It's perfect..."

Helga blushed. "Yeah, well...it's just a little blob right now. Arnold and I are calling it 'Gummi Bear' until we know what it is."

Phoebe closed the folder and smiled. "That's so cute! I'm so happy for you."

"And what are we so happy about?" Rhonda startled the girls. Lila snatched up the folder before they could react. Lilia handed it over to Rhonda.

Helga jumped up, knocking her chair over. "Give it back!" She tried to grab the folder from the girls.

Rhonda shrieked as she opened the folder. "I knew it!" She waved it above her head. "Helga's pregnant!"

The cafeteria went dead silent. Chairs scraped as everyone turned to stare at Helga. Lila snatched the folder to see. "Oh no! The poor thing is deformed!"

Lila gave Helga an evil side-look as the cafeteria burst out laughing. The room started to spin and Helga felt like she might vomit.

"Helga!" Phoebe screamed as Helga crumpled to the floor. She tried to catch her, but Helga was twice her size and only managed to soften the blow.

Arnold and Gerald were heading to the cafeteria together when one of the hall finks stopped them.

"Excuse me, Arnold is requested in the dean's office."

"What's the matter?" Arnold stared at the hall monitor.

He shrugged. "Those are my orders."

"I'll catch up with you later, man." Gerald did the handshake with Arnold.

"Yeah, later..." He followed the fink into the dean's office.

Rhonda, Lila, and Nadine were sitting in the waiting area. Rhonda was busy texting on her phone. Lila's face lit up as she saw Arnold come in.

"Hello, Arnold! It is ever so nice to see you!" She chirped.

Arnold rolled his eyes, ignoring her. The fink talked with the receptionist, then she pointed for Arnold to go into Mister Creaver's office. He sighed and sat before the desk.

"So, you're Arnold Shortman?" Mister Creaver looked him over.

"Uh...yes, sir..." Arnold felt uncomfortable, he wasn't used to being in trouble. He didn't even know what he was in trouble for.

He took out a pen and started writing something on a form. "First, I wanted to tell you, you are not in trouble." He looked up from his writing momentarily, "It has come to our attention that one of our students is pregnant. She informed us that you are the father. Do you know anything about this?"

Arnold rubbed his arm, blushing. "Yeah...um...Helga..."

"Yes, well...Miss Pataki is currently in the nurse's office. Apparently, she fainted after some girls tormented her in the cafeteria."

"What?!" Arnold's blood ran cold. He remembered the girls sitting in the waiting room, how cheerful Lila had looked. Rhonda had recently accepted her back into the royal fold, although no one knew why. "Is she okay?!"

"You'll have to ask the nurse about that." He handed Arnold the form. "Your parents informed us of Helga's new living situation. Your family is unavailable at the moment to pick Miss Pataki up, so we need you to take her home. You are both excused for the rest of the day."

Arnold stared at the paper. He was startled when Mister Creaver spoke up again.

"Oh, and I believe this belongs to her." He handed Arnold a white folder. "It was confiscated earlier."

His heart fell when he saw that in black sharpie across the front of the folder was "slut!" in big block letters. _This is what Helga was afraid of...What the hell is wrong with them? How could they do this to her?!_

Mister Creaver looked apologetic. "Here..." he handed Arnold a plain blue folder.

Arnold took the folder and placed the photo inside, throwing the white folder in the trash. "Thanks..."

He nodded. "You can go now."

"Will..." Arnold stared at the carpet, "will they be punished?"

"It's not my place to inform you of the dealings with other students...but...yes." Mister Creaver waved him out.

Arnold's face grew dark when he stepped back into the waiting room. Lila was still beaming at him. He glared at her, causing her to wilt in her chair. _Go to hell!_ He stomped back out into the hall. The nurse's office was nearby, he swallowed his anger and pushed the door open. The nurse came up to him before he could sit down.

"You must be Arnold." She tried to hide her concern with a smile. "Please follow me."

She led him to a little corner where Helga was sitting on a cot with her head in her hands. He melted at the sight of her, his anger forgotten.

"Helga! Are you okay?" He threw his arms around her.

"Arnold!" She squeaked. "Yeah...I'm...I'm okay..."

He tightened his grip. "I'm so glad!" He let go of her and held out the folder. "Here, I got this back for you."

She opened it and saw the photo, still pristine and untouched. Her eyes watered, Lila's sing-songy voice rang out in her head, _The poor thing is deformed!_ She closed the folder again and hugged it to her chest. Tears ran down her cheeks. "My little Gummi Bear..." she whispered, "I thought they had ripped it up..."

Arnold winced. This wasn't supposed to happen, she was supposed to meet Phoebe after school and gush about her precious 'Gummi Bear.' He shook his head. "Let's go home..."

"What?" Helga looked up at him. "B-but...we have class...and you have basketball?"

He winced, he had forgotten about practice. He sighed and held up the form. "The dean said we're excused for the day. Come on," he gave her his hand, "let's go get our things."

Helga took his hand and hopped off the cot, still clutching the folder. When they came out into the hall, lunch had let out, and Gerald made a bee-line for them.

"Dude! What happened?" He glanced at Helga and saw her red, puffy eyes and the black streaks of eyeliner and mascara.

Arnold sighed. "Rhonda and Lila thought it would be funny to torment Helga in front of everyone."

"Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! Those bitches have a bug up their asses!" He shook his head. "Well...I guess you guys get to go home then?"

They nodded. Arnold tried his best not to show his disappointment. "Can...can you explain to coach to me?"

Helga bit her lip. "I don't need an escort to go home..."

Arnold looked up at her. "But..."

"It's fine...really..." she tried to hide the fear she felt, "I don't want to take this away from you..."

Helga handed took the note from him and kissed him on the cheek, then ran down the hall before he could stop her. Arnold was rooted to the spot.

Gerald shook Arnold's shoulder. "Dude, are you seriously going to let her do that?"

Arnold shook his head. "Why did she do that?"

"Because she feels bad." Gerald shook his head. "Come on, let's get to class, we're gunna be late."

"Yeah...okay..." Arnold turned and looked down the hall again, but Helga was already gone.

Tears blurred her vision as she reached her locker, she reached out her hand to spin the combination, and then drew her hand back as if she had been burned. "Slut!" was written in red lipstick on her locker. Helga bit her lip to keep the tears at bay, she ran back down the stairs. Thankfully, she wasn't stopped by any of the hall monitors. When she burst out of the school doors and into the cold air she realized she had left her coat in her locker. She finally let herself cry as she stood waiting for the bus.

_Why did I refuse his help? I need him, but if I keep relying on him I'll push him away... _She clutched the blue folder, her arms were shaking. _This is what my selfishness hath wrought! Straining his newly found relationship with his parents, and now, attempting to tear him from playing with his best friend._ Helga shook her head. _I will be no one's problem!_

Arnold poured his frustration into the game, but this made him reckless. When he fouled one of his teammates by plowing into him and stealing the ball, coach made him cool it on the bench.

"This is not football, Shortman!" Coach yelled at him from half court. "Get your head together!"

Arnold watched his teammates go through the drills. _I hope Helga made it home okay. I'm so dumb!_ He ran his hands through his hair. _How could I just let her go like that? Stupid!_

When practice was over, Arnold checked his phone to see if Helga had texted him, instead he had one from his mom.

-Let me know what you and Helga want for dinner tonight. Love you!-

His blood ran cold. _That means Helga didn't make it home!_

Gerald put his hand on Arnold's shoulder. "Dude, what's going on?"

Arnold swallowed. "Helga didn't go home..."

"What are you talking about?" Gerald grabbed Arnold's phone. When he saw the text, he shook his head.

Arnold took his phone back. "This is all my fault! What if she's hurt?"

Gerald grabbed his gym bag and headed to the locker room. "What are we standing around for, man? Come on! We gotta get goin'!"

They showered and got dressed, ignoring an invite to the pizzaria from their teammates. Arnold bounced on his heels as they waited for the bus.

"Where does she go when she's upset?" Gerald pulled out his phone and texted Phoebe to see if Helga had gone there.

Arnold felt a jolt. _I don't really know..._ He groaned. _God! Why was I such a crappy friend?! I should know these things!_

"Didn't she go to Mighty Pete when she got mad about Homecoming?" Gerald sighed when his phone beeped. "Phoebe hasn't seen Helga either."

"Yeah, but why would she go there?" Arnold boarded the bus. "It's freezing out, and it's already dark."

Gerald shrugged and sat next to him. "Girls are weird." His phone beeped again. "Phoebe said we should check Slausen's."

Arnold nodded, he hated himself for not knowing where she could be. _Do I even know her at all? How can we start a family together? I don't even know the first thing about Helga!_ He buried his face in his hands.

"Come on, Arnold." Gerald put his phone away. "We'll find her."

"You don't understand," Arnold mumbled, "I don't even _know_ where she could be. I don't know anything about her!"

Gerald rolled his eyes. "Quit it! You know plenty about Pataki. If you knew more, it would be creepy."

When they got off the bus, they headed down to Slausen's, but Gerald stopped them in front of the local café. "Look!"

Arnold peered into the window and saw Helga sitting inside. They burst into the café and Arnold ran up to her. "Helga! Why didn't you tell me where you were?"

Helga looked up, she had been slumped over the table with a latté in hand. "What are you doing here?"

His excitement melted away. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Yeah..." She sighed, "I just...I feel awful."

Arnold pulled up a chair and sat down at the little table with her. Helga sipped her coffee and refused to look at them.

Gerald waved. "I gotta get going. Bye, Arnold."

"Bye, Gerald." Arnold waved back, then turned to Helga. "What are you doing here? I thought you were home?"

Helga shrugged and leaned on the table again. "I can't keep doing this to you." She muttered. "This was supposed to be _my_ problem, not _yours._"

Arnold took a deep breath. _Don't get mad. She's probably still freaked out from whatever it was Rhonda and Lila did to her._ "No, it's _our_ problem. And I want to get through it together."

Her vision started to blur again. _No! Don't cry! Don't cry, because then football head will feel bad. Stop making him feel guilty!_ "Arnold, you have so much to do. You have basketball, and college. Don't waste those things on me." She swallowed the lump in her throat, but it made her cheeks hot.

"Helga, I told you, I _want_ to do this." He put his hand on hers. "Please, let me help you."

That did it. The tears spilled over and ran down her cheeks. Helga felt herself melt under his doting gaze. _I want nothing more than to be in your arms! Tell me all is right in the world and hold me close. Shower me with your generosity and affection my love!_ "I...I..." she bit her lip. _No, you can't do this to him! He'll hate you forever if you drag him down._ Helga screwed up her eyes and jumped to her feet. "I'm leaving you!" She grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

Arnold froze as she ran past him. '_I'm leaving you!_' His mouth agape. _What did I do?_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Everyone in the café was staring at Arnold as he sat, still gaping at where Helga had been. _'I'm leaving you!'_ Arnold shook his head. _She can't mean that. She can't mean that!_ He balled his hands into fists and stood up. Grabbing his bags, Arnold headed out the door into the gloom. Helga was no where to be seen, she wasn't even waiting at the bus stop. Arnold shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the brick building.

_Where do I even start? Where would she go? _He stared up at the street lamp, flurries of snow fluttered around the yellow halo of light. _Please Helga, please be somewhere warm..._

"Hello, Arnold."

He jumped at the sickeningly sweet voice. Lila was standing on the sidewalk, batting her eyes at him. Arnold groaned and started walking, much to his dismay, she followed.

"Gosh, Arnold," Lila twirled a lock of her hair, "it's so strange to see you out alone."

Arnold ignored her, he pulled out his phone and tried to think of who he could text about Helga's whereabouts.

"It's so lovely that we can finally spend time together, Arnold." Lila giggled and quickened her pace so she was walking next to him.

"Fuck off, Lila!" Arnold growled through his teeth, he was still refusing to look at her.

She threaded her arm through his arm. "Oh, Arnold, you're just ever so funny!"

Arnold felt Lila's arms close around his, just before her head could lean on his shoulder he slammed his elbow into her, forcing her to let go. He finally faced her. "Go to hell! I have told you over and over again that I _never_ want to see you ever again!" His eyes narrowed. "If Helga and my baby freeze to death," he jammed his finger in her frightened face, _"I will kill you!"_

Lila was shocked, Arnold hadn't even been this angry when she had slept with Arnie. Her lip trembled and she started to cry. "Why must you be so mean? I'm just trying to comfort you, my dear, Arnold!" She sobbed.

Arnold was seriously considering slapping her, when his phone beeped. It was a text message from Dan.

-Yo wats ur girl doin in da park w/o a coat?-

"Helga!" Arnold yelped at his phone. He shoved it in his pants pocket and started heading over to the park, but Lila tried to block his path.

"Arnold, I...!"

He planted his hand on her shoulder and shoved. "Move it!" He took off running as Lila lost her footing and landed in a snow drift on her but.

_She's alone and outside without a coat on?!_ Blood pounded in Arnold's ears as he ran. _Please, Helga, please wait for me!_ When he reached the park he almost collided with a couple taking a stroll.

"Ugh! Watch where you're going!" A snotty little voice snapped at him.

Arnold was about to apologize when he saw that it was Rhonda, and she was with Harold. As much as he wanted to chew her out, he knew Harold would break every bone in his body. He shook his head and kept running. _Worry later...find Helga..._ When he came to the south end of the park he heard shouting. When he rounded the corner he saw Helga screaming at Dan.

Dan was holding his coat and trying to coax Helga to put it on. But she was shaking her fist at him, making him back away.

"I can not wear a coat if I want to!" She shrieked.

Arnold's heart soared. "Helga!" He threw his arms around her, she was freezing. "Please don't ever run away like that ever again!"

Helga pried him off her and glared at him. "Get off of me, football head!"

Dan put his coat on. "Dude, she's totally loony!"

"I'll show you loony!" Helga reared her fist back, but Arnold grabbed her wrist, making her writhe like an angry cat. "I said let go, Arnold!"

Arnold spun her around, when she saw how angry he was, she went limp. Helga chewed on her lip as she looked up at him.

"What the fuck, Helga?" He shook her arm. "Are you out of your mind?! It's winter, where the fuck is your coat?!"

"I...uh..." she trembled, she didn't think Arnold would really get angry with her.

Arnold grabbed her other arm and pulled her closer. "Now, I am going to take my coat off, and you are going to _put it on!_"

Helga stared at him wide eyed. He let go of her and she rubbed her wrist. He took off his coat and thrust it at her. She cowed and pulled the coat on, fidgeting her feet in the snow. "Arnold...you shouldn't..."

"Shouldn't what?" He glared at her. "Protect you and my unborn baby?" She glanced up at him and he crossed his arms. "Yeah, that's right! _My_ baby! It's my baby too, so stop running off!"

Dan was gaping at them. Helga looked terrified as Arnold grabbed her wrist again. She tried to pull her arm out of his grip, but he kept a firm grip.

"Dammit, Helga! You better cooperate or else, I swear, I will hog tie you and take you back to the house!"

"Dude, don't you think you're overreacting?" Dan called after them.

"Go home, Dan!" Arnold shouted over his shoulder, half dragging Helga along.

Helga pulled on Arnold's hand. "Why are you doing this?"

Arnold stopped walking and sighed. He turned to Helga. "Isn't it obvious?" His eyes were watering. "Helga, I love you." He hugged her tight, pressing her against him. "Please don't leave me."

Helga's heart hammered in her chest. _'Please don't leave me.'__Isn't that what I keep begging of him?_ She wound her arms around him, she could feel him shaking. _Is he really crying? For me_

"I love you, Helga." He whispered. "I need you."

Her breathing hitched. "And I love _you!_" She squeezed him. "I wanted to release you from this terrible burden because I want you to be happy..."

Arnold straightened up and wiped his face on his sleeve. "I need _you_ to be happy." He put his hands on her shoulders. "If you leave...I..." He sighed.

Helga grabbed his face and kissed him. _Be still my trembling heart! My dear sweet boy, I shall never leave you again!_ She wound her fingers through his hair. _My flaxen-haired angel, my savior, forgive me!_

His hands dug into the fabric of the coat as he held her. _I'll never let you go again. _Their lips separated. "Helga, I'll do everything I can to keep you happy." He pressed his forehead against hers, her blue eyes staring into his. "I can't imagine a life without you."

"Well...quit being so selfless all the time, football head." She giggled, swallowing back tears. "I want you to be happy too."

He chuckled and rubbed noses with her. "Whatever you say, Helga. Whatever you say."

"Crimeny, I'm freezing!" Helga rubbed her hands together. Arnold rolled his eyes at her, he was still in his basketball sweats.

"If you catch a cold, I get to say I told you so." Arnold put his arm around her and led her back to the boarding house.

Helga smiled. "I guess if I get sick, you'll have to take care of me then." She cocked an eyebrow at him.

Arnold smirked. "Oh, I'll _take care_ of you."

Helga blushed as he let her fill in the blanks. When they reached the stoop, Helga stopped him. "Let's just say we stopped at the café to hang out..." She sighed, "I don't want to cause a fuss..."

He kissed her hair. "All right, I won't say anything."

"Thanks, Arnold." She shifted as he unlocked the door.

Arnold held out his hand to her. When she took it he pulled her over the threshold, smiling at her. "Welcome home, Helga." He whispered.

She swooned. _I'm home._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

The next morning Helga woke up with a sore throat. Her mouth was dry from sleeping with her mouth open since her nose was stuffed up. She headed down the hall to shower, hoping the steam would help. When Arnold woke up, he saw that Helga's side of the bed was empty. Fear went through him that she had ran off again during the night, but when he heard the water running through the old squeaky pipes, he calmed down. Arnold shook his head and started getting dressed. After he had pulled on his jeans, he opened his laptop to check the weather.

Helga entered the room, toweling off her wet hair, her body encased in her pink fuzzy bathrobe. Her nose was still stuffed up. "Morning, Arnold."

He turned around and saw her shake out her hair and grab a brush. "Are you sick?"

She glared at him and went over to the mirror. "No!"

Arnold watched her brush her hair in the mirror, he could tell she was either trying to stifle a cough or a sneeze. "Are you sure?"

Helga rounded on him, brandishing the hairbrush. "I tol' you...I..." she hid her face in the sleeve of her bathrobe as she sneezed. She turned back around and took some tissues she had pilfered from the bathroom out of the bathrobe pocket and tried to blow her nose without him noticing.

Arnold chuckled. "I wonder how my dear sweet girl got sick."

"I'm fine!" Helga snapped, tossing the tissues into the trash can.

He shrugged and closed the laptop. "There's a lot of snow outside and it's supposed to get worse this evening." He studied her pale reflection in the mirror. "I'm not sure if you should go out today."

Helga rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about?" She sniffled. "I can't just skip class."

Arnold crossed his arms. "If you try going to school with a fever, I will tie you to the bed."

"Is that a promise?" She smirked at him.

He squeezed her waist. "I'm going to get the thermometer, I'll be right back." He pulled an undershirt over his head and ran out into the hallway.

Helga sighed and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She peeled off her bathrobe and dug through her underwear for a comfy pair. When Arnold came back in, he smirked at her.

"Now I know you're sick." He cocked an eyebrow.

Helga put her hands on her hips. "What?"

Arnold turned on the electric thermometer. "Because you're wearing panties with little pink ponies on them. Now hold still." He put the tip into her ear and they waited for it to beep. When he took the thermometer out, he had a sly look on his face.

"What does it say?" She tried to grab it from him.

He showed her the reading, one-hundred. "Do I need to get a rope?"

She pouted, crossing her arms over her bare chest. "It's wrong!"

Arnold put his hand on her forehead. "You're burning up. I'll have mom call the school."

Helga stuck out her tongue at him as he packed his school bag. She shivered. "Arnold, did it just suddenly get cold in here?"

He slung his backpack onto the computer chair. "No. Maybe you should lie down."

"Okay..." She stumbled over to the bed and crawled back under the sheets.

_She must be really sick, she didn't even argue with me._ Arnold pulled out a pink set of Helga's pajamas and set them on the bed. When she made no move to put them on he sighed. "Come on, you can't be home alone naked. Arms up."

Helga obeyed and sat up, putting her arms in the air. Arnold tugged the pink shirt into place, then decided to give up on the pants since she had flopped back onto the pillows again. She was already starting to fall back asleep. Arnold plucked the tissue box from one of the shelves and set it within her reach. He dug her phone out of her purse and set it next to the tissues. He kissed her forehead.

"Feel better." He smoothed her bangs and then headed out the door. When he came into the kitchen he found that his parents had already left for work.

Phil was sitting at the kitchen table while Pookie was dancing in clogs in the kitchen. "Mornin', Shortman! Where's your girl?"

Arnold sighed. "She's sick today, can you call the school and let them know?"

"Why can't you just do it?" Phil rolled his eyes. "You're going there after all."

"Because a parent is supposed to call that in, grandpa." Arnold grabbed a bagel from the bread box.

"Well, I'll see what I can do." Phil leaned back in his chair. "What's wrong with her?"

Arnold shrugged. "She's all stuffed up and has a fever. Probably caught it from one of her classmates."

"Sounds more like she paraded around in the cold without a coat!" Pookie sang from the kitchen.

Arnold's eyes widened. _Helga will be so upset if they find out! How did she know that?_

Phil scoffed. "That's stupid, Pookie! Why would Helga go parading around without a coat in this weather? She has a baby to worry about!"

"Maybe! Baby!" Pookie started chanting as she baked her ginger cake for the springtime gnomes.

"Don't worry, Arnold." Phil smiled. "I'll make sure she's all taken care of. You hurry off to school now!"

Arnold waved over his shoulder. "Thanks, grandpa!"

The bus ride seemed longer than usual. The bus jumped over potholes, bouncing the passengers around. Arnold sighed as he stared at the window, it was lonely without Helga sitting next to him. The bus churned to a halt before the school entrance. They filed out into the cold, snowflakes dusted Arnold's hair and coat. He was glad he had forced Helga to stay home, he still couldn't believe she had ran around without a coat on the day before.

When he opened his locker, a slip of paper fluttered out. He picked it up from the floor and scanned it.

_Dear Arnold,_

_I'm oh so sorry for upsetting you yesterday. Please let me make it up to you! Meet me-_

He ripped up the note and threw the pieces on the floor. "Stupid Lila!" He muttered. When he closed his locker, and turned to head out to class, Lila was blocking his path.

"Lila!" Arnold jumped. _She's going to pester me all day, isn't she?_ He glared at her. "What do _you_ want?"

She smiled and giggled. "I just want to walk to class with you, Arnold."

"We don't have class together." Arnold scoffed as he shoved his way past her. "Don't you have to go tell someone a joke about a cow or something?"

"Oh, Arnold! You are just ever so funny!" She skipped to catch up with him. "Maybe we could..."

He ducked into his class room, forcing Lila to stand outside in the hall. She peered in and then waved. "I'll see you after class, Arnold!"

Arnold flopped down into his desk, groaning. Gerald cocked his eyebrow.

"Now I _know_ you are not hanging out with Miss Slutasaurus..."

"She won't stop following me." Arnold muttered.

Gerald pulled out his textbook. "I'm shocked Pataki didn't destroy her face, why was she following you?"

Arnold pulled out his notebook and pen. "Because Helga's home sick."

The bell rang, cutting their conversation short. Arnold doodled in the margins of his notebook while copying the lesson. _I hope grandpa isn't giving her a hard time. _Thoughts of Helga bore through Arnold's ability to concentrate on his teacher. He worried about her waking up alone and confused.

"...the next step would be?"

Arnold jumped. "Um..." He scanned the problem on the board that the class was being walked through. He hadn't the slightest idea of what he was being asked. "I..."

His teacher sighed. "Please pay attention, Arnold. Can anyone help him with the answer?"

Arnold slumped with his face in his hand, mortified. A couple of his classmates snickered at him under their breath. He managed to get through the class without being called on again. Lila was, mercifully, no where nearby in the hall when the bell rang. Gerald hung back with Arnold, his face concerned.

"Hey, man, what happened yesterday?"

"It's a mess, Gerald..." Arnold shook his head, tossing his notebook into his bag and heading out the door. "She got insulted somehow and ran off again. Dan found her in the park and nearly got a black eye trying to give her his coat."

"What?" Gerald snorted. "What kind of three ring circus was happening?"

Arnold groaned. "For some reason she wasn't wearing her coat after school. That's why she's sick today. I finally managed to get her back home, but she had already been outside freezing her ass off for too long."

Gerald shook his head. "That girl will be the death of you. Speaking of which..."

Rhonda glided by, draped on Harold's arm. Lila was walking at her elbow, and a trail of boys followed. When they passed, Lila lowered her eyelashes and winked at Arnold.

Arnold sneered at her and hurried to his next class. Gerald was hot on his heels.

"What the hell was that about?!" Gerald looked behind him and saw Lila toss her hair.

"I have no idea." Arnold pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "I wish she would just go back to Arnie, or _something!_" He gave Gerald an apologetic look. "Either she's aching for Helga to kill her, or she's so stupid she thinks she actually has a chance."

Gerald burst out laughing. "I think it's the latter, dude!"

"That's what I'm afraid of." Arnold nodded to his class. "Later, man."

Gerald waved and kept walking down the hall. "Later."

Students flooded the halls as the lunch bell rang. Arnold went to his locker and noticed a piece of paper poking out of the slit. He opened it and papers tumbled out onto his feet. _What the hell?_ He started picking them up. Some were carefully folded, others were scraps torn out of notebooks. There were even a couple of envelopes. He grabbed a handful and started scanning them.

_Arnold, call me if you want to hang out this Saturday. We have second period together. 3 Liz_

_Hey hottie! Call me! 735-336-8242_

_Arnold- Come to my party this Saturday..._

His eyes widened and his heart hammered in his chest. _This isn't happening..._ He looked up and saw that there were even more still in his locker. _No! This isn't happening!_

"What are all these?" Gerald came up behind him and plucked an envelope from the avalanche. "Holy shit! Is that Nikki?!"

"What?" Arnold snapped to attention. Gerald was holding a photo of a topless girl. "Dude! Put that away!"

"Were these all in your _locker?_" Gerald put the photo back in the envelope. "Is every hot pussy throwing themselves at you?"

Arnold buried his face in his hands. "This is _not_ happening!"

"That is seriously fucked up, dude..." Gerald gathered up the offending love notes and started shoving them into his backpack.

"What are you doing?!" Arnold tried to stop him.

Gerald rolled his eyes. "Blackmail, duh!" When Arnold glared at him, he sighed. "Blackmail for the _girls, not you._ Idiot..." He muttered.

Arnold gaped as Gerald continued to shovel the papers. "But why?"

"Because Helga is gunna need it." Gerald zipped his bag back up. "Did you see what they wrote on her locker the other day?"

He winced. "Do I want to know?" He shut his locker and they headed to the cafeteria.

Gerald shook his head. "Not really." He put a hand on Arnold's shoulder. "Seriously though, you should at least look these over so you can know who to avoid."

Arnold nodded, his face grim. "I hate girls...where the hell was this ridiculous tidal wave when I was single?"

"Uninterested because they were all fighting their silent little girl wars." Gerald chuckled. "They've all banded together because they think they need to _save_ you from Pataki."

He remembered what the girls had said when they had first found out that he was dating Helga. _'Man candy like Arnold is way out of your league...Look who the she-beast kidnapped!'_ It made him sick. "Why do they _care?_"

Gerald shrugged. "Beats me," he smirked, "you're not _that_ good looking."

Arnold punched him in the shoulder. "Gerald!"

They laughed as they sat down at their table. The cafeteria was rowdy that day. The football team was restless without practice to burn off their extra energy, so they were tormenting passing freshman and girls. Arnold averted his gaze, hoping they would ignore him. Harold wasn't exactly on top of current events, so the boys were able to eat in peace, mostly.

Girls who passed by their table often giggled behind their hands, or smiled at them. Gerald was amused, but Arnold couldn't wait for the day to be over. _They just want me because they hate Helga...God, what the hell does that make me?_ His insides roiled as his imagination filled in the blanks for him. By the time he was out on the court, he was bursting to blow off some steam.

Their first game was set for that weekend, and Arnold was rusty from hanging out with Helga instead of shooting hoops with Gerald. Practice seemed to be going well, until he heard girlish laughing and chatter. When he lined up for a layup drill, he saw a knot of girls seated on the bleachers. All their eyes were fixed on him.

Arnold fought to ignore their hungry gaze. He pounded the ball, putting even Gerald to shame. When he came close to fouling another teammate during half court practice, Arnold fell back and let Gerald take the lead.

_Get it together! _He came to a horrifying realization. _There'll probably be tons more of them at the game this Saturday..._ Arnold shook his head and jumped back into the fray, weaving past his teammates and going for a shot. The girls jumped and squealed when he sank the ball.

"Geez, Arnold," Dan razzed, "I wish I had my own cheering section."

Arnold shrugged. "You can have it, dude."

When coach wrapped up practice, the girls started separating, seeking a way to corner Arnold and talk to him alone. He stuck close to Gerald, and they headed out the back doors from the locker room.

"I swear, this is a twisted nightmare..." Arnold dug his hands into the pockets of his coat as they walked around the building to the bus stop.

Gerald nodded. "They were like zombies..." he put his arms out and batted at Arnold with a vacant look on his face, "Arrnold! Arrnold!" He laughed.

Arnold couldn't help himself and laughed too. His phone rang, making both of them jump. He dug it out of his pants pocket. "H-hello?"

"Shortman!" Phil's voice filled his ears. "Your little girlfriend is still not feeling well. Pookie and I need you to stop at the store to pick up some things at the store so we can make her soup."

"Sure, what do you need, grandpa?" Arnold put the phone on speaker phone so he could type the list into his phone.

"Chicken broth, carrots, and whatever other vegetables she likes. We have noodles and chicken here, so, whatever else you can think of I guess."

Arnold took him off speaker phone. "Sure thing, grandpa. I'll be home soon." He hung up.

The bus pulled up and the boys got on. Gerald pulled out his phone as they sat down. "I gotta be home, mom's makin' dinner and Jamey-O is home to visit. So if I don't get there he'll eat all the good stuff."

"I can handle it." Arnold shrugged. "Good luck with Jamey-O."

Gerald rolled his eyes. "Thanks man, I'm gunna need it."

His older brother had gotten a full scholarship for wrestling, and he still enjoyed testing out his moves on Gerald. Arnold waved to Gerald as they got off the bus and went their separate ways. Arnold entered the grocery store and grabbed a basket. He headed to the produce aisle and started picking out items he thought Helga might like.

Nadine was ringing up customers, she had gotten a job as a cashier the previous year so she could save up for college. Arnold wanted to avoid her register, but her aisle was empty and she waved him over.

_Okay, just be polite..._ He unloaded the groceries onto the belt.

"Hey." Nadine didn't look up at him, absorbed in her task.

Arnold's eyes darted to the floor. "Hey."

She sighed. "Look, Arnold. You don't have to like me, but I want you to know I'm not okay with what they're doing to Helga."

He gaped at her. "Are you serious?"

Nadine rolled her eyes. "Please don't insult me." She finished bagging his items. "Let's just say things are _complicated._"

Arnold handed her the money and she made change. When he grabbed the bags, she looked sad.

"Take care, Arnold."

He smiled. "Thanks."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Arnold trudged through the snow toward the boarding house. He thought about what Nadine and said, and wondered what she had meant by "complicated." He opened the front door and made his way to the kitchen. Pookie was pulling out pots and pans.

"Oh, hello Kimba!" She chirped. "I see your hunt was successful."

"Uh, sure, grandma." He set the bags on the counter. "How's Helga doing?"

Pookie began taking the ingredients out of the bags and sorting them. "Elenor has been asking for you all day."

"What?!" Arnold froze. _Helga is too proud to admit she needs help, let alone beg to see me!_

"Why don't you take her documents upstairs, the first lady has a lot of work to do!" Pookie started filling the pot with chicken broth and seasonings.

Arnold didn't have time for his grandma's nonsense, he dashed out into the hall and up the stairs. When he reached his room, he stopped with his hand on the door knob. _Please be okay...please be okay..._ He gently opened the door and saw Helga in bed, right where he had left her.

"Helga, I'm home." Arnold set his school things down on the desk and shed his coat and shoes. He crossed the room and sat down on the bed next to her. "Helga? Are you awake?"

She was facing the wall, her hair tangled over her face. Someone had pulled the trash can next to the bed and it was full of wadded tissues. Helga rolled over and Arnold saw that she was asleep. He put his hand on her forehead, she didn't feel as warm as she did that morning.

"Mmm...Arnold...?" She mumbled.

Arnold smoothed her hair back. "Yup, it's me. How are you feeling?"

She furrowed her brow, her eyes still closed. She mumbled something that Arnold couldn't understand, and then yawned. She opened her eyes, then sat up when she saw him.

"Hey, sunshine." He chuckled as she gathered her wits. "Are you feeling better?"

Helga nodded, she looked around and then smiled. "I missed you..."

"Aw," Arnold scooted closer and put his arms around her, "I missed you too."

"I have a surprise for you." She grabbed his hand and lifted her shirt up, exposing her belly. She placed it on her stomach.

At first Arnold was confused, then he felt something bump his hand. His eyes grew wide. "Helga! Is that..?"

She grinned and nodded. "Gummi Bear's trying to say hello."

Arnold felt a lump tightening in his throat. _That's our baby...our baby is moving..._ He smiled when he felt the baby kick again.

"It's been doing that on and off all day." She giggled. "It feels kinda weird."

He kissed her stomach and then kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Helga. That was an awesome surprise."

She blushed and pulled her shirt back down. "So...uh...how's life in the land of the living?"

Arnold sighed. "Awful...I don't want to upset you..."

Helga's face darkened and she crossed her arms. "And why would I be upset?"

"Well...let's just say I have a lot of unwanted attention..." Arnold looked away, blushing, and rubbing his arm.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Helga scoffed. "Is that bimbo _Lila_ still following you around?"

Arnold nodded, "Yeah, but that's not really the bad news..."

Helga's eyes went wide. "Spit it out, football head! I haven't got all day!"

"I really don't think this is a good idea..." Arnold shook his head. _Great, now's she's gunna be pissed for the rest of the day..._

She grabbed his shirt. "Tell me!" She growled.

Arnold slid off the bed and grabbed his backpack. Gerald had transferred the locker notes before basketball practice. He was going to look at them later when Helga was preoccupied, but now he wouldn't get that chance. Arnold gathered up the wad of papers and dumped them on the bed.

"What the hell is this?" Helga picked up one of the notes. "'Arnold, I think you deserve a real girl, call me...' Who the fuck is this whore?!"

Arnold cringed as Helga went through the notes at lightning speed. When she opened the first envelope, she ripped the photo to shreds. She was breathing heavily, her face red with anger. Arnold grabbed her hands, forcing her to stop.

"Please, Helga! Don't get so upset, you need to rest." He tried shoving the notes away from her.

She glared at him. "'Don't be upset?' What kind of funny business are you pullin', bucko?!"

Arnold was exacerbated. "You think I like having herds of girls follow me around and try to stampede me at practice?" He sighed. "I don't want this! This is awful!"

Helga held up a note by Gwen, a particularly good looking cheerleader, "Oh, yeah, _real_ awful." She sneered at him.

Arnold groaned. "Really? You really think I would be attracted to a girl who's bra size is a higher number than her IQ?"

When Helga's eyes darted down to her own bust, Arnold smacked his forehead with his palm. Helga pouted. "What?!"

"Look, Helga. The only reason why I kept these is so I could know what girls to avoid, and Gerald said we should keep them...in case they try to do something mean..."

Helga giggled. "You mean _blackmail?_" She smirked at him. "I didn't take you for the type."

"I...uh..." Arnold stammered, he was thrown off by the gleam in her eyes.

"You're so _bad!_" She giggled.

"Soup's on!"

Pookie burst into the room, startling the both of them. Helga shoved the papers aside as Pookie lowered a tray onto Helga's lap. A steaming bowl of soup was perched on it. "Eat up, Elanor. You need to recover your strength in order to help FDR win the war!"

"Yeah, I'll get right on that." Helga picked up the spoon and started stirring the soup to cool it down.

"There's more soup downstairs if you're hungry, Kimba. The kill made an excellent feast!" Pookie laughed as she closed the door.

Arnold shook his head. Helga was busy eating her soup. The rich smell made his stomach growl.

"I'll be right back," he headed toward the door, "I'm gunna go grab some."

Helga shrugged. "Tell your grandma I like the soup!" She called after him.

Arnold pulled the door shut and walked down the hall. He could hear the boarders downstairs chattering in the dining room. Oskar was trying to sneak a second helping of soup before it had made it all the way around the table the first time.

Miles smiled when he saw Arnold. "Hey! Saved you a bowl." He nudged the place setting.

Arnold sat down at the table, it had been a while since everyone had eaten at the table together. Often times everyone was so busy with school and work that the dining room was often empty. "Thanks, dad!"

"How's Helga feeling?" Stella passed Arnold the pepper. "Phil told me that she was in bed with a fever."

Arnold nodded, and swallowed his mouthful. "Yeah, she's doing much better."

Stella smiled. "That's good to hear. I'll bring her some tea later."

The room felt warm and snug with everyone chatting and arguing at the table. Arnold soaked it all in, he realized that his life hadn't really changed much, despite Helga. _I must be pretty lucky...Most kids get kicked out, or their parents are mean to them..._ He helped himself to more soup. His comfortable situation made him painfully aware that had anyone else gotten Helga pregnant, she most likely would have been living on the street.

When dinner was over, Arnold helped his mother clear the table. She stopped him in the kitchen and handed him a prescription bottle.

"Here, I refilled it at the pharmacy. I was worried the two of you had forgotten."

Arnold looked it over. "Thanks, mom...what are they?"

"They're her prenatal vitamins." She pointed to the label. "Just follow the directions. I want to make sure that Helga is well taken care of."

He blushed. "Thanks...I'll go give them to her." Arnold jogged up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Helga had set the tray on the floor next to the bed and was sitting reading a book. She looked up when he came in. "Hey, football head. How're the folks?"

"Oh! Good...my mom gave me these." He handed her the bottle. "They're your vitamins."

She went to unscrew the lid, and then looked down at the tray. "Oh...I need some water..." Helga started to climb out of bed, but Arnold stopped her.

"You stay here, I'll go get it." He took the tray with him and headed back downstairs. He left the tray near the kitchen sink, and filled a clean glass.

Stella was at the kitchen sink washing dishes with Miles drying. They both smiled at him. Arnold smiled back, then charged back up to his room, making his parents giggle.

"Thanks." Helga took the glass from him and popped the two blue pills. She chugged the water and handed the empty glass to him.

He set it down on his desk and then sat on the bed next to her. "So, are you feeling up to school tomorrow?"

Helga shrugged. "I thought that was up to you." She smirked at him. "_You're_ the one who threatened to hogtie me."

Arnold chuckled. "Yeah, I know." He put his hand on her forehead. "Well you don't seem warm." He withdrew his hand and looked her over. "You seem a lot better."

She nodded. "I do feel a lot better. And I really can't miss..." Helga stroked her stomach, "I'm worried about what else might happen between now and then."

Arnold put his hand over hers. "It'll be all right. Your health is most important, we can always figure out the whole school thing."

Helga looked over at the pile of notes from Arnold's locker. She had dumped them onto the floor. Reading them had made her angry, and given her a headache. "Arnold," she looked back up at him, "do you regret this?"

"What do you mean?" He studied her face, she had grown cold and distant again. _Was it something I said?_

She sighed. "I mean, all those girls," she gestured her hand at the notes, "don't you wish you could be out girl hunting, or something?" She bit her lip, afraid for his answer.

Arnold looked over to what she was waving her hand at. He had completely forgotten about his new admirers. He laughed, shaking his head. _Oh, Helga! You are so damn cute!_ "I have no interest in airheads and skanks..."

Helga smirked at him. "Then why did you chase _Li-la_ for so long?"

"Stop that!" He rolled his eyes at her. Arnold crawled into bed, nudging her to scoot over. He drew his arm around her shoulders. Helga leaned her head on his shoulder. "I was just too oblivious to see her for what she really was." He wrinkled his nose, thinking about Lila put a bad taste in his mouth.

"Well, I'm glad you finally came to your senses." Helga nuzzled against him. He smelled like dinner, laundry detergent, and boy. She sighed, he smelled like everything that was comforting to her.

Arnold petted her hair. "Yeah, well...anyway, those girls aren't even really interested in me. They just want to take me away from you."

Helga yawned. "That's sss-stuupid."

"Yeah." He nodded. "It is. But don't worry," he kissed her hair, "you're stuck with me!"

She giggled and hugged his arm. "Damn right!"

Arnold detached her so he could strip out of his shirt and jeans. When he laid back down, Helga drew herself over him, so that her arm was across his chest, and her leg across his legs. He could feel her sex pressed against his hip. His cheeks grew warm as she fidgeted, but when her breathing became slow and rhythmic, he realized that she was just comfortable in that weird position, and not flirting.

He clicked the remote to turn off the lights. Arnold put his free hand under his head and looked up through his skylight. The sky was dark grey with snow clouds. His eyes drifted over to the pile of notes again.

_We just have to survive six more months of school, and then we're free._ He sighed. _I can't wait to be done with this nonsense._


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you all for your continued support and comments! I'm glad to hear that you've all been enjoying thus far. The story is due for some wicked turns of events, so brace yourselves!**

Chapter Twenty-Six

Arnold rubbed his eyes and checked his phone. The illuminated screen read two forty-five. He grumbled and untangled himself from Helga, his socked feet touching the cold floor. He avoided the creaky step and went to the bathroom. When he came back upstairs, he heard Helga making noises.

She looked troubled with her brow furrowed and her lip in a pout. Helga was still asleep, but she had realized he was gone. Arnold stood at the bedside and watched her, curious.

"Arnold?" She muttered, moving her hand on his side of the bed. "Where?"

He blushed. _Maybe this is what grandma meant...maybe Helga calls out for me in her sleep when I'm not here..._

"Arnold!" Her voice grew louder, but it was a little higher than normal. Her lips trembled. "I'm scared!"

His heart melted. Arnold sat back in bed and put his hand on her cheek. "Here I am." He whispered.

Immediately, Helga's face relaxed into a smile. Her lips were still retaining their pout, making them look soft. Arnold laid down next to her. Helga sighed and wrapped herself around him again. Arnold smiled. _I guess it really was true, that she really did love me all those years._ It was odd to him that she was instantly comforted by his presence.

"Mmm..." Helga muttered in her sleep. She had one of his arms in a death grip.

Arnold knew his arm was going to be numb when he woke up again. He tried to withdraw, but Helga was having none of it. He sighed and gave up. _Helga is having her way with me, what else is new?_ He chuckled. That's what he liked about her, she didn't try to change herself or give in just to impress someone. She was always exactly herself.

That morning, Arnold found a note on his desk. Stella had written that she would give them a ride to school since she was worried about Helga waiting in the cold at the bus stop. Arnold got his things together and started to get dressed. He looked over at the bed and saw that Helga was still dead asleep.

_She is not going to be happy..._ Arnold went over and poked her. "Helga, wake up..."

Helga swatted at his hand and buried herself under the covers. Arnold tried again, shaking her a little. "Helga, you have to get ready for school."

"No!" She pouted, and pulled the covers over her head.

Arnold pulled the covers off, making her yelp.

"Ah! Cold!" She tried to grab them back.

"Come on, we have to get going." Arnold held the covers hostage to ensure she got up.

Helga sat up and glared at him. "Fine..." She rolled out of bed and stumbled around the room, unsure of what to do first. She then grabbed a towel and went to shower.

Arnold grabbed his backpack and coat and headed down to the kitchen. He dumped them on the floor and seated himself at the breakfast table. Stella was sitting already, sipping some tea and nibbling at toast and jam while reading a book. Pookie was singing an old country west song and wearing a cow wrangler getup while frying eggs.

"Better eat up, Tex!" Pookie chirped as she dished up the eggs and placed it in front of Arnold. "You've got a long cattle drive today."

"Thanks, grandma." Arnold tucked in to his food.

Stella looked up. "Good morning, Arnold."

"Morning, mom." He said between mouthfuls.

Pookie set a plate of toast and a glass of milk in front of him. "Where's your gal?"

"She's still getting ready." Arnold continued on his breakfast. "I got your note, mom."

Stella nodded. "Oh, good. Well, I didn't have to be at work until this afternoon anyway. I want to make sure Helga doesn't relapse."

Helga came into the kitchen, she was putting a necklace on as she came in. Arnold looked up and dropped his fork. Helga looked like a snow bunny. She was wearing a cute white fleece beret with sling-back pigtails. She was wearing a powder blue tank top that had little silver snowflakes embroidered on it, with an off the shoulder white wool sweater. She had on an ice blue pleated mini skirt with ice blue leggings underneath. She was wearing white boots with little puff balls on the ties. Helga had even done her makeup. She sat down at the table.

"Morning everyone."

Stella looked over Helga's ensemble. "You look nice, sweetie."

"Oh, thanks." She smiled at Stella. "I thought it would help me feel less gross."

"You still feel sick?" Stella's face fell.

Helga shrugged. "Nah, I just feel all tired and crappy, you know?"

Arnold set his plate aside. "You sure you're okay enough to go to school?"

"This'll put a pep in your step!" Pookie set a plate of dry toast and a cup of coffee with the milk jug in front of Helga.

"Thank you." She poured a generous amount of milk into her coffee and stirred it. She turned to Arnold. "I'm fine, this'll help." Helga lifted her coffee cup to him, then sipped it.

Arnold put his dishes in the sink. "Well, if you're sure."

"Yeah, yeah." She crammed toast in her mouth.

"You don't need to rush, honey." Stella refilled her tea.

Helga swallowed and drank some more coffee. "What do you mean? The bus'll be here soon."

Stella handed Helga a napkin. "I'm going to drive you to school. Miles can pick you up from school. We don't want you to stand out in the cold."

"It's okay, you don't have to do that." Helga picked at her second piece of toast. She was glad that, for the time being, she was over her morning sickness.

Stella batted her hand. "Don't be silly. Your health is important. You'll have to stay with Arnold at his practice since Miles doesn't get off until later anyway."

Helga nodded, nibbling a corner of the toast. Arnold put his hands on Helga's shoulders and smiled at her. She tilted her head back. "What?"

He chuckled. "Nothing." He kissed her nose.

Helga blushed and got up to put her dishes in the sink. "I'll go get my coat."

They met in the garage and piled into the car. Helga was wearing a cream fleece and suede coat she had gotten for Christmas the year before. Arnold got in the backseat with her. He couldn't help but notice that when she leaned forward the sweater slung down, revealing the tight tank top and the massive cleavage it gave her. He jerked his head up and pretended to look out the window as Stella got into the car. She looked behind her.

"All right, now remember, Miles will pick you up at the gym entrance."

They nodded and Stella backed out and drove them to school. When they arrived, Stella turned around again.

"Arnold, please tell your father to get you kids dinner somewhere after school. I have to work late, and I think it will be nice if the three of you spend some time together."

"Sounds good, mom." Arnold grabbed his backpack. "Have a good day at work."

Helga grabbed her bag and smiled at Stella. "Yeah, thank you. See you later."

Arnold came around the side of the car and opened the door for Helga, and took her hand. She blushed and took it. He shut the car door and led her into the school. Rhonda and Nadine were also heading inside.

"Oh my, Helga." Rhonda stopped them. "I had no idea that maternity wear could be so _fashionable._"

Helga rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you know me, _princess,_ top of the line designers." She laughed.

"What was that about?" Arnold looked back at Rhonda's shocked face.

"No idea." Helga shrugged. "I guess God forbid I dress like a chick once in a while."

Arnold looked her over again. "Well, I like it."

She punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Of course you do, football head." She chuckled. "It makes me look like I have huge knockers."

He blushed and tried to ignore her comment. He was about to change the subject when they reached Helga's locker. Arnold froze, there was a wire coat hanger on Helga's locker with a note taped to it. Helga stepped up to her locker and read the note. She was silent. Arnold came up behind her and read the note over her shoulder.

_Thought this might come in handy._

Helga bit her lip, forcing the tears to retreat. She jumped when Arnold ripped the hanger off her locker and marched back toward the stairs. Helga followed him to the dean's office. Arnold ignored the receptionist and walked straight into Mister Creaver's office.

"Young man, what is the meaning of this intrusion?"

Arnold slapped the hanger down on the desk, the note fluttering. His fierce gaze held Mister Creaver's. "This was on Helga Pataki's locker." His voice was low, dangerous.

Mister Creaver lifted the note attached to the hanger and read it. He looked up at Helga, who was fidgeting in the doorway, looking lost. He sighed. "I'm sorry, but anyone could have done this. There's really nothing I can do..."

Arnold slammed his palms on the desk. "Are you serious?! They're _torturing_ her, and you're going to do _nothing?!_"

Mister Creaver held up his hand. "I understand that you are upset, but without any evidence of which student, or students, did this, my hands are tied."

Arnold wheeled around, he grabbed Helga's arm. "Let's go..." he half dragged her out of the office.

Helga burned inside. '_Thought this might come in handy._' Without thinking, her free hand was covering her stomach, as if to protect her baby from the awful thought. She noticed Gwen and Nina, the head cheerleaders, pointed at her and giggling. She swallowed hard. _Don't freak out...if you cry, they win..._ She bit her lip to keep it from trembling. "I...I have to go to class, Arnold..." She headed toward the art room.

"Helga, you're still wearing your coat." He followed her.

She ignored him and entered the art room. He felt weird going into a class that wasn't his, so he lingered in the doorway. Helga and Miss Archer were the only ones in the classroom. Miss Archer handed Helga some tissues and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, you can bring Phoebe and spend your lunch here." She smiled. "I know you girls won't disrupting my painting one class."

Helga sniffled. "Th-thank you."

Miss Archer pulled out her key and unlocked the large steel cabinets. "Now, why don't you get settled. I'm excited to see how your goldfish watercolor is coming along."

Arnold turned and headed back upstairs to his class, happy that Helga was in good hands. When he got to class, Gerald was trying to flirt with Nina, but to no avail. When Arnold sat down, Nina giggled.

"_Hi_, Arnold." She sang.

"Hi." He mumbled back, taking his notebook out of his backpack.

Gerald gave him a side-look, and Arnold shrugged. Nina continued to give Arnold looks during class, making his face red. He kept his eyes on the board, but he could see Nina's smiling face in his peripheral vision. At the end of class, Nina pretended to trip and drop her notebook.

"Oh, oops!" She giggled, not moving to pick it up.

Arnold sighed and grabbed it and thrust the notebook at her. "Here." He avoided her gaze.

Nina tossed her hair, accepting the book. "Thanks." She muttered, giving him a dark look.

He ignored her and headed out the door. _For all I know, she could have been one of the girls who put the hanger on Helga's locker..._ The thought made him sick. _I can't even imagine how awful Helga must feel. I hope she's okay._

Third and fourth period Helga and Phoebe had class together, and Gerald would often meet them and walk them to their next class since his was next door. Phoebe and Gerald were chatting as they walked down the stairs, Helga was a step behind them. Her mind was preoccupied by her powerful craving for crunchy, buttered english muffins and extra cold pears. Something slammed into her back, throwing her off balance. Helga tried to regain her footing, but she had been in mid-step.

Helga screamed as she fell, her hands thrust out before her to break her fall. Before she hit the stairs to tumble head over heels, Gerald caught her. Helga was shaking when he awkwardly carried her to the first floor landing in the staircase, out of the way of the mob rushing to class.

"What happened?" Gerald held Helga's shoulders.

They heard laughing behind them. "Better watch your step!" It was Denise and Paige, two girls considered high school royalty with their expensive cars and their constant shopping sprees at the mall. They sneered at Helga as they walked out into the hall.

Gerald shook his head. Phoebe gaped, darted her head from the girls to Helga. "Oh my God! Did they _push_ you?"

Helga nodded. Her face was pale and her eyes were glassy. Gerald studied her face. "Pataki, are you okay?"

Suddenly, she doubled over, howling in pain. Her knees hit the floor as she held her stomach. Phoebe fell to her knees beside her friend, trying to inspect her to see if she was hurt anywhere. "Helga!"

Gerald pushed Phoebe out of the way and tried to haul Helga to her feet. Phoebe danced around, unsure of what to do. Gerald jerked his head at Phoebe. "Go to class, tell them what happened!" When Helga refused to budge, Gerald hoisted her into his arms. Phoebe took Helga's backpack. "I'm taking her to the nurse."

Phoebe trotted ahead and held the door open for them, then dashed for her class with both backpacks. Gerald hustled to the school nurse. He was escorted into one of the closed rooms, immediately. He set Helga onto the stiff little cot. She was still clutching her stomach, her teeth in her lip to keep from screaming.

"What happened?" The nurse's voice shook as she tried to examine Helga.

Gerald rubbed his arms, they were on fire from carrying her in such an awkward position. "Some bitches shoved her on the stairs. I caught her, but she suddenly doubled over and started screaming. She's pregnant."

The nurse shook her head. "I'm going to have to call emergency services." She grabbed the phone on the wall.

Gerald stood next to the cot, unsure of if he should leave or stay. While he and Helga were on cool terms, he felt awkward trying to comfort her. He had never seen her in such a vulnerable state, it was bizarre. The nurse hung up and then took out a note pad and scribbled something. She ripped it out and handed it to Gerald.

"Take this and get back to class. Thank you so much for bringing her. Let's hope the paramedics will get here in time."

Gerald stared at the note in his hand. _In time for what?_ His mind reeled as it filled in the blanks. _If Helga loses that baby, Arnold is going on a killing spree..._ He shook his head as he left the room and headed back to class. _How am I going to tell him?_

He knocked on the classroom door. His teacher let him in and accepted the note. Gerald flopped down in his desk, but didn't bother to take out his notebook. Dean nudged him.

"Dude, are you all right?" He whispered.

Gerald shrugged his shoulders and looked up at the board. _"I_ am..._"_

Dean gave him a side-look, then went back to writing notes. Gerald put his head down on his desk and stared up at the clock, only ten more minutes until class let out and he could tell Arnold at lunch. _How am I going to tell him?_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Helga's stomach was searing with pain. She felt as if all the muscles had cramped up and wouldn't let go. A pair of men in white coats ran into the room. Helga shied away from them, but one grabbed her hands and straightened her out so the other could examine her stomach. The one holding her down addressed her.

"Miss, have you experienced any bleeding today?"

Helga shook her head no. Tears threatened to break free, she swallowed them back.

"Miss, do you give us permission to check and see if you're bleeding?"

Her head spun. _What are they talking about?_ She nodded, hoping that agreeing would make the pain stop faster. The second man who had been examining her stomach started pulling her skirt and leggings down. Frightened, Helga tried to cross her legs to stop him.

The first man tried to soothe her. "Miss, it's all right. We just need to see if you're bleeding. This will tell us if you're having a miscarriage."

Helga's eyes shot open wide, her mouth agape. She couldn't breathe. _Miscarriage? Miscarriage?!_ The room started to spin. She could feel the air on her private parts as he pulled her panties back. She felt something inserted and then pulled back out quickly. When she opened her eyes, she saw them throw away a wet cotton swab. Her clothes were pulled back on.

"You're doing great. You have no signs of bleeding, but we're going to take you to the hospital so we can be sure your baby is safe."

Helga tried to sit up. "No hospital!" She shrieked. "No hospital!" Save for her happy day of seeing her baby on the ultrasound screen, every visit she had had to the hospital was for the damage Big Bob had done. Stitches in various places, a broken arm, a sprained ankle. The hospital terrified her.

"Miss, if your fetus is experiencing trauma, we still have a chance to save it."

"Fine!" Helga screamed. She fought not to lose control as they brought in a stretcher. _Keep it together! You can do this...do it for Gummi Bear...do it for Gummi Bear..._

The nurse stopped them before they pushed the stretcher out the back door of the nurse's office. "Who should I call?"

Helga grabbed her sleeve. "Arnold! Arnold Shortman!"

They shoved the nurse out of the way and packed Helga into the waiting ambulance. Clusters of students were gaping at the scene from their classroom windows. One of them was Arnold.

Arnold was in his history class when he heard sirens wailing outside. His class abandoned their teacher and rushed to the windows. A chill went down his spine. _Please don't be for Helga..._ He jumped from his desk and muscled his way to the windows so he could get a good look. Two paramedics rushed out of the vehicle and into the school. Their teacher was also watching out the window, knowing it would be impossible to get his students back on task.

After a few agonizing moments, they reappeared with someone on a stretcher. Arnold's knees almost gave out when he saw the blonde hair and the blue and white outfit. He leaned against the window frame, his hands shaking. _No! No!_ Arnold turned and rushed out of the class room, grabbing his backpack as he went.

He galloped down the stairs and through the hall toward the nurse's office. A hall fink tried to stop him, but he bulldozed him right over. He felt like he was in slow motion. When Arnold reached the office, he was out of breath. The nurse stared at him, shocked.

"Young man, are you all right?"

Arnold planted his hands on the desk and tried to catch his breath. "Where's...Helga?"

The nurse gave him a funny look. "Are you Arnold Shortman?"

He nodded and her hand flew up to her mouth. Arnold's heart sank. _No!_ "Where is she?!"

"They just took her to the hospital." The nurse's voice was quiet. She had never seen a student so distressed over another. It touched her.

Arnold ran his hands through his hair and shook his head. "I have no way to get there!"

The nurse cleared her throat. "Can you tell me who I can contact? Unfortunately, you do need to get back to class. I'm sure her guardian will see that she's taken care of until school is over."

"I need to see her now!" Arnold slammed his hands on the desk, glaring at the nurse.

She shook her head. "I'm really sorry, but I can't let you leave school..."

Arnold shook his head. He felt helpless. _Helga needs me...my baby needs me...what the fuck?!_ "Miles and Stella Shortman..." he said in a low voice, "contact one of them, Miles or Stella Shortman..."

"All right..." The nurse picked up the student directory. "But please get back to class..."

He nodded and trudged back out into the hall as the nurse punched numbers into the phone. His mind replayed the scene over and over, Helga being wheeled away in a stretcher. Class wouldn't be over for twenty more minutes. He stopped in front of the staircase. _This is ridiculous! I'm coming, Helga!_ Arnold dashed into the nearest men's room and pulled out his cellphone and dialed Miles.

_Please pick up! _"Dad!"

"Hang on, Arnold...wait why are you calling me?"

Arnold fought to keep his voice low, afraid one of the hall monitors would catch him. "Dad! Helga's been taken to the hospital, but they won't let me leave school. I _need_ you to come get me!"

He heard the sound of furniture scraping through the phone. "I'm on my way, I'll text you when I'm outside. If you don't text back I'll come in for you."

"Thanks, dad!" Arnold hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket. Lunch was next period, he could wait in the cafeteria, they rarely caught anyone for using their phones there.

The bell rang and Arnold jumped out into the hall. The mob of students hid his peculiar exit from any finks. He pushed his way into the cafeteria and sat down at their table.

Gerald soon plunked down next to him. "You okay, man?"

Arnold shook his head. "They took Helga away..."

Gerald froze. "What do you mean 'they took her away'?"

"I saw paramedics take Helga to the hospital..." He pressed his knuckles against his eyes. He wanted to scream out loud. _What the fuck am I doing here when Helga is in the hospital?!_

"But I caught her!" Gerald shook his head. "How the fuck did this happen? I _caught_ her!"

Arnold dropped his hands and whipped his head toward Gerald. "What?!"

Gerald refused to meet Arnold's eye. "During passing period...some bitches pushed Helga on the stairs..." Arnold opened his mouth to scream, but Gerald cut him off, "but I caught her! She never touched the ground! She just started yelling and I took her to the nurse. I have no idea what happened!"

The room started to spin, Arnold felt dizzy and nauseous. _Someone pushed Helga down the stairs? Why?! _He rubbed his eyes. "Oh God, Gerald...I thought this morning was bad..."

"What happened this morning?" Gerald put his hand on Arnold's shoulder.

"Someone...someone taped a wire hanger to Helga's locker...with a note..." Arnold coughed, trying to keep his eyes from watering.

Gerald felt the hairs on his neck stand up. "Now that is sick and wrong..."

Arnold nodded. He put his head down. _This isn't happening...I'm going to wake up and Helga will be in bed with me. She'll wake up and smile at me and everything will be okay...Please wake up...someone please wake me up!_

Arnold stared at his phone, willing it to ring. Gerald ate lunch in silence. When it finally did ring, he almost dropped it he was so startled.

"H-hello?"

Miles' voice came through. "Arnold, I'm nearly there."

He swallowed the knot that burned in his stomach. His voice cracked. "Um...okay..."

"Wait for me near the doors." Miles then hung up.

Arnold held the phone, frozen in place. Gerald put his hand on his shoulder.

"Me and Phoebe will bring Helga's backpack by later." Gerald held out his thumb. "Call me later, man."

Arnold nodded and did their handshake. He snuck over to the doors that led outside where the outdoor tables were kept, pretending to be on his way to he vending machines. He turned and looked out the window and saw the Packard driving up. He pulled the doors open, a gust of winter wind stung his face. Thankfully, it wasn't snowing. One of the finks shouted at him.

"The patio is closed, close the door!"

Miles jumped out of the car and Arnold ran out. The fink didn't bother to chase after him since the football team had started a food fight. Arnold dove into the front seat, and Miles swung the car around.

As they drove to the hospital, Arnold filled Miles in on all that had happened that day. His father's face was calm, but his knuckles were white by the time they reached the hospital parking garage. Finally, Miles spoke as he took a ticket from the toll booth and searched for a parking spot.

"I never thought people could be so evil..." He sighed. "I have half a mind to take Helga out of school for good."

Arnold stayed silent, unsure of how to answer. The receptionist pointed them toward the maternity ward and they took their seats in the waiting room.

A young nurse in purple scrubs came up to them before they had a chance to relax. "Miles Shortman?"

He stood up. "Yes. Is Helga okay?"

She nodded. "If you could come with me."

They followed her down the hall to a small room. Helga was alone in a hospital bed. She had a plastic bracelet on, but didn't have any IVs hooked up to her. Arnold didn't know whether that was a good or bad sign. When she saw them come in, she sat straight up.

"You're here!"

Arnold ran to her, throwing his arms around her. "Helga! Is everything all right? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

Helga nodded, hugging him back. The tears threatened again. She had cried when the nurse told her that the school wasn't going to let Arnold come get her, and that they were unable to reach either of his parents. When they pulled away, Miles reached down for a hug too. At first Helga hesitated, but then gave in and put her arms around him. Miles ruffled her hair when he pulled away.

"So what did the doctor say?" He swallowed the husky tone in his voice.

_Arnold's dad was worried about me?_ She kicked herself. _Doi, you moron! You're carrying his grandchild! _

"Hello, you must be the Shortmans."

They spun around and saw the doctor walk in, carrying a clip board. He nodded to them. "I assume you are Miles Shortman. Miss Pataki here would not stomp screaming until I assured her you had been notified by our receptionist."

Helga blushed and stared at the bed sheets. Miles laughed nervously. "Well, we do have a bit of an _unusual_ living situation..."

The doctor nodded. "Yes, I was informed. So, let's get to it! Miss Pataki was admitted to the maternity ward to ensure that she was not miscarrying or having any other complications. The ultrasound revealed that the fetus was relatively safe. Miss Pataki suffered severe muscle cramps in her abdomen, which was putting stress on the fetus. We gave her some medication to relax the muscles."

"So, she and the baby are okay then?" Miles asked.

The doctor nodded and handed some papers to Miles. "Both mother and child are completely fine, just a little scare. She is free to go once you fill out this paper work."

Miles sat down in the chair next to Helga's bed. The doctor left and Helga got out of bed. She was wearing a hospital gown. Seeing the loose fabric swallow her up made Arnold nervous.

Helga picked up her pile of clothes and went into the bathroom to change. Arnold sat down and helped Miles fill out the paper work. When Helga reappeared, fully dressed, she filled out the remainder. Arnold took his coat off and handed it to her.

"I assume your coat is still in your locker at school?" Arnold took the clipboard from her so she could pull the coat on.

Helga nodded. "Yeah, thank you."

"All set?" Miles looked at the both of them. "Good, let's get out of here!"

Arnold handed the clipboard to the nurse in the waiting room. Miles got their parking validated and slipped the ticket in his pocket. Arnold walked with his hand in Helga's. He squeezed it, assuring himself that she was really there.

They piled into the car and Arnold let Helga sit in the front seat. Miles turned the car on to warm them up, but didn't pull out of the parking garage.

"So, where should we eat?"

Arnold leaned forward so he could see Helga. "I think Helga should pick."

"Excellent idea!" Miles turned to Helga. "What are you hungry for, honey?"

Helga wrung her hands. She knew that school wasn't out yet, so there was no chance of them running into any of their classmates, but she wasn't really interested in dealing with the general public. She sighed. "I don't know..."

Arnold took her hand in his. "You have to eat something..."

She nodded, the tears burned behind her eyes, but she refused to give in. Helga took a deep breath to keep them at bay. "I just...I don't want to be outside..." She rubbed a tear that had strayed down her cheek with the back of her hand. "Don't want to see people..." She sniffled.

Miles rubbed the back of his neck. "Um...well...I've got it! Why don't we get something to go and eat at home, how does that sound?"

Helga nodded. "Can it be pizza?" She asked in a small voice.

Arnold wiped away another tear with his thumb. It hurt him to see her laid bare. "I like pizza." He whispered and smiled at her.

Helga's stomach rumbled, making her draw her arms around her abdomen. She blushed.

Miles chuckled. "Pizza it is!" He backed out of the space. "I hope Pigiano's is fine."

Her head jerked up. "Are you serious?!"

"Would I lie about food to a pregnant woman?" He winked at her.

Despite the ordeal she had been through, Helga found herself smiling. Her stomach growled again and she felt the baby kick. She laughed. More tears slid down her cheeks, but it felt okay. She didn't feel embarrassed.

"All right, Gummi Bear! We're getting food as fast as we can!"

They all laughed at that. Arnold looked out the window and watched the buildings pass by. _I'm so incredibly lucky..._ He looked forward again at Helga in the front seat. _I have so much to lose..._


	28. Chapter 28

**I rewrote the endings of chapters twenty-six and twenty-seven. I took the reviews to heart and felt that they needed to be better. Reread them if you care to. As always, thank you my readers so much for your constant support. Your reviews make me smile, I appreciate that you all take the time to let me know how you feel about my writing. Here is the next chapter, more drama to come. Happy reading!**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Helga's mood was slowly improving as they drove back to the boarding house. The smell of the pizza was driving her crazy, Arnold had to hold the box in his lap to prevent her from pilfering. They parked in the garage and Arnold handed the pizza over to Miles. Arnold took his bags out of the back seat and the trio went inside.

Upon hearing their entrance, Phil appeared from the living room and gestured for them to follow him. Helga's heart rate skyrocketed when she saw Miriam sitting on the couch. Everyone was silent. Helga clenched her teeth, the tension in the air, combined with her hunger, was destroying any chance of her being in a good mood that evening.

Phil cleared his throat. "This is Miriam...Helga's mother...apparently the school called her and let her know about Helga's trip to the hospital." He retreated back to the kitchen so he could evesdrop.

Miles followed Phil into the kitchen with the pizza. Arnold set his bags down next to the couch.

"Crimeny! Miriam, what the hell are you doing here?!" Helga exploded. She marched up to her startled mother. "Don't you _dare_ think you can convince me to 'come home,'" she held up her fingers to create air quotes, "because I will run away and live at the _zoo_ before I _ever_ move back in!"

Miriam adjusted her glasses, one of her nervous ticks. "Well...Helga...I understand why you feel that way..." She sighed. "I just wanted to come by and make sure you were okay..."

Helga's nostrils flared and she poked her finger in the air at Miriam. "You? You care?" She snorted. "Are you sure it isn't Big Bob cut off your allowance again or something?"

"Helga!" Arnold scolded her. He knew that Miriam wasn't exactly a good parent, but, as far as he knew, Miriam hadn't ever done anything malicious to her either.

"What, football head?!" She snapped. "I wasn't born yesterday!"

Miriam bowed her head. "Helga...sweetie, you have every right to feel the way you do." She looked up at Helga, her eyes shone with tears. "But I want to be here for you. I can't tell you how scared I was when I received that call."

Helga crossed her arms and looked away. Arnold cringed, it hurt him to see Helga reject her own mother when she was clearly reaching out. _Helga's mom may be a dead beat, but at least she cares! And who can blame her? I'm sure being married to a monster like Big Bob is no picnic._

"I got a job, Helga." Miriam's voice was becoming stronger. "I'm a receptionist at a Yahoo Soda office."

"You want a medal or something?" Helga's barb was half-hearted. Truth be told, she was impressed that Miriam had gotten a job, and more impressed that, for the time being, Bob was letting her keep it.

"I have a separate bank account that B doesn't know about..." She fidgeted with her hands. "I want to use the money I've been saving up to help you, Helga..."

Helga dropped her arms and looked at Miriam. The pleading look in her eyes made Helga's resolve waiver. "You want to help me?"

Miriam took her chance and reached out, taking Helga's hand into hers. "Yes, sweetie, I do. I feel that I've failed you as a parent all these years, to the point where I can't even keep you safe in our home..." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "So I want to do what I can because having a baby at a young age is hard..."

Helga's eyes darted away. "I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree..." Helga shrugged.

Arnold's eyes widened as it dawned on him. _Miriam had Olga when she was in high school?_ He looked closer at Miriam, years of alcohol abuse and depression lined her face, but she did look fairly young for having an adult daughter and a teenage daughter. Horror spread over his skin. _What if Helga and I become Miriam and Bob?!_ He sat down on the recliner, his mind fighting to reject the thought.

Helga resigned and seated herself on the couch next to her mother. She stared down at her shoes. "You really mean it?"

Miriam nodded. "Yes I do, little lady." She smiled. "All I ask is that you let me be a grandma...I promise I won't let B anywhere near the baby."

Arnold felt himself cheering Miriam on, it broke his heart how desperate she was to reach out to Helga. _Come on, Helga...give her a chance!_

"All right, Miriam..." Helga sighed, "here's the deal. We will _try_, but you have to _promise_ to at least be sober when you're around us."

"I'll do my very best, Helga." She squeezed Helga's hand. "I'm glad that you're okay." Miriam stood up. "I should probably get going..."

Arnold stood up. "Thank you...Misses Pataki..."

Miriam nodded and plucked her coat off the rack next to the door. They heard the door open, and then shut. Arnold stared at Helga, she was still staring at her shoes.

"Stupid, Miriam..." Helga muttered under her breath.

Arnold shook his head. "Come on, Helga. Why can't you give her a chance?"

Helga glared at him. "Because this is _Miriam_ we're talking about! Watch, she'll do it for a couple of days and then fall off the wagon. She'll either spend the money on booze, or she'll get fired for showing up to work drunk, or both!"

"I think she really wants to try." Arnold put his hand on Helga's shoulder. "Anyway, let's get some food in you. I think it'll make you less grumpy."

Helga stood up from the couch. "I'm not grumpy!"

Arnold rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Helga."

She tromped into the kitchen where Miles and Phil were sitting at the table. Miles got up and helped Arnold set the table.

"So, how did talking with your mother go?" Miles asked.

Helga plopped down in a chair. "Just peachy..."

Arnold shook his head at his dad. Miles nodded and changed the subject. "I hope you're still hungry. We better eat before the pizza gets cold."

"Yeah, let's hurry up and eat before Oskar comes down and tries to steal it!" Phil laughed as he grabbed a fork and a plate from Arnold.

They sat down and Arnold cut a generous piece for Helga. It was deep dish pizza, oozing with cheese and full of meat and veggies. Even though she was starving, she waited until everyone had a piece before attacking her pizza. The kindness of Arnold's family gave her the strange urge to be polite. Before the men were halfway through their first slices, Helga was already cutting a second for herself.

"Well, I'm glad I got a large." Miles chuckled as he watched Helga devour her food.

Arnold petted her. "Well, she is eating for two."

She swallowed her food. "Geez, I'm not dog!"

"Aw, you better eat more, you're still grumpy." Arnold teased.

Helga had demolished three and a half slices of pizza before her stomach had protested that it was full. She felt sleepy from all the excitement and the rich food. Arnold cleared the table and Helga slumped in her chair.

Miles noticed Helga's eyes getting heavy. "I think you should go to bed early, kiddo."

The doorbell rang, making them all jump. Miles slid his chair back. "I'll get it!" He disappeared into the hall.

Helga leaned forward and rested her head on the table. She could hear voices, Miles was talking to someone at the door. When he returned, he was holding Helga's backpack. "Your friends came by to drop off your bag, Helga." He set it on the chair next to her. "They were worried about you, but I let them know you were okay."

She sat up. "Thank you." A yawn forced its way through.

Arnold picked up Helga's backpack. "Let's get you to bed."

"No!" Helga whined, wallowing in her chair.

He sighed. "Will you go to bed if I give you a pony ride?"

Helga perked up. "Yes!"

Arnold bent down and let Helga climb up onto his back. It was awkward for him to carry her backpack and her at the same time, but he managed.

"Good night," Miles called after them.

After Arnold had put Helga to bed, he heard the front door open again. He sneaked down to the top of the staircase. It was Stella. She went into the kitchen to heat up some of the leftover pizza. Phil had gone to his study to watch television, leaving his parents to talk.

"I'm really worried about her..." Miles' voice sounded sad. "I can't even believe that someone pushed her on purpose..."

Arnold crept down the stairs to the middle of the staircase so he could hear them better.

Stella was banging around, putting the pizza in the oven. "We can't just take her out of school, we aren't her legal guardians."

"Stella, they taped a wire hanger to her locker!"

She gasped. "Are you serious?!"

They were quiet for a few moments, Arnold strained to hear. _Geez, now I know how Helga feels...I bet she used to eavesdrop on her parents like this all the time..._ He shook his head. _I really hope Miriam meant what she said. Helga doesn't need more disappointment._

Miles spoke up again. "I don't think she's safe there. It's only going to get worse, and Helga is becoming more vulnerable. Once she starts getting big, she won't be able to fight back."

A chair scraped on the linoleum floor as Stella sat down to eat. "I know..." Silverware scraped. "I definitely think we shook take time off tomorrow to talk to the school." More silverware scraping. "But we can't make this decision without talking to Helga. It's ultimately up to her."

"Stella! You know how stubborn that girl is!" Miles sounded exacerbated. "I bet she feels some sort of pride about not letting them win or something."

"I know, Miles. But she isn't a little girl, she deserves to have input."

Arnold found that he didn't know how he felt about Helga not attending school. _I want her to be safe, but I know she wants to attend college so bad...But can she even with the baby?_ He ran his hand through his hair. _One step at a time...Helga has to survive high school first..._

He retreated up to his bedroom, not wanting his parents to catch him listening. The lights were off and he could hear Helga's gentle breathing. Arnold pulled his homework out and spread it out on his desk and snapped the little lamp on. He stared at his assignment notebook, then sighed and turned around to look at Helga. He could make out the hills that were her body, they rose and fell with her breathing. He turned back to his homework, and buried his face in his hands.

His assignments had been piling up, and he was barely turning in his homework on time. Arnold fought to keep his breathing steady. _I don't know if I can do this..._ Self-loathing bubbled up as he felt regret for the first time. _Why did I think I could do this? Why did I think I could save Helga this time?_ He ran his hands through his hair, his face felt hot.

Arnold took a deep breath and looked up. His eyes fell on the framed ultrasound picture of Gummi Bear. A smile crept across his lips. _I have to do this. I have to keep trying._ He turned around to look at Helga again. She had rolled over to his side of the bed, her arm dangling off the side.

Helga fidgeted and grabbed his pillow, hugging it to herself. "Mmm...love you..."

He melted. "I love you too..." He whispered. "I love both of you..."


	29. Chapter 29

**A little note about this chapter- I know a lot of you have been saying that you feel it's unrealistic that the school would do nothing, or that Helga should sue the school. I'm basing these events off of my own experience in that you would be shocked how much schools don't address and that in most cases it just isn't feasible to take them to court. I suffered two long years of being tormented. The school did nothing and legal action was never taken. Public schools really don't have money to take, and most families attending public schools do not have the money required to fund a legal battle. Please keep this in mind while reading. I understand that everyone wants the girls to get their just desserts. Don't worry- they will.**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Helga woke up, her head felt heavy. She took a deep breathe to orient herself. She checked her phone, six forty-nine in the morning. She grumbled and climbed over Arnold who was still asleep. Helga grabbed a towel and her bathrobe and headed for the shower, she needed to clear her head. The memories of the day before stung her.

The hot water felt good against her skin, washing away the pain and fear. She wrapped her hands around her stomach. Gummi Bear kicked, as if to assure her that it was alive and doing fine. She rubbed her stomach. "I was so scared..." she whispered to her baby, "I almost lost you..."

Gummi Bear kicked again, Helga smiled. "I love you too..."

What Miriam had said haunted her, she knew that she had had Olga young, but she hadn't realized it was _that_ young. She bit her lip. _I don't want to be like her...I don't want to end up like them..._ Helga bowed her head as painful memories bombarded her, making her throat tighten and burn. She held the railing for support, it had been installed to prevent Arnold's grandparents from falling in the shower.

One night Miriam had fallen down the stairs and Helga had to drive her mother to the hospital because Bob was away on business. She had only been fourteen and terrified that a cop would pull her over. The doctors had wondered how Miriam had driven to the hospital with a concussion. She had received twelve stitches in her forehead. Helga had to hide all the alcohol in the house to keep Miriam from mixing with her pain medication.

Another night, Helga sat with her back against her bedroom door, her nails digging into her fists so hard that they drew blood. Olga had packed up her things and run away, fed up with their dysfunctional family. Bob had tried to stop her, but Olga had threatened that if he prevented her from leaving that she would commit suicide.

"...you good for nothing dead beat! If Olga had a proper mother we wouldn't be in this mess!" Bob thundered.

Miriam's voice made Helga cringe, it was high pitched and choked with tears. "_Me?!_ She said she was tired of _you _breathing down her neck! You never gave Olga a break! It was always go! Go! Go!"

A loud thud, Bob had thrown something at the wall. _"I _was a good parent! _I_ gave her a bright future! Where would she be if I hadn't pushed her?!_"_

"She would still be here if you hadn't!" Miriam shrieked.

Helga clapped her hands over her ears. She screwed up her eyes and sang her mantra in her head. _Arnold will come save me...Arnold will come save me..._

A crash made her whimper, Bob had thrown a lamp. Her parents' shouting had reached a frenzy. Helga considered calling Arnold, asking him if she could stay at his house for the night. Her heart quailed, she knew she couldn't ask him. Ever since Arnold had started dating Lila she couldn't bear to look at him. Her breathing became ragged and she cried silently. _Arnold, why can't you see me?_

The hot water was steaming up the bathroom. Helga grabbed her scrubbie and filled it with soap. She raked it over her skin, making it raw and red. She wanted to erase the memories from her skin. She gritted her teeth in anger.

Miriam had come home drunk, again. She had been fired from her job as a ticket taker at the movie theatre. Bob wasn't home yet, so Helga escaped out to Mighty Pete before the shit storm hit. She remembered sitting up there until Arnold had come up with Gerald, startling her.

"Oh, hey Helga. I didn't know you were up here."

Arnold's voice had been so gentle, coaxing her out of the nightmare that was her life. She looked up at him and glowered. "I can be up here if I want to, football head! It's a free country!"

Gerald shook his head and looked at Arnold. "Why don't we throw rocks in the alley instead?"

Arnold had given Helga a sad look, she felt like he had known she was hurting. "Do you wanna come with, Helga?"

"That's not what I meant..." Gerald muttered, crossing his arms.

Tears streamed down Helga's face as she scrubbed harder. She hated herself. Arnold had always been there to save her, and she had almost lost the one treasure she could give him.

A knock sounded on the door. "Helga, are you in there?"

It was Arnold. Helga swallowed hard and sniffled. "Y-yes! J-just a minute!"

"You okay?" He called through the door.

Helga's hands balled into fists. "Crimeny! Can't I shower in peace?!"

"Sorry, you just sounded upset. I'll be in the kitchen..."

She sighed as his footsteps receded. Helga pulled on her hair. _What is the matter with me? Every time he shows compassion, I shoot him down! Why? Why?!_

Gummi Bear kicked her again, as if to tell her to knock it off. Helga took a deep breath. "You're right...I need to calm down..." She closed her eyes and breathed for a couple seconds. When she opened them she focused at the task at hand, finishing showering. She kept her mind busy with her homework, going over each thing she would need to finish in study hall in order to catch up.

When Helga stepped out of the shower, she wiped the steam off the mirror and looked at herself. Her belly was started to get big. It poked out pretty far now. She wouldn't be able to fit in her jeans anymore. She finished drying off and put her robe on.

Arnold was no where to be seen in his room. She remembered he had said he was in the kitchen, eating breakfast most likely. Helga combed out her hair and swept it back off her face with a headband. She removed her bathrobe and searched through the closet for loose fitting clothes. She settled for a pink sweater and another wool skirt. She finished getting dressed and grabbed her backpack.

Pookie was making pancakes for breakfast. Helga's stomach growled, threatening to be sick. Stella handed Helga a plate of dry toast. "Here, sweetie."

"Thank you..." Helga took the plate and sat at the table next to Arnold. The smell of his bacon made her stomach churn. She nibbled on the toast and Arnold pushed his glass of water toward her.

"You feeling all right?" He asked, scanning her face.

Helga shrugged, concentrating on keeping her breathing even. Stella brought a stack of pancakes to the table and put one on her plate. "We'll drive you to school again. Miles and I have to talk with your principal."

Arnold sighed, he wanted to forget about the previous day. Helga glowered at her toast, thinking the same thing.

"I know neither one of you want a fuss made but..." Stella looked at Helga, her eyes full of concern, "we have no choice. Helga clearly isn't safe anymore."

Arnold nodded. Miles came into the kitchen, holding a piece of paper. He handed it to Arnold. "This is for you." He sat down and grabbed some pancakes. "We want you to escort Helga to all her classes. If the teacher's give you any grief, show them that."

He folded the paper and put it in his pocket. Arnold picked up his plate and put it in the sink. He unzipped Helga's backpack and located her schedule. He grabbed a pen and paper and started copying her classes down so he could meet her at each one. _This really sucks..._

Helga tried to ignore what was going on around her. She didn't like that she needed protection. Ol' Betsy and the Five Avengers had always kept her safe. But now she had a huge Achilles' heel, one little bump and her life would be ruined forever. Helga realized that she actually wasn't sure if she wanted to stay in school or not. The past few weeks had warped her sense of reality, she felt out of control. She was used to everyone fearing her and keeping out of her way, but now her classmates had finally turned the tables on her.

Arnold finished copying her schedule and replaced it in Helga's bag. He looked up at his parents. "Is Helga really going to stop going to school?"

Both of them jumped. Stella spoke up first. "Well...that's what we're going to talk about today...but it's really up to Helga..." she glanced over at Helga, who was ignoring her, "we can't make her leave school if she doesn't want to..."

Miles spluttered. "But it's for her own good!"

Stella glared at him. "Miles!"

He put his hands up in defense. Helga scooted lower in her chair, her belly sticking up against the table. Arnold went in the hall and grabbed their coats, thrusting Helga's at her. "Come on...let's go..."

Helga took her coat, but didn't make a move to put it on. The idea of leaving school sounded good to her, but she didn't want to run away either. She stood up and put her coat on, rolling her eyes. "Sheesh! You're all a bunch of worry warts!" She refused to make eye contact with anyone. "Now I know where Arnoldo gets it!" She headed out the door to the garage.

Arnold's parents stared after her. Arnold shrugged and followed her to the garage. Helga was already in the car, glowering and muttering to herself. Arnold joined her in the backseat.

"What?" She snapped at him.

"Helga, my parents are just trying to do what they feel is best for you because they care..." Helga hurrumphed at this. Arnold ignored her. "I know you don't like people telling you what to do, and I know your _least_ favorite thing is admitting defeat." He reached out his hand and placed it on hers. When she didn't try to punch him, he continued. "I don't want you to think leaving school is 'admitting defeat,' because it isn't. Getting your high school degree, somehow, and living a happy life will show those girls just as much as you punching them in the faces..." Arnold chuckled, "Although I know you would prefer to do the latter." He squeezed her hand. "Please just think about it?" He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "I just want you and Gummi Bear to be safe..."

She pouted, her eyes darting everywhere but his eyes. When she finally met his gaze, Helga bit her lip and raised her other hand up to him. She was wearing a pink cast on her left arm due to breaking her wrist in three different places when she fell. "This one's more hurt..."

Arnold grinned and gingerly took her gimp hand in his and kissed the pink cast. "There. All better."

Helga threw her arms around his neck, careful not to smack him with her gimp hand. "I'm so scared, Arnold! I don't think I can do this!"

Arnold drew her into his lap and put his arms around her. He could feel her back shake as she fought not to cry. "Shh...I know...I'm scared too." He rubbed her back. "Maybe this will be for the best..."

The garage door opened and Arnold tried to put Helga back in her seat, but she refused to let go. "Helga, my parents are coming..." he whispered.

She released her grip and climbed back into her seat. Stella and Miles got into the front seat, not saying a word. Helga was back in her bad mood by the time she reached the school. Arnold and Helga entered, while his parents looked for parking. People gaped at Helga as she walked past, news of her trip to the hospital had spread like wildfire.

A group of sophomores blocked her path to the staircase. Helga grabbed the nearest girl and shoved her into her friends. "One side! Pregnant chick comin' through!" She bellowed.

The girls skittered down the hall, talking behind their hands as they went. Arnold looked around sheepishly. He hadn't expected Helga to shout about her pregnancy at the top of her lungs at school, even though everyone knew, and she was starting to show. He followed her up to her locker where Lila was waiting with Gwen.

"Hello, Helga." She chirped. "I'm surprised to see you back from the hospital so soon."

Arnold swallowed, waiting to see how Helga would react. _Lila must be completely out of her mind! I would rather punch a rabid grizzly bear than be Lila right now!_

Helga grabbed Lila by the shoulders and slammed her into the lockers in one swift motion. Gwen froze, unsure of how to help. At first Lila had an amused expression on her face, but Helga's severe glare turned into a look of sheer madness, making Lila tremble and cower.

"Sawyer, if I see your bumpkin face anywhere near me or Arnold," she raised her good fist under Lila's nose, "I will make sure you resemble your hill billy family and knock your teeth out!"

Lila screwed up her eyes, whimpering as Helga's knuckles grazed just under her button nose. "I'm sure I don't understand..."

Helga slammed Lila against the lockers again. "Cut the act! I know you 'understand.'" Helga shoved Lila into Gwen, almost knocking the two girls to the ground. "Now beat it before I mop the floor with the two of you!"

The girls ran off, looking over their shoulders to make sure Helga wasn't following them. Arnold fidgeted with his hands as Helga stared at her locker fuming. "Um...Helga..."

She spun around. "What?!"

He flinched. "Maybe you should...um..." Arnold knew telling Helga to 'calm down' was one of the worst possible things he could do. "I..." He ran his hands through his hair. "You...look pretty!" He blurted.

Helga cocked an eyebrow at him. Arnold stood his ground, trying to hold her gaze. Finally, Helga rolled her eyes and opened her locker. "You are such a weirdo, Arnold..."

Arnold sighed. _Disaster averted!_ "Um...so I walk you to class?"

Helga smirked at him and closed her locker again. "That's right, bucko. Don't worry, we can stop at your locker on the way."

Arnold smiled and held her hand as they walked. _Maybe this won't be so bad._

Students were bustling around the art room, but no one spoke. Miss Archer was busy at her desk, looking over a painting one of the students had turned in. Helga had her nose inches away from the paper in front of her. The tips of her fingers were blue from the special ink pen she was drawing with. Her goldfish watercolor painting was almost complete. She had decided to add a few extra details with blue ink.

Miss Archer walked over to Helga, a hall monitor had brought a note. "Helga.." she whispered, not wanting to startle one of her favorite students. "Helga..."

She looked up. Miss Archer handed her the note and waited. Helga scanned it and nodded. She set the note down and pressed the ink pen to the paper, finishing the last few scales on one of the fish. She handed the finished painting to her teacher, then gathered up her things and headed out into the hallway.

Helga sighed as she tromped into the office. She was shown into Mister Creaver's office, where Stella and Miles were already seated. The receptionist brought in a third, small, chair for Helga, then shut the door.

"Hello, Helga." Mister Creaver addressed her. "Do you know why you're here."

She rolled her eyes. "I would have to be brain dead not to know..."

He coughed. "Well then...good." He clasped his hands and looked back at the Shortmans. "So, shall we proceed?"

Stella gestured to Helga. "Helga, honey, can you tell us how you feel? We want you to be happy, so the decision is really up to you."

"So, what happens if I say I don't want to be at school?" Helga crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair.

Mister Creaver nodded at her. "We have been discussing possibilities. You are a bright girl, and your teachers feel you are capable of taking classes on your own at home and receiving your diploma alongside your classmates." He tilted his head. "Or, if you prefer, you can drop out completely and take your GED test instead." He folded his hands. "Whatever you choose, we all feel it would be best if you received your high school diploma and did not drop out completely."

"And what would happen if I stay in school?" Helga gave him a hard look.

He sighed. "We would not advise that. The school cannot guarantee your safety and..."

"Why not?" Stella glared at Mister Creaver. "Why can't you guarantee that Helga would be safe? Isn't that your job as an administrator? To keep the students at your school safe?"

Mister Creaver nodded, he was starting to get nervous. "Yes, yes it is our duty to keep the students safe. However, considering the circumstances, we cannot guarantee that these students won't try to harm Miss Pataki again. We don't have evidence as to which students are necessarily behind these attacks, so we have no way of disciplining them and preventing them from doing more harm."

Miles patted Stella's arm. "It's a big school, they can't watch all the kids all the time..."

"Very true..." Mister Creaver cleared his throat. "Until we can uncover these students, it would be in Helga's best interest to study at home where her safety is assured. Perhaps if the culprits are caught, she might consider attending class once again."

This seemed to satisfy Stella. Helga was about to spar with another question, when the office door opened again. They all turned and saw that Rhonda was standing in the doorway.

"I beg your pardon for intruding," Rhonda's voice was as light and airy as always, "but I simply had to let you know before it was too late."

Helga sneered at her. "And what might that be?"

Rhonda gave Helga an icy grin. "I know who pushed you."


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm going to be gone for a few days, my magazine is covering TeslaCon in Madison, so I will not be able to update. I will also be busy for a few days after the convention getting the articles together. I hope you all enjoy this update while I'm away.**

Chapter Thirty

Helga rolled her eyes. "I already know who pushed me, princess."

"But do you know _why_ they pushed you?" Rhonda shifted her weight to her hip. "Or _who_ pulled the fire alarm?"

Mister Creaver cocked his head. "Miss Lloyd, how do you know who the culprits are?"

Rhonda rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Oh please!" She twirled her hand around. "You think I don't know the details of _every_ juicy story in this school? Pfft!" She fluffed her hair.

Helga sat up in her chair. "And why the hell would _you_ want to give us this information? Last time I checked you were hell bent on getting me away from Arnold."

"Fine! You want a reason?" Rhonda glared. "Well here it is!" She held up a crumpled piece of notebook paper. _"This_ is a note from Lila to _my_ boyfriend! I caught the little skank making out with him in the library this morning!"

Helga tried to read the note, but it was so crumpled that it was nearly illegible. "But Denise and Paige were the ones who pushed me. Lila wasn't even there."

"That's what you think!" Rhonda stuffed the note back into her purse. "Who do you think orchestrated the whole thing? Lila convinced Denise and Paige to push you, saying that with you out of the way that hottie Arnold would be back on the market. They fell for the bait, obviously. Lila was supposed to pull the fire alarm _before_ you got pushed, but...well...the girl isn't really as bright as she puts on."

The adults stared at her. Miles finally spoke up. "But how do you know all this? And if you knew about it, why didn't you stop them?"

Rhonda sighed. "Lila is a moron and tells me everything..."

"Not _everything,_" Helga chuckled, _"__obviously,_ she didn't tell you that she was doing your dude on the side!"

Rhonda clenched her teeth, her voice low. "Helga, I am trying to _help_ you!"

Helga held up her hands defensively. "Just sayin'!"

"Yes, well...anyway!" Rhonda composed herself. "Lila told me about her stupid plan at last week's sleepover. She wanted me to help, but everyone knows Lloyds don't dirty their hands with such things. I _make_ plans, I don't _help_ plans." She shook her head. "Also, Lila was the one who put the hanger on your locker. I thought it was in poor taste, but she thought it was hilarious." Rhonda chuckled. "Though we all know that Lila's sense of humor is awfully _base._"

Mister Creaver cleared his throat. "And how can we be sure, Miss Lloyd, that you are in fact telling the truth? I can't just put these accusations on a student without proper evidence."

An evil grin spread on Rhonda's face. "I'm so very glad you asked that." She pulled out her cellphone. "I'm known as the 'queen of gossip' for a reason." She tapped her phone and then held it out in front of her. She had a voice recording app open, soon Lila's voice filled the room.

"Oh Rhonda, I'm just ever so certain that it would be more fun with your help."

Rhonda's recorded voice sounded mildly annoyed. "Look, it's your plan, you're the one who is obsessed over Arnold."

Lila's voice was strained. "But Rhonda, wouldn't it be ever so satisfying to send Helga flying down a flight of stairs?"

Rhonda chuckled as she stopped the voice recording on her phone and surveyed the horrified faces around her. She fluffed her hair. "Is that enough _evidence_ for you?"

Helga's mouth was agape. _Lila really said that? She actually said that?_

Stella turned back to Mister Creaver. "Well, I think it's settled then." She turned to Helga. "I think it would be best if Helga did her classes at home. Even if those girls are punished, I don't think Helga needs to be in such a hostile environment."

Mister Creaver nodded. "Yes, well...rest assured, these girls will be dealt with." He picked up his phone, "If you excuse me, I have some calls to make."

The group stood and left the little office, shutting the door behind them. Rhonda was still hanging around.

Helga rubbed her arm. "Hey, Rhonda...thanks..."

"Don't mention it." She gave Helga a stern look. "Seriously, _don't_ mention it."

Rhonda exited out into the hall, leaving Helga with Arnold's parents. She sighed, staring at the floor, unsure of what to do.

Miles put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll help you get your things."

Helga nodded. She looked up at the clock and saw that class wouldn't be over for another half hour, plenty of time for her to gather her things before students flooded the halls. "Thanks..." She led them up to her locker and started to clean it out. Stella went back to the car to get a garbage bag to put everything in.

"So, I really don't have to go to school anymore?" Helga looked up at them as Miles took a stack of books from her and placed them in the garbage bag.

Stella shook her head. "No, but you will still have to study." She smiled. "We know you can do it."

Helga nodded. In the past, the idea of staying home every day would have been hell. Being around Miriam all day, and having no excuses to avoid Big Bob in the evenings. But the idea of hanging around the boarders and being around Arnold's family seemed like it might actually be enjoyable. She smiled. "Yeah, it won't be so bad."

They went down to the art room and the Shortmans waited in the hall while Helga went inside the classroom. Miss Archer was teaching her basic art class. She unlocked the cabinets for Helga and even gave her some extra materials and put them in a bag for her.

Miles tried to carry Helga's art bag for her, but she swung it out of his grasp. "No one carries this but me!"

Miles chuckled. "Okay! Can I at least carry the art supplies? They look heavy."

She conceded and handed them over. The wind was biting cold when they trudged through the slushy parking lot. Helga was careful to avoid icy patches, she didn't want another falling scare. They managed to get to the Packard without incident.

Helga sighed and rubbed her arm. "I really want to thank you guys...my parents would never have cared so much to huff and puff at the school." She rolled her eyes. "Big Bob would have just yelled at me about how it's all somehow _my_ fault."

Stella pulled Helga into her arms and hugged her. "We care about you, Helga." She pulled away, but kept her hands on Helga's shoulders. "This is _not_ your fault! As if things aren't hard enough, you don't need silly girls tormenting you." She straightened up and put her hands at her sides. "We will always be here for you."

Helga bit her lip, she wasn't used to parental affection, or even parental behavior for that matter. She looked down at her feet. "I'm glad for that..." She whispered.

They piled into the car and Helga pulled out her phone to text Arnold. She didn't want him waiting for her, since she wasn't going to be at her next class. That was when she realized that Arnold would be at school without her. She looked up and watched the school disappear as they drove away.

_Arnold, my love! Be brave, I cannot stand by you in the battlefield of Hillwood High. Please stay strong, my dear sweet boy. I cannot protect you from the sirens and harpies that beg for your affections._

Helga buried her face in her hands, remembering the pile of notes.

_What if he falls for their temptations and his mind is poisoned against me?_

Visions of Arnold walking down the hall with Lila, or Nina, or Gwen filled Helga's mind. She shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts.

_I love you, Arnold! I love you! Please stay true to me! Even though I don't deserve you..._


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

Helga was able to successfully establish a daily routine for her at home studies. Miles and Stella were impressed with Helga's self-discipline. It was nothing new to Helga, she had always been self-motivated since Miriam and Bob almost never checked in with her about school work. At first it was lonely, since Helga was used to spending so much time with Arnold, Phoebe, Gerald, and her other friends at school. But she soon found it was easier to focus without all the schoolyard drama and gossip. Helga filled her extra time with writing while she waited for Arnold to get home from school. Christmas break was in a few days, then Helga could spend all day with her friends.

Arnold was forced to do a school project with Nina, much to his chagrin. She spent nearly all of the class work time flirting with him instead of doing research. She had tried to invite him over to her house on many occasions, but he declined each of them, knowing she had no intention of completing the project. Finally, with the project due date looming, Arnold was forced to finish the project after school with Nina. He tactfully invited her over to his house, hoping it would help prevent her from cornering him.

Nina shifted her backpack as they entered the boarding house. "Why can't we work in your room, I'm sure it's quieter there."

Arnold led them into the front room. "I don't want to bother Helga, she has a big paper she needs to finish." He sat down on the couch and opened his backpack.

Nina sat down on the couch next to him. "Oh, why didn't you say so?" She put her hand over Arnold's.

Arnold withdrew his hand, his face grew pink. "Uh, yeah...Anyway, I'm sure we can get the rest done today." He picked up his notebook. "I already did a lot of research online and got these books from the library."

She twirled her hair. "Oh, Arnold, you're such a hard worker."

"Uh...yeah..." Arnold's eyes darted from her to his notebook. "Can...can we just get this over with?"

"Oh my, you're so impatient!" Her eyes widened. "But I'll forgive you, you are such a hunk after all..."

"What?" Arnold's eyes widened as she unzipped her hoodie, revealing she was naked underneath. He jumped up off the couch and blocked his view of her with the notebook. "Oh my God, what was that for?!"

She stood up and put her hand on his shoulder. "Shh! Someone will hear us." She groped at him, trying to get him to turn around. "Wouldn't want that...now would you?"

He screwed up his eyes and shoved her. "Get away from me!"

"Arnold!"

His eyes popped open. Helga was standing in the doorway, her eyes wide and mouth agape. Arnold had shoved Nina' shoulders, but had frozen in mid-motion. Nina smirked at Helga and grabbed Arnold's hands and placed them on her chest. Arnold yelled and jerked his hands away.

Helga rolled up her sleeves, her face red with rage. Arnold had his notebook over his head as he cowered. "I didn't do it!" He blurted.

She marched straight up to Nina, who had a triumphant grin on her face. "It's rude to interrupt." She tossed her hair.

Helga's voice was low. "I'm going to give you _to the count of three_ to get the hell out of my house before I knock out your teeth. One..."

Nina didn't move. "_Your_ house?" She giggled. "This is Arnold's house..."

Helga clenched her teeth. "Two..."

Arnold's eyes darted between the girls. He cringed, knowing Helga was going to maul the airhead cheerleader.

_"__...you're _just some pathetic freeloader!_"_

"_Three!_"

Nina was about to laugh when Helga slammed her fist into Nina's cheek, sending her crashing to the floor. Nina crumpled into a ball, shaking.

"Get up you pathetic bitch!" Helga growled. "Get up and fight me!"

Nina uncurled herself, tears streaming from her face. Her lips were puckered, she was angry. "I'll call the police! You assaulted me!"

Helga grabbed Nina's hoodie. "You do that and I'll tell everyone at school how you went to the free clinic to treat your _chlamydia!_"

Nina deflated. "You wouldn't dare!"

Helga laughed, it made Arnold's blood run cold. Nina scrambled to escape Helga's grip. "Try me!" She threw Nina to the floor. "And if you _ever_ so much as _look_ at Arnold again...I'll tell the whole school who _gave_ you that chlamydia!"

Nina glared at Helga as she gathered up her books. She gave Arnold a pleading look, but his gaze snapped up to the ceiling. She stomped her foot and ran out the front door, slamming it behind her.

Helga rounded on him. "What the _fuck_ was that bitch doing here?!"

"School project!" Arnold's eyes were wide. He was terrified that Helga would turn her rage on him.

She crossed her arms and gave him a side-look. "You promise you weren't trying to score with miss _head cheerleader?_" Helga sneered.

Arnold rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah," he dead-panned, "because I really like girls who have all the personality of a hair brush..."

Helga pouted, but her anger had abated. He dropped his notebook on the coffee table and put his arms around her. "Come on," he taunted, "you really think I would be attracted to anyone but you?" He rubbed his hands over her belly and kissed the crook of her neck.

She pushed him away, her cheeks were red. "Well...you still shouldn't have been alone with that tramp, bucko." Helga grinned at him. "And if it's cheap thrills you're after, remember, chlamydia ain't cheap."

Arnold cringed. "Would you stop saying that word?" He suddenly had a strong desire to wash his hands. "And how did you know that anyway?"

Helga rolled her eyes. "Bob refused to pay for me to go to a real 'lady doctor' and Lord knows Miriam didn't have the money to take me." She shrugged. "You learn things in the waiting room."

"What did you need to see a lady doctor for?" Arnold felt confused. _Was Helga pregnant before?_

"Because I'm a _lady_, doi!" She snorted. "Sheesh, Arnoldo! You want me to paint a picture?"

He rubbed his arm. "Look...I'm really sorry. I asked the teacher to assign me a different partner, but he refused." Arnold looked down at the pile of notes. "Now I'll never get this done."

Helga picked up his notes. "Why don't I help? I already finished my homework hours ago. I've just been screwing around with a new story idea before you got home."

"Really?" Arnold stared at her. "How are you getting it done so fast?"

"Easy, I don't have stupid teachers yapping at me wasting my time." She scanned his notes. "Go get my laptop and I'll knock this out with you before dinner."

"But isn't that cheating?"

Helga shook her head. "Do you want this done or not?"

Defeated, Arnold went to retrieve Helga's laptop. The screen was still on with a word processor pulled up. He read the top line.

_...the rain blurred her vision, melting the grey sky into the grey concrete. Her world was a stone, cold and unfeeling..._

Arnold had never read Helga's writing before. She was secretive about it and had threatened to rip his balls off if he tried to read any of her journals. He found himself sitting in the computer chair, scrolling through the writing. He was startled when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"What are you doing?!" Helga shrieked, trying to close her laptop.

"I...uh..." His heart was racing. "I can't read it?"

She slammed the laptop closed. "No!"

Arnold held out his hands to her, pleading. "Why not?"

Helga unplugged the laptop, clutching it to her. It squashed her chest, which had gone up a cup size. She was having difficulty clinging to her computer since her stomach was sticking out pretty far already. Helga sat down on the bed with it, glaring at the carpet. "Because..."

He stayed where he was. "Because why?"

Helga shook, she wanted to contain her anger, but she felt violated. _Because I'm not ready..._ "Because..." She swallowed. "It's not done yet..."

Arnold rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that..." He stood up and walked over to her. "I just got sucked in...I really liked it..."

Her head jerked up. "You...you did?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I mean, it was sad, but I felt like I wanted to know more about the character." He looked down at his shoes. "I didn't mean to upset you."

She sighed. "I'm sorry for freaking out..." She looked up at him. "I just..." _I'm scared people won't like it..._

Arnold smiled. "It's okay. You don't have to explain." He kissed her head. "But when you're ready, I would love to read more."

Helga smiled up at him. "I'd like that..."


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm still very busy with work, but I hope these two chapters will help tide everyone over. I will try to update again soon. I greatly appreciate everyone's patience!**

Chapter Thirty-Two

Helga had woken up early the next morning, she wanted to get a head start on her school work so that she would have more time to hang out with everyone after school that day. It was Friday, and it was the last day before Christmas break.

Arnold woke up and went down the hall. He groaned when he saw that the bathroom door was closed, and knocked.

Helga's voice snapped from inside. "What?!"

"Uh, Helga? Are you almost done in there?" He begged.

"I'm in the shower!"

Arnold rolled his eyes. He gently opened the door and saw that the shower curtain was drawn. The water was running, so he knew she probably wouldn't hear him. He closed the door behind him and used the toilet, hoping she wouldn't suddenly finish her shower. When he went to wash his hands he noticed a strange buzzing noise. He stood for a moment, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. He washed his hands, and then listened again. Helga made a strange noise and then the buzzing got louder. Then he heard something fall.

"Helga, are you okay?" He was unsure if he should draw back the curtain to check on her or not.

There were thumping sounds and the buzzing instantly stopped. "What the hell are you doing in here?!" She shrieked.

"Um...I..." Arnold swallowed, he hadn't realized she would be so angry. _I can't tell her what I was really doing..._ "I came in to...to...brush my teeth! I'm sorry..."

"Well..." she sounded flustered, "you should be!"

He started brushing his teeth, hoping it would pacify her. He noticed that even though the water wasn't running anymore, she was still in the shower.

"Geez Helga..." He rinsed his mouth, "how long do you really need in there?"

"I would be done a lot faster if you would hurry up!" She snapped.

Arnold rolled his eyes. "Okay...I'm leaving now..."

"Good!" She turned the water back on.

He moved toward the door, but didn't open it, he was curious to know what she was so testy about. After a few moments, the buzzing started up again, and he heard her sigh. His eyes grew wide and his face was red as it dawned on him. He couldn't decide whether to be horrified or start laughing. He opened the door quietly and shut it again. Arnold nearly jumped out of his skin when he found himself face to face with Phil.

"Hey there, Shortman!" He smiled. "All done in there?"

Arnold shook his head. "Ah...no! H-helga's still showering...I just...had to brush my teeth."

Phil narrowed his eyes, then smirked. "Okay...I'll just wait then. Better get a move on or you'll be late for school."

"Y-yeah..." Arnold rubbed his arm. He ran back up to his room.

_Oh my God! If she finds out I know what she was doing..._ He swallowed, his cheeks were on fire. He tried to preoccupy himself with packing his school bag. His heart was pounding. When Helga came back up to get dressed, she had a smile on her face. Arnold bit his lip to keep from giggling.

Helga noticed him staring. "Geez, football head, what is with you today?" She rolled her eyes. "Maybe I should start charging admission." She laughed.

Arnold felt a jolt go through him. "What?!"

Helga was shocked. "Crimeny! What is your deal? It was just a joke!"

"Oh..." Arnold nodded, feeling like an idiot, "a joke..."

He tried to busy himself while Helga unwrapped the towel she was wearing and pulled on a purple thong. He noticed that her crotch was bright red and looked swollen. He quickly looked away, pretending to be double checking his homework. _Keep it together...she doesn't know...stop freaking out..._

"Arnold, have you seen my..."

"I didn't mean to peep at you!" Arnold shouted, then clapped his hands over his mouth.

Helga froze, then her face shifted from shock to rage. "You _what?!_"

_Uh oh..._ "I...I'm..." Arnold looked from Helga to the door. He knew he couldn't get past her fast enough to escape her wrath.

Her face was bright red from anger and mortification. "How _dare_ you!" She stabbed her finger in the air at him. She was visibly shaking. "You! You...!"

Just as Arnold was sure that she was going to pound his ass to kingdom come, he saw her bottom lip quiver. _Oh no! No! Not the tears!_

Helga covered her face and started crying. Arnold felt even more awkward about what to do since she was still only in her underwear. He fidgeted, wondering if she would kill him, or if she would feel better if he hugged her.

"How could you?" She sobbed.

Arnold shook his head. "I didn't mean to! I'm sorry. I just had to use the bathroom and I_..._uh_...noticed..."_

Helga lifted her face from her hands and glared at him. "You really couldn't wait two more minutes?!"

"I said I was _sorry!_" He rubbed his arm. "Look, I'll make it up to you. I'll do whatever you want and then we won't speak of this ever again."

Helga's face lit up and an evil grin rolled across her lips. "_Anything?_" She giggled.

Arnold stared at her. He inwardly cursed himself, Helga was known for her creative ways of torturing him. "Uh..."

She cackled maniacally, sending chills down his neck. She pulled on her pink sweatpants. Her wardrobe was becoming quite limited due to her swelling belly. "All right, football head." She purred. "After school, you're gunna _get it!_" She finished getting dressed and then skipped out of the room, humming.

Arnold knew that was a huge red flag, that he should be terrified of what she might do to him. She had once forced him to chew gum that had been in her mouth, and they had been only nine. Now Helga was nearly eighteen, she had plenty of worldly experience to think of far more horrible things.

When he made his way into the kitchen, Helga was already at the breakfast table. Stella was finishing her coffee before work.

"Oh, Arnold." She smiled. "Please don't make plans tomorrow, because we're all going out Christmas shopping together." She looked down at Helga. "And we'll get you some new clothes."

"Thank you." Helga hid her flustered smile by drinking her own coffee.

Stella grabbed her coat. "Gotta run!"

Arnold waved after her. "Bye, mom!" He swallowed when he looked back and saw Helga's eyes narrowed at him. "I better get going too..."

Helga stared after him, her eyes burning into the back of his head. Arnold grabbed his coat and ran out to the bus stop with his backpack slung over his shoulder.

When he walked into the doors, he was accosted by Rhonda. She thrust a purple envelope at him. Nadine was at her elbow with a gold basket full of purple envelopes.

"What's this for?" Arnold flipped the envelope over and saw his name embossed in gold letters on the front.

Rhonda scoffed at him. "Helga's baby shower!" She sighed. "And no, that's not an i_nvitation_. Men aren't allowed at these kinds of soirees. Those are instructions for you and Helga to ensure that she gets to the party and what not."

Arnold narrowed his eyes. "Why are _you _throwing Helga's baby shower?"

She pretended to be hurt. _"Arnold!_ Why _wouldn't _I want to? You know how much I love parties!" She grinned. "Besides, it occurred to me that you and Helga both have strong features, which means a beautiful baby."

"And that's important because...?" Arnold sighed. _I will never understand girls..._

Rhonda batted her hand at him. "If you _must_ know, Mumsie is letting me take over her friend's fashion line- Buggie Boogie since she's 'lost touch' with what people want."

Arnold stifled a giggle. _"Buggie Boogie?"_

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes. It's _only_ one of the top baby fashion lines." She rolled her eyes at him. "Have you ever even _read_ a magazine?"

Arnold rolled his eyes. "No not really..." He passed by her as Rhonda cornered Phoebe.

"Here, Phoebe," she handed over a couple of invitations, "see that these get to Helga's mother and sister, or whatever. And if they're not supposed to come, or something, you take care of that." She waved a dismissive hand at Phoebe. _"You_ are her best friend after all, these are matters _you_ are in charge of, not _me._"

Arnold shook his head, glad to have escaped Rhonda's clutches. _Fashion baby clothing?_ He ran his hand through his hair. _I'm sure Helga will get a kick out of that..._

He had a hard time focusing on his classes. Between girls fawning over the coveted embossed purple invitations, and his imagination running wild with Helga's threat, he barely made it to the lunch bell. Nina had been merciful and had given up on him after Helga had threatened to tell the school about her infidelity, but Lila was still wont to sneak up on him. Arnold was gripped by a fantasy of Helga tying him to the bed when she blocked his path in the main hall.

"Hello, Arnold." She chirped.

Arnold blinked, coming back to reality. "Yeah..." He walked past her.

Lila followed him toward the cafeteria doors. "It must be lonely, not having someone to spend time with here at school..."

"Lila..." Arnold rubbed his eyes, "please just shut up..."

She tried to drape herself on his arm. "Are you feeling stressed? I know some massage techniques that release stress."

Arnold shoved her away. "Get off!" He entered the cafeteria with her hot on his heels.

"Please, Arnold." She pouted. "It would do you some good."

He rounded on her. "No, what would do me some good is if every pair of boobs in this school would leave me the hell alone!" He stomped off toward his table and sat down with Gerald.

"What's the matter, Arnold? You've been twitchy all day?" Gerald opened his Yahoo soda.

Arnold sighed. "Besides the usual nonsense...Let's just say I did something really bad and Helga is going to punish me later..." He groaned.

Gerald's eyes widened. "From your tone I take it this is you in the doghouse type of punishment, not super fun kinky punishment?"

"Gerald!" Arnold glared at him.

"Hey, man!" Gerald held his hands up defensively, "Not judging."

Arnold rolled his eyes. "And the worst part is I have no idea what she's planning." He rested his chin on his hand. "I made the mistake of saying I would do _anything_ to make it up to her..."

Gerald's face lit up. "Ooo! What did you do? Come on! I won't tell!"

"No!" Arnold's face went bright red. "I can't tell you."

"Man, oh man!" Gerald laughed. "Your face! Aw, you gotta tell me!"

Arnold shook his head. "Helga would _kill_ me."

Gerald snorted. "That girl shakes her fist about _everything._ Come on, I promise I won't tell. How would she know?"

Arnold was convinced that girls had magical powers to know things since Lila had somehow known that he had told Gerald about her special thing for blueberries when they had been dating. "I really, _really_ can't tell you, Gerald..."

Gerald studied Arnold's face, making him more uncomfortable. Suddenly, he started laughing.

"What?" Arnold was getting annoyed.

"You caught her, didn't you?" He laughed harder.

Arnold's insides went cold. "Wh-what? No!"

Gerald took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "It's written all over your face, dude!"

He balled his hands into fists. "Gerald!" He growled.

"All right...all right!" Gerald shook his head, his giggles subsiding. "Don't sweat it. Why the hell would I tell anyone that?" He sighed. "The both of you are making _way_ to big a deal of this."

Arnold felt flustered. "B-but...it's _personal!_" He shook his head. "I feel like an asshole..."

"I assume golden boy didn't do it on purpose." Gerald mocked. Arnold shot him a look, but he ignored it. "Look, Arnold. When you live together, embarrassing stuff is _going_ to happen. Besides, you're her baby daddy. It can't really be the end of the world that you caught her getting her rocks off."

Arnold glared at him. "Did you ever catch Phoebe?"

Gerald's face fell. "I'd rather not talk about it..."

"See!" Arnold scoffed. "Personal and embarrassing!"

Gerald waved his hand. "No, it's not like that..." he sighed and stared at the table, "as punishment...she made me watch a Doctor Who marathon."

Arnold started to laugh. "Really? That's the _awful_ punishment Phoebe came up with?"

_"__She made me do her during the season finale episode!"_ Gerald hissed. "It was _weird,_ man!"

Arnold's sides hurt from laughing, "Oh, God! Ahaha! Fucking...doctor...who! Ahaha!"

Gerald punched him in the shoulder. "Well laugh it up! I don't even want to imagine what Helga is gunna make _you_ do!"

That shut Arnold up. _Oh God, if Phoebe made Gerald have sex while watching Doctor Who, what weird-ass fantasy is Helga going to make me fulfill?_ The blood drained from his face.

"Not so funny now, is it?" Gerald scoffed.

Arnold covered his face with his hands. "I am so fucked..." he whispered, "Helga is capable of _anything!_"


	33. Chapter 33

**I just kind of ran with these next two chapters. They're pretty smut-tacular. I hope you all enjoy Helga's "punishment!"**

Chapter Thirty-Three

Arnold stared out the window, digging his memories for clues to what she could be plotting. _Maybe she'll be normal and just make me go down on her..._ He shook his head. _No, she wouldn't be this insanely excited, she can make me do that without frightening threats...What if she makes me dress up in something and make me go outside? But she doesn't really get anything out of that..._His eyes widened. _Oh please, Helga, please, please don't be into BDSM! Please, please! No!_

When he reached the boarding house, Arnold felt like his feet were made of lead and his insides were cold. _'After school, you're gunna get it!'_ He swallowed as he stepped through the entry way.

Helga was in the kitchen with Pookie making fajitas. Pookie was pan frying the meat while Helga was chopping vegetables. Arnold tried to sneak past, but Pookie waved her wooden spoon at him.

"Hey, Tex! Good to see ya! Dinner will be ready soon, so don't go off ridin'!"

Arnold stopped in the kitchen doorway. "Yeah, okay, grandma."

Helga giggled at him. "Hi, Arnold. How was school?" Her voice dripped with poison. Arnold knew what she really meant was _were you able to function at all at school?_

"Here," he dug the purple envelope out of his backpack, "Rhonda told me to give you this."

Helga wiped her hands off on a tea towel and took the envelope from him. She opened it and pulled out a thick piece of stationary. "So, the princess is throwing me a baby shower?" She rolled her eyes. "Well, at least it'll keep her busy." She folded it and set it on the table before going back to chopping red peppers.

"I'll be upstairs..." He tried to avoid Helga's gaze. "I have...homework to do..."

Arnold escaped up to his room and dumped his backpack and gym bag. He started searching around the room to see if Helga had left out any clues. There was pink nail polish on the night stand and some makeup on the dresser. He picked up a small guillotine device from the pile of eyeshadows and mascara. _What the hell is this for?_ He cringed, his imagination running wild with all the body parts that would fit. He thought about hiding it, but then realized she might do something even worse to him, so he set it in its original place. Everything in the room was cleaned up and put away. Since Helga started doing school at home, his room was spotless. He sat down on his bed.

_What does Helga want me to do?_ His hand brushed against her laptop on the bed. He pulled it into his lap and pulled up the web browser history, but nothing interesting came up. All he found was boring research for weird words and definitions for her writing stuff. He closed the laptop. Pookie rang the dinner triangle and bellowed from the kitchen. Arnold rubbed his eyes and headed downstairs for dinner.

Stella and Miles were staying late at work. The boarders were having dinner in their rooms that night, leaving Arnold alone with Helga and his grandparents.

"Next time I'll make you slaughter your own steer." Pookie set the platter of seared beef onto the table. Helga had already set the table with the other ingredients. She spooned herself a bowl of rice.

Arnold realized that she did not have a plate in front of her, just the bowl and spoon. "Helga, don't you think you should eat more than just rice?"

She glared at him. "I would love to, Arnoldo." She growled. "However, Gummi Bear has decided to be _insanely picky today_."

Chastised, he dropped his gaze to his empty plate. Phil chose to ignore Helga's bad mood and helped himself to the tortillas. Arnold suddenly felt guilty eating the food she had cooked, but obviously couldn't eat.

Helga's stomach gave an angry rumble and she pushed her bowl away. "Phil..." she swallowed, "can you get me another one of those magic pills? Please?"

Phil sighed. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I really can't...you've already had three anti-acids today..."

The blood was draining from Helga's face and her eyes were starting to glaze over. Pookie pulled a soda can out of the fridge and opened it. "Here, deary, this ought to help." She handed it to Helga, it was ginger ale.

Helga moaned at the poor substitute and then drank it. Arnold rubbed his arm. _Maybe Helga won't feel well enough to torture me..._ He felt strangely disappointed.

After two emergency trips to the bathroom, Helga moved to the front room to eat her dinner, away from the smell of beef and spices. Arnold picked at his dinner, he felt guilty somehow.

"What's the matter, Shortman?" Phil waved his fork at Arnold. "You've hardly eaten a thing. Are you feelin' sick too?"

He shook his head. "No, grandpa...I just feel bad that Helga worked so hard to make this and she can't even eat it..."

Phil shrugged. "Well, the best way you can show your appreciation is to eat it." He took a bite of his taco. "And boy is it good!"

Arnold sighed. "I guess I'm just not very hungry." He pushed his plate away. "I'll eat later."

"Okay, Arnold." Phil's face fell. "We'll put the leftovers in the fridge."

"Thanks, grandpa." Arnold nodded. He crossed over into the front room.

Helga was lounging on the couch with the rice bowl in her lap. She sighed when he walked in. "Hey, Arnold..."

He sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?"

She rolled her eyes. "Awful..." She handed him the bowl and he set it on the coffee table for her. "All afternoon I wanted fajitas _so bad, _and then I make them and instantly feel sick."

Arnold ran his hand through his hair. "I'm really sorry, Helga. Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?"

Helga pouted, avoiding his gaze. "I dunno..."

"Aw, come on," he leaned over her, "what would make you happy?"

"My feet hurt..." She said in a small voice, still not looking at him.

Arnold smiled and lifted her legs into his lap. "I can fix that..." He pried her shoes off, which was difficult because her feet were swollen. He watched as her eyes closed and she relaxed as he rubbed her feet. Arnold could feel the tension leave her body as he worked. "So, can you tell me what you're so stressed out about?"

Helga's brow furrowed. "Mmm?"

"You know being stressed makes you sick." He played with her toes. "You're working too hard, aren't you?"

"No..." She muttered, her eyes still closed.

Arnold stopped. "Is there something wrong?"

Helga opened her eyes and took a deep breath. "Arnold...do you think I'm _a...freeloader?"_

"What?" He watched her chew on her bottom lip. He shook his head. "Why would you think that?" Helga's nose started to turn pink, Arnold knew this meant tears would follow. He tried to lean over her, but with her legs in his lap he had no way to reach down and embrace her. "Helga?"

She sat up, sliding her legs off his lap. She looked away. "Maybe Nina's right..." she hiccuped, "I don't pay rent...what am I doing here?"

_Nina?_ Anger flared up when he remembered his attempt at finishing his project with her. "You can't be serious?" _Since when does Helga give a shit about what some stupid cheerleader thinks?_ "Why would you take _anything _Nina says seriously?"

Helga buried her face in her hands. "I'm ruining your family...your life..." She whispered. "And I'm sitting here like some...princess...or something..."

Arnold put his arms around Helga and hugged her tight. He could feel the bulge of her stomach pressing into him. "Helga, I _want _to be with you...I _want_ you to be here...I _want _to be a daddy..." He kissed her hair. _"_You _are _my princess..._"_

She pushed him away so she could look up at him. "You mean it?" Tears spilled out of her eyes.

He wiped them away with his thumb and kissed her forehead. "Yes." He stroked her cheek. "Helga, I will say it as many times as you need me to, _I love you_."

Helga's lips trembled as they broke into a grin. "Really?" Her voice squeaked.

Arnold chuckled. "You are so cute." He traced his thumb over her bottom lip.

She shivered from the light touch. Helga locked eyes with Arnold and saw the dark gleam in his eye. She could feel her cheeks grow warm. "So...I'm not ruining..."

He put his finger over her lips and shook his head. "No," he whispered, "you're my good girl." Arnold hoisted Helga into his arms, she was starting to get heavy from the pregnancy. He carried her down the hall toward the stairs.

Helga melted in his arms. _'You're my good girl...'_ Her eyes widened, remembering her morning threat. When Arnold set her down on the bed, she flashed him an evil grin.

"You thought I would forget...didn't you?"

Arnold jumped, his eyes wide. "W-what are you talking about?"

She giggled. "I may be your _good girl_...but you've been a very _bad boy..._"

He ran his hand through his hair, his face reddening. _I really thought she had forgotten...I'm so screwed..._ "Helga...I..."

She bounced off the bed and dashed toward the bookshelf where they kept their DVDs. She bit her lip to keep from shrieking with glee when she unearthed her treasure.

Arnold sank down onto the bed, sitting with his elbows on his knees. "Okay...what is it?" The knot in his stomach tightened as her eyes locked onto his.

She sashayed up to him, and then waved the DVD. It was 'Gigantic.' Helga narrowed her eyes and shoved her finger in his face. "You will watch it with me, you will _like_ it, and you will..." she blushed and turned her gaze to the wall, "have sex with me during the car scene..." She whipped her head back to face him. Her face was bright red, but she was scowling at him. "And if you make fun of me about this _ever_," she grabbed his shirt collar, "I will rearrange your face!"

He was stunned. _That's it? This is the 'punishment' I've been dreading all day?_ He stifled the urge to laugh.

Helga crossed her arms and stared at him. "Well?"

"I...uh..." Arnold ran his hand through his hair, "Um...that's fine..."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Fine?" She still had a blush on her cheeks. "Aren't you supposed to despise this movie, being a guy and all?"

Arnold swallowed. _Don't say you think this isn't horrible! If you do then she'll come up with something that's actually horrible!_ He shrugged. "I'm just...cooperating..."

Helga stared at him, scanning his face. Arnold tried his best to maintain eye contact, hoping she wouldn't detect that he was relieved she wasn't tying him to the bed or making him pretend to be a pony. After a few moments, she broke her gaze and put the movie into the player. Arnold sighed. _Oh thank God!_ He grinned. _She really had me going...I thought she would actually do something awful!_

"What are you smiling about?"

Helga's nose was crinkled as she looked him over. Arnold winced. _Shit!_ He could almost see the gears in her head spin. _I'm an idiot!_

She giggled. "Seems like I need to up the anty..." Helga went to the closet and pulled out a small pink shoe box. She opened it and Arnold stood up to try and see the contents. She whipped her head around. "Sit!"

Arnold slammed back down on the bed.

Helga took something out of the box and then replaced it back in the closet. She crossed the room and smirked. "Take off your shirt."

He obeyed. Practice and weight lifting was giving him his six pack back. Helga swooned as his muscular torso was revealed. She showed him what she had retrieved, crayons. Arnold opened his mouth, then thought better of it and stayed quiet. She selected a black crayon and started writing on his chest, it tickled.

She drew all over his chest and stomach, then drew something on one of his cheeks. When her little masterpiece was complete, she let him get up to look in the mirror. Arnold ran his hand through his hair, in big block letters his chest said 'Boy Toy,' his abs had a crudely drawn pink bow with 'Helga's Property' written in red, and on his cheek was 'Mine.' He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Really?" Arnold turned to face her and his jaw dropped.

Helga had already ditched her clothes and had written 'Eat Me' on her pelvis. She was lounging on his bed with all the pillows under her. She giggled. "Well...someone's looking forward to their punishment..."

Arnold winced, he could feel his cock straining against his pant zipper. _Okay, it's official...she could parade me around outside like this and I'd be okay with it..._ He rubbed his eyes. _Something is seriously wrong with me..._

Helga waggled her finger at him. "Pants off."

He sighed and undid his belt. Helga clicked the remote, starting the movie. She pushed the fast forward button, passing over the boring introduction with the submarine and the old lady. Arnold groaned when he unzipped his pants and pulled them down, causing his cock to bob.

"Put this on."

Something soft hit his torso and he caught it. He held it out and saw that it was a black male thong. His face burned. "Helga..." he growled.

"On!" Helga barked.

"Do I have to?" Arnold whined.

Helga sat up, glaring at him. _"__Yes."_

_I can't believe I'm doing this..._ Arnold pulled off his boxers and slid himself into the thong. It didn't cover much since he was hard, so it just looked like some sort of awkward fabric slingshot. He pouted.

_"__Oh...Arnold!"_ Helga squealed. She bit her finger to keep from shrieking. _Oh this never gets old! I love torturing this boy!_

Arnold's face softened when he noticed the shiny spot on Helga's crotch and the growing wet spot on the sheets under it. He stared at her. _She's this turned on and nothing's happened yet?_ He grinned. _Oh, Helga, I'm gunna make you sorry for this._ "S-so..." he was still nervous because he still felt he looked ridiculous. "This making you happy?"

Helga nodded, transfixed. Arnold lifted his arms and put his hands behind his head, and flexed his biceps. "And this?"

A strangle little mewl escaped Helga's lips. Arnold grinned. _Now who's being punished?_ He leaned over the bed, staring her down.

Helga's hand slid down toward her crotch, her eyes glued to his. He grabbed her hand, trapping it against her little throne of pillows. He grabbed her other hand and did the same. "You'll ruin the fun..." Arnold lowered his face toward hers, then brushed his lips against her ear. "_I've been a bad boy._" He whispered.

She struggled against him. Arnold climbed into bed so that he was kneeling over her. He could feel the heat rising off her, her scent was making him bolder. He gently bit her ear and then whispered again. "_Do you know what bad boys do to good girls?_"

Helga shook her head. Arnold chuckled and squeezed her wrists harder. He licked his lips, then ran his tongue along the side of Helga's ear. She gasped. Arnold whispered again. "_Bad boys ruin good little girls._"

He pulled back so he could see the look on her face. Helga's mouth was agape, her eyes were wild with hunger. Her cheeks and nose blazed scarlet. Arnold smirked at her. "I believe I have a _punishment_ to fulfill?"

Helga watched as his head disappeared below her belly. She could feel his fingers probing her, but when his wet tongue made contact with her clit she yelped. Arnold jerked his head up. "You have to be quiet!" He hissed.

"I-I-I...can't h-help it!" She moaned.

Arnold got up off the bed. "Don't move." He scanned the room for something to keep her quiet. His eyes fell on their little 'baby stash' near the closet. They had bought a few items together when Arnold had taken her to the mall recently. He ripped open the packaging for a pink pacifier. He came back to the bed with it. "I'm sure Gummi Bear won't mind."

Helga wrinkled her nose at it. "Arnold!"

He shrugged. "Can you be quiet on your own?"

She bit her lip, then sighed, looking away. "No..."

"Then either cooperate or no fun time." He waved it at her. "I let you _draw_ all over me..."

Helga rolled her eyes and scowled. "Fine!"

Arnold shoved the paci between her lips and then kissed her nose. Helga closed her eyes and then felt his tongue on her again. Her teeth clenched the rubber, muffling her squeals. Arnold gripped her thighs, doing his best to keep her pelvis from breaking his nose. He pressed his mouth over her slit and probed his tongue inside. Helga writhed on the bed, her nails clawing at the pillows. Arnold sucked on her clit while sliding two fingers under his chin and into her folds. Helga beat her fists on the bed and threw her head back in ecstasy. Arnold pumped his fingers faster and felt her walls clench. Something warm and musky filled his mouth as Helga bucked under him. She started to shudder and then her hands started pushing on his head.

Arnold released her and looked up. Helga's eyes had rolled into the back of her head. Her chest heaved and her eyes righted themselves. He smiled. "Are we happy?"

Helga nodded slowly, her eyes were glassy.

"Good." He brushed his fingertips over her clit to torment her. He looked up and saw that the movie was close to Helga's beloved 'car scene.' He smirked. "Do you still wanna play?" His voice was husky. He ripped off the thong and threw it across the room.

Helga rolled her head so she could see the television. Her eyes widened when her mind registered what was happening. She tried to sit up, but Arnold pushed her back down.

"Let's play!" He growled, grabbing her legs and pulling her down on the bed so that her back was flat. He kicked her legs open wider with his knees and positioned himself. He watched her face as he slid his cock in.

Helga moaned, her lips tight around the pacifier. Arnold chuckled and flipped the ring on it. "I like this, I don't have to use my hand to shut you up." He cocked an eyebrow. "We'll have to add it to your little pink box of tricks."

She glared at him. Arnold planted his hands on either side of her head and started thrusting hard, making her forget all about being annoyed at him. She started grinding her hips against him, trying to encourage him to go faster. Arnold deliberately slowed down, making her whine at him.

"Don't be in such a hurry..." his voice was raw, "we've got all night." Helga's eyes popped open. He laughed.

When the credits for the movie were rolling, Arnold clicked the remote to turn the television off. He had tormented Helga into surrendering her crayons. He had used the crayons to write 'Arnold's Cum Dumpster' on her lower back. Helga had tied her hair into pigtails and Arnold was pulling on them while thrusting her from behind. He could feel her walls tightening again and he knew he couldn't hold off this time. He slowed down and helped her flip over onto her back again. Arnold resume thrusting and Helga snaked her legs around him. He bit his lip to keep from crying out. Helga gripped the headboard to counter his thrusts and grind against him. She seized up, her walls crushing him, sending him over the edge.

Arnold collapsed on her, panting. Helga's chest heaved as her inner thighs and slit continued to spasm, her eyes closing. He rolled over onto his side of the bed and passed out.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four

Arnold groaned, his phone continued to buzz on the floor. He leaned down and scooped it up, the clock read nine thirty. He flipped it open and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" He moaned.

Gerald's voice came through. "Dude! You sound awful! What did she do to you?"

Arnold rubbed his eyes. "Wha-what?"

"Meet me and Phoebe at the coffee shop." Gerald demanded. "Hurry up, man!"

Gerald hung up, leaving Arnold staring at his phone. He sat up and stretched. He looked down and saw Helga still asleep, her hair disheveled, the pacifier still in her mouth. He looked down and saw that the crayon scribbles on him were smeared. He sighed.

Helga stretched and opened her eyes. She looked up at Arnold. He yawned. "Ima get in the shower..." He got up and pulled on his shirt and boxers.

When he gathered up his towel he leaned over the bed. He hooked his finger through the ring and pulled, but her teeth held the pacifier firm and she glared at him. He chuckled and let go, straightening up. "Fine, whatever floats your boat, Helga."

He was still smiling when he walked out into the hall. Mister Potts was heading down to breakfast and saw Arnold.

"Hey, Arnold!" He pointed, giggling. "What's that on your face?"

Arnold's hand flew up to his cheek. He had forgotten Helga had written on his face. "Um...nothing! Morning!" He dashed into the bathroom.

_Oh God...I can't believe we did that... _He took off his clothes and stared at his reflection. He looked like a demented child's art project. He sighed and got in the shower. Arnold grabbed the soap and started scrubbing the crayon off. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the shower curtain slide back.

"Helga!" He hissed as she stepped into the shower.

She giggled. "What?" She turned around. "I can't reach this."

He looked down and saw the writing on her back. He blushed. _Wow...that's kind of awful...I wrote that?_ Arnold took out Helga's soap and lathered up her scrubbie and started washing the crayon off her back. "You know if we get caught..."

Helga smirked. "Don't worry, Arnoldo. Everyone's either still sleeping or half awake eating breakfast."

Arnold fought to resist molesting Helga in the shower. He knew playtime was over and that she would probably hit him. When she bent over to shave her legs he saw bruises on her inner thighs. "Helga, did I hurt you?"

She turned around. "What?"

"You have bruises..." He rubbed his arm.

Helga shrugged. "I feel fine." She went back to shaving. "But you did plow me to kingdom come last night."

Arnold cringed, knowing that it was impossible to hide his boner at this point. "Helga!" He groaned.

She switched places with him to rinse off and giggled. "Really, Arnold?" Her eyes were locked on his cock. "Last night wasn't enough?"

He fidgeted, embarrassed. "I...you...shower..." His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he clung to the shower bar for dear life as Helga kneeled down and took him into her mouth.

Arnold tried to protest, but he was defenseless. Helga looked up at him, enjoying taking advantage of him. When he came, the water was starting to get cold.

Helga finished rinsing herself off and turned to him. "Better hurry up before you're showering in the North Pole, bucko!"

He rolled his eyes as she exited the shower. He rinsed himself off and grabbed his towel. Helga was at the mirror in her towel, brushing her hair into pigtails. Arnold glared at her. "Stop that!" He whispered.

"Stop what?" She looked at him, her hands full of hair and brush.

Arnold sighed. "Haven't you punished me enough?"

Helga smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

They finished up in the bathroom and Arnold cracked the door open. He looked up and down the hall, then nodded to Helga. They dashed up to his room and shut the door. Helga dropped her towel and went over to the dresser to fish out some underwear.

Arnold sucked in his breath when he saw their toys strewed around the room. _I hope no one came up here..._ He started picking them up and shoving them into Helga's pink box. He buried the thong in the laundry bin and reminded himself to do laundry that day before anyone else could do it. He shoved the empty wrappings of the pacifier in his backpack to throw away later.

"So, what's doin'?" Helga asked as she dug through the closet. She was frustrated from her swelling belly limiting her wardrobe. She settled for a grey long sweater that she normally would have put a belt around, and a pair of charcoal leggings since none of her pants fit.

"Gerald called and wants us to meet him for coffee. Then we're going shopping with my parents." Arnold hunted through the dresser for a new shirt.

Helga stretched. "Good, I could use some coffee." She stifled a yawn. "I'm exhausted."

Arnold smirked at her. "I wonder why."

She rolled her eyes at him and got started on her makeup.

"Meet you downstairs." Arnold pulled a blue sweater on over his head.

Helga nodded, concentrating on her eyeshadow. Arnold found his was into the kitchen to let his parents know about their late start. Everyone was at the breakfast table, eating and chatting. Mister Potts winked at Arnold, making Arnold wonder if he had told anyone.

"Morning, honey." Stella looked up from her notes. "We're having a slow start this morning. I hope that's okay."

Arnold nodded. "Yeah. Gerald and Phoebe called, we're gunna meet them for coffee. Call me when you guys want to leave and go shopping, okay?"

Stella sipped her tea. "Remember, don't let Helga have too much coffee. It's bad for the baby." She resumed her notes. "And don't forget about her vitamins."

"I know." Arnold got Helga's pills from the cabinet.

"Good morning, Helga." Miles chirped when Helga entered the kitchen.

Helga smiled back. "Morning. We're going out for a bit."

Arnold handed her the vitamins to put in her purse. "See you guys later!"

His parents waved as they got their coats on. Arnold opened the front door and took Helga's hand. Miles had warned Arnold not to let Helga walk up and down the stairs alone since they could be icy. Today they were, and Helga's grey slouch boots had no traction. Arnold held her tight until they hit the sidewalk.

"So, what does tall hair boy want, anyway?" Helga shoved her hands in her coat pockets and pulled out her gloves.

Arnold shrugged. "I guess we'll find out." _Gerald better not ask about last night...Helga will be so mad if she finds out I told him!_

They walked hand in hand to the coffee shop. It wasn't far, and Stella said that Helga needed more low-impact exercise. Phoebe waved at them from a booth and Helga sat down, leaving Arnold to order for them. When he brought the lattés over, Phoebe and Helga were already deep in conversation with their phones out. Gerald rolled his eyes as Arnold sat down.

"Finally, man!" Gerald nodded his head at the girls. "They're speakin' in their weird 'girl gibberish.'"

Arnold handed Helga her mocha latté. She sipped it and handed Phoebe her phone.

Phoebe giggled. "Oh my goodness, Helga!" She clicked buttons. "I had no idea you could do that with ice cream!"

Arnold furrowed his brow. _What the hell are they talking about?_ He turned to Gerald, who shrugged as if to say 'beats me.'

Gerald nudged him. "So, _Arnold_, tell me. Was it as horrifying as you had imagined?" He whispered.

Arnold bit his lip, his eyes darted to the girls, they were completely absorbed in their strange conversation that was more squealing than words. He leaned in to Gerald. "I tuned the tables." He whispered.

Gerald's eyes grew wide. "How so?"

"She got so worked up that she couldn't fight back." The dark gleam returned to his eyes. "She's trying to hide it, but she's been limping all morning."

"Damn!" Gerald hissed, his eyes darting to Helga.

Phoebe's eyes grew wide as she looked at Helga's phone. "Oh my God! No way!"

Helga looked over Phoebe's shoulder. "Oh that's nothin'," she chuckled, "flip to the next one."

Arnold felt his stomach tighten. _What are they so busy looking at?_ Their cheeks were pink and they kept giggling to each other. He swallowed. _Helga didn't take pictures of last night, did she?_

Helga leaned in to Phoebe and whispered. Arnold was able to make out a few of the words. "I still...in that Tardis..."

"Tardis?" He blurted out. Gerald jumped up.

"Phoebe!" He lunged for her phone. "I told you to delete that!" He tried to wrestle it away from Helga.

Arnold's jaw dropped. _Oh my God! They are giggling at pictures of us!_ He grabbed Phoebe's wrist and tried to pry Helga's phone out of her hands. "Helga! How could you?"

The girls tried to wrench the boys off, but they lost the fight. The boys scrolled through the phones at lightning speed, their faces growing more horrified.

Helga pouted. "Oh please! Like you guys don't have naughty photos of _us_ on _your_ phones?"

"Besides," Phoebe was fuming, "my photos aren't as bad as Helga's!"

The boys froze. Gerald's eyes narrowed and a grin spread across his face. Arnold shook his head. "Gerald..."

Gerald lunged for Helga's phone while trying to keep Arnold away from Phoebe's phone. The girls lifted their coffees off the table, worried they would spill. Gerald was triumphant and managed to wrench the phone away, but while he was distracted trying to open the pictures, Arnold grabbed Phoebe's phone from Gerald.

Helga laughed. "I really don't think you boys want to do that."

Arnold looked down at the phone and saw a photo of Gerald sprawled on Phoebe's bed wearing blue Tardis boxers. He burst out laughing. Gerald glared at him, then waved Helga's phone in his face.

"Laugh it up, 'Boy Toy'!" He sniggered.

"What the- Helga!" Arnold glared at her. She had somehow snapped a picture of him while he was looking at himself in the mirror, without him knowing.

Helga shrugged. "What? It's true."

Phoebe giggled. She whispered something in Helga's ear, making the both of them giggle. Arnold's face was burning. He chucked Phoebe's phone back on the table. He had no desire to risk seeing a fully naked Gerald.

"Oh man!" Gerald laughed as he handed Helga her phone back. "That was priceless!"

Arnold glared at him. "Speak for yourself, _Doctor Who!_"

Gerald shoved him. "Hey! I told you to shut up about that!"

Phoebe gasped. "Gerald! You _told_ him!"

Helga shook her head. "Pheebs, these two chuckleheads share the same brain. You really thought Geraldo wouldn't show and tell?"

Gerald shook his head. "Well I'm boned..."

Arnold mopped up his spilled coffee with napkins. "Yeah, because you and _Helga_ don't already tell each other everything?"

Phoebe's face fell. "Good point..."

They sat in awkward silence for a few moments. Finally, Helga excused herself to the ladies' room with Phoebe following. Arnold sighed and sipped his coffee.

"Women..." Gerald sighed. "I'm sorry, man..."

Arnold nodded. "Yeah...me too..."

They did their handshake and avoided each others' gaze. Gerald smiled. "I am impressed though. Turnin' the tables on Pataki. Now that's a grand feat!"

Arnold chuckled. "Yeah, well...let's just say Helga isn't so tough in the bedroom." He grinned.

"Wow!" Gerald laughed. "Seriously?"

He nodded and drank his coffee. His phone went off with a text from Stella.

-We're ready to go. Please be home in ten minutes-

Arnold texted her back. "I'm sorry, we gotta go. My parents are taking us Christmas shopping today."

Gerald shrugged. "No worries. We got two whole weeks to hang out."

The girls came back and Arnold stood up, preventing Helga from getting back into the booth.

"We gotta head out, Helga." He held out her coat.

Helga sighed and hugged Phoebe. "Later, Pheebs!"

"See you later, Helga!" Phoebe chirped.

Arnold took Helga's arm to help steady her as she walked. Helga giggled.

"What's so funny?" Arnold's breath billowed out in front of him as the cold air slapped them in the face.

Helga grinned at him. "Oh nothing...just _remembering..._"

Arnold shook his head. "Whatever you say, Helga. Whatever you say."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five

Helga and Arnold headed through the front door of the boarding house. Stella and Miles were pulling on their coats.

"Helga, your mom called..."

Her head jerked up at Stella. "W-why?"

Stella shook her head. "Don't worry, she just wanted me to tell you to buy some Christmas presents for the baby while we're out today. She said to use the bank card she gave you and that your limit is two hundred dollars."

Helga stared at her. "Two hundred dollars?!" _How the hell was Miriam able to save that much money? How many vodkahs is that?_

"Also, the hospital called and said they had a cancellation." Stella smiled. "I know it's short notice, but I thought it would be perfect to find out the sex of the baby before we go shopping. Wouldn't that be fun?"

Helga gaped at her. Arnold had been helping Stella try and make the second appointment for Helga and Gummi Bear. Helga had been so busy keeping up with her schoolwork that she had forgotten.

"Wouldn't that be great, Helga?" Arnold squeezed her hands. "Do you want to go?"

A smile spun itself across her face. "Yes!" She opened the front door. "Hurry! Before they change their minds!"

They laughed at Helga's enthusiasm while Stella took out her cellphone to call the hospital. Helga was bouncing in the car while the Shortmans piled in. Arnold chuckled.

"Somebody's excited."

Helga rolled her eyes. "Duh! Aren't you?"

"Yeah," he put his hand on hers, "I've been dying to know."

Her smile dropped and she stopped bouncing. "Oh...um..." Her eyes darted away and she fidgeted in her seat. "Will you be upset if it's not a boy?"

Arnold stared at her. "What? No!" He squeezed her hand. "Why would I be upset?"

Helga sighed and looked up at him, her eyes were sad. That's when he realized why Bob had always been abusive to her. _She was supposed to be his son, he hates her because she wasn't the son he wanted to play sports and hang out with._ Arnold leaned close to Helga and whispered in her ear.

"I will love our baby no matter what. It's _our_ baby, that's what matters."

When he pulled away Helga was smiling. She had a shy look on her face. "Really?"

He chuckled. "Really, really."

They were only a few blocks away from the hospital, and Helga was starting to feel rambunctious with excitement. She sent an evil grin his way.

"What if it's a hermaphrodite?"

Arnold's eyes snapped wide. "What?!"

Stella and Miles bit back laughter in the front seat. They had gotten used to Helga's strange way of flirting with Arnold.

Helga giggled. "Would you still love our baby if it was a hermaphrodite?"

Arnold rolled his eyes. "What kind of question is that?"

She feigned concern. "But what if it is? You said you would love our baby _no matter what,_ you have to mean it."

"Helga..." He groaned. "Can you please be serious?"

She pouted. "I _am_ being serious."

Arnold ran his hand through his hair. "Yes, Helga...I would..."

Helga smiled again. "What if it's born with antlers like a moose?"

"Helga!" He snapped.

Miles and Stella were giggling in the front seat. Miles took a deep breath. "Well, kids, we're here." He drove the car into the parking garage. "I'm sure we'll find out if the baby is a hermaphrodite or has antlers..."

They all burst out laughing at that. Miles parked the car and they entered the main hospital building. Arnold held Helga's hand as they walked toward the maternity ward. The waiting room had a few people in it, including Paige, one of the popular girls who had pushed Helga on the stairs. Helga's face paled when she saw her, afraid that somehow this was an elaborate set up. When Paige looked up and saw Helga walk in, she grabbed a magazine and tried to hide her face.

Helga chuckled to herself. _Serves her right! I hope someone pushes her sorry ass down some stairs._

Arnold noticed Helga's amusement and saw the teenage girl clutching the magazine up to her face. He choose to ignore it since chastising Helga would most likely make things works. A nurse opened the door and called them in.

"Can we come in with you?" Stella asked as Helga and Arnold stood up.

Helga cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, why not?"

They smiled and followed the teens into the small room. Stella and Miles stood in the corner while Helga sat on the paper covered bench and Arnold sat in a waiting chair. The nurse took Helga's vitals and scribbled on a clipboard.

She smiled at Helga. "Well, everything seems to be working fine. The doctor will see you shortly."

Helga swung her feet as the nurse left and they waited for the doctor. She realized that she might not get the same doctor as last time and she bit her lip. _Please don't be a creepy nut job!_

The door opened and Doctor Mavin entered the room. He smiled when he saw Arnold's parents. "Well, hello everyone!" He shook hands with Miles. "I'm Doctor Mavin."

Miles grinned. "I'm Miles, and this is Stella." He pointed to Arnold. "We're Arnold's parents. Helga is living with us currently."

The doctor crossed the room to Helga. "Well I'm glad to see that mommy has such great family support." He peered at the clipboard the nurse had given him. "So, are we taking our vitamins?" Helga nodded. "Good, because those will make all the difference. Teen mothers are high risk for premature births, so taking vitamins and getting plenty of time to relax will help cut your chances of that happening."

Helga swallowed. _Premature?_ She felt like every new article she read gave her another reason to be worried. She looked over the doctor's shoulder and saw Arnold frowning at them.

He set the clipboard down. "I don't mean to scare you, Helga. But if you're prepared for possible risks, then your baby will be much safer." He smiled. "You're progressing past the middle of your pregnancy, now would be a good idea to start thinking about appointing a doctor for the delivery and having a window open for the day here at the hospital."

She rubbed her arm, her eyes darting around. "Well...I kind want _you_ to do it..." She shrugged.

"I would be honored." He picked up the clipboard again. "I'll have the nurse come in and help you get those details taken care of. For now, who wants to know what our baby is shaping up to be?"

Helga grinned. "Well, we kinda need to know before we go Christmas shopping."

Doctor Mavin laughed at that and led Helga over to the padded chair next to the monitor. "Not to worry, this won't take long."

The Shortmans crowded around as Helga pulled up her shirt and the doctor spread the gel on. Helga felt uncomfortable from all the attention, but she soon forgot her insecurity when he pressed the wand on her stomach. There on the screen was a tiny baby. The arms and legs had developed more, making the fetus look more like a baby than a blob.

"Mommy must be excited because the baby just clenched it's fists, see?" He pointed to the little hands on the screen. "The baby is able to move its fingers now and is growing fingernails. Now would be the time your baby would be growing hair, but because you're both blonde, there is a good chance the baby will be born bald or with peach fuzz. This is normal."

He moved the wand more to the side of Helga's stomach around where the baby's legs were. He smiled and turned to the family. "Well folks, it's a girl!"

Helga bit her lip and looked at Arnold, but her fears melted away when she saw his face. He was still staring at the screen, his mouth open in a huge grin. He turned to Helga. "She's going to be beautiful," he squeezed her hand, "just like you."

The doctor scrolled around some more, checking the baby's development. Helga looked up at Miles and Stella, they were beaming, their eyes locked on the screen. She found herself smiling, relief washing over her. _Everyone is so happy...I'm going to have a girl..._ She looked up at the screen. _My baby girl...you are so lucky to be so loved._

"So do we want another print out?" Doctor Mavin asked, breaking Helga from her thoughts.

They nodded. He handed them the photo in a white folder and Stella took it. Helga wiped the gel off her stomach, listening to the Shortmans chatter about the picture. The doctor stood up from his stool and picked up the clipboard again, making notes.

"Now last time we talked about taking a sample of amniotic fluid. Did you still want to do that?"

Helga nodded. "I want to make sure everything is okay."

"All right, I'll call the nurse in." The doctor headed out the door.

Stella put her hand on Helga's shoulder. "We think it's great that you're so serious about the baby's well being." She smiled. "You're very brave."

Helga furrowed her brow. _Brave?_

The doctor and nurse returned, the nurse was carrying a tray with a large needle on it. Helga flinched, pressing herself back against the chair.

Arnold noticed that Helga was starting to panic. "It'll be okay." He took her hand in his. "It'll be over before you know it."

Her eyes were wide, locked onto the needle as the nurse prepped it. She turned to Helga. "Please sit still, I need to sanitize the entry area." She opened a little packet and scrubbed a part of Helga's belly with it, it smelled strongly of alcohol.

Helga started to hyperventilate as the nurse lowered the long needle toward Helga's belly. "Wh-wh-won't this hurt the bb-bb-baby?"

Doctor Mavin shook his head. "No, the baby is perfectly safe. We're just taking a small amount of the amniotic fluid to test for mental and physical problems. The needle is nowhere near the baby. Now, I need you to breathe deeply and try to calm down. You need to stay still."

"I am calm!" Helga snapped.

The nurse pressed the needle against Helga's belly, making her freeze. A little squeal escaped her lips as the needle went in. Arnold's fingers were red and starting to tingle from Helga crushing them. Fluid started to fill the syringe, then the nurse removed the needle and pressed a cotton ball onto the pin prick. She removed the cotton ball and put a bandaid onto Helga's stomach. The doctor talked to Arnold's parents while the nurse unscrewed the needle and tossed it into the hospital trash. She took the vial of fluid and left the room.

"All right," he clapped his hands together, "we are all done. The results should come back from the lab in a couple weeks." He leaned toward Helga. "As a precaution, make sure she gets something to drink after this. Keep her fluids up." He shook hands with Miles again. "Please make that appointment with the receptionist, and then I'll be seeing you on your big day!"

He ushered them out into the hall. Helga pulled her shirt down, the hair on her arms was still raised as she composed herself. The nurse was standing with the receptionist, helping them to plan Helga's delivery. She started to feel a bit dizzy, seeing the baby on the screen had made things more real. Soon her Gummi Bear was going to be a real person outside of her body. She squeezed Arnold's hand to relieve her nervousness.

"Ow!" He hissed.

Helga let go of his hand and he started rubbing it with his other hand. She bit her lip. "I'm sorry..."

He winched. "It's okay...I'm sure this will be nothing compared to the big day..."

That made Helga even more nervous. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears. The thought of having IVs hooked up to her and pushing a little person out of her body made the needle seem like nothing.

Arnold tapped Stella on the shoulder. "Hey, mom, I think Helga needs to sit down."

Stella turned and saw Helga's panicked face. "I think we're just about done here anyway. Why don't you take her to the car, okay?" She handed him the Packard keys.

He took Helga's hand and led her out of the office and into the waiting room. Paige was gone, at her appointment most likely. Helga's mind buzzed. _I can't do this! I can't do this!_

They exited the hospital and into the parking garage. The cold air hit Helga, helping her calm down. Arnold held the car door open for her, and she climbed into the backseat. He followed her and shut the door.

"I'm sorry, Helga." He put his arm around her. "I didn't realize you were so afraid of needles."

She sighed. "Yeah well...I've got things in perspective now..." she muttered.

"What do you mean?"

Helga looked down at her feet. "I know this sounds stupid...but I'm scared I can't do this..." She rubbed her stomach.

Arnold tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Yes you can, I know you can."

"News flash, Arnoldo!" She looked up at him. "I have to push a _baby_ out of my junk!"

That made him uncomfortable. "Um...well..." he ran his hand through his hair. "I..."

Helga pouted, which made him feel worse. Thankfully, Miles and Stella opened the front doors and started the car. Miles looked back at them in the rear view mirror.

"Now who wants to go shopping?"


	36. Chapter 36

**I can't thank my readers enough for their continued support and feedback! Your messages are always encouraging, thank you so much for all your responses, good and bad. I love hearing from you. Thank you!**

Chapter Thirty-Six

Helga glared out the window and Arnold ran his hand through his hair. Stella put her hand on Miles' shoulder. "Why don't we grab a cup of coffee first?"

Miles shrugged, "All right then."

They drove to the little café and Miles parked in an alleyway. When Arnold helped Helga out of the Packard, bright colors erupted before her eyes and she stumbled.

"Helga!" Arnold caught her and pulled her upright. "What's the matter?"

She took a deep breath and shook her head. "I'm okay, I just felt a little dizzy."

"Let's get you some water." Stella nodded toward the café.

Arnold and Helga sat down while Stella and Miles ordered for them. Helga's hands were shaking, she held them in her lap under the table, hoping Arnold wouldn't notice.

"Wow, I can't believe it..." He smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "It feels _real _now..."

Helga nodded. She felt Gummi Bear kick her, making her gasp.

His head jerked up. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothin'..." she rubbed her belly. "Gummi Bear's just kicking me." She sighed. "Probably mad because I haven't eaten all day."

Arnold slapped his forehead. "Oh my God! I'm such an idiot!" He jumped up from his chair. "Wait here!"

Helga watched him run up to his parents who were still at the counter. She leaned her elbow on the table and started tracing the wood grain.

Arnold bounced on his heels. "Helga hasn't eaten yet today!" He announced as they were placing their order.

Stella gasped. "Arnold! How could you let her do that?"

"I'm sorry!" He groaned. "We need to get her something."

Miles looked up at the menu. "Well, they have pretty pastries here. Do you know what she would want?"

Arnold scanned the display case. "Everything has so much sugar in it..."

"What about that one?" Miles pointed at a croissant.

Stella shook her head. "Helga needs to eat something healthier than that..."

"She can eat something healthy later," Miles sighed, "we just need her to eat _something._"

Stella crossed her arms as Miles placed the order. "Well, while we're shopping we're going to find some _real food _for Helga to eat."

Arnold sat back down at the table. Helga was busy texting on her phone, she didn't look up. "So what was that all about, football head?"

"We're getting you a snack. Mom said we'll get an actual lunch while we're out shopping." Arnold watched her fingers tap on her phone. "Who're you talking to?"

"Phoebe."

Arnold shrugged. "Why aren't you actually calling her?"

Helga sighed. "Because I have a headache, and I really can't take Phoebe squealing at the top of her lungs right now."

Stella and Miles sat down at the table with a tray of cups and Helga's croissant. Helga abandoned her phone and attacked her food. Her stomach growled.

"Helga, you can't skip meals and then eat unhealthy food." Stella sighed. "It's bad for the baby."

"I know..." Helga muttered. She looked around the table. "Hey, where's my coffee?"

Arnold pushed a water bottle toward her. "You already had coffee today."

Helga grumbled and drank the water. She felt better now that she had something in her stomach. She watched Arnold drink his latté and pouted.

He sighed. "No, Helga."

"Just a sip?" She stuck out her bottom lip.

Arnold rolled his eyes. _"__No, _Helga._"_

She hurrumphed, slumped in her, chair and crossed her arms. Her belly growled again and Helga sighed.

"I was thinking we could start at 'Peas in a Pod,' then have lunch at the bistro next door." Stella was looking up places on her phone. "How does that sound?"

Helga shrugged. "Fine by me."

"What stores did you want to go to, Arnold?" Miles asked as he pushed away his empty coffee cup.

"I...uh...hadn't really thought about it." Arnold ran his hand through his hair. _What do I want for Christmas?_ He looked over at Helga, who was still pouting at his coffee. _I kinda want that new game Gerald's been talking about, but..._ His eyes fell on Helga's protruding belly. _It seems kinda stupid now..._

"Well we can look around. You don't have to decide right now." Stella put her phone away. "Are we ready to go?"

Helga put the water bottle away in her purse and zipped her coat up. "Ready."

Miles took the empty cups up to the counter. They exited the café, big puffy snowflakes were falling. Arnold held Helga close, worried she would slip on the fresh powder. The clothing store was a few blocks away, they decided to drive instead of walk for Helga's sake. They parked in the small lot out front and entered the store.

Mannequins with huge bellies displayed maternity clothing, and there were shelves full of baby clothing. Helga rubbed her arm, everything looked like something an old lady would wear. An older woman came out from behind the counter to great them.

She approached Stella. "Hello there! How may I help you?"

"We're here to buy clothes for our...girl." She gestured at Helga. They still stumbled with what title to call Helga.

The woman's face fell when she saw Helga fidget her feet and dart her eyes around. "Oh...um...this really isn't...she's quite young..."

Stella's brow furrowed. "Excuse me?" She glared at the woman. "What exactly are you trying to say?"

"I was just..." the woman shrugged, "this is for mothers..."

"Okay, kids!" Miles grabbed Stella's arm, "Let's get going!"

Arnold cringed as his mother berated the shop keeper as Miles pulled her outside.

Stella shook her head. "How _dare _that woman! The _nerve!_"

"I know, honey." Miles patted her arm. "Let's just go somewhere else."

Arnold squeezed Helga's hand. "You okay?" He whispered.

Helga looked away. _'This is for mothers.'_ the shop keeper's voice rang in her head. She sighed. "Let's go..."

They got into the car and turned the heat on. Miles and Stella started looking through their phones for a new store. Arnold put his arm around Helga.

"I guess my family makes it easy to forget how _most _people feel about this kind of thing..." Arnold whispered.

Helga nodded. She felt Gummi Bear move in her stomach, making her smile. _They can think whatever they want. They're not my family..._ She looked up at Arnold, his face drawn with concern. She hugged him. _I can withstand anything, so long as I have you, my love!_

Arnold hugged her back. They jumped when Miles spoke. "Okay, we found a new place! The reviews said it's 'trendy,' so hopefully they'll be better."

They drove into the city, big name stores sprung up on the horizon. Helga felt the unease in her stomach grow. _These stores look really expensive..._

Once the car was parked, they headed down the boardwalk into a store called "Nifty Baby." The clothing on the mannequins looked cute, and the store clerks were women in their late twenties. One of them approached with a warm smile on her face.

"Hey there, welcome to 'Nifty Baby.' Who's the lucky lady?"

Stella steered Helga in front of her. "Here she is. We're Christmas shopping for her."

The sales girl smiled. "Well, hey there cutie! How far along are you?"

"A-about f-five months." Helga stuffed her hands in her coat pockets.

"If you wanna follow me, I'll show you some great comfy clothes." She started walking toward a section where the mannequins were much bigger than the ones in front.

Helga followed, the Shortmans trailing behind her. Signs were posted on each of the racks, ranging from six to nine months. The sales girl turned around and pointed at the six month rack.

"Here we are! And all the tags with red dots are forty percent off for the holidays." She turned back toward the counter. "I'm Hannah, holler if you need me!"

Stella started looking through the rack. Helga nervously picked at some of the clothes, she was startled when Stella gasped and held out a dress. She held it up to Helga.

"Oh! Wouldn't this be just darling for Christmas!" Helga looked down, it was a pink dress with a white collar and white sleeve cuffs. Stella beamed at her. "Do you like it, sweetie?"

"Y-yeah." Helga took it from her and looked it over. "Can I try it on?"

Stella smiled at her. "Let's get a few more things first."

Miles sat down in a chair to wait for them. Arnold wandered around the store looking at the clothes. There were shelves and tiny racks of baby clothing. He found a little pink shirt with 'Daddy's Princess' in glittery letters. He giggled and started picking up other infant clothes. Miles looked up and saw Arnold with his arms full of little pink clothes. He smiled and walked over.

"Whatcha got there?"

Arnold jumped, his face was red. "I...uh..."

Miles picked up a pink onsie. "I had a lot of fun picking out clothes for you too..." He turned to Arnold and put his hand on his shoulder. "Your mother and I are really proud of you for taking this so seriously and supporting Helga."

Arnold nodded. "So..." He chuckled. "I think I found what I want for Christmas."

"I think that's a great choice, son." He held out his hands. "Let's see what you've got there."

He handed over the pile of frilly pinkness. Miles looked the clothes over and started adding up the cost.

Stella and Helga were in the dressing room, Stella waiting outside the stall in a chair. Helga peeled off her clothes and looked in the three mirrors, her stomach seemed gigantic in the reflections. She sighed.

"Is everything all right, sweetie?"

Helga nodded. "Yeah." She pulled on the first dress, the pink one. It fit her much better than her current dresses, but she figured that was because it was made for a pregnant belly. She opened the door.

Stella clapped her hands. "That looks great on you!"

"You think so?" Helga turned and walked toward the big mirrors. She gave a little twirl and giggled. She came back and closed the stall door, sliding off the dress. They had picked out several outfits, and Helga was certain that if they fit she wanted all of them. She started pulling on a pair of jeans when Gummi Bear kicked her hard. Helga cracked the stall door open.

"Um...can you ask them if there's a bathroom?"

She looked up, "Are you okay, Helga?"

Helga's cheeks burned. "Y-yeah..."

"You stay here." She got up to find one of the sales girls.

When Stella returned, Helga had thrown her shirt on and had properly put on the jeans. Someone knocked on the door, and when she opened it, she was face to face with Hannah.

"The bathroom's right this way." She gestured for Helga to follow her to a small door that was off to the side of the large mirrors. "And don't worry, you don't need a key or anything, so just go on in whenever you need to."

Stella waited patiently while Helga used the toilet. When Helga emerged, she was fidgeting again.

"Um...c-can I talk to you?"

"Of course," Stella followed Helga back to the dressing room stall, "what do you want to talk about?"

Helga gestured for Stella to come in with her. "I...well, today was...big..."

Stella sat down on the little bench. "Yes it was."

"And, well..." Helga leaned against the mirror. "I kinda realized it's soon going to be a real person..." she looked down and put her hands on her stomach. "A-and I'm kinda..."

"It's okay to be unsure about things." Stella took Helga's hand. "I was scared too."

Helga looked up. "You...you were?"

She nodded. "Oh yes. You're lucky, you'll have your baby in a real hospital with all the care you need." She giggled. "I had Arnold in the middle of a jungle." She shook her head. "Not the most comfortable place!"

"It...it hurts...doesn't it?" Helga's eyes darted to the floor.

"I'm not going to lie to you, yes. Yes it does." Stella squeezed her hand. "It is one of the hardest things you will ever do. And before it's over I'm sure you're going to want to punch Arnold." She giggled. "But that's okay. I was about ready to strangle Miles myself."

Helga gave her a side-look. "So there's no easy way to do this...is there?"

Stella shook her head. "I'm afraid not. But when your baby is placed in your arms, you'll forget all about it."

"Thanks." Helga smiled.

"Do you want me to leave so you can try on the rest?" Stella stood up.

Helga waved her hand. "Nah! It's fine..."

Arnold and Miles were sitting in a couple of chairs by the baby shoes when Stella and Helga emerged from the dressing room. Helga was wearing one of her new outfits, a pair of jeans with a a light pink blouse with dark pink trim. She was carrying her old clothes, and Stella was carrying the rest of the clothes and the tags from her outfit. She dumped them on the counter.

"She'd like to wear these out." Stella held up the tags.

The sales girl rang them up. "You look super cute."

Helga blushed. Arnold came up to her, he was carrying a large pink bag full of glittery pink tissue paper that said 'Nifty Baby' on it. He smiled at her. "I'll say! You look great, Helga!"

She spotted the bag. "What's in there?"

Arnold twisted the bag away from her. "You'll find out when you open it on Christmas." He grinned.

Helga gaped at him. _Did Arnold spend his Christmas money on me and the baby?_ "But what about Skull Crusher three?"

He shrugged. "I'll just play it at Gerald's. It's no big deal."

Stella handed Helga her bags. She noticed the bag Arnold was carrying. "Arnold, did you buy things for the baby?"

Miles nodded. "Yeah, I helped pick out some stuff too."

"Oh, you two!" Stella hugged Arnold and kissed Miles on the cheek. "Let's get something to eat!"

"I could eat a horse!" Helga announced as they exited the store.

Arnold smirked at her. "Or a moose?"

She playfully shoved him and they put the bags in the Packard trunk. There was a sandwich shop a few doors down from the baby store. It was small, but cozy. Helga took off her coat and scanned the menu. She could smell hot soup and burning cheese. Her stomach growled and Gummi Bear kicked her again.

"Ow..." Helga muttered as she rubbed her belly.

Arnold placed his hand over hers. "You doing okay?"

She nodded. "Gummi Bear's just getting impatient."

They placed their order and Helga ran off to the bathroom again. When she returned, the Shortmans had already found a table, Arnold waved to her. She sat down next to him.

"The food should be out soon." Arnold took her hand in his. "Are you having fun?"

Helga nodded. Miles leaned back in his chair. "You know where I wanna go next?" He turned to Stella. "I want to get some stuff for the nursery."

Stella nodded. "Well Arnold's old crib is still in the attic, we can just repaint it."

"We'll need a lot more than just that." Miles laughed.

"I just don't want you getting carried away." Stella shook her head. "The loft isn't that big."

Miles nodded. "I know, that's why I want to convert the empty room in a full nursery."

"You mean the one Mister Smith used to live in?" Arnold asked.

"Uh huh," Miles nodded.

Arnold grinned. "Can we start painting it and stuff?"

"Sure we can, we can stop at the hardware store on the way home."

Helga watched them discuss what furniture to buy and supplies to fix up the room. _This is really happening..._ Arnold's excitement made her smile. _I still can't believe Arnold wants to be a daddy. It seems almost too good to be true._


	37. Chapter 37

**Buckle up kiddos!**

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Helga enjoyed herself, she helped purchase a new changing table and rocking chair using the money Miriam had given her. Miles, of course, had gone overboard and also purchased a bouncy seat and a high chair. Arnold and Miles helped Helga pick out paint at the hardware store, pink of course. The paint cans and other supplies made the backseat crowded.

"Can we get started when we get home?" Arnold was almost bouncing in his seat.

Miles laughed. "I don't see why not."

Arnold's phone rang. He answered it, then held it away from his mouth. "Can Gerald and Phoebe come over?"

"Is Gerald going to help?" Miles looked at them in the rearview mirror.

Arnold went back to his phone conversation. "Yeah! He says he will!"

Helga slumped in her chair. She had been looking forward to some time alone with Arnold during Christmas break. She sighed. _We still have two whole weeks..._

When they rolled up to the boarding house, Gerald and Phoebe were walking down the sidewalk. Arnold waved at them out the window. He jumped out of the car once it was inside the garage and ran out to them.

"Hey, Gerald! Hey, Phoebe!" He did his handshake with Gerald.

Phoebe looked around Arnold. "Where's Helga?"

Arnold looked behind him. "Oh! She must still be in the garage." He jerked his thumb at the garage. "We have a lot of stuff to unload."

Gerald put his arm around Phoebe's shoulders and led them toward the Packard. "Well, let's be of assistance."

"Assisting!" Phoebe chirped.

Helga and Stella was getting her shopping bags out of the trunk, while Miles was trying to take too many paint cans at once.

"Here, let me help, dad!" Arnold grabbed one of the paint cans before it dropped.

Phoebe took one of the shopping bags from Helga. "I like your new outfit, Helga."

"Thanks, Pheebs." Helga pointed at the bag Phoebe was carrying. "That one goes under the tree."

The group made it inside the house, only to be accosted by Pookie wearing a fedora and a trench coat. "You got the goods?" She demanded.

"Pookie! Let them get inside, geez!" Phil shoved her out of the doorway. "Sorry, she think she's an FBI agent or something today..."

"Agent Denero, private eye! Hardboiled and ready to ride!" Pookie leaned down into Phoebe's face. "What's in the bag, toots?"

Phil pulled her away. "For pete's sake, Pookie! Go play detective somewhere else!"

Phoebe giggled as Pookie decided to question Oskar in the living room.

"Never a dull moment." Helga sighed.

Stella had them set the bags down in the kitchen while the boys went upstairs. Stella opened the fridge. "I'll make you girls a snack."

"Thank you." Helga sat down at the table.

Phoebe sat down next to her. "That's kind of you, Misses Shortman, thank you."

"I'm happy to." Stella pulled out some honeycrisp apples and started slicing them.

"Helga, I'm so excited for you!" Phoebe gushed. "It's really a girl?"

"Yeah," Helga sat up in her chair. "We found out before we went shopping."

Stella set down a plate of sliced apples. Helga took one. She had learned not to argue with Stella making her eat healthy food, instead, she would pester Arnold into taking her out for burgers or coffee. He often gave in because he loved making her happy.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Phoebe asked as she munched on an apple.

"Not really," Helga reached for another slice, "I guess we were waiting to see what the baby was first."

Arnold and Gerald were helping Miles prep the nursery. They put up blue tape around the moulding and Miles set down the tarp. Gerald cracked open the paint cans.

"Pink?" He looked up at Arnold. "Why am I not surprised?"

Arnold shrugged. "Helga picked it, and we're having a girl. I think it'll look nice."

Miles poured some paint into a pan and loaded his paint roller. The boys each picked a wall and started painting.

"So, Phoebe, was right. You guys are having a girl." Gerald chatted.

"Yup," Arnold nodded. "Helga got another ultrasound today and we found out."

Gerald loaded more paint. "Got any ideas for names?"

Arnold stopped painting. He realized he hadn't thought of any potential names. "I...I don't..."

"Don't sweat it, man." Gerald shrugged. "Besides, I'm sure Helga isn't going to give you a whole lot of say anyway."

They heard female voices approaching the room. Helga and Phoebe came through the doorway, holding a tray of hot chocolate mugs. The boys set down their paint rollers and each grabbed a cup.

"Stella thought you guys might like something, since you're all working and stuff." Helga shrugged as she handed the empty tray to Phoebe. She looked around. "So this is the room?"

Arnold's face fell. "I know it's kinda small..."

Helga laughed. "Geez, Arnoldo! I don't live in some fantasy land where I think we live in the Taj Mahal or something!"

Miles leaned his hand against one of the walls and drank his hot chocolate. After taking a sip, he cringed and recoiled from the wall. His hand was covered in pink paint. "Oops!"

"Dad!" Arnold rolled his eyes.

He wiped his hand off with a rag, and then grabbed one of the paint rollers. "Don't tell your mother!" He started painting over the hand print on the wall.

"Don't tell me what?" Stella came into the room, smirking at him.

Miles jumped. "Oh! Nothing!"

Helga and Phoebe giggled as Stella looked the room over. Helga put her hand on Phoebe's shoulder. "We're gunna go upstairs and talk about girly crap. Have fun painting!" She steered Phoebe out into the hall and up the stairs to the loft.

They arranged themselves on the bed. At first, Phoebe was uncomfortable sitting on Arnold's bed, but Helga bullied her into it. Helga stretched out and piled pillows under her back. She was surprised by how tired and achy she was, and it wasn't even dinnertime yet.

"Oh, my, Helga!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Your feet look terribly swollen!"

Helga looked up. "What? Oh, yeah. Comes with the whole preggers thing."

Phoebe started unlacing Helga's boots, they had a thick heel and a bit of a platform. "Well, considering your condition, I think you should wear more practical shoes."

"I will commit seppuku before I wear Crocs." Helga muttered.

"Well, I think Crocs are a bit unnecessary." She pulled off Helga's shoes and started rubbing her feet. "Why don't you wear your sneakers, or your combat boots?"

Helga shrugged. "Just felt like it today, so sue me..." a smile crept across her face, "Phoebe, you're awesome..."

Phoebe smiled. "What are friends for?" She darted her eyes around the room and lowered her voice. "Is it everything you hoped for?"

"What? Drawing on football head?" Helga laughed.

"No," she shook her head, "living with Arnold and being a family?"

Helga sighed. Her best friend was the only person she could confide in without worrying about the consequences. "Yes. It's everything I could have ever hoped for." She swooned. "Arnold has declared his love for me, and has accepted our love child as his own!" Her heart started to race. "I love every moment! The warmth of his strong arms as he holds me while we sleep, the light in his eyes when he stares into mine, the love in his voice when he speaks to me, how he whispers in my ear...My heart is full and my chest inadequate to dam my earnest desire! I bask in his love as a lowly creature does under the brilliant sun..!"

Phoebe listened to Helga's tirade, she often enjoyed hearing her poetic nonsense. She sighed. "It's so good to hear that you're happy, Helga. I've been worried about you...since you left school and all..."

Helga shrugged. "I'm keeping up with my studies. It's nice, I don't have to put up with people's crap anymore."

"Yeah, I'll bet." Phoebe had sat Arnold and Gerald down after the stairs incident and had made them promise not to let Helga find out about the nonsense that was still going on at school. Helga had always been mentally unstable, and with the pregnancy, Phoebe was worried that Helga would be pushed too far.

"What's the matter, Pheebs?" Helga perked up. "You sound depressed."

Phoebe waved her hands. "No! I'm fine! Really."

Helga pulled her feet away. "Spill it!"

"B-but...Helga..." Phoebe twisted her fingers. "What does it matter? You're here, away from all the nonsense..."

"You better tell me!" Helga pulled her legs under her and started crawling across the bed to attack Phoebe.

Phoebe backed away toward the headboard. "It's nothing! Please! Helga!"

Helga grabbed Phoebe, pressing her nose against Phoebe's nose. "Tell me!"

"All right!" She panted as Helga retreated. "But you won't like it..."

"Tell!" Helga thumped the bed with her fists.

Phoebe's eyes darted to the door, it was closed. She sighed. "Denise has been following Arnold around school...I think Lila's egging her on..."

Helga's hands tightened into fists. "And...?" She growled.

"And..." Phoebe screwed up her eyes, terrified of Helga's reaction, "I heard rumors that she somehow trapped him in the gym ball closet..."

"Arrnuullld!" She shrieked, her fists waving as her rage overflowed. _How dare that whore touch my Arnold! How dare he let himself get trapped in a closet with that tramp!_

The boys were cleaning up, they had to wait for the paint to dry before applying the second coat. Miles had gone down to the kitchen to get a snack.

Gerald's eyes darted to the door, then back to Arnold. "So, man, did you tell her?"

"About what?" Arnold wiped his hands off on one of the work rags.

_"__About...you know..."_ Gerald nodded his head.

Arnold rolled his eyes. "_No!_" He jabbed his finger at Gerald. "And you're not going to tell her either!"

Gerald winced. "You know she's gunna find out sooner or later..."

Their thoughts were interrupted when they heard Helga shouting Arnold's name at the top of her lungs. Arnold rampaged down the hall and up the stairs. _Oh God! Please be okay! Please be okay!_ He flung the bedroom door open and saw Phoebe trying to restrain Helga on his bed.

"Helga! Please! You need to calm down!" Phoebe's voice was panicked as she strained against Helga's flailing limbs.

Helga was red in the face with anger. "Let go of me!" She locked eyes with Arnold. "You better have a good explanation!"

Arnold jumped when Gerald came through the door. He regarded the scene, then turned to Arnold.

"Dude, what did you do?"

Helga managed to pry Phoebe off her and almost fell off the bed. Arnold ran and caught her, but she grabbed his shirt and growled at him.

"_What did you do with Denise?!_"

Arnold's jaw dropped and the blood rushed from his face. "Wha-what?"

Helga's breathing was unsteady. "_The ball closet?!_"

"Gerald!" Arnold whipped his head toward him. "I _told _you not to tell Phoebe!"

"Dude, the _whole school_ knows." Gerald shook his head.

Helga made a funny sound as she sucked in air. She released Arnold and fell backward on her butt onto the bed. Her mouth hung open as she stared at him. _It's true?_

Arnold ran his hand through his hair. "Helga...please let me explain..."

_No!_ Helga shook her head. _No!_ _This isn't happening!_ Her heart was beating too fast, the room was spinning around her. _I thought Arnold loved me! He said he loved me!_ Helga's eyes rolled up into the back of her head as she blacked out.

Arnold grabbed her limp shoulders and shook her. "Helga? Helga!"


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you Belld-chan, I did not realize the inconsistency. I've been researching about what happens at different stages of pregnancy, and it gets confusing because they talk about things in weeks instead of months, and my math skills are pretty horrid. I apologize to everyone for the error. Helga's baby was conceived near the end of September, so she's due in June.**

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Helga opened her eyes, she felt nauseous. Her vision swam, when it cleared, she saw Arnold hovering over her.

"Are you all right?" Arnold tried to help her sit up, but she shoved him away.

"Get your hands off me!" Her insides felt cold and empty and her head was buzzing. _Oh God...I need a drink!_ Her stomach growled.

Arnold was crushed. "Please, Helga!" He swallowed. "I didn't want to!"

Helga clamped her hands over her ears. _No! This is not happening...this is just a horrible dream...my love would never cheat on me...This isn't real! This isn't real!_

Gerald grabbed Helga's arm. "You better listen up, Pataki, and listen good!" He wrenched her arm down. "He has something to say to you, and it's fuckin' important!"

Arnold shook his head. "I didn't want them to hurt you..." He rubbed his arm.

"What?" Helga turned and saw that Arnold's cheeks were red. Her stomach burned. _He's really this upset?_

"They made me do it!" His voice cracked. "Denise said that if I didn't do what she wanted that her and Lila...and a bunch of other girls from school..." He shook his head.

Horror seeped through Helga. The hair on her arms stood on end. Pain shot through her as she saw tears roll down Arnold's cheeks and he scrubbed his face with his sleeve. She bit her lip.

Gerald put his hand on Phoebe's shoulder. "Let's go downstairs..."

She nodded and followed him out. Gerald shut the door. Helga listened as their footsteps retreated down the hall.

She put her hand on Arnold's shoulder, all her rage forgotten. "What happened?"

Arnold shook his head. "I'm sorry..."

Helga scooched toward him on the bed. She wrapped her arms around him, and at her touch he fell into her. His face on her shoulder. Helga petted his hair. "I'm sorry I got mad..." she hugged him tighter, "I just got so scared..."

He sat up and Helga clasped her hands in her lap. She wasn't used to seeing Arnold vulnerable like this. Even when she had pissed him off or humiliated him in the past, he had never looked so broken. His eyes settled on her knee.

"It was a couple weeks ago...I was on ball duty for practice..." his voice was shaky, "so I was rounding up the balls while the guys were in the locker room...Lila and Denise were in the stands, but those stupid girls are always there...waiting for me..." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Wh-why didn't you tell someone?" Helga clenched her hands.

Arnold's face darkened. "Oh yeah!" His voice was full of disgust. "Sorry you're having hot chicks follow you around and stuff!" He rolled his eyes.

Helga's gaze dropped to her lap, she felt stupid.

"I...I was putting the ball bag away..." he rubbed his arm, "and Denise tapped me on the shoulder. I didn't even know she had followed me in there..." he laughed nervously, "then someone shut the door, Lila probably...and then..." His hands clenched and he rubbed his face with his palm.

She nodded. She knew exactly how he felt. Wolfgang had pulled similar stunts with her. Driving her to old parking lots, his friends locking them in a room together, it was all too familiar. Helga jumped off the bed and rushed over to the desk and vomited in the trash can. Arnold felt even more uncomfortable, he refused to meet her gaze when she returned to the bed.

"I...I know how you feel..." Helga hugged a pillow to herself, looking down at the floor. Her stomach churned. "It really hurts..."

Arnold nodded. "Yeah..."

She set the pillow aside. "Did they hurt you?"

He shrugged. "I don't know if you can call I that..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She felt angry at herself. Here she was, blissfully unaware, demanding Arnold to comfort her every five minutes when he was truly suffering.

"I didn't want to upset you." He looked up at her. She could see the pain in his eyes.

Helga took his hand in hers. "Arnold, you can tell me things..." her voice softened, "I want to be here for you. I love you."

His eyes darted away. "But the baby...stress is bad for her...and you..."

"We're supposed to be a family!" Helga's hand tightened around his. "Please let me in..."

Arnold sighed. "Now where have I heard that before?"

Helga brushed off his comment. "I mean it. I want to help."

"Fine..." he shook his head, "but you won't like it..."

He explained to Helga that Lila had locked them in the ball closet, allowing Denise to corner him against some shelves. He had tried pushing her away, but Denise threatened him that if he didn't cooperate that the jealous girls at school were going to crash Helga's baby shower. At first he had thought Denise was just being crazy, but then she told him that she loved him so much that she was one of the girls who had pushed Helga down the stairs, and that she would gladly do it again.

Helga was gripping the bedsheets in her hands, seething, but she refused to let her anger get the best of her. She clenched her teeth to keep quiet. Arnold refused to look at her. He felt disgusting telling Helga about his forced infidelity.

"She made me make out with her..." Arnold ran his hand through his hair, "She told me I had to 'mean it,' or else it didn't count..."

Helga's hands hurt and she was shaking. _I will kill that little slut the next time I see here! Hell! I'm going to Arnold's basketball practice after the break and I'm going to kill her!_

"...and then she told me to fuck her!" He screwed up his eyes. "It was awful!"

She couldn't take it anymore. "You actually fucked her?" Her voice was high and cracked.

Arnold shook his head. "Gerald found us before she could. He got me out of there...but Denise has still been following me around school. I don't know what to do!"

Helga tried to put her arms around Arnold, but he pushed her away.

"I need some air..."

He grabbed his coat and shut the door. Helga sat on the bed, stunned. Gummi Bear kicked her. She rubbed her stomach, the tears finally came. _I should have never left...I'm a coward..._


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Helga waited for Arnold to come back home. She knew going out and looking for him would just make him more upset, so she filled the time with finishing her homework and then working on some free writing. Her mind kept drifting back to the day she had been pushed down the stairs. Denise had never even _talked_ to Helga, it amazed her that she hated her so much. But then she remembered her attempts at sabotaging Lila and self-loathing crept over her like a frigid blanket.

A knock sounded on the door, scaring Helga. Stella came into the room, holding a tray of food. Helga swallowed her hurt and put on a brave face.

"Hey," she chirped, "dinner time already? I was just so into my writing...I didn't realize." She shrugged.

Stella set the tray down, she knew that something was bothering Helga and Arnold, but she was worried prying would make it worse. "I thought you might be busy." She smiled. "Feel free to come down for seconds if you want. Or if you need anything." She headed for the door.

Helga looked down at her food. It still amazed her that Arnold's family took the time to actually cook meals and eat as a family. Her stomach felt queasy thinking about all the Chinese leftovers and cereal she used to eat while living with her parents. She looked up at Stella. "Hey...thanks..."

"You're welcome, sweetie." Stella nodded, understanding. She gently closed the door, leaving Helga alone again.

She nibbled on a dinner roll, then gave up. Helga was too distracted to eat. Her phone rang. She picked it up and saw it was Phoebe. She sighed and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Helga! Is everything okay? What's going on?"

She rolled her eyes, Phoebe panicking was the last thing she needed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Arnold went out for a walk."

"Gerald told me what happened. I'm so sorry, Helga."

Helga shrugged her shoulders and picked at her food. "Yeah...me too..."

Arnold had walked around the neighborhood in circles. The tips of his fingers hurt, even though he was wearing gloves. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and kicked a rock in Gerald Field. He shook his head.

_What am I doing? I ruined everything..._ He sank down on the makeshift bench. It creaked under his weight. The hurt look in Helga's eyes ripped him open over and over again as it played in his mind. He groaned and ran his hand through his hair. _I have to make this right...I have to make it up to her..._

He heard voices approaching, when he looked up he saw Rhonda and Curly walking toward him. Rhonda was laughing about something, and Curly nudged her. He stood up and waved to get their attention.

"Rhonda, I need to talk to you!"

She gasped, her mouth agape in horror. "Arnold! Wh-wha...what are you doing here?" She shoved Curly so that he was an arm's length from her.

Arnold's eyes darted from her to curly, then he sighed. _I really don't have time for this..._ "You're planning Helga's baby shower, right?"

"Indeed I am. It's going to be the party of the year!" She gushed. "I already picked out the colors, pink and purple. Phoebe told me that it's a girl! How perfect, nez paz?" She giggled in her awful French.

"Yeah, real great," Arnold rubbed his arm, "about the guest list...I'm kinda worried."

Rhonda's smile shrank and she glared at him. "Yes, I did make some _adjustments_ to the list. I did it for _Helga's _sake."

Arnold felt annoyed by her biting tone. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She scoffed, wrinkling her nose at him. "You really thought everyone wouldn't find out about your little rendes-vous with Denise?"

"I didn't want to!" Arnold thundered.

Rhonda smirked. "Oh sure, that's why you fucked her brains out in the ball closet, and then invited her over to your house for more, later, right?"

Arnold stared at her, his blood ran cold. "_What?_ Are people really _saying _that?"

"_Some people _are even taking bets to see how long before Denise gets pregnant." Rhonda shot him an evil grin. "Quite the peculiar kink."

Arnold growled and grabbed Rhonda by the shoulders. His eyes were dark and his voice was low. "_If you're the one spreading that filth around, I promise I will make your life a living nightmare!_"

Curly jumped and started beating his fists against Arnold's shoulder. "Hands off my gal!"

He shoved Curly, and released Rhonda. "I mean it, Rhonda!"

Rhonda dusted herself off, sticking her nose in the air. "No need to act like a beast, Arnold." She huffed. "You know I don't spin such base yarns."

"Then who started it?!" Arnold growled.

"Does it matter?" Rhonda's voice returned to its bored, breathy, drawl. "I take it that it's terribly incorrect." Her eyes sparkled. "Would you care to share your side of the story?"

Arnold's cheeks burned. If he admitted that he had been taken advantage of by a girl, he would be the laughing stock of the whole school. But if he admitted it, Rhonda might help him.

"I'm waiting." Rhonda sang. Curly had entwined himself around her arm again.

He fidgeted. Helga's distraught face swam in his mind's eye again. His stomach was hot with shame. _Do it for the baby..._ he took a deep breath. _Do it for the baby..._

He bowed his head. "Denise made me do it..." He muttered.

Rhonda squealed with delight at her new ear candy.

Arnold tilted his head up and saw the outrageous joy on her face. _My life is officially over..._


	40. Chapter 40

**I know this chapter is short and that I haven't updated lately. Please forgive me! I'm working very hard on a deadline for work, and I don't feel it's fair to half ass a bunch of chapters just to have an update. I appreciate all my readers' feedback and your patience!**

Chapter Forty

Rhonda's cheeks and nose were red from excitement. Her eyes were glistening. Curly broke her delight by squeezing her waist.

"Let's go so daddy can put that fire out, baby!"

Rhonda scoffed in disgust and shoved Curly off her. "Not _now, _Thaddeus!" She turned back to Arnold. "Oh my! That was..." she giggled, "...All right. Only a goody goody like _you_ would manage to be taken advantage of."

Arnold rolled his eyes, his face bright red. "Yeah, thanks..."

"No, no, no! This is perfect!" Rhonda chirped. "Oh the lives we shall ruin!" Her giggles were cold, making Arnold uncomfortable.

"Look, I just want to make sure that nobody crashes the party or tries to hurt Helga." He sighed. "Can you please do that?"

"Oh yes I can." She purred. "But first, I need you to keep being Denise's bitch."

Arnold's eyes widened. "What? Why?!"

Rhonda batted her hand at him. "Just for a little while longer." She lowered her voice. "And whatever you do, _don't _fuck her_. _She tends to g_et around._"

Disgust crawled under Arnold's skin. "Do I really have to do this?"

"Yes!" Rhonda snapped. "You _do _want to fix this, don't you?"

He nodded. "But I don't understand how..."

"Uh-bup-bup!" Rhonda shushed him. "Let me do the thinking. You just do as I say, and don't worry your pretty little head about a thing!" She turned to Curly. "Let's go, Thaddeus."

Curly bounced after her. "Yes, my goddess!"

Arnold grimaced as he watched them walk away. _Apparently, Rhonda gets around too._ His stomach felt sick. _Is Helga the only monogamous girl in the entire school?_

He shuffled back home, kicking sprays of snow on the sidewalk as he went. His head hurt from trying to figure out what Rhonda could possibly be planning. Knowing her, it would be devastating for Denise. The idea of letting Denise continue to crawl all over him made him queasy. It was rumored that she had been with nearly every guy on the football team. Arnold ducked into the alley next to the boarding house and threw up.

Arnold wiped his mouth with his coat sleeve and entered his home. The boarders had already eaten dinner. Stella and Miles were up in their room working, Phil was watching television in the living room, and Pookie was doing who know's what in the basement. Arnold's appetite had flown, he went upstairs to the bathroom to brush his teeth and rid his mouth of the taste of bile.

Helga had fallen asleep, waiting for Arnold's return. He entered the room with all the lights on. She had toppled over on the floor, her current journal and one of her many purple pens on the floor. Arnold saw the writing and got curious. He kneeled down next to her as quietly as he could and peered over her sleeping body to read the open pages.

_How could I have been so foolish as to think life would finally fall into place? I abandoned my love in his time of need for my own selfish dignity. I do not deserve his loving attentions whilst he wanders the battlements of our school alone! I vow never to leave his side again, barring these sirens from stealing his gentle heart. My dear love, my darling, Arnold! I pray you to forgive me for allowing this humiliation to be thrust upon you. My sweet, generous boy, I weep to know a vile creature has stolen such treasures from you..._

He shut the book, his head pounding. Arnold rubbed his face with his hand. Helga fidgeted in her sleep. Her hair rolled off her face, Arnold could see that her eyes were puffy and there were tear stains on her cheeks. He felt guilty for running off. Arnold scooped her up into his arms and put her to bed. She smiled in her sleep as he tucked the covers around her. Arnold smiled back and kissed her forehead.

"Please don't cry anymore, my sweet heart." He whispered.

He put her journal and pen on the computer desk. Arnold sat down in the computer chair, his chin in his hands, his elbows on the desk. _Should I trust Rhonda? What good would it do to let Denise keep harassing me? _He shook his head, the thoughts of Denise kissing him kept creeping into his mind. Arnold felt like his insides were dirty. His mind wandered to more unpleasant thoughts, memories of Helga being with Wolfgang. His face felt hot as dull anger thudded in his chest. _I can't do this. Helga would never forgive me if I lead on Denise, hell, I would never forgive me!_ He sighed and looked up at the framed ultrasound photo. _What do I do? What's the right thing to do?_


	41. Chapter 41

**I want to thank everyone so much for their patience! I hope all my readers had a wonderful holiday with friends and family. I had crunch time to get the magazine out on New Year's Eve, but it was so worth it! I'm back now and will be able to write for you all again. Here's to the new year!**

Chapter Forty-One

Arnold woke up the next morning with a crick in his neck. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, the morning light coming through the skylight made his head ache. The computer chair creaked as he stood up, he was still fully dressed. Helga was still sleeping, her arm slung across his side of the bed. She had kicked the covers off, and her belly poked out between her shirt and pajama pants. Arnold groaned, remembering that it was Christmas Eve.

Helga stretched and yawned, her eyes still glazed over with sleep. Arnold sat down on the bed and watched her as she woke up. "Hey, sleepy head." He smiled.

She smiled at him, but it quickly disappeared when she gathered her wits. "Nice of ya to show up, _football head!_" She tossed her hair out of her face and scooted up off the bed.

Arnold tried to catch her wrist. "Look, I..."

Helga wriggled away from him, ignoring his advances. She exited out into the hall, closing the door behind her. Arnold sighed, grateful that she hadn't slammed the door. He slumped back onto the bed, his head hitting the pillow. He dug his knuckles into his eyes. _Why can't I do anything right?_

His phone ringtone went off, making him jump. Arnold got up and snatched it off his desk. The caller ID said Rhonda. He sighed and answered it. "Hello?"

"Well don't sound cheery on my account!" Rhonda's snooty voice came through. "It's not like I'm helping you or anything!"

Arnold ran his hand through his hair. "What do you want, Rhonda?"

Her voice lifted. "All right, it's all set up. I have created the perfect way to publicly humiliate that little skank! It'll be marvelous!"

The breathy inflections in Rhonda's voice were grating on Arnold's nerves. "I just want her to leave me alone."

"Oh, don't worry, she will!" Rhonda laughed. "After this, I doubt she'll _ever_ speak to you again!"

Arnold shook his head, realizing that the only way Rhonda was going to help him was if he allowed her to do it her way. "What do I have to do?"

"Meet me at the Christmas tree lighting this evening. And bring Helga with you. I'll do the rest. Chao!"

Rhonda hung up, and Arnold groaned. He wasn't sure he could get Helga to speak to him, let alone go out somewhere with him. He put his phone down when Helga entered the room again.

She glared at him, then sat back down on the bed and pulled the covers up over herself. She rolled so that her back was facing him.

"Are you going to stay in bed all day?" He couldn't help feeling impatient with her, his headache was getting worse.

Helga hurrumphed. "Maybe!"

Arnold sat on the bed and Helga scooted away from him. He sighed. "Can I talk to you?"

She pulled a pillow over her head. Arnold's patience ran out and he grabbed the pillow, attempting to wrestle it away from her.

"Let go!" She growled through her teeth, clutching the pillow.

He jerked it out of her grasp. "Just listen to me!"

Helga flinched when he yelled at her. "Leave me alone!"

Arnold threw the pillow to the floor and grabbed Helga's wrist. "Dammit, Helga!" He bellowed in her face. "I'm trying to fix this shit, and you're acting like a bitch!"

His words hung in the air. Helga's wrist was limp in his fist. Her eyes were wide, and they began to shimmer with tears. Arnold dropped her arm and buried his face in his hands, shaking his head.

_What's the matter with me? Why am I acting like this? I'm the one who did something wrong, not her..._

Helga was frozen. Her heart pounded, her ears buzzed. _I'm a bitch?_ Her throat tightened as she fought back the tears, afraid they would make him angrier. The room felt small and cramped with him sitting so near. She wanted to run away, out into the snow, out into the open air. She felt like she was suffocating.

"I'm sorry..." Arnold whispered, not looking up.

His voice made her wince, it was painful to hear. She pushed past him, getting out of bed. He looked up at her. He sighed and wiped his face with his hand when he saw the bewildered look on Helga's face. She wandered around the room, going from the closet to the dresser, and back again, as if she couldn't remember what she was up for.

Arnold stood up and walked slowly to her. Helga shrank away from him.

"Hey," he whispered, "it's okay..." He gathered her up into his arms. She was shaking. "Shh..." He petted her hair, holding her close. "Shhh...it's okay..."

Helga wound her arms around Arnold's neck and began to cry, pressing her face into his shoulder. _I love you..._ She hiccuped, burying her face into the fabric of his shirt. _I love you so much, I thought my heart would die had you not come back!_

"I'm sorry..." Arnold kissed her hair. "Please forgive me."

She leaned back to look at him. He was smiling, but his eyes were sad. Arnold wiped a tear away with his thumb, and then stroked her cheek. Helga choked down a fresh sob.

"There's my pretty girl." He smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead. "I didn't mean to say that. I'm upset with myself for hurting you."

Helga chewed on her bottom lip. "S-so you s-still want t-to b-be with me?"

Arnold's face fell. "Helga..." His cheeks turned red. "I..."

His grip around her middle tightened and he plunged his lips against hers. Helga was surprised at first, then quickly reciprocated. Their faces were hot, and Helga felt sticky from the tears. She felt so good, feeling his soft lips on hers. She could feel him start to move, forcing her to walk backward.

Arnold lowered Helga slowly onto the bed without breaking their kissing. Helga pulled at his shirt, and they paused while he pulled it over his head. Arnold helped Helga out of her shirt, and they resumed kissing. Her skin was warm against his. He ran his hand down her chest and stomach, he loved the softness of it. He slid his hand back up and squeezed her breast, making her jump.

_Don't let me ever lose this, my beautiful princess._ He pulled away and kissed Helga's throat, down to her collarbone. _Please don't let me lose her._ Arnold came to her belly and pressed his cheek against it. He could feel the baby kick, he smiled and kissed the spot. _I want to keep both of them._

Helga watched as Arnold made his way down her body. It sent shivers through her the way his soft lips grazed her skin. She felt as if she were melting. "Please..."

Arnold looked up, "What?"

Her breath hitched. "Please make it all better..." She whispered, her cheeks bright red.

He crawled back up to her and kissed her. "You want me to make it all better?" He smirked.

"Uh huh..." She squirmed under him, feeling embarrassed.

Arnold chuckled. "I think I know what you need." He leaned over the side of the bed and retrieved the little pink box from underneath. He had moved it to make it easier to reach. He pulled out the paci, an evil gleam in his eyes. "You want me to kiss it all better?"

He could see lust darken her eyes when she saw her new favorite toy. She nodded, fidgeting her legs under him. His voice took on a low growl. "Say it."

She shivered, sending goosebumps racing down her body. "I...I want you to kiss it all better...please?"

"Aw, that's my good girl." He stuffed the paci in her mouth and poked her nose. "And after I make it all better, I'm going to make it _much _worse." He grinned at her.

Helga held onto the bedsheets for dear life as he sent her into oblivion. She prayed to every god she did and didn't know, thanking him for Arnold's glorious tongue. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she climaxed, and she was unable to breathe.

This time Arnold knew when to stop, allowing her to gasp for air through her nose. He waited a few moments before digging his hands into her hips. "Ready?"

She barely had time to nod before he violently flipped her over onto her stomach. Her limbs becoming tangled in the bedsheets. He entered her, eliciting a muffled squeal of surprise from Helga. He thrust into her hard, taking his time. He leaned over her back as he did so, gathering her hair away from her ear.

"I don't want anyone else." His voice was husky as he whispered, punctuated with grunts as he kept up the pace. "I could fuck you every day." He took a breath. "And I would never get tired of how cute you are." He bit her ear.

Helga whimpered under him, meeting his thrusts. He was denying her, and she didn't like it. Her belly had gotten too heavy for her to support herself with only one arm. She did her best to whine and writhe to convince him to touch her.

"Getting impatient, are we?" Arnold laughed. He still couldn't believe that for all her bravado, Helga was a timid little creature at his absolute mercy in his bed. He leaned down against her again. "All right, I'll be nice."

She arched her neck when he reached down and started rubbing her clit. He started thrusting harder, sending Helga into a frenzy. He could feel the tell tale stickiness on his fingers. He thrust faster.

Helga's arms strained to hold her upright as her body took over. She bucked against him, howling into the pacifier. Arnold dug his nails into her lower back, exploding inside her. Helga fell forward, panting, as Arnold pulled out of her. He laid down next to her, also breathing heavily. Helga rolled over, resting her head on his chest, and draped an arm across his belly. They fell back asleep, exhausted.

When they awoke again, it was past noon. They took turns showering and getting dressed. Helga was acting more cheerful, but Arnold was still nervous about what Rhonda had in store for him. He led Helga outside after they had eaten leftover sandwiches in the fridge. He explained his demeaning confession to Rhonda and her bizarre morning phone call.

Helga kicked at the snow, her arm linked through Arnold's as they walked toward the bus stop. "So, the princess is going to solve this skank problem of yours?"

Arnold nodded. "I hope so anyway." He sighed. "But I wouldn't be surprised if it was just another ploy to torture us."

They rode the bus in silence. Rhonda had texted them to meet her at the ice skating rink lodge for hot chocolate, and to discuss her plan. Both of them were relieved when they saw Rhonda was alone, waiting for them.

"Oh, Helga!" Rhonda stood up from a little table. "You are absolutely glowing! Please, have a seat, darling!"

Helga rolled her eyes as she sat down. Arnold went to the counter to get them a couple of hot chocolates. Helga was not happy to be left alone with Rhonda.

"So, tell me, what is it?" She stirred her cocoa.

Helga glowered at her. "What's what?"

Rhonda rolled her eyes and scoffed. "The baby!" She shook her head. "Honestly, what _else_ would be asking about?"

"Now that's a good question!" Helga chuckled. She unzipped her coat and squirmed out of it. "If you must know, it's a girl."

"That is absolutely _perfect!_" Rhonda squealed.

Arnold sat down at the table and handed Helga her hot chocolate. "What's perfect?"

"Rhonda here is about to have an aneurism because we're having a girl." She sipped her hot chocolate.

"Well, I mean, we would have stuffed your boy baby into girl clothes anyway, but it being a girl is _so _much better!" Rhonda composed herself. "But that's business for later. Onto _your_," she turned to Arnold, "business, lover boy."

He blushed and tried to hide it by drinking his cocoa. Helga leaned on the table into Rhonda.

"So, what's this plan? It better make Denise want to jump off a cliff after we're done with her." Helga clenched her teeth when saying 'Denise.'

Rhonda batted her hand. "Oh don't worry. She'll be completely humiliated!"

Arnold winced. "Do we really have to do this? I feel bad..."

_"__Arnold,"_ Rhonda drawled, "really now! You don't have to be such a gentleman _all _the time!"

Helga giggled and shot Arnold a look, making him feel more flustered. He remembered what he had written on Helga's back in crayon. He ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not a gentleman all the time..." he muttered.

Rhonda watched their exchange like a cat batting at yarn. "I'm _sure _you're not." She giggled. "Which is _exactly _what we need." Rhonda took a deep breath. "You see, I texted Paige, who texted Denise that you had been too shy to ask her in person to meet you here tonight."

Arnold's head hurt. "Um...why?"

_"__Because!" _Rhonda rolled her eyes, "Tonight is the lighting of the Christmas tree! It's _terribly _romantic!"

Helga leaned back against her chair. "Then why am I here?"

"That's the fun part." Rhonda's grin sent chills down their spines. "I need the two of you to act like you have never acted before! If either of you messes up, Deinse will catch on and we won't have another chance at this. So listen up!" She stabbed a finger at Arnold. _"You_ will flirt with Denise when she arrives, lead her on. I'll keep watch. When the timing is perfect, I will send Helga out to you. You two will be your normal mushy selves and ignore Denise while you greet each other. _Then _when she's all pissed off, they will light the tree and Arnold will kiss Helga! It'll be so delicious!_"_

Helga shrugged. "I don't get it."

"Denise thinks Arnold is going to kiss _her._" Rhonda rolled her eyes. "When he kisses _you _instead, she'll be humiliated! Trust me. This is a little _thing _she's had for a while."

Arnold fidgeted in his chair. _So, it's been Denise's dream to be kissed at the Christmas tree lighting on Christmas Eve?_ His stomach felt hot. _This seems pretty awful..._ He looked over at Helga, who was happy with her cup of cocoa. _I have to do it. She pushed Helga down those stairs and said she would do it again._ He sighed. _Plus it won't actually hurt her._ He nodded. "Okay, I'll do it."

Helga giggled. "Count me in, I'm all ready to shatter that slut's dream!"

Rhonda's phone buzzed, she waved her hand at Arnold. "She's here! Go! Go!"

Arnold smiled at Helga as he threw on his coat and ran out the door. _Do it for Helga!_ His heart pounded as he jogged toward the crowd around the tree. It was almost dark out. _Do it for the baby!_ He spotted Denise, and his heart hammered in his chest.

She waved at him, and he obediently walked over. Denise threw her arms around Arnold, making a big show to the couples around them. "Oh I'm _so _happy to see you!" She crooned.

Arnold swallowed his disgust and hugged her back. "Yeah, me too."

"Let's get a bit closer." She slid her hand in his. Arnold fought not to jerk his hand away. "I'm too short to see over everyone!"

Arnold let her drag him through the crowd. He didn't understand why they needed to be closer, the tree was the size of a house. She wrapped herself around his arm, leaning her head against him. His stomach felt ill, remembering Rhonda's comment about Denise's promiscuity.

"Oh, Arnold! I think it's so sweet that you wanted to do this!" She giggled. "Not that I blame you, having to take care of that blimp everyday." She pressed herself closer against him. "I bet you don't get to have any fun anymore."

_Do it for Helga! Do it for Gummy Bear!_ His stomach churned, he began to see why Helga relished in revenge. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to throw Denise down and rub her face in the snow.

He looked down, staring at a spot just to the side of her head. "Yeah, it's really...awful..."

She squealed with glee and swung on his arm. "Well...I can fix that..."

Arnold could swear that he could see diseases actually crawling up his arm from her. He looked back up at the tree to distract himself. "Oh, I think they're going to light it soon."

She lowered her lashes and giggled. "I've always wanted to do this. It's so romantic!"

Arnold smiled, his eyes locked onto Helga as she approached from the ice rink lodge. "Yeah, I've been waiting a long time for this."

Denise grabbed her favorite lipgloss out of her purse, glittery pink cherry. Her hand paused near her mouth when Arnold turned away from her. She gaped when she saw Helga trot up to him.

"I was so worried you wouldn't make it!" Arnold brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, restraining himself from throwing his arms around her.

Helga pouted, then right on cue, looked past Arnold at Denise. "Who's that?"

Arnold turned, feigning surprise, as if he's forgotten Denise was there. "Oh! Right. I invited her."

"Why!" Helga bellowed, half forgetting Rhonda's plan. She huffed, still jealous of Denise taking advantage of Arnold.

Denise recovered, giggling, thinking the joke was on Helga. "Because, he wanted to kiss his sweetheart under the Christmas tree!" She applied her lipgloss and smacked her lips. "Or are you not familiar with the tradition?"

Arnold held Denise's gaze. "Exactly. I want it to be perfectly clear _who_ my sweetheart is."

The crowd cheered as the mayor held the switch aloft. Denise took a step toward Arnold, a triumphant grin unfolding on her face. As the lights on the tree snapped on, blinding the square for a moment, Arnold whipped Helga into his arms. Denise's scream was strangled in her throat as tears threatened to ruin her mascara. Arnold dipped Helga in a dramatic fashion, draping kisses on her lips and down her neck. When he righted her again, their cheeks were red and they were breathless.

Denise ran off into the crowd, biting her lip to stem the flow of tears. Helga squealed in delight as her vanquished foe fled.

"That was so awful!" Helga bounced, grinning at Arnold. "I didn't think you had it in you, football head!"

Arnold raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, like I said earlier. _I'm not always a gentleman._" He purred as he nuzzled her hair. "Think Santa will put me on the naughty list if I open my present early?"

Helga bit her lip, her insides burning. "Oh, my love, I think you're already getting a stocking full of coal!" She smirked at him. "Don't you think it's rather ambitious though, twice in one day?"

He grabbed her waist, roughly, and steered her back toward the bus stop. "I don't know, you have been _such_ a good girl this year..." He drew her face close to his and whispered in her ear. "Or should I put you on the naughty list and stuff your stocking full of coal?"

Arnold chuckled when he saw Helga struggle to answer. The bus pulled up, and he helped her up the metal stairs. They sat with Helga near the window. Arnold draped his hand on her thigh, holding it there for the duration of the bus ride. The warm weight made Helga tingle with anticipation. Arnold helped her back out onto the street when they reached the boarding house. She slipped on some slush, and he caught her up into his arms. He grinned at her.

"Wouldn't want you to get hurt, that would spoil the fun." Arnold held her gaze like a lion with cornered prey. "But I can promise you'll have just as much trouble walking later."

Visions of Denise running through the crowd crying made Helga giggle again. _I'm the luckiest girl in the world! I have my golden haired love god back, and now no one will dare stand in my way again!_ She swooned on their doorstep. "Oh take me, my love! I'm all yours!"

Arnold's eyes softened for a moment. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty-Two

Arnold sat, watching the snow fall through his skylight. Helga had fallen asleep early from stuffing herself at dinner. He had decided to sit in bed to keep her company. The city was quiet, save for the sound of plow trucks piling up the new snow. Helga muttered in her sleep, making Arnold smile.

He stroked her hair. _It's strange, I thought I would feel guilty about shattering Denise's dream. But I don't._ He caressed Helga's cheek. _I feel peace, like everything's going to be all right._

The next morning, Arnold was awakened by someone shaking him. He rubbed his eyes and saw Helga's beaming face close to his.

"Merry Christmas!" She shouted, giggling.

Arnold chuckled, "Merry Christmas, Helga." He yawned and stretched.

Helga got out of bed and pulled on her robe. "Hurry! Presents!" She bounced.

"All right, all right," he laughed, "I'm up!"

He followed her down the stairs to the living room where Phil and Miles were sitting on the couch near the tree. Pookie had already stoked the fire in the fireplace, and Stella was making coffee in the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas, kids!" Miles cheered.

Helga fidgeted with her hands. "Merry Christmas."

Arnold led her over to the tree and sat on the floor. He helped her sit down next to him. Stella came in with a tray of coffee mugs. She handed Helga's cup first.

"I know it's not coffee," she smiled, "but I hope hot chocolate is okay."

Helga nodded. "Thank you."

The rest of the drinks were handed out and Stella sat down on the couch. Pookie entered dressed in her Queen of Scots outfit. She seated herself in the arm chair.

"Let the games begin!" She shouted, waving her staff.

Arnold laughed. "That means we can open presents now."

Helga giggled and helped Arnold dig presents out from under the tree. Helga had already put her clothes from Stella and Miles away in her closet, and the new furniture was in the nursery. She was excited to see what Arnold had gotten for her.

She tore out the glittery pink tissue paper from the Nifty Baby bag. Arnold watched as her face lit up, holding up a tiny pink dress. She squealed with delight as she dug out other tiny clothes.

"Arnold!" She hugged the little shirt that said 'Daddy's Princess' to her chest. "You spent your Christmas money on Gummy Bear?"

He nodded. "Of course. I couldn't think of anything else I wanted more." He smiled, picking up the clothes and looking at them again.

Helga smoothed the little clothes on the floor, she looked up at Arnold. "Thank you."

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart." He kissed her cheek.

They had fun talking with Phil about his new fishing rod, and Miles about his books on ancient civilizations. Stella and Pookie were in the kitchen making breakfast. Helga had wanted to help, but thought the smell of bacon and eggs might make her sick, and no help at all. Instead, she helped Arnold clean up the wrapping paper.

They ate their breakfast in the kitchen, and Helga found that her stomach wasn't too queasy around all the smells. Miles and Arnold fought over the last of the bacon, and Pookie knocked over the cream pitcher during her jousting announcement. When the dishes were cleared away, Miles led the two teens back upstairs into the nursery.

"We have one more surprise for you." He opened the door.

Above the crib was an amulet hanging from the wall. It was in the shape of a beautiful red flower with a green eye in the center. Helga crept closer and saw that the amulet sparkled with precious jewels. She turned back to Miles, who was watching her with a smile on his face.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He came closer and looked up at the amulet. "We wrote Eduardo and told him about how you and Arnold were having a child." He sighed, his eyes far away. "He must have told the green-eyed people, because Eduardo received this, and a message, intended for you." He opened the top drawer of the dresser and pulled out a thick piece of folded parchment. He handed it to Helga.

She opened it, it was covered in green runes. She looked up at Miles. "What does it say?"

"It says that they are happy to hear that our family line is continuing. The amulet is blessed with a charm to keep the baby safe."

Helga turned the paper this way and that. "Is that all it says?"

Miles' eyes darted around the room. "We'll...talk about that later..." He took it from her. "In any case, you should be honored. It's sad that only the babies of a chieftain would receive such a present." He turned to Arnold. "I also wanted to tell you that we're planning a trip back to San Lorenzo this summer. We wanted to bring you with, Arnold, but I'm not sure that will be possible now since the baby will be born so close to the trip."

Arnold sighed. "I understand."

Helga looked from Miles to Arnold. "But he could still go with, right? I can just stay here. It's no big deal."

"Yes it is," Arnold took her hands in his. "I'm not going to leave you all alone with our baby so soon."

She smiled, feeling a bit embarrassed. She recovered by playfully punching him in the shoulder. "Suit yourself, Arnoldo. I'm sure San Lorenzo would be way more fun than taking care of a squalling baby."

Arnold laughed. Miles headed back to the living room. Helga looked around the nursery, it was starting to feel real again. Like the baby would soon be a real person. She ran her fingers along the refurbished crib.

"You okay, Helga?" Arnold watched her mood change and worried he had upset her.

She shrugged. "Yeah, I'm just realizing that we'll miss out on a lot of stuff." She looked at him. "You know?"

Arnold looked down at the carpet and nodded. "Yeah." He sighed. _I really wish I could go to San Lorenzo. What if my parents don't come back again?_ He looked up at Helga, his eyes tracing the curve of her belly under her pink bathrobe. _If I went, what if I didn't come back. I can't leave Helga all alone with our baby like that._ He slipped his arms around her from behind. She was warm, and clasped her hands over his, above her belly.

"I love you, Helga." He whispered, resting his head against her shoulder. "I want to always be here for you."

Helga leaned into him. "Me too."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty-Three

The bus jolted Arnold; he yawned and unscrewed the cap of his thermos. The rich aroma of coffee filled the air. Arnold sipped the hot drink, hoping to wake up. Helga had kept him up late the previous evening. The day after Christmas, Helga became insatiable. He had almost become a prisoner in his own bed the last week of break. When Arnold stood up to get off the bus, he winced. His back hurt from romping with Helga nearly every day, sometimes multiple times.

Gerald caught up with Arnold in the school hallway. "Hey, man! You look exhausted," he elbowed Arnold, "Don't tell me you're still tired from New Years'?"

Arnold shook his head. He knew Gerald was joking. The gang had decided to have a quiet New Year's Eve at the boarding house for Helga's sake. Gerald had been bummed about missing Sid's party, until the cops got called and several of their friends got caught for underage drinking.

"Well, I hope you get your second wind, because we have practice today." Gerald shrugged. "The game's this Friday."

"I know..." Arnold muttered.

Helga had been thrilled to hear the news of their classmates' arrests, since Denise was one of them. Phoebe had chastised her for delighting in the plight of others, but to no avail.

"Helga's just getting more ridiculous..." Arnold sighed as they put their books away in their lockers. "If I went back in time and told myself I'm tired of sex, I'd tell myself I'm crazy."

Gerald laughed. "How is that even possible?"

Arnold rolled his eyes and slammed his locker closed. "When Helga is demanding it after three times already and my back is about to give out."

"In one day?!" Gerald's eyes widened. "Are you _serious?_"

"Yes." Arnold rubbed his eyes and moaned. "Fuck! I'm too tired for school..."

The boys took their seats in their first class. Arnold fought to keep awake through the lecture. Nina and a couple other girls kept giving him looks. He ignored them.

When the bell rang, Nina and Brittany walked up to his desk. Arnold ignored them as he packed up his things.

"We heard about what you did to Denise." Nina put her hands on her hips.

Brittany crossed her arms and nodded. "So not cool!"

Arnold rolled his eyes and slung his backpack over his shoulder. "Look, I really didn't want to do that to her. But she didn't give me much choice." He stifled a yawn.

The girls were unmoved. Nina wagged her finger. "That was her _dream, _you asshole! How could you ruin that for her?"

"Oh I don't know," Arnold growled, glaring at them, "maybe because Denise almost ruined _my_ dream of having a family!"

Brittany scoffed. "What are you even talking about?"

Arnold narrowed his eyes. "Denise was the one who pushed Helga on the stairs, _and _she told me she'd gladly do it again." He shoved past them. "It was just a stupid kiss anyway. Tell her to grow the fuck up!"

Both girls snarled at him. "Rude!"

He blundered down the hall, his head throbbing from his anger. He was about to turn the corner when he looked up and saw Lila. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh my, Arnold. You look ever so tired!"

"Go away, Lila..." He shoved past her. Arnold was sure she probably had seen his exhaustion and stepped in front of him on purpose.

Lila trotted after him, sensing weakness. "Oh, but _Arnold_, I'm just oh so certain that you almost ran into me. Are you sure you're feeling okay? I can help escort you to the nurse's office."

Arnold kept walking, his eyes straight ahead. "No."

Her veneer of sweetness was starting to crack. "Arnold! I...gosh! Don't you just...get..._tired_ of dealing with her?" She batted her eyes to regain her composure. "I did warn you."

"Enough!" Arnold glared at her, his patience gone. "Get it through your country bumpkin head! I don't like you! I don't want to be anywhere near you! Now get lost!"

Lila's lower lip trembled. "B-but..."

He continued walking again. "No!"

People stared as Lila burst out in tears. At first they were fake, but as she watched Arnold continue to walk away without hesitation, they soon became real.

"B-b-but I l-l-lllove y-y-you, Arnold!" She bawled.

Arnold sighed and darted down the stairs to his next class. He saw Paige's boyfriend, Maynard, talking with the teacher. He overheard something about needing a new partner for the history project. _Well, at least Helga will be happy..._ He sat down at his desk. Paige was two rows away from him. She was not wearing her usual skin tight baby tee-shirt and mini skirt fare, instead she had on jeans and a hoodie. He suspected that Paige just might be pregnant after all. He wondered if Maynard was the father, or if she had cheated on him.

As Maynard walked back to his seat, Paige turned and gave him a pleading look. Maynard glared at her, and sat down, refusing to meet her gaze. Paige bowed her head at her desk and her back started shaking. Even though she had tried to push Helga on the stairs, he still didn't want to see her cry.

When class was over, Paige chased Maynard out into the hall. Arnold watched as Paige grabbed his hand, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Please May! Listen to me!"

He wrenched her hand off his arm. "I told you to stop calling me that!"

"But I love you! Please!" Tears ran down her cheeks, her makeup was already ruined. "Don't do this!"

"You should've thought of that before fucking around!" He pointed to her belly. "That brat is _not_ mine!"

Paige grabbed his backpack as he turned away. "But it _is!_ Remember? At Brittany's party? When the condom broke?"

He tried to fend her off. "You just did that to make me _think_ it's mine! Everyone knows you've been fucking James! And you were chasing that basketball dude with the preggo fetish!" Maynard shoved Paige. "I bet _he_ did it!"

Anger welled up in Arnold. _Really? Every loser is going to blame me for getting their girlfriend pregnant now?!_ "Hey! I didn't fuck your girlfriend!" He shouted.

Paige and Maynard turned around. Maynard was a head shorter than Arnold, but he still charged right up to him. "Why should I believe you?"

"Why would I want to fuck a crazy bitch like her?" Arnold growled in his face. "She _pushed_ my girl down the stairs!"

Paige gasped. "You _know_ about that?!"

Maynard looked at her, horrified. "You _really _did that?!" He backed away from her. "I thought that was just a rumor!"

Paige's eyes darted around. "But I didn't want to! Lila made me do it!"

"I'm done with you!" Maynard threw his hands in the air. "You are too messed up! Peace!" He ran off, darting down the staircase.

"I'm sorry..." Paige lowered her eyes to the floor. "I just..."

Arnold's skin crawled with disgust. _It's all an act. What the hell is wrong with the girls at this school?_ "No you're not."

She looked up, she was smiling. "You're right, I'm not." Paige took a step toward Arnold. "But if you ever do want to play daddy..." She reached her hand out to his face.

He shoved her away and ran down the hall to his neck class. His mind reeled. _What the hell?! What was that about?!_ Arnold slammed into his seat just before the bell rang. His headache was worse. He rubbed his eyes. _I wish I could stay home with Helga. She's right, school must be easier without all these stupid distractions._ He sighed and got out his notebook. _I wish today was already over._

After lunch, Rhonda accosted him in the hall. Arnold had taken a ten minute nap in the cafeteria, and was in an even worse mood.

"Arnold, I need to talk to you." She whispered as she followed him down the hall.

He rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, what is it?"

Rhonda glared at him, then continued. "I know you've been _dying _to exact revenge on those stupid girls, _Lila _especially."

Arnold perked up at this. "Okay?"

"Well, I'm going to help you. The little whore's at it again!" She groaned and shook her fists. "That tramp stole my ex boyfriend! Now she thinks she can take Harold away from me too!"

Arnold remembered Rhonda walking in the park with Harold, and her walking down the street with Curly. He started to wonder just how many boys she had waiting on her.

"Apparently, she thinks the dirt I have on her isn't good enough to keep her mouth shut anymore! Anyway, I want to teach her a lesson." Rhonda batted her hand at Arnold. "I already told Phoebe to bring Helga to the big basketball game on Friday, all I need you..."

"What?" Arnold swung his head at her, his eyes wide. "Helga can't come! What if more girls try to hurt her?!"

Rhonda sighed. "It'll be fine, I promise. _Anyway, _I need _you_ to let Lila follow you after the basketball game, alone in the hallway. Then when she tries to make a move on you, say 'Oh God! Keep your nasty chlamydia to yourself!'"

Arnold started to feel ill. "Lila has _chlamydia?!_"

"Not so loud!" Her hand flew up to his mouth. "She used to. I promised to keep it a secret, but now she's just gone too far."

She took her hand away and Arnold shook his head. "I don't know, Rhonda..."

"Just do it!" She started heading off to her class. "She's got something planned for you. Don't let her get away with it!"

Arnold stared after her, revolted. _When did Lila have chlamydia? Now I'm glad I never got far with her..._ He shuddered and headed to his own class.

As the day pressed on, Arnold began to feel nauseous. He couldn't decide if it was from his throbbing headache, or from sheer disgust. Gerald was running circles around Arnold during basketball practice. The boys were panting as they ran drills up and down the court. Arnold had told Gerald about the plan in the locker room, Gerald was just as disgusted about Lila's medical history.

They didn't have a chance to talk during practice, since Arnold barely had enough breath to chase the ball.

Dan threw the ball at Arnold. "You better not be this tired for the game!"

Arnold shook his head and sank the layup. He came down hard and almost lost his balance. Coach pulled him out, telling him to take a breather on the bench. Arnold watched his teammates do shuffle drills. _I don't want to let them down...but Helga's not going to be happy about it..._

Gerald helped Arnold collect the balls after practice. He was pretty winded from having the holidays to relax.

"This sucks! I feel like I'm gunna collapse!" Gerald shook his head as they dragged the ball bag into the storage closet.

"You're telling me..." Arnold swallowed, his throat was dry from panting.

Gerald locked the closet and put the key in the office. "Are you really gunna follow orders from Rhonda?"

Arnold shrugged. "What choice do I have? She's already got Helga in on it, apparently."

"Well, be careful. I know Rhonda hates Lila now, but you better watch your back. Rhonda is not the most honest girl on the block."

"I have to do something." Arnold hoisted his gym bag and school backpack over his shoulder. "Lila _still_ won't leave me alone, and Rhonda said she had some sort of plan or whatever."

Gerald scoffed. "Lila has a plan?"

"She did orchestrate that whole stairs incident." Arnold shook his head. "I wouldn't put it past her."

"In any case, man," Gerald walked with him to the bus stop, "at least chill out with Helga. We need you for the game!"

Arnold laughed. "I know! But you tell Helga that! She's the one being crazy."

"Dude, Pataki is _always _crazy!" They did their handshake. "I gotta split. See you tomorrow!"

He waved. "See you!" Arnold waited near the bus bench, it was still covered in snow and ice. The cold air felt good after working out. When the bus came, he was starting to feel lightheaded. The jostling made his nausea worse, he finished off his last water bottle.

Phil was in the hallway fixing a light bulb when Arnold walked into the boarding house. "Hey, Shortman! You don't look so good."

Arnold shrugged. "Yeah, I've felt better." He headed up the stairs. "Later, Grandpa."

Helga was on the computer playing a video game. She got up from the computer chair with some difficulty. "Arnold, are you okay?"

Her soft, concerned voice melted Arnold. He smiled. "I am, now that I'm home."

She brushed off his comment and felt his forehead with the back of her hand. "You're burning up!" She shoved him toward the bed. "Lie down, I'll get you some tea."

"You don't have..." He was too late, she was already heading down the stairs, "to..."

He sighed and felt his own forehead, he did feel warm. He dumped his bags on the floor and took off his sweats. Arnold was hunting around for more comfortable clothes when Helga returned with a tray.

"Why did you go to school if you weren't feeling well?" She chastised, setting the tray on the end table.

Arnold pulled on some pajama pants and sat back down on the bed. "I didn't think I was sick." He shrugged.

Helga frowned. "You've got a fever and you're pale." She handed him a cup of chamomile tea.

"If I am sick, you shouldn't be around me then." He sipped the tea, she had put a generous amount of honey in it. It made his throat feel better. "It's not good for you or the baby."

She shook her head. "I'll be fine." Helga sat down next to him and hugged him. "You take care of me all the time. I want to return the favor."

Arnold chuckled. "If you say so." He got under the covers and leaned his back against the headboard. "School really sucked today."

Helga cuddled up next to him. It was getting hard for her to since her belly was starting to get in the way. "What happened?"

Arnold explained about the various incidents. Helga giggled and almost spilled tea all over the bed when he told her about Paige.

"Oh man!" She almost snorted with laughter. "First Denise gets arrested, and now Paige has nobody to help her with her brat!" She ignored Arnold's chastising glare. "Oh please, tell me something horrible happened to Lila! I want to hear it!"

"Not exactly." He shook his head. "But Rhonda has some sort of plan. She said she needs you to be at my basketball game on Friday."

"So that's what she was going on about." Helga mused as she sipped her own tea. "Well, I'm down for ruining little miss perfect."

"I know you are..." Arnold sighed. "I'm just worried about you." He kissed her forehead. "I don't want them hurting you."

Helga flipped her hand. "I'll be fine. Besides, I doubt little miss perfect would try anything. Not without a patsy to take the fall."

Arnold passed her his empty mug, and Helga put it on the end table. He hugged her. "I just hope you're right."


	44. Chapter 44

**I want to thank all my readers so far for all of their support and patience! The story is nearing the end, and I'm excited to share the final chapters with you all. I've worked hard on this story, it wasn't easy finding the time between my work projects. I hope you all continue to enjoy reading!**

Chapter Forty-Four

Arnold was in the locker room, listening to coach's pep talk. They had been working on a new play that week at practice. After some doctoring from Helga, and a good night's sleep, Arnold had found himself good as new at school. It turned out he had gotten himself sick from lack of sleep and too much coffee. A good thing too, because half their teammates were nursing colds.

"All right, now let's show those Wildcats what Hillwood High is all about!"

The boys cheered and ran out of the locker room, and onto the court. Arnold smiled when he saw Helga up in the stands, she was hard to miss. She and Phoebe had made a sign for the game. It said "Go Red Hawks!" Helga had wanted to write a sign for Arnold, but Phoebe had put her foot down, since Gerald was also on the team. In the end, Helga had conceded to a more inclusive sign, but not without a glitter fight first.

The boys hustled up and down the court. Arnold found it hard not to be distracted by Helga cheering in the stands. Halfway through the first quarter, Arnold got fouled by the other team.

The referee held up his hand. "Two shots!"

Arnold squared himself before the line, staring at the backboard. He took a deep breath, and threw the ball. It sunk in. The crowd cheered, then fell silent almost immediately as Arnold got ready for the next shot. He sank that one too. When Arnold looked up, he saw Helga bouncing, and Phoebe trying to get her to sit down. He smiled.

Nadine was sitting two rows up from Helga and Phoebe, under Rhonda's orders. She sighed, bored with the sport. She had brought her advanced biology homework, but it was too noisy to read. She settled for updating Rhonda via text. Lila had also shown up to the game, sitting a little too close for comfort, ten people away on the same row.

Helga, of course, had noticed Lila, but decided to annoy her by ignoring her. It was working. Every time Helga cheered her heart out for Arnold, Lila rolled her eyes, or scoffed.

Phoebe whispered in Helga's ear during half-time. "What exactly are we supposed to be doing here? Rhonda didn't really explain."

"I'm supposed to make Lila insanely jealous. You and Nadine," she jerked her head in her direction, "are supposed to keep people from killing me, or something." She whispered back.

Phoebe cocked her head. "And then what?"

Helga shrugged. "Dunno, I guess that's Arnold's part of the plan."

The girls continued to enjoy the game. Lila, on the other hand, became more huffy. She started looking around, and her demeanor worsened as she realized the game had a pretty high turn-out. There was no way she could attack Helga without being noticed. As the last quarter came to a close, she slipped out into the hall where the basketball players would be exiting the locker room.

Helga stood up to follow her, but Phoebe tugged on her sleeve. "I think we're supposed to let her go."

"What?" Helga growled. "And let her molest Arnold?"

Phoebe shook her head. "No, but lulling her into a false sense of security seems like the best way for Arnold to make his...um_...announcement."_

Helga sat back down, frustrated. She watched the clock run out, and the boys win, fifty to forty-six. She cheered as the boys jumped and yelled on the court. The attendees started pulling on their coats and chatting about the game. Phoebe rolled up the sign while Helga fought a losing battle to zip her coat over her stomach.

"How long do we have to sit here?" Helga whined as she gave up on her coat.

Phoebe shrugged. "I'm not sure, but we should at least give the boys a chance to exit the locker room first."

Helga nodded. Nadine clambered down and sat next to Phoebe.

"Hey, guys. How's it going?"

Phoebe smiled. "Excellent, thank you for asking. It's nice to see you again."

"Same here." Nadine smiled.

Helga was annoyed, and decided to take it out on Nadine. "So, why are you here? Shouldn't the princess be observing her own 'grand plan?'"

Nadine sighed, she knew better than to pick a fight with Helga. "You know I have to do what Rhonda says. And anyway, she's at some meeting with her parents."

"I didn't take Rhonda for the family therapy type." Helga smirked.

"No," Nadine shook her head, "it's with their brokers, or whatever."

Helga laughed. "I bet they're negotiating a price on the moon or something!"

Nadine laughed. She actually liked hanging out with Helga and Phoebe. Rhonda's new found, if not poorly motivated, friendship with Helga made Nadine hopefully that someday they might all be real friends.

"So, when shall we meet Lila in the hallway?" Phoebe gathered her purse. "I'm sure it's been long enough by now."

Nadine checked the time on her phone and nodded. "Well, this will certainly be interesting."

"More like thrilling." Helga sneered as she cracked her knuckles. "My fists have a date with a 'perfect' face!"

Arnold hurried to get his things together, he knew that Lila was less likely to accost him if Gerald, or the guys, were with him. With his hand on the door, Arnold took a deep breath, and then walked out. He spotted Lila waiting at the hallway intersection where he would have normally turned to exit out the back doors. Her face lit up, and she trotted up to him.

"Congratulations, Arnold!" She beamed. "Your skills are just ever so amazing!"

He sighed. "Yeah, thanks."

Lila took a small step toward him. "I'm having an after party at my house for the team. I would be ever so delighted if you would come."

Arnold clenched his teeth to prevent himself from cringing. "I can't...I have a lot of homework and..."

"Oh, but it's the weekend, silly!" Lila giggled.

Gerald had exited the locker room, quietly, so that Lila wouldn't notice him. The girls had already left the gym, and were spying around the hallway corner. Arnold tried to keep his gaze on Lila, so she wouldn't know they were being watched.

"...just ever so happy," Lila swung her chest at him, "wouldn't it?"

"What?" Arnold had blocked out her talking when he had seen Helga giggling with Phoebe and Nadine.

Lila suppressed her annoyance. "I said, getting some time off would make you just ever so happy, wouldn't it?"

Arnold ran his hand through his hair. He felt awkward, considering Lila kept inching toward him. "Um...I guess?"

Her eyes widened. "I guess I'll just have to convince you then." She giggled.

Arnold's hands shot out as Lila threw herself at him, her face inches away from his. His eyes widened when he saw her lips puckered, trying to reach him. "I don't want chlamydia!" He shouted like an idiot.

Lila recoiled. "Wha-what did you say?" She spun around and saw the girls run up to them. "What are they doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing!" Helga growled.

Arnold backed away from Lila. "Lila tried to kiss me! Ugh! So gross!"

Gerald had been talking to Dan near the gym, but now came over to investigate all the excitement. "Dude, what are you shouting about?"

The other basketball players had exited the locker room, and were standing near the hallway, curious of all the noise. Their friends had also joined them to watch.

Helga pushed herself between Arnold and Lila. She jabbed her finger in the redhead's face. "You keep your nasty chlamydia to yourself, Slutasaurus!"

Gerald made a face. "Dude! Sick!"

"Interesting," Phoebe mused, "didn't Nina also have chlamydia?"

Helga flashed an evil grin. "That's right, she _did._" She squeezed her right fist. "I wonder where her _boyfriend_ got it from?"

Lila glared at Helga. "How dare you accuse me of such a dirty thing!" She straightened up, but was still significantly shorter than Helga. "I would never!"

Nadine scoffed. "Want me to get out _the list?_"

Lila's face paled, and Helga started laughing, massaging her knuckles.

"Hmm...I wonder if I can write 'Home Wrecker' on your face with my fists."

"That's assault!" Lila's voice raised. "I'll call the police on you!"

Helga threw her head back, her maniacal laughter echoing in the hall. "Oh! That's fucking hilarious! _You're_ gunna call the cops on _me?_" She shook her head, still giggling. "You really want them to hear _this?_"

Nadine grinned as she pulled out her cellphone, playing the recording that Rhonda had copied onto it.

Lila's recorded voice played from the phone. "Oh Rhonda, I'm just ever so certain that it would be more fun with your help."

Rhonda's voice responded. "Look, it's your plan, you're the one who is obsessed over Arnold."

"But Rhonda, wouldn't it be ever so satisfying to send Helga flying down a flight of stairs?"

Lila stared at the phone, her jaw dropped in horror. The hall was dead silent as the crowd listened to the phone continue the morbid conversation.

"Look, Lila," Rhonda's voice sounded dismissive, "I've already told you I don't care about either of them. Besides, you're going to get caught."

Lila's recorded voice giggled. "Not at all. Those two nitwits are going to do the dirty work for me." Her tone became menacing, while still being cloyingly sweet. _"When Helga loses his precious baby, I'm ever so certain that Arnold will be mine!"_

The recording ended. Hearing about the plot for her baby's demise again infuriated Helga. She clenched her teeth. _"You have ten seconds to get the fuck out of here."_

Lila was still rooted to the spot, her lip trembling. In her sorry state, she reached out to Arnold, hoping for a miracle. "Arnold?"

He put his arms around Helga, and shot Lila a dark look. "Go throw your infected snatch at someone else." He smirked, an evil gleam in his eye.

Lila's shock broke, and she ran, covering her face as she started to cry. The crowd created a hole, everyone recoiling from her presence.

Arnold whispered in Helga's ear, she was trembling with rage. "Shh...it's okay. She won't bother us again."

Dan walked up to them, his face stunned. "Wow...that was..."

"Fucked up?" Gerald offered. "I guess it makes sense, she's been spreading herself around the school like that damn cold!"

"She seriously has the clap?" Dan shuddered. "Gross, man!"

Helga scoffed. "I can't believe she jumped on you like that! She seriously has a death wish!"

Dan nodded. "I'd rather eat glass than piss you off, Pataki!"

"Speaking of eating, I'm starving!" Gerald announced. "Let's go grab some pizza!"

"I'm in!" Ryan fist bumped Dan.

The group headed out. Phoebe had driven her tiny blue car to the game. She and Helga sat up front, while Arnold and Gerald crammed themselves in the back with their gear.

"Why does Helga get to sit in front?" Gerald whined.

Helga turned around in her seat. "Because I'm pregnant, tall hair boy!"

Arnold laughed, his knees were almost up to his chest from the lack of leg room. "It's not that far, Gerald."

"Pregnant or not, Pataki's half my size!" He banged on the back of the seat. "How about some leg room!"

"Sheesh!" Helga yelled, pulling her seat forward. "You'd think we were going on a road trip!"

Helga and Gerald continued their amiable arguing to the pizzaria. The players and fans had beat them there, the pack of cars forcing them to park further away. Arnold linked arms with Helga, the sidewalk was icy.

When they arrived, they saw Rhonda sitting at a table with Nadine and some of the boys. They were laughing at Nadine's phone. Rhonda was clutching her stomach from laughing.

"Oh! Oh my! Play it again! Again! Oh! I think I'm gunna die!" She giggled.

They stopped by the table. Arnold looked at the phone. "What's so funny?"

His recorded voice came from the phone. "I don't want chlamydia!" The table burst out laughing.

His cheeks burned. "It's not that funny..." he muttered.

Rhonda was in hysterics, and in danger of ruining her makeup from the tears. She put her hand on Arnold's arm. "Oh, I thought this was going to be funny, but _this!_" She waved her had at the phone. "You have made me the happiest girl alive!" She continued laughing.

Arnold rolled his eyes. They sat down at an empty table. Phoebe helped Helga out of her coat. Gerald leaned in and whispered to Arnold.

"Like I said, be _careful,_ dude." He glanced back at the table where Rhonda demanded for the recording to be played again. "Rhonda may be prissy, but she's no airhead. Destroying lives is her _specialty,_ dude!"

"I know!" Arnold whispered back. "Trust me, I'm done with her games."

Gerald sighed. "I hope so, man."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty-Five

The ice and snow melted, giving way to spring. Helga was at the start of her third trimester of pregnancy, and her belly was the size of a basketball. She had trouble moving around, and Arnold worried about her constantly while at school.

"Are we almost there?" Helga puffed as they walked through the park entrance.

Arnold ignored the pain from her fingers digging into his arm as she leaned on him. "Almost. Why didn't you wear more practical shoes?"

"I'll wear whatever I want!" She snapped. Arnold had been unsuccessful in convincing Helga that two inch wedge sandals were a bad idea.

They stopped near the pond, and Helga let go. Arnold spread out the blanket and set the basket down. He then helped Helga lower herself onto the blanket, and sat down next to her.

"I thought it would be nice to get out of the house." He handed her a water bottle of pink raspberry lemonade, her current craving obsession.

Helga sucked down the lemonade, exhausted from walking. Arnold started pulling out the lunch Stella had packed for them.

"Are there any double chocolate chip cookies in there?" Helga peeked in the basket.

Arnold rolled his eyes. "No. And I'm not buying you anymore for quite a while."

Helga rubbed her face and groaned. "But I _need_ some!"

"I bought you some yesterday _and you ate the whole bag!_" Arnold shoved a round tupperware at her. "I'm worried about your eating habits, and so is mom."

"I didn't mean to..." Helga muttered. She opened the container and saw that it was blueberry Greek yogurt.

Arnold handed her a spoon. "I know it's not cookies, but I know you're the one who's been eating all the blueberries that Grandma bought for her pies."

Helga feigned innocence as she shoveled yogurt into her mouth. Arnold chuckled and started unwrapping the sandwiches. Stella had cracked down on Arnold indulging Helga's demands for junk food. Arnold felt guilty for Helga's annoyance, and in return promised he would only eat things she was allowed to eat. He took one of the avocado and turkey sandwiches, and handed another to Helga.

"So, when's the graduation date again?" Helga asked between bites.

Arnold opened a water bottle. "May twenty-eighth."

Helga rubbed her stomach. "Well, hopefully Gummi Bear will stay in there long enough."

"The due date isn't that close, it's almost two weeks after graduation." He sipped his water. "I've been thinking..." his eyes darted to Helga's stomach.

"What?" She had already demolished her first sandwich, and was starting her second.

Arnold ran his hand through his hair. "Well...I mean...we can't name her Gummi Bear."

Helga glared at him. "Why not?!"

He rolled his eyes. _"Helga."_

She batted her hand at him. "All right, all right. Sheesh!" She put her sandwich down. "What would you call her?"

"I dunno." Arnold shrugged. "I figured you would've had a name all picked out."

Helga leaned back on the heels of her hands. _What would I call her?_ She looked up at the clouds. She had never imagined anything past marrying Arnold. Having a family had not really ever occurred to her. She looked down at her lap, at her protruding belly. _What is her name?_ The baby kicked, and Helga sighed.

"Well, did you want to give her a traditional name?" Arnold offered, watching Helga think.

She cocked an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He fidgeted his hands. "Well, I mean, aren't Helga and Olga cultural names of some kind?"

"They're Scandinavian." She shrugged. "I don't really care about that. I just don't want her to have a stripper name."

Arnold scooted closer to Helga. "It's kinda weird. Naming a person..."

She nodded. "Yeah..." she looked at Arnold, "I just want her to _like _it."

He put his arm around her. "I'm sure she will." He put his hand on her stomach, and felt the baby kick. He chuckled. "See? She had confidence in you."

Helga sighed. "I just don't know..."

Arnold kissed her hair. "We don't have to decide all in one afternoon."

The pair finished their lunch and enjoyed the sunshine. When clouds covered the sun, and a cool breeze ruffled their hair, they decided it was time to pack up. Arnold escorted Helga back to the boarding house. They were busy churning names through their heads when they reached the front door.

Stella and Miles were sitting together in the kitchen. He waved to the teens. "Hey kids, we need to talk to you."

Arnold set the basket on the table, and they both seated themselves. Stella and Miles handed them each a pile of envelopes. Their faces were grim.

Helga saw that the letters were from colleges. Some were large packets, and others rejection letters. She gasped when she saw a large packet from Barnard College, an exclusive school with one of the best writing programs. She tore open the thick manilla envelope and shrieked when she read the first line.

"We would like to extend a full scholarship to you, in honor of your extraordinary writing merits!" She crumpled the letter to her chest, her eyes sparkling.

Miles' mouth was agape. "A _full scholarship?_" Helga relinquished the letter. He quickly read it over. "Oh my God! This is great news! Hopefully we they have online courses, so that you don't have to travel. But at least it's not too far."

Helga's excitement hitched. "Not too far?" She sighed. "Oh yeah...I can't really live on campus with a baby, can I?"

Miles shook his head. "No, that would be unwise." He handed her the letter back. "Stella and I have been worried about school expenses. So it's good news that you got into a school that's so close. Otherwise, we'd have to turn the offer down."

Arnold looked back down at his letters, his excitement diminished. He had gotten a rejection letter from Harvard, which was no surprise. Even with his work in San Lorenzo, his grades were not good enough to meet the prerequisites. He looked longingly at his acceptance letter from Michigan University of Ann Arbor. They had given him a partial scholarship. He folded the letter and scooted it aside.

Helga noticed Arnold's mood change. She watched him fold the letter. "What's the matter?"

"I got accepted to a great anthropology program..." he sighed, "but it's too far away."

Stella picked up the letter, and her face fell when she read it. "I'm so sorry, Arnold."

"You've got other offers, don't you?" Miles picked up another one of the envelopes.

Arnold nodded. "There's also New York University...but we can't afford it..."

"I know this isn't the answer you were hoping for," Stella put her hand on Arnold's shoulder, "but we can save up for the tuition."

His face darkened. "I don't really think that's possible..."

"Sure it is," Miles' voice softened. "It won't be easy, but if you get a job and go to the Hillwood Community College part time, then you'll be at the university before you know it."

Arnold glared at Helga. Her shock was palpable. She had never seen Arnold jealous before. He pushed his chair away from the table.

"I need to think." He growled, and headed upstairs.

Helga looked back down at her acceptance letter. Tears blurred her vision.

_It's just not fair..._She sniffled. _I don't deserve this. Not when Arnold has worked so hard all his life, and I just screwed around in school..._

"Please don't be upset." Stella whispered. "You and Arnold need all the good opportunities you can get." She put her hand on Helga's. "Don't throw this one away."

Helga nodded. _Arnold, my love! I promise to do my very best for our little family._

"Okay..." she looked up, "I'll do it."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty-Six

The next morning, Arnold had gotten up early and was on the computer. Helga came back from the shower, wearing her pajamas under her bathrobe. She saw that he was still busy playing a game. Not wanting her annoyance to get the best of her, Helga picked up the envelope from her last ultrasound, laying on the bookshelf. She opened it and looked at the color image of her baby. Gummi Bear was still bald, as the doctor had predicted. The baby had grown so much that she was curled up in a little ball. Her arms and legs were long and lanky. The position forced the baby's shoulder-blades to stick out a little.

Helga held up the photo. "Her shoulders look like little wings." Her smile fell when Arnold continued to ignore her. He hadn't talked to her since the meeting about the college letters the night before.

She looked at the picture again. _Like little angel wings..._ she mused. _Angelina..._ Helga jumped. "Arnold!" She giggled. "We should name her Angelina!"

When Arnold refused to acknowledge Helga's epiphany, she scowled. "If you won't talk to me, football head, I'm gunna name her Donatello Pizzasauce Shortman!"

Arnold whipped around in his computer chair, his arms crossed. _"What?"_

Helga glared at him. "Stop acting like a jerk, or I'll really do it."

He rolled his eyes. "You are not naming our child after the Ninja Turtles."

"Try me!" Helga bellowed.

He scoffed. "What is with you? It's not like _your_ hopes and dreams were crushed!"

Helga flinched. _Does he really think he's the only one making sacrifices?_ She shoved the picture back in the envelope. She didn't want to look at her baby when she was so angry. "Don't be like this..." She growled.

Arnold stood up. "Be like _what?_ I only have so much patience, Helga!" His eyes were dark. "You get to go to your stupid dream college and have fun! _I_ have to go to _community college_ like some dropout _loser!_"

"News flash, _Arnoldo!"_ Helga threw her hands in the air. "I don't get to have _any_ fun! I have a baby to take care of, _remember?_"

Arnold's voice was low and poisonous. "I'm getting really tired of saving you all the time."

Helga could feel tears burning behind her eyes, fueling her anger. "I told you at the beginning that I would do this by myself!" Her chest was heaving with forcing herself not to cry. "_You_ were the one who was all excited about playing daddy!"

"Yeah, well," Arnold sat back down, "maybe I don't want to be one anymore."

Helga clenched her teeth. "Fuck you!" She bit the inside of her cheek, but the tears were already coming. They spill onto her cheeks. She scrubbed her face, threw off her bathrobe, and grabbed her coat. She slammed the door. He could hear her stomp down the stairs.

_Where the hell does she think she's going?_ Arnold found her planner amidst her school things, and saw that today was her baby shower at the country club. His stomach prickled. _Did she really just leave in her pajamas?_

He picked up the ultrasound photo off the floor. He knew there was no way he could stop Helga and convince her to get properly dressed at this point. He opened the envelope and looked at the photo. _She's right, she does look like a little angel..._ His throat tightened and he covered his eyes with his hand. _I can't believe I said that to her..._

Helga made slow progress down the stairs, despite her anger. Once she was outside, she pulled out her phone and called Phoebe.

"Come pick me up!" She barked into the phone.

Phoebe's flustered voice came through. "Helga! I thought Arnold was driving you..."

"Well he's not!" She snapped. "I'm waiting outside."

"All right, Helga. I'll be there in a minute."

Helga hung up the phone and muttered to herself. She felt guilty for snapping at Phoebe. Arnold's words thundered through her mind. _'...maybe I don't want to be one anymore.'_ She shook her head, her face felt hot. "Fuck you, Arnold!" She whispered. "Fuck you!"

Phoebe's little blue car soon appeared, and Helga folded herself into the front passenger's seat.

"Are you okay, Helga?" Phoebe asked as Helga fought with the seatbelt. Her eyes scanned Helga's bizarre outfit.

"Fine!" She yelled at the seatbelt. "Arnold's just a jerk!"

Phoebe decided not to press the issue. Helga's skin crawled when they pulled up to the Hillwood Country Club.

"What are we doing here?" Helga sneered as the guards waved them through.

"This is where Rhonda is hosting the shower." Phoebe explained. "Don't you remember?"

Helga was bristling as Phoebe escorted her to the back room. When Rhonda met them, she gasped.

"Helga! _What_ are you _wearing?!_" Her voice was shrill.

Phoebe patted Helga's hand. "Rhonda, now really isn't the best time..."

Rhonda shook her head. "No! This simply _won't_ do!" She whipped out her cellphone. "Farrah, hi! It's Rhonda, yes. I have a little _emergency_ on my hands. Can you come by the country club and fix it? Yes, thank you! Ta ta!"

Helga was considering punching Rhonda, when Nadine came in.

"Rhonda, the caterer just got here, everything's all set up." She glanced over at Helga. "Helga, are you all right?"

Phoebe sighed. "I believe Helga and Arnold had a fight...she's rather upset about it..."

"Nadine, be a dear and get Helga something to drink." Rhonda shooed Nadine out of the room. She turned to Helga. "Don't worry. Today is all about _you._" She simpered. "Let's forget all about that nastiness and have some fun!"

Nadine returned, holding two cups. "I didn't know which you would want." She lifted them each one at a time. "This one's lemon-lime, and this one's Yahoo soda."

Helga grabbed the cup of Yahoo soda and drained it. Her throat felt better and she was able to breathe slower. Phoebe patted Helga's hand.

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" Phoebe whispered.

Helga shook her head. "I just want to forget about it."

Arnold was waiting at the little coffee shop. He sat, waiting for Gerald, while replaying the fight over and over again in his mind. He ran his hand through his hair. _She must hate me._

The little bell over the door tinkled, and Arnold looked up. Gerald walked up to the bar and ordered a cup of coffee. Arnold waited for him to come sit down.

"So, what's happenin'?" Gerald had already received several texts from Phoebe about Helga's moping. "You okay?"

Arnold shook his head. "I messed up, Gerald."

He nodded. "Lay it on me."

Gerald listened while Arnold told him about his frustration with his college acceptance letters, and how Helga had gotten a full ride. Arnold couldn't meet his friend's gaze when he repeated the things he had said to Helga that morning.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm!" Gerald shook his head. "Dude, messed up doesn't even _begin_ to cover it!"

Arnold rubbed his face and groaned. "I know..."

Gerald sighed and sipped his coffee. "Look, you're gunna _really_ have to go above and beyond for this one."

"But what about _me?_" Arnold fidgeted with his hands. "I'm upset too."

"I know." Gerald shrugged. "But that's not really the point, and you know it."

Arnold nodded. He knew that Helga would have talked with him if only he had given her the chance. He sighed. "You're right..."

Gerald's phone beeped. He read the text and shook his head. "Looks like you're gunna have some time to think about it..." He showed the phone to Arnold.

It was a text from Phoebe. -Helga is really upset. She's staying the night with me.-

Arnold groaned. He couldn't blame her, he hadn't given her a chance to talk either. "What should I do?"

"I really don't know man." Gerald put his phone back in his pocket. "Just be glad she isn't coming home to rip your head off."

Farrah gave Rhonda air kisses as she entered the back room. "Rhonda, so good to see you, darling!"

"And you, darling!" Rhonda led her over to Helga. "This is the emergency I was talking about."

"Oh my!" Farrah's hand flew up to her mouth. "Well, I certainly have my work cut out for me."

Helga glared at Farrah. "I don't see what the big deal is."

Rhonda scoffed and rolled her eyes. "For heaven's sake, Helga! You're in your _pajamas_! At a _country club_!"

Farrah scribbled down some instructions on a piece of paper and gave it to Rhonda. "That should get us started while I do her makeup."

"Nadine!" Rhonda waved the paper in the air. Nadine took the note and started reading it, then grabbed her jacket and left.

"I am _not_ letting you make me all froo froo!" Helga jabbed a finger at Rhonda.

Rhonda shook her head. "It's just makeup, you'll live!"

Helga muttered under her breath and let Farrah work on her face. Phoebe stood next to Helga's chair, busy texting Gerald. Her mind started to wander.

_I wonder if football head is upset...Or maybe...he's happy I left. No! Don't think like that! This is all his fault! He should never have signed up for this if he didn't realize what he was getting into._

She looked up at Phoebe. "I really don't want to deal with this. Can I stay at your place tonight?"

Phoebe stopped texting and smiled at Helga. "Of course you can." She took a brush from Farrah's bag of supplies and started brushing Helga's tangled curls. "Let's just have fun today. You need to relax, stress is bad for Gummi Bear."

"Angelina." Helga interrupted.

Phoebe froze. "What?"

Helga smiled and closed her eyes, letting Farrah work on her eyeshadow. She rubbed her stomach.. "Her name is Angelina."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty-Seven

Arnold sat on his bed, thinking about what Gerald had said to him. He had to somehow prove to Helga that he was serious and wanted to take care of their child. He knew it wasn't Helga's fault that she had gotten a full scholarship and he hadn't.

A knock sounded on the door, making Arnold jump. "Hey, Shortman! Can I come in?"

"Sure, Grandpa." Arnold composed himself, not wanting to worry his family.

Phil came in holding a pamphlet. "Havin' fun? I bet Helga is! All those presents, and cake too!"

Arnold pointed at the pamphlet. "What's that?"

"What?" Phil looked around, then laughed. "Oh! This! Your mother wanted me to give it to you and Helga." He shrugged, handing it over. "Said it was important. Anyhoo! Your dad's helping make dinner tonight, roast beef sandwiches!" Phil stood up and headed for the door. "Better hurry before I eat all of them!"

"Thanks, Grandpa." Arnold laughed. "I'll be down soon."

Phil closed the door behind him, and Arnold looked at the pamphlet. It was advertising baby classes. He looked through it and saw they were offering a discount for first time mothers to attend a crash course on birthing and infancy care.

_This is perfect! I'll sign us up tomorrow._ He smiled. _I really hope she forgives me. I want to be there for our baby..._

Farrah was allowed to stay for the festivities, after proving that she was actually enjoyable company to Helga. Nadine had returned from her errand, buying Helga an outfit from Nifty Baby. It was a pretty pink blouse with maternity jeans. It had been paid for with the credit card Rhonda had given Nadine for just such emergencies.

Helga pulled on the clothes, Farrah had already finished with doing Helga's hair and makeup. "Thank you, Rhonda..."

Rhonda shook her head. "It's the _least_ I could do."

Helga entered the front room, her guests had been playing a game while waiting for her. The moment she walked in, Olga leapt from her seat.

"Oh my sweet baby sister!" She shrieked, her arms outstretched. "I can't believe you're really having a baby!"

"Olga!" Helga wheezed as her sister hugged her. "You're going to squeeze the baby out!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Olga giggled as she released Helga. "I'm just so happy to see you!"

Miriam waved from her seat. "Hi, Helga, honey!" She motioned for Helga to come over. "Thank you for inviting us. We really appreciate you letting us be here with you today."

Helga awkwardly hugged her mom. "Yeah, glad you could make it."

"All right, now that our guest of honor is here," Rhonda cleared her throat, "let's start with reading our answers back to our mommy!" She steered Helga into a chair in the center of the circle. It was decorated with pink and white ribbons.

"What answers?" Helga muttered as all eyes in the room fell on her. Rhonda had also invited several girls from school to the party, including some that she didn't recognize, but assumed were friends of Rhonda's. A tremor went through her when Stella smiled and waved to her. Helga sheepishly waved back.

Rhonda handed Helga a piece of paper. "These are the questions that everyone had to answer for you." She turned to the group. "I want everyone to read their favorite answer out loud. We'll start with Helga's mother." She leaned in to Phoebe, handing her another piece of paper. "We'll call on you last so you have some time to answer." She whispered.

Miriam picked up her paper, and straightened her glasses. "Well um...let's see. Oh, here we go!" She took a breath. "Okay, Helga, I hope your baby grows into a beautiful young lady, just like her mother."

Helga's cheeks burned as everyone "aww-ed" over Miriam's answer. She steeled herself for Olga's patronizing answer.

"That was so sweet, mommy!" Olga chirped. "I don't know how I could possibly follow that!" She looked over her paper. "All right, Helga, I hope your baby learns everything she can at school and someday becomes a wonderful scholar."

Miriam hugged Olga. "That is just so sweet, Olga! Oh!"

Helga rolled her eyes as the two continued to fawn over each other. _Even at my own baby shower, those two can't get enough of each other._

"I guess I'm next." A small voice piped up.

Helga's eyes shot open wide. She gaped at Rhonda. "What is _she_ doing here?!"

Rhonda put her hand on Helga's shoulder. "Paige came to me personally and _begged_ to come." She turned to Paige. "She has something she wants to say to you."

Paige got up, trying to hide her small baby bump with the paper. Her cheeks were red as her eyes darted away from Helga's. "I...um...I wanted to say...I'm sorry."

"Yeah, right!" Helga snapped. "I heard about what you said to Arnold. You're not sorry!"

"You don't have to believe me..." Paige dropped her eyes to the floor. "I feel really awful about that." She took a deep breath. "After May left me, I lost my mind. The baby is his, but he doesn't want anything to do with us..." She shook her head. "But I don't want to get into that. Today is about _you._ And I just want to say, I'm really, _really_ sorry for hurting you and Arnold."

Helga continued to stare Paige down. When she saw the defeated look in Paige's eyes, she conceded. _"Fine!"_ She waved her hand. "She can stay...but if she does _anything_, I will tear her limb from limb!"

Paige's face lit up. "Thank you, Helga! You are such an amazing person!" She went to sit back down.

Helga smirked. "Don't you have an answer to read to me?"

"Oh, yes!" Paige looked at her paper again. "Helga, I hope that your baby is never afraid to be herself."

They went around the circle until they came to Stella. She gave Helga another warm smile before giving her answer.

"Helga, I hope that your baby will always remember how much she is loved, and that she will always have a family to come home to."

Helga found herself smiling back. She ignored the chorus of "awws" as she mouthed "thank you" to Stella. When they finished with the answers, Olga was almost in hysterics. Some of the girls had given silly answers, but most of them were heart-felt.

Rhonda hoisted a package onto Helga's lap. "Now it's time to open presents!"

The present table was full of presents, far more than there were guests in the room. Helga tore into each one with mounting excitement. She had since forgotten about her fight that morning, her attention consumed by adorable baby clothes and toys. There was also a growing stack of classic children's books. Helga felt overwhelmed by their generosity. She laughed at Olga and Phoebe's presents, flash cards, simple books, and CDs for learning French and Japanese.

"Imagine, Angelina is gunna be trilingual!" She laughed.

The room grew silent. Helga had forgotten to announce her news of the baby name, and now everyone was riveted on her slip up.

"You named the baby?" Olga gasped. "Is that really her name?"

Helga fidgeted. "Sorry, I didn't mean to blurt it out like that..."

Stella's eyes were sparkling and her mouth was agape. "Angelina?"

"Yeah," Helga nodded. "Her last ultrasound picture had her curled up in a little ball." She looked down at her stomach. "Her shoulders stuck out, they looked like little angel wings."

The room burst into a frenzy of shrieking and cooing. The presents forgotten, everyone was repeating the baby's name to each other. Helga watched the scene unfold, and she sighed.

_I wish Arnold could have been a part of this..._

Phoebe took the presents off Helga's lap and put them on the table with the others. "Don't worry, Helga. Arnold loves you, I know he does." She squeezed Helga's hand. "He's just being a stupid boy." She smiled.

Helga gave a weak smile back. "Yeah, you're right...boys suck!"

The pair hugged, and Stella and Miriam helped clean up the explosion of wrapping paper. Nadine cut cake for everyone. Rhonda came up to Helga.

"You still have one more present." She texted something on her phone.

Helga looked up at her, confused. "Is it a unicorn?"

Rhonda smirked. "Not quite."

Two of the country club employees came in, pushing a large present on each cart. The first, was a strange blob with a pink blanket over it. The second was a huge giftwrapped box with a giant pink bow.

"Mumsie gave me the reigns of Buggie Boogie, a top baby fashion line. I completed the summer collection just in time for you, Helga." She gripped the pink blanket. "And here are the fruits of my labor!"

With a dramatic flourish, Rhonda unveiled a beautiful silver pram. The second cart was wheeled closer to Helga, and Rhonda took the top of the box off, revealing stacks of baby clothes.

"That box contains all twenty-five of my Buggie Boogie designs." Rhonda fluffed her hair. "What can I say, Angelina is my muse!"

Helga started pulling out the tiny clothes. As she looked over each one, they were passed around. There were onesies, jumpers, sun dresses, even a few fancy dresses. There were sun hats, headbands, and even a large pink hair bow.

Rhonda smiled when Helga cradled the little pink bow. "The clothes just didn't seem right without that little pizazz, nez pas?"

That was when Helga realized that all the little outfits had pink bows on them somewhere. She laughed. "Well, it is kinda a signature thing."

Rhonda and Miriam helped to pack up Helga's presents in Phoebe and Stella's cars to take home. Stella sat down next to Helga, making the fight bubble up in Helga's mind again.

"I don't want to ruin this happy day for you," Stella patted Helga's hand, "but I just want you to know that no matter what, you are a part of our family." She laughed. "And don't worry, I'm going to give Arnold a piece of my mind when I get home."

Helga nodded, deflated. "I wish he had gotten the scholarship, instead of me."

Stella patted Helga's hand. "Like I said, don't throw this opportunity away." She looked at Helga's belly. "Life sometimes has strange ways of getting us to where we want to be."

Then Helga did something that surprised Stella and herself. She flung her arms around Stella's middle and buried her face in her shirt. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's all right." Stella hugged Helga back. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Everything will be fine. You'll see."

Helga released her grip and looked up at Stella. "Really?"

"Really." Stella smoothed Helga's hair and took some tissues out of her pocket and handed them to Helga. "Now, go have fun with Phoebe tonight. We'll talk more about this tomorrow."

"Okay..." Helga wiped her eyes and blew her nose. "I just...please tell Arnold that I love him."

Stella laughed. "Don't worry, he knows."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty-Eight

Phoebe had called her parents ahead of time, and their dinner arrangements were changed to accommodate Helga. They stopped by the bakery to get Helga a snack since they didn't have lunch at the shower. They left the presents in the car in the garage, since Phoebe would drop Helga off the next morning.

Helga sat down on the floor with her back propped against Phoebe's dresser. She was eating a grilled cheese sandwich from the bakery. Phoebe had settled for a snack from the kitchen, sushi rice with pickles.

"So, are you ready to talk about it?" Phoebe asked, lying on her stomach on the bed.

Helga shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so." She sighed. "I feel better now, anyway. You see, me and Arnold applied to a bunch of colleges, back like when we first started going out. We didn't even think of asking each other about it." Helga ate some more of her sandwich.

"It makes sense." Phoebe nodded. "Gerald and I applied to the schools we were best suited for. You shouldn't go to a school just because your significant other is going there."

"That's not really it though." Helga shook her head. "You see, with the baby, money is gunna be tight. I got lucky, I got a full scholarship to Barnard College..."

"Barnard!" Phoebe shrieked. "Oh my goodness, Helga! That school is so exclusive! How did you get in?!"

Helga chuckled at Phoebe's shock. "They're known for their writing program. I guess those little literary rags I've been published in mean something to them." She frowned. "Anyway, Arnold wasn't so lucky. The schools he got into were either too far away, or too expensive...I wish there was something I could do..."

Phoebe's face fell. "Don't beat yourself up, Helga. You already have a lot on your plate with Angelina coming."

Helga growled. "I know! But I need to help him! He's so upset. His parents said that he could save up to go to New York University, but he would have to go to community college in the meantime. And he's so mad about it. He said it makes him feel like a loser..."

"Well you tell him that he's only a loser if he acts like one." Phoebe's tone had become fierce. "There is nothing wrong with community college! He'll be getting his gen eds out of the way _and_ saving up at the same time!"

"I know..." Helga sighed. "I just..." her face lit up, "Wait! That's it!"

Phoebe ate another bite. "What?"

Helga squished her sandwich in her excitement. "I'll use my _writing_! If I work hard on my writing, and start doing a better job of submitting it, I can make _money!_"

"But, Helga, you aren't making that much. Your last one was only five dollars, and that was last year."

Helga batted her hand. "That's because I haven't been trying and my teacher submitted that for me." She giggled. "All I have to do is get _one_ book published, and Arnold will have enough money to go to school!"

Phoebe sighed. "I hate to burst your bubble, but you know how hard that is, right?"

"Of course I do!" Helga scoffed. "What, do you think I'm a moron, or something? Sheesh, Phoebe!" She rolled her eyes. "This will take time, but I _will_ make it happen!"

"Helga, please remember, you're going to be caring for an infant. It's going to be difficult enough for you to get your school work done. Please don't take on too much."

"I have to do this, Pheebs." Helga shook her head. "I'll make it work, somehow."

Phoebe ate her food quietly, knowing that arguing further would only upset Helga. She knew Helga was capable of nearly anything once she was motivated. She had somehow convinced their entire fifth grade class to fly to San Lorenzo for a field trip and found Arnold's parents. She sighed. _Sometimes I wonder if he even deserves you, Helga._

The next morning, Phoebe was doing some light studying while Helga slept in. Helga's ringtone went off, making Phoebe jump. She grabbed the phone and saw it was Arnold calling. She hit the silence button and tossed it aside. A few minutes later, the phone rang again. Phoebe growled and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She snapped.

"Oh, uh...hey, Phoebe. Is Helga there?"

Phoebe narrowed her eyes. "She's sleeping."

Arnold paused for a few moments. "Um...well...when she wakes up, can you have her call me?"

"Why should I?" Phoebe was having trouble keeping her voice down.

"I just really need to talk to her." Arnold's voice was starting to get exasperated.

Phoebe clenched her little fist. "You listen to me, Arnold. You nearly _ruined_ Helga's baby shower yesterday! She_ feels bad_ about getting a scholarship. You should be _happy_ for her! Instead, you're acting like a jerk!"

Arnold was silent. Phoebe decided not to wait for an answer.

"She's done so much for you _her whole life,_ and all you've done is ignore her, or treat her poorly!"

"Phoebe, I..."

"You're _killing her_, Arnold!" Phoebe whispered. "Can't you see that?"

She hung up the phone and buried her face in her hands. Helga was still asleep, but she had dragged a pillow over her head. Phoebe shook her head, trying not to cry.

_He doesn't deserve you, Helga! Why do you love him so much?_


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty-Nine

Arnold stared at his phone, he couldn't believe that Phoebe had actually chewed him out. He put the phone back into his pocket and rubbed his face with his hands.

_What should I do? I don't want her to think I'm ignoring her just because Phoebe's mad at me..._ he sighed. _I should just go over there. Phoebe's gunna kill me, but at least I can talk to Helga._

He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. The dull panic was bubbling up inside him again, he fought to push it down.

Arnold took the Packard, leaving a note on the little bulletin board near the front door. He found his way to Phoebe's easily, and parked on the street. He took a deep breath and took the steps two at a time. When he rang the doorbell, he wondered if Phoebe would slam the door in his face.

Instead, Misses Heyerdahl opened the door, she was surprised to see him.

"H-hey." Arnold rubbed his arm. "Can I talk to Helga?"

She shrugged. "Of course," she opened the door wider. "Come on in, sit down." She gestured toward the couch and then walked over to the stairs. "Phoebe, darlin'! Helga's boyfriend is here!"

Arnold cringed. He steeled himself for a rabid Phoebe to come flying down the stairs, but Helga appeared at the top of the stairs in her pajamas. She yawned and clutched the railing. Arnold bit his lip.

_Is it my imagination, or does her stomach look even bigger? _Watching Helga struggle to walk down the stairs broke his heart. _I did this. I'm the one who caused this, and I'm the one acting like a brat..._ He got up and tried to assist Helga down the stairs.

She swatted him away. "I can do it!"

Arnold sighed and stayed next to her, in case she stumbled. They made it safely to the bottom of the stairs and Helga flopped onto the couch. Misses Heyerdahl had gone back into her room.

Helga scowled. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize." Arnold fidgeted with his hands. "I shouldn't have gotten upset with you. That wasn't cool..."

Helga stayed silent, she wasn't ready to quit being upset with him just yet.

"Can I take you home, Helga?" He pleaded. "There's some things I want to talk to you about."

She shrugged. Arnold tried to put his hand over hers, but she pulled away. He sighed.

"Please, Helga? Please let me show you how sorry I am." He ran his hand through his hair. "I want to make this work."

Helga pulled out her phone and texted Phoebe. She turned to Arnold. "Fine."

A few moments later, Phoebe broke the awkward silence by bringing down a bag of Helga's clothes and her purse. She glared at Arnold, then addressed Helga.

"Call me if you need anything, okay?" She squeezed Helga's hand. "And don't forget your presents."

Helga batted her hand at Phoebe. "Yeah, yeah. I know." She gathered up her things.

"Thanks for taking care of her, Phoebe." Arnold called after Phoebe as she went back up the stairs.

Phoebe ignored him and went back up to her room. Helga disappeared behind the couch. Arnold got up and saw all the presents piled up behind it. She was trying to gather up several bags when Arnold stopped her.

"Here, let me get it." He took some of the bags, letting Helga carry a lighter one.

Helga opened the door and stomped down the stairs toward the car. "I haven't got all day, bucko!"

"Coming, Helga." He muttered. He helped Helga into the car, then packed up the presents. It took a few trips. He had been surprised to see more presents when his mother had already brought home a car full.

They drove back to the boarding house in silence. Arnold wanted to ask Helga about the baby shower, but she was playing with her phone. They pulled into the garage, and Arnold helped Helga get out of the car. Her large belly put her off balance, and made it difficult for her to get up from sitting. Helga muttered a thanks and walked into the house, leaving Arnold to unload all the presents by himself.

He hauled the first load of gifts up to the nursery. He could hear the shower running, guessing that Helga was in the bathroom. Arnold had not gone into the nursery much since Christmas, and was surprised to see that Stella had already unpacked most of the presents and placed them around the room. He set the bags down, not knowing where Helga would want them. He walked over to the crib where the green-eyed people amulet hung.

_I wish I could meet them...I feel like we're connected somehow._

Miles had not read the rest of the letter to Helga or Arnold. He wondered what it said and why his father didn't want to them to know. Arnold sighed and galloped down the stairs to retrieve the rest of the presents.

Helga was leaning against the cold tile wall while scrubbing her body with soap. She could hear Arnold tromping up and down the stairs. She was angry at herself for being distant with him, but she couldn't help still feeling hurt.

_I just want everything to go back to the way it was. Why did he have to get so angry? I want to help, I really do._ Helga's throat tightened. _I just want us to be a family..._ Hot tears streamed down her face, mixing with the shower water. _Why did it have to be me? Why couldn't Arnold get that scholarship? He's done so much more than me!_

Arnold was sitting in his room, looking over his homework for Monday, when Helga walked into the room. She was still wet from the shower, and her eyes were red. He got up off the bed.

"Can...can I talk to you?" He stuffed his hands in his pockets, watching her comb her hair.

Helga nodded, which encouraged him.

He pulled one of his hands out and ran it through his hair. "I...I'm really sorry, Helga." He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what got into me...I guess I was jealous." His eyes darted to the floor. "And I shouldn't've freaked out at you like that." He looked up at her again. "I'm really sorry."

"Me too." Helga whispered.

Arnold grabbed the pamphlet from the nightstand. "I know that you said these classes are dumb...but I thought one couldn't hurt?" He handed it to her. "I want to show you that I want to be here for you...and Angelina." He smiled.

Helga's eyes lit up. "You _were_ listening!" Her eyes watered, she swallowed to keep the tears at bay.

Arnold put his arms around Helga. "I think it's a beautiful name." He kissed her forehead. "I'm so lucky." He whispered.

Helga leaned her head against Arnold's shoulder. "So, you still want to be a daddy?"

"Absolutely." He smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	50. Chapter 50

**Everyone ready for the finale? I know I am! And don't forget, "Learning to Walk" will be the sequel. I want to thank everyone for all their feedback. It means so much to hear from all of you. Thank you for being patient and continuing to read this story. Thank you!**

Chapter Fifty

The wind ruffled Helga's hair. She had decided to spend her Sunday at the park, writing in her journal. The day before had been the Hillwood High graduation ceremony. Helga had managed to struggle on stage, with Arnold's help, to take her diploma. Her teachers had been amazed by her diligence. She had finished her course work a full two weeks before her fellow classmates. Phoebe, of course, had been valedictorian, and nearly broke down crying in the middle of her speech.

Helga let her pen glide across the page, recording her thoughts. It had been a difficult day for her. Miriam and Olga had to lie to Bob about where they were going, and everyone was nervous that he would wise up and ruin their day. The group was able to celebrate over dinner without interruption.

Arnold had gone over to Gerald's to hang out for a bit. While he hated leaving her alone, she had assured him that she would keep her phone close and the ringer on full blast. The sunshine felt good on her face. She leaned back and closed her eyes. She didn't hear the heavy footsteps walking toward her.

"Crimeny, you look like a whale!"

Helga's eyes snapped open. It wasn't a dream, Big Bob was standing in front of her, at the park. Fear gripped her, her arms wrapped around her bulging belly.

"What do you want?" Helga snapped. _What the hell is he doing here? _Her heart raced, wondering if Miriam had blabbed about Helga's graduation to him.

"I'm done with your little charade." He growled at her "Making a mockery of the Pataki name...did they need a forklift to get you on the stage?!"

Helga felt the old anger welling up. "No! And how was graduating making a mockery of you?! You should be proud of me! Oh wait," Helga threw her hand up theatrically, "you can't, because I'm not _Olga!_"

His arm snapped out, reaching for her arm. Helga smacked his hand away and slid off the bench, standing up on her wobbly feet. Her stomach made it difficult for her to move quickly and maintain her balance.

"How dare you compare yourself to Olga!" He tried to grab her again.

Helga ran. One arm clutching her journal, the other swinging to keep her upright. Due to her pregnancy she wasn't able to run very fast and was soon out of breath. Bob caught her easily.

"You are gunna stop parading around!" He wrenched her arm, eliciting a squeal from Helga. "You fucking proud of this?!"

"Yes!" Helga growled at him, jutting her chin up in his face.

Bob's fist connected with her face. Helga's arms went out, stopping her belly from hitting the ground, she went sprawling onto her side. Bob grabbed her hair.

"Get up!" He pulled, but Helga was too heavy for him to lift.

Helga scrambled in the grass, trying to get her feet under her. Bob's foot connected with her stomach.

_No!_ Helga vomited. Her stomach felt like it was on fire. Something was wrong. Before she could assess the damage, Bob kicked her again. This time his foot landed in her side since she had curled her body to protect her belly. She vomited again. Her pants and the grass were wet. _No!_

"You disgusting little shit!" He grabbed her arm and flipped her over onto her back.

Helga brought her legs up, covering her stomach, and ready to kick. Bob was about to attack again when a siren wailed. Two cops were running toward them. Bob tried to flee, but they tackled him to the ground.

"She's my kid! I'll do what I like with her!" He bellowed as they handcuffed him. "Fuck you, Helga!"

She winced. It hurt that her father had chosen then to get her name right. Her stomach clenched. "Oh God!" She screamed.

One of the officers knelt beside her as Bob was thrown into the cop car by the other. "Miss, can you hear me?"

"Yes!" Helga snapped. Her stomach clenched again. "Oh God! My baby!"

The officer clicked his walkie-talkie. "This is Officer Bruno, I need paramedics..."

Her vision was blurring from pain and tears. _My baby! my baby!_


	51. Chapter 51

Finale Chapter

Arnold's phone rang. He had just walked in the door carrying a brown paper bag. He had stopped by the bakery to buy Helga a treat. "Hey, Helga!"

An older man's voice answered. "Hello, is this the father I am speaking to?"

Arnold's heart jolted. "Who is this?"

"This is the Kings County Hospital. Miss Pataki has been admitted to the ER." Arnold dropped his phone. His mind reeled. _Miss Pataki has been admitted to the ER...to the ER..._

Stella came out of the kitchen. "Arnold, what is it?" She saw the phone on the floor and picked it up, and put it to her ear. "Hello?" Her face paled as she listened to the voice on the other end. She hung up. "Get in the car, I'll get your father...Miles!" She screamed up the stairs. "Miles!"

Arnold felt his ears ringing. His body was numb as they piled into the car. Miles weaved through the streets, arguing with Stella about the best route to the hospital. Arnold sat in the backseat, screaming at himself.

_You leave her alone and this is what happens! What were you thinking?_

Arnold barely waited for the car to stop moving when they pulled up to the hospital. He flew through the doors and slammed his palms onto the receptionist desk. "Where's Helga? Helga Pataki!"

The receptionist was frightened, but pointed down a hall. "In the ER, to your left."

He didn't wait for his parents, he dashed down the hall, nearly mowing down a woman walking back toward the desk. When he reached the emergency waiting room he pounced on the nearest nurse. "Where is Helga? Where is she?"

The nurse flipped through the sign in sheet. "Miss Pataki?" She looked back at Arnold. "Your relation?"

"I'm the father! Please! I need to see her!" He wanted to shake the nurse.

She nodded. "Right this way. Please keep your voice down."

Arnold followed her, wringing his hands. She opened a door and gestured inside. Arnold passed her into the room. On a hospital bed Helga was lying unconscious. Her face was bruised. She looked like she had been in a fight. She had an IV hooked up to her, as well as several beeping machines.

"An emergency team picked her up from the park." The nurse read Helga's clipboard. "Police arrested a man for battery and assault. It caused the patient to go into labor."

Arnold took Helga's hand in his and kissed her knuckles. He was too scared to be angry, even though he knew exactly who had beat up Helga. Tears stung his eyes. "Did she...did she lose the baby?"

The nurse shook her head. "No. The patient is still in the beginning stages of labor. She's currently resting, she regained consciousness a little before you got here."

Arnold sat down in a chair next to the bed. The nurse checked Helga's vitals, causing her to wake up.

"Easy!" The nurse crooned. "There we go..."

Helga squinted at Arnold, her mind felt fuzzy.

Arnold smiled at her. "You're awake!"

The nurse switched the IV bag. "I think you're fine for now, honey. We'll give you more for the pain later." The nurse left the room.

"Arnold?" Helga turned her head, her mouth hurt.

"I'm right here." He leaned over the bed and kissed her forehead.

Helga's eyes widened and she sat up, clutching her stomach. "It hurts!"

Arnold cringed, remembering how she had crushed his fingers when they took the amniotic fluid. He sighed and took her hand, it clamped around his like a vice. He jumped when the door opened again and his parents ran in.

"Oh my God!" Stella ran over. "Helga! Honey, what did that monster do to you?" She leaned over the bed and smoothed Helga's bangs out of her face.

Miles went over to the other side of the bed. "Is the baby hurt?"

The cramp released and Helga leaned back into the bed. "I think I'm dying!" She moaned.

"You must be the family." The nurse had returned.

Stella turned to the nurse. "Is she all right? What did that brute do to her?"

"Both mother and child are fine. The assailant caused her to go into labor, but she's only ten days early, so there shouldn't be any complications."

"So, Helga's just in labor?" Miles asked, the relief in his voice was clear.

Helga glared at him. "Oh yeah! _Just_ in labor over here!" She growled.

Arnold patted her hand, he had already accepted that she was going to break his fingers. "Just breathe, remember, like in class?"

Helga sat up. "If you make me relive that _stupid_ class I will...Ow!" She screamed, squeezing his hand.

"Is it normal for her to be this angry?" Arnold asked the nurse. He was terrified that Helga might murder someone if she was in labor for much longer.

The nurse nodded. "It's common for women to yell and scream. Giving birth is a very painful processes."

_Oh great!_ Arnold sighed. He was used to Helga yelling, screaming, and making death threats, but combined with extreme pain he was worried she might make good on it.

"From the spacing between contractions, I would say that the patient still has a a few more hours. Walking around helps." She exited the room.

Arnold's insides went cold. _A few more hours of this?_ He turned back to Helga. She was leaning back again, panting. He cleared his throat. "Do you want to walk around, Helga?"

"No!" She moaned.

Stella patted Helga's hand. "I'll go get you a cold washcloth, that'll help." She disappeared into the bathroom.

Helga released Arnold's hand and rubbed her eyes. "I think cutting this baby out with a grapefruit spoon would _help._"

Miles cringed and looked at Arnold. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm gunna go call the boarding house..." He disappeared out the door.

Arnold felt a twinge of jealousy as his father escaped. Stella emerged from the bathroom with a folded, wet, washcloth. She looked around. "Where did your father go?"

He sighed. "He went to go call Grandma and Grandpa."

"Oh," Stella gently wiped Helga's face with the washcloth, it was cold. "There now..." She crooned. "Does that feel better?"

Helga nodded. Her brief respite was broken when Arnold's phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Arnold! I just heard the news! Mummy and I are on our way, you can tell my baby sister that we'll be there soon!"

Arnold ran his hand through his hair. _Because Helga isn't already angry enough..._ "Okay...I'll tell her...bye." He hung up and looked at Helga. She was yelling again, clenching the bedsheets as she had another contraction. He waited for her to relax again.

"Um...Helga..." _She's going to rip my head off..._ "Olga and your mom are on their way here..."

"What?!" Helga flung herself at him, grabbing his shirt collar. "You tell them to turn around right now!"

Stella gently pried Helga off Arnold and coaxed her to lay down again. "Now, sweetie, it'll be all right. We can have them stay in the waiting room if that will make you feel better."

Arnold nodded, hoping to encourage her. He was certain that if Olga was in the room, Helga would beat her to a pulp with her IV stand. "Yeah, they just want to be here for you, but they don't have to actually be in here with you."

Helga screamed again, shaking her head. Arnold's phone rang and he answered it again. He stuffed a finger into his ear to try to hear the phone better.

"We're in the hospital parking garage!" Olga's cheery voice announced. "What room are you in?"

Arnold cringed as Helga continued screaming. "Um...actually...Helga would prefer it if you guys stayed in the waiting room..."

"What?" Olga's voice fell. "But I need to be there for my baby sister!" Her voice was cracking, on the verge of tears.

"Arnullld!" Helga bellowed. "Get off the phone!"

He jumped and looked over at Helga, she was hunched over, shaking. "Look, I really gotta go!" He hung up the phone and grabbed Helga's hand. "Breathe, Helga! Stop holding your breath, you're making it worse."

Helga clenched her hand, crushing his fingers. "Shut up!"

Arnold's hand was really starting to hurt. The nurse came in again.

She pulled up the bed sheets. "I'm going to check to see how dilated you are." The nurse pressed her hand on Helga's shoulder. "Please lay back and spread your legs for me."

Arnold had to hold Helga down to keep her from lunging at the nurse. "What do I look like? A hooker?!"

Stella took Helga's hand. "It's okay, sweetie." She petted Helga's hair. "I know this is scary, but you can do it."

Helga was bristling with pain and rage. She clenched her teeth when the nurse inserted her fingers.

"You still have a few more centimeters to go." The nurse removed her gloves and threw them in the trash. "Like I said, walking around should help. I'll be back to check on you in an hour."

Helga yelled again, pain shot through Arnold's hand and arm as she squeezed it. Her face was red. Stella wiped her face again with the washcloth and then went back into the bathroom to rinse it and make it cold again. Helga rolled over to face Arnold.

"I want to go home." She whined.

Arnold petted her cheek with his free hand. "We'll go home soon."

Stella came back with the washcloth and wiped Helga's face. "You are doing so well. Do you want to get up and walk some?"

Helga nodded. Stella set the washcloth down on the end table and helped Arnold hoist Helga out of bed. Helga leaned heavily on Arnold. Stella followed them around the room with the IV stand. Arnold's phone rang again, it was sitting on the bed.

"Answer that phone and I will make you eat it!" Helga growled at him.

Arnold sighed. "Do you want me to turn it off?"

Helga's knees buckled and Arnold caught her. The contraction took her breath away. He held her, waiting for her to relax.

It went on for three more hours, Arnold helping Helga slowly walk around the room. The more time that passed, the angrier she became. When the nurse proclaimed that Helga was finally dilated enough to start pushing, Arnold could have jumped for joy. His fingers were crushed from Helga clinging to him. She had already told him that when the baby came out she would hang him with the umbilical cord as punishment for the pain she was in.

Doctor Mavin rushed into the room with two nurses. He smiled when he saw Helga bristling with rage. "Well, it looks like mommy has plenty of energy to push. Are we ready?"

"No, I thought we'd go for a freaking stroll first!" Helga snarled.

"Well alrighty then." He pulled out the stirrups from the bed and guided Helga's feet into them. "There we go. Nice and easy..."

Arnold felt overwhelmed, the room felt overcrowded with the two nurses and Doctor Mavin hovering around Helga. As the nurses unpacked several tools, Arnold watched Helga's face pale with terror. He was scared himself, wondering what on earth they were for.

"All right, Helga." Doctor Mavin looked down at her legs. "It's time to push."

"No! I don't wanna!" Helga yelled back.

Arnold put his arm around her shoulders. "You can do it!"

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she shook her head. "No! I'm scared!"

He wiped away her tears. "Don't you want to meet Angie? Don't you want to see our baby?"

Helga nodded. Arnold slid his hand into hers, even though it was already deeply bruised.

"Okay, Helga," Doctor Mavin patted her foot, "give me a big push."

_This is for you my sweet baby girl..._ Helga screwed up her eyes and pushed, crushing Arnold's hand. She screamed as she felt something large and heavy lower, tearing her insides. "It hurts!" Helga yelled.

Stella took Helga's other hand. "Take a deep breath...that's it..."

"Push again!" Doctor Mavin ordered.

Helga felt like she was on fire, like her body was angry at her. Helga took a deep breath, as if she was diving under water. _This is for those bitches who pushed me!_ She pushed again, the baby sliding down more, she could feel the blood oozing out from her tissues tearing. Helga screamed, she felt as if someone was carving her in half. "Make it stop!"

"I can see the head!" The doctor exclaimed. "We're almost there!"

Stella mopped Helga's face with a towel. "Just a little more, sweetie!"

Arnold watched as Helga's chest heaved, her eyes clenched shut. He could see a little vein in her temple throb as she pushed, her teeth grinding. He felt guilty. _I did this to her...She's suffering because I fucked up..._ Her hand crushed his, he was sure his fingers were going to fall off. "I love you, Helga!"

She fell back against the pillows, sweat and tears made her red face shiny. Stella wiped her face with the towel again. Helga opened her eyes, they were glassy. One of the nurses handed Arnold one of the water bottles.

"Have her take a drink, we're starting to lose her."

Panic stabbed Arnold's heart. "What?"

The nurse pushed his hand, and Arnold held the water bottle up to Helga's lips. "Helga, can you take a sip for me?"

Stella put her hand behind Helga's head to help her sit up. She took a few messy gulps before she pushed it away and gasped for air. Stella wiped her face and neck, her hair was drenched with sweat.

Arnold closed both of his hands around Helga's hand. _Please be okay!_ He watched her chest rise and fall. He could feel her hand shaking.

"Take another minute." Doctor Mavin said. "We need one last big push. You push when you're ready."

Arnold tried to smile at Helga to encourage her. "See? Just one more push. You can do it!"

Helga nodded, her eyes swam in their sockets. "More..." She groaned.

"Water? Oh!" Arnold picked up the water bottle again and helped her drink. When he set it down again, she took a long shaky breath.

"Okay..." She sighed. She narrowed her eyes. "Let's do this."

Helga mustered all her strength. She fueled herself with all her rage- all the times Miriam had forgotten to pack her lunch, all the times she had been left home alone while the rest of the family went on vacation, all the times her classmates had made fun of her...She bellowed at the top of her lungs as she pushed. She could feel the baby slide out and everyone started shouting. Helga collapsed back onto the bed, her vision was blurry. She gasped for air, everyone sounded far away. Then she heard it, a baby was crying. Helga smiled._Mommy loves you..._

The nurses rushed around, cleaning the baby. Arnold froze, it had happened so fast. One minute Helga was yelling like a banshee from hell, and the next minute she was silent and a baby happened.

"Arnold!" He whipped his head back as his mother yelled at him. She was holding Helga's head up. "Get her some water! She passed out!"

He grabbed the water and poured it on the towel. He wiped Helga's face with it, she was burning up. Her eyes slowly opened and Arnold held the water bottle against her lips. "Drink for me, Helga."

She obeyed and swallowed a few mouthfuls. He pulled it away to let her breathe. Her eyes were bloodshot, they rolled and met his gaze. "Arnold?"

"I'm right here." He crooned. "Can you drink some more for me?"

Helga nodded, he fed her the last of the water. The nurses came back over, they were smiling and holding a small bundle.

"Are we ready?" They asked sweetly.

The warm swaddling was placed in Arnold's arms.

The nurses giggled. "Say hello to your little girl."

Arnold felt his breath sucked out of his lungs. Two big blue eyes stared up at him. He touched her tiny cheek with his finger. She smiled. His heart jumped. _"__She's beautiful!"_

He looked up at Helga, she was starting to gather her wits. He leaned over the bed and kissed her forehead. "There's someone you need to meet." He held the baby out to Helga. Arnold helped wrap Helga's arms around the bundle.

Her heart flew up into her throat. "My baby!" Helga sobbed. She kissed the infant's head. "Our baby!"

Arnold sat on the bed and wrapped his arm around Helga's shoulder's, helping support the baby with his other arm. "She's perfect."

Tears streamed down Helga's face. "She's really here..." She stroked the baby's cheek.

Stella was grinning from ear to ear. "Helga...she's such a beautiful baby..." She sighed.

Doctor Mavin was hovering nearby. "The nurses have informed your party that the baby is here. We'll let them in when you're ready. For now, you need to feed the baby."

Helga looked up at him. "What?"

Stella giggled. "Here, I'll help you."

The doctor left the room to address the huge party that was waiting for Helga. Arnold leaned back in his chair for the first time in hours. He looked away when Stella helped Helga pull down the hospital gown and position the baby. He glanced back over and saw Angie had latched on and was sucking contentedly. Helga was looking down at the baby, her face the perfect image of a mother's love. Arnold smiled. _I knew she could do it._

"Well, it's almost nine o'clock..." Stella sighed as she checked her phone. "I'm sure there are still some places we can order take out from."

Arnold nodded. "I'm sure Helga is starving."

Helga ignored them, she was completely absorbed with watching her baby.

"I'll find a place and get some food." Stella sat down in one of the chairs and started fiddling with her phone.

Angie pulled away and looked up at Helga, Helga smiled and put the baby to her shoulder to burp. Arnold couldn't decide if it was instinct, or the classes he had dragged her to. Helga sighed and turned to him.

"All right, let the masses in." She rolled her eyes.

Arnold stood up and walked to the door, his legs were cramped. He groaned as he stretched them. When he exited the hall and went through the glass doors to the waiting room, he saw that quite a crowd had gathered. There was Miles, Miriam, Olga, Phil, Pookie, the boarders, Gerald, and Phoebe. They swarmed Arnold on sight.

They clustered around him, slapping his back and yelling their congratulations. Phoebe handed him a thick embossed envelope.

He turned it over and opened it. "What's this?"

"It's from Rhonda." Phoebe explained.

Arnold unfolded the letter and saw that Rhonda had written her congratulations and apologies for not being present since she was with her parents vacationing in Bermuda. He rolled his eyes and handed it back to Phoebe. "Can you hold onto it for me?"

Phoebe put it back in her purse. "Certainly."

Phil put his hand on Arnold's shoulder. "I want to see the baby first! I'm the grandpa!"

Arnold groaned as everyone fought over who got to see the baby first. "Okay! You can _all_ come in, but you have to be quiet!" Everyone shut up and Arnold sighed. "Helga is actually _happy_ right now, so please don't ruin it."

They followed Arnold through the glass doors and down the hall. They squeezed into the little room where Helga was talking to Stella. Their eyes widened when they saw the crowd.

"Arnold!" Stella gasped. "You weren't supposed to let them all in at the same time!"

He shook his head as he was shoved out of the way so everyone could paw at Helga and Angie. Miles bullied his way to the front. Helga handed the baby to him, watching him like a hawk.

"Oh, Helga..." He cuddled the baby. "She is so beautiful!"

Phil looked over Miles' shoulder. "Aw...reminds me of when Arnold came home to us..." he looked at Helga. "So what did you kids decide to call her?"

Arnold had fought his way back through and was standing by the bed with Helga. He took her hand. "We named her Angelina. Remember, Grandpa?"

Phil shrugged as Suzie took a turn looking at the baby. "Well I don't know! Sometimes people have a name all picked out and then they change it at the last minute!"

Helga started to get antsy, she didn't like so many people passing her baby around. Stella noticed Helga's change in mood.

"Okay, everyone. I think it's Helga's turn now."

Miles took the baby from Pookie and set Angie down in Helga's arms. She sighed and cuddled the baby close to her face. _I love you, my dear little Angel!_

Arnold scooted closer and put his arm around Helga, smiling down at the baby. _We did it, we're finally a family._

The End


End file.
